destino
by princesasuhina
Summary: Las mentiras, engaños y secretos pueden llegar a cambiar completamente a una persona y esa es uchiha hinata una kunoichi con gran fuerza que es demostrada desde que es pequeña es la admiración de sus padres, uchiha fugaku y uchiha mikoto pero cuando la verdad llega a ella puede que sea destruida. sasuhina. lemon capitulo 19 hinata x oc y luego sasuhina
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 comienzo

Presente

El olor a sangre estaba mesclado con la tierra, donde mires vez cuerpos de ninjas de las alianzas, mi cuerpo estaba totalmente destruido, mis huesos desechos y de mi chacra casi no tenia, mi querida hikari había agotado prácticamente todo su chacra, mire a mi alrededor y vi a mi familia yo no podía dejar que ellos murieran tenían algo por que regresar ellas tres, mikoto, kushina y hana ellas tenían hijos de tres años ellos las necesitaban. Había tomado una decisión y costara lo que costara lo cumpliría, mi destino estuvo escrito desde que mi madre quedo embarazada de mí y no importe lo que pase yo siempre protegeré a los que amo porque ese es mi camino ninja, camine hacia la combinación de óbito y madara y con mis últimas fuerzas volví a crear natsuki eterno y me puse en posición tome mi flecha de chacra y le apunte a esa extraña fusión mientras natsuki me seguía y dispare. Todo se estaba volviendo borroso si fallaba estábamos perdidos, la velocidad de la flecha excedía la visión de un ojo humano pero mis ojos no eran normales y fue entonces cuando la flecha se clavó en el pecho de ambos y una cadena traspaso mi pecho y el de él haciendo la unión, hice una posición de manos rápidamente y selle el chacra de ellos en mi cuerpo. El dolor era insoportable y sin poder evitarlo grite mientras otra cadena era incrustada en mi cuerpo pero todo valía la pena natsuki atravesó el débil cuerpo de madara y óbito causando su muerte.

Todo se volvió pesado y caí al suelo sin evitarlo, a penas y podía respirar, la sangre caía y caía abandonando mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el dolor y todos los recuerdos de mi vida brotaron, mi nacimiento, mi graduación, mi primera misión, mi primer beso, mi primera vez, mi relación incestuosa con mi hermano, la verdad, el odio, los sellos, la venganza, la sangre todo

-hinata – la voz desesperada de mi hermano mayor retumbo en mi cabeza aun habían muchos secretos que debían ser revelados y solo espero que ella cumpla con la misión que le di una vez que muera, él necesita saber que tuvimos un hijo especialmente ahora que yo no estaré para protegerlo.

-por favor hina, no te rindas no ahora por favor – me rompe el corazón escuchar su voz entre cortada no necesito abrir los ojos para saber que está llorando mi querido sasuke odio que llore y especialmente por alguien como yo, una asesina y despiadada ninja como fui, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer.

Toda mi vida fue una mentira y cuando por fin comencé a vivirla sin ellas fue a base de asesinatos y poder, fue cuando toque fondo donde supe que hacer siempre fui odiaba y nunca me di cuenta pero para que me entiendan deben comprender mi vida…

Pasado

Hikari daba vueltas por todos los lugares posibles era imposible que esto le estuviera pasando a ella, la heredera de todo lo que existe en la tierra y en el cielo, ellos simplemente no podían expulsarla y dejarla a su suerte en un mundo tan cruel como el mundo donde habitaban los humanos, ella estaba llena de odio esa tarde se le había dado la sentencia de ser expulsada del cielo y vivir como un humano solo y desprotegido por los crímenes cometidos, pero nadie entendía sus motivos y eso hizo que odiara más a todos ella había salvado ese estúpido lugar y eso recibía a cambio era tan injusto

-¿asique que aras? Pregunto uno de sus guardianes

-no aceptare esto claro que no dijo ella dando más vueltas – ellos no pueden humillarme así, simplemente no pueden dijo

-mi princesa todo es tan injusto pero hay una manera dijo su guardián

-dime a estas alturas are cualquier cosas me oyes cualquier cosa dijo

-hay una leyenda que cuenta la creación de un clan de la tierra los uchiha dijo

-claro una vergüenza para todos aquí dijo ella confundida

-pero todo comenzó porque ese demonio se enamoró de una humana de otro clan poderoso que son los hyuga dijo

-¿y eso? Pregunto

-los humanos normalmente no pueden dar a luz a demonios pero la composición genética de los hyuga pudo dijo acercándose a su princesa – lo que quiero decir es que usted mi princesa debe poseer un cuerpo de los hyuga y esperar hasta el momento indicado para actuar y vengar esta humillación dijo

-pero ¿a quién? Pregunto

-esta noche hace pocos segundos humanos, fue concebida la heredera de los hyuga es el momento indicado para actuar y poseer a la criatura que será concebida dentro de 9 meses mas dijo

-bien eso are dijo acercándose más a su guardián y besando sus labios – jamás te olvidare mi amado kurama, serás recompensado cuando tu princesa vuelva hacer justicia por esta falta a su persona dijo desapareciendo en el aire y dejando a su guardián con una sonrisa después de todo ellos eran amantes y el pronto iría a visitarla

Mikoto no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, aun recordaba como una de sus dos mejores amigas le pedía que criara a su hija porque ella no la quería, ella ya estaba embarazada de su hijo y no pudo negarse a aceptar la propuesta de su amiga, su esposo también acepto ya que este es uno de los mejores amigos del padre de la bebe ambos sabían que ellos cometían un error, hana por no amar a su hija por traer consigo a un demonio y hiashi por no defender a su heredera de su madre y aceptar la propuesta de esta para regalarla, toda esta situación era horrible, mikoto estaba por tener a su segundo hijo y hana estaba teniendo a su primera hija ella pronto tendría que entrar a cesaría para que nadie sospechara de la integración de una hyuga a los uchiha sería un secreto que se llevarían a la tumba todos los presentes.

El llanto de un bebe la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, entro rápidamente a la habitación y vio como hiashi sostenía a una bebe de piel blanca y cabello negro con destellos azules, sintió una opresión en su corazón al ver al padre de la niña despedirse de ella

-hiashi ya dásela a mikoto dijo hana mirando con odio a la niña, mikoto solo sonrió tristemente – no quiero a esa niña un segundo más en este cuarto dijo y hiashi suspiro

-hay que hacer el doble sello murmuro cuando él le dio a la niña – fugaku y minato te necesitan para hacer el sello dijo mirando directamente a la niña, era hermosa, mikoto esperaba que su sasuke fuera tan hermoso como lo era esa niña, ambos salieron de la habitación y fueron por el pasillo donde se encontraban mikoto, kushina y su esposo

-mikoto déjame verla dijo kushina parándose lentamente y caminando a mi lado, ella también estaba embarazada, tendría a su hijo en tres meses más – es tan parecida a hana dijo tocando la mejilla de la sonriente recién nacida

-mira fugaku ¿no es hermosa? Pregunto acercándose a su esposo

-definitivamente no es igual a hiashi dijo sonriendo

-es hermosa dijo minato mirándola – tienes suerte se parece a hana dijo burlonamente

-tsk dijo molesto el reciente padre

-hay que hacer el sello murmuro minato quitándole a la niña a mikoto – ¿cómo le pondrás? pregunto mirando a mikoto

-tenía en mente hinata dijo

-ese dijo kushina

-bien hinata desde ahora pasaras hacer una gran ninja susurro minato

En una habitación los tres ninjas más fuertes de konoha estaban imponiéndole dos sellos a la recién nacida, uno para asegurarse que el demonio que dormía en su interior no escapara y fuera un peligro para ella y la aldea. El otro sello era para cambiar el color de sus ojos ya que hinata pasaría hacer una uchiha no podía tener un color de ojos blanco

-listo murmuro minato limpiando el sudor de su frente – oficialmente eres una uchiha hinata dijo tomando a la sonriente niña, a todos les sorprendió que la niña se mantuviera sumisa y callada pero eso facilito las cosas

-cuídala dijo hiashi mirando a fugaku

-es una uchiha ahora y la cuidare como tal murmuro tomando a su ahora hija del lugar donde estaba y saliendo de la habitación – si eres bella murmuro mirando a su hija

Mientras tanto mikoto esperaba la llegada de su nueva hija con su primogénito ella sabía que itachi era listo un orgullo para su familia y él entendería porque ahora tendría dos hermanos en vez de uno, suspiro pesadamente y se adentró a la habitación de hana

-vine a despedirme dijo mirándola – ¿hana estas segura que me quieres dar a tu hija? Pregunto mikoto

-la odio tú lo sabes y kushina también odie cada segundo que estuvo en mi vientre y puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella dijo

-hana solo te advierto algo dijo mikoto – luego no te arrepientas de dármela porque te juro que no te la daré desde ahora hinata es mi hija y luchare por ella si algún día tú quieres quitármela dijo

-no lo are dijo

-eso espero dijo mikoto antes de irse

Cuatro ninjas caminan de regreso a konoha, acompañados por un bebe, para ellos fue muy difícil enterarse que hana y hiashi regalarían a su hija, no entendían su decisión pero apenas hana les había dicho ellos habían tomado una decisión por separado, adoptarían a ese bebe y no lo dejarían a su suerte pero por cosas del destino mikoto y fugaku ganaron

-bien nos vemos dijo minato llevándose consigo a su esposa

-que le dirás a itachi pregunto fugaku

-no lo sé dijo mikoto

-deberías pensar en algo dijo

Pasaban las horas desde su llegada a konoha y entraron completamente sigilosos por el clan nadie debía saber que traían a un bebe, cuando llegaron a la mansión itachi les esperaba en el salón, fugaku se fue a su despacho para dejar a mikoto explicarle la situación a su hijo

-madre dijo itachi mirando detenidamente a la bebe que traía – ¿por qué tienes un bebe en tus brazos pero sigues con esa panza? ¿Se quedara hay siempre? Pregunto confundido

-no itachi dijo mikoto suspirando – debo decirte algo y sé que lo entenderás, veras ella no es mi hija por lo tanto no es tu hermana dijo

-y ¿Por qué no está con sus padres? Pregunto

-lo que pasa itachi es que los padres de hinata no la quiere dijo

-pero porque pregunto

-porque hinata tiene un problema que asusto a su madre dijo

-ella te hará daño pregunto

-no claro que no dijo mikoto rápidamente

-entonces pregunto

-lo que pasa es que la madre de hinata la odia dijo

-entonces tú te la quedaste verdad pregunto

-si dijo

-entonces es mi hermana pregunto

-itachi aunque hinata no sea mi hija será parte de la familia al igual que sasuke cuando nazca por lo que tendrás que protegerlos a los dos como un buen hermano mayor que serás dijo

-es un secreto dijo

-si sasuke nadie puede saberlo ni siquiera hinata y sasuke dijo

-entiendo dijo

-yo sabía que lo arias dijo

-puedo tenerla pregunto

-claro dijo entregándole a itachi la bebe.

Desde el primer momento en que itachi la tomo y la vio supo que tenía que protegerla no sabía porque pero esa niña liberaba un instinto en el que le aria protegerla de todos, miro a la niña, su piel era blanca y su pelo ¿azul? Con ojos negros como los suyos

-madre ¿Quiénes son los padres de hinata? Pregunto

-hana y hiashi hyuga dijo

-entiendo dijo itachi

Cuatro meses después

Itachi miraba a sus dos hermanos dormir, le encantaba ver la tranquilidad y la paz que liberaban, llevaba meses mirándolos y cuidándolos y se había encariñado mucho con ellos, aunque él sabía que uno de ellos no era su hermano biológico los amaba a los dos por igual y los protegería de todos

-itachi dijo su madre sacándolo de su transe – puedes cuidar a sasuke mientras llega tu padre pregunto

-y hinata pregunto este

-la llevare conmigo iremos al nacimiento de naruto dijo

-cuídate madre dijo

-cuídate itachi dijo besando la frente de su hijo mayor, luego la de su hijo menor y tomando a su pequeña hija en sus brazos

Mikoto caminaba con su pequeña hija por la aldea esperando encontrarse con el hokage y como lo esperaba así fue

-trajiste a hinata pregunto histérico el hokage

-itachi no podía cuidar a los dos dijo

-pudiste traer a sasuke y dejar a hinata dijo

-no aún no sabemos si el sello es lo suficientemente fuerte dijo

-bien dijo minato acercándose a mikoto – dámela dijo

-tsk deberías haber tenido una niña siempre me la quitas dijo suspirando

* * *

><p>hola soy nueva en esto y espero que les guste<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 el orgullo del hokage

Los gritos de kushina le rompían el corazón al hokage pero todo era por el bien de su hijo y de ella misma, mikoto ayudaba a atender el parto mientras hinata estaba callada como siempre, él nunca la ha escuchado llorar

-solo un poco más kushina demuéstranos que eres fuerte dijo mikoto y con un esfuerzo más se escuchó un llanto del progenitor de minato – es igual a minato, kushina dijo mikoto acercando a naruto a su madre y pasándoselo

-hola amor soy tu madre dijo kushina a su hijo

-minato hay que hacer el sello dijo mikoto

-lo sé dijo minato

Minutos más tarde

El kyubi atacaba konoha y todos los escuadrones se preparan para defender a su aldea

-itachi dijo su padre entrando a la mansión – protege a sasuke y a ti mismo dijo

-eso are padre dijo itachi sentándose y mirando al cielo desando que su madre y hermana estuvieran bien donde estuviesen

Mientras tanto el hokage hacia un sello para volver a atrapar al kyubi y tomo la difícil decisión de sellar una parte en el cuerpo de su hijo recién nacido y el otro en su mismo cuerpo sabía perfectamente que eso significaría su muerte ya que estaba agotado y no aguantaría lo que venia

-perdóname naruto pero yo sé que tú serás capaz de controlar este poder dijo minato mirando a su hijo, hizo una posición de manos y sello la mitad del chacra de ese demonio en el interior de su hijo y antes de que pudiera sellar la otra mitad en el de él el demonio se liberó de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban – mierda susurro

-minato dijo mikoto aterrizando a su lado con kushina

-y hinata pregunto

-la esposa del tercero la tiene dijo

-necesito que me ayudes dijo

-eso are dijo dejando a kushina con naruto – protege a tu hijo kushina dijo

Y así comenzó una lucha mikoto tenía activado su sharingan y junto con minato intentaban detener al kyubi para lograr sellar la otra mitad, lucharon y lucharon pero el kyubi lograba esquivar todos los ataques

Minato se detuvo un momento a observar la situación, el kyubi parecía estar buscando algo, daba vueltas por todo el lugar buscando lo desconocido para él. Un grito lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y pudo ver como la esposa del tercero era arrojada con fuerza y él fue en su búsqueda ya que por algo era conocido como el rayo amarillo de konoha pero al hacer eso el kyubi logro encontrar lo que buscaba. Al momento que la esposa del tercero fue lanzada dejo desprevenida a hinata y el kyubi no dudo en ir a atacarla

-hinata grito mikoto corriendo para llegar donde su hija, todo su instinto maternal se alteró al ver a su pequeña en peligro. Minato miro con horror como el kyubi se acercaba a la pequeña hinata y escucho el grito de horror de su esposa, y justo cuando el kyubi iba a atacar a hinata una fina pero resistente capa de hielo protegió a hinata y lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que una luz blanca cejo momentáneamente a todos los presente y cuando la luz desapareció el kyubi ya no se encontraba.

Días después

El hokage se encontraba enseñando a todos a su hijo, todo era muy confuso aun para él la desaparición misteriosa del kyubi sabía que una parte estaba dentro de naruto y tenía la teoría de que el demonio que vivía dentro de hinata allá destruido el peligro que era el kyubi para su cuerpo y de esa forma lo allá matado pero eso habría otra preocupación que era ¿Qué tan fuerte podía ser el demonio de hinata? No sabían que era ni de dónde provenía solo sabían que era fuerte y quedo demostrado el día que naruto nació

3 años después

Una pequeña peli azul caminaba por el clan en busca de su hermano mayor lo había visto caminar por el lugar pero su hermano era muy rápido para ella, muchos miembros de clan la vieron caminar pero ninguno le pregunto nada ya que era costumbre de la pequeña caminar por el clan pero nunca salía de él excepto esa vez, ella había visto como itachi salía asique siguió los pasos de su hermano y salió del clan. Hinata era conocida por toda la aldea ya que a pesar de solo tener tres años tenía cualidades de un gran ninja además de que su belleza no pasaba desapercibido por nadie, también era tierna y le gustaba ayudar a los demás por ello a los aldeanos les extraño ver a la menor de los uchiha caminar sola por las calles a esa hora pero ninguno hizo nada ya que de seguro se meterían en problemas si alguno era visto con la hija del líder del clan uchiha, hinata hace pocos días había cumplido 3 años.

Hinata no recordaba porque de pronto había decidido seguir a su hermano hasta que vio el festival que se celebraba aquel día y entonces lo recordó; itachi había prometido llevarla a ella y a su hermano pero su padre lo había mandado a llamar y prometió que el próximo año la llevaría pero ella no entendió sus palabras y lo siguió, le llamo la atención el colorido y el ruido que hacía, veía a los niños de su edad pasar con sus madres y padres y ella de pronto extraño a sus padres y comenzó a buscarlo; quiso volver pero no supo cómo hinata estaba perdida

Hyuga hana acompañaba a algunas niñas del clan al festival siempre le habían justado ese tipo de actividades, le encantaban los adornos y la felicidad en el ambiente, hana giro para ir a uno de los puestos, cuando le pareció ver una cabellera negra azulada muy conocida para ella, se acercó a donde la vio pero al llegar no vio nada asique decidió pensar que fue su imaginación

Mikoto daba vueltas por todos lados la razón su pequeña hija de apenas tres años había desaparecido hace más de cuatro horas y no lograba encontrarla, busco por toda la casa y casi la destruye para encontrarla pero nada, también busco por lugares posibles dentro del clan donde podría estar pero nada, ella miro a sasuke que lo miro entristecido se acordó que fue el quien le pregunto por su hermana y cuando la llamo y no respondió comenzó a preocuparse y luego cuando no la encontró comenzó a desesperarse.

Hinata se olvidó de su preocupación cuando los fuegos artificiales aparecieron, ella quería una mejor vista asique decidió ir a un árbol para tener la mejor vistas de todos, fue entonces cuando vio a dos personas cargar lo que parecía un niño hinata no entendió porque se lo llevaban así y como buena curiosa que es los siguió asique soltó el oso que le había regalado su amigo naruto para poder correr mejor, hinata corría como ninjas de ocho años ella era muy hábil y fuerte podía controlar a su corta edad el elemento del hielo claro que eso nadie lo sabía ya que hinata no estaba interesada en que supieran que era especial, siguió a los dos hombres hasta el bosque y los vio tirar al suelo a un niño al cual reconoció de inmediato hyuga neji

-los secretos del clan hyuga a unos pasos dijo uno de ellos

-y pensar que lo estamos haciendo en sus narices dijo el otro a hinata le pareció extraño que se llevaran a neji asique decidió aparecer

-¿qué le hacen a neji? Pregunto asustando a los dos hombres que al voltear se dieron cuenta de la pequeña niña

-solo jugamos con él como jugaremos contigo dijo con una sonrisa pervertida el que parecía el jefe de los dos, hinata los vio confundida mientras ellos se acercaban

Fugaku al principio creyó que su mujer le estaba haciendo una broma al decirle que su hija no estaba en el clan y la había buscado fuera pero no la encontraba, le pareció descabellado porque hinata no solía salir del clan menos sola y además mikoto era muy controladora con sus hijos y exigía saber dónde estaban a cada segundo pero cuando vio las lágrimas asomarse supo que su esposa decía la verdad y se preocupó eran casi las once de la noche y su hija estaba desaparecida por lo que le decía su esposa sasuke dormía.

Itachi tenía un semblante serio en su rostro su hermana estaba desaparecida y tenía un sentimiento de culpa, él había jurado protegerla y cuidarla y resulta que ahora ella no aparecía en ningún lugar pensaba rápidamente en donde podría estar y recordó lo que le había prometido hace unos días

Recuerdo***

Un pelinegro veía a sus dos hermanos jugar con el amigo de estos naruto, el hijo del cuarto hokage, cuando vio a su hermana acercarse

-itachi niisan tú me llevas al festival pregunto su hermana que para tener tres años hablaba claramente

-claro hina dijo sonriendo

-sí, itachi es el mejor hermano mayor de todos dijo abrazando a su hermano al mismo tiempo que este recibía una mirada asesina de su hermano menor sasuke y este sonrió su pequeño hermano menor era muy celoso con ella y lo entendía él también lo era después de todo era la única mujer que le importaba junto con su madre

Fin del recuerdo***

-hinata quería ir al festival dijo itachi ganándose la atención de sus padres – quería que la llevara pero padre me mando a llamar y no pude llevarla dijo

-bien entonces al festival dijo fugaku

-me quedare cuidando a sasuke dijo

-bien dijo

-vamos itachi dijo fugaku

-espera itachi dijo mikoto – hijo yo sé que te sientes culpable por todo esto dijo mirándolo – pero nadie tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando dijo y después de eso itachi y fugaku salieron de la mansión

El cuarto hokage y su familia disfrutaban como cualquier otra familia del festival y esperaban los fuegos artificiales los cuales naruto quería ver con emoción ya que uchiha hinata le había dicho que eran hermosos y este le tomo un cariño especial a esos juegos solo porque hinata se lo dijo

-naruto estas emocionado pregunto su madre

-si dijo mirando al cielo esperando los fuegos y cuando comenzaron a estallar en el cielo sonrió con ganas y recordó a su amiga con su sonrisa y entonces su atención fue a dar a un oso botado en el suelo uno que él conocía muy bien – hinata dijo

-he dijo su padre confundido – fugaku y mikoto están aquí le pregunto a su hijo

-no hinata dijo

-naruto hinata es su hija es obvio que está con ellos dijo sonriendo pero naruto se puso serio y corrió donde el oso pero minato lo agarro antes – naruto ¿Qué sucede? Pregunto confundido por la manera de actuar de su hijo

-hinata dijo mirándolo y minato no entendía a qué se refería asique naruto tomo su cara e hizo que viera el oso – hinata oso dijo y minato comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el oso, lo tomo y se lo paso a naruto, recordaba que hinata siempre tenía a ese oso de hecho lo amaba y mikoto se había sentido celosa de que su hija prefiriera un oso que el vestido que ella le compro – kushina ve donde los uchiha y pregunta por hinata dijo mirándola

-pasa algo pregunto

-tengo un mal presentimiento dijo adentrándose al bosque

Itachi buscaba en cualquier lugar a su hermana miraba por todos lado pero no la veía y comenzaba a asustarse mucho

-no está en este lugar dijo fugaku a su hijo

-lo se dijo y entonces vio a la esposa del cuarto y a su hijo caminar hacia ellos

-hey fugaku, minato pregunta si hinata estaba en casa dijo

-no desapareció hace horas dijo

-oh dijo ella y recordó el oso – naruto encontró ese oso dijo pasándoselo a itachi quien lo apretó sabía que era el de hinata

Hinata vio como esos hombres se le acercaban con una rara sonrisa y sintió miedo un instinto de sobrevivencia se prendió en ella y más cuando se vio en los brazos de uno y sintió sus manos en lugares donde nadie la había tocado

-la conoces pregunto el hombre

-una uchiha hija del líder del clan, muy hermosa y fuerte para tener tres años dijo

-puede que sea muy fuerte pero no es oponente para nosotros dijo

-tienes razón dijo el hombre tocando la parte baja de hinata produciendo un estremecimiento de esta

"vamos estúpida mocosa no dejes que te toquen" hinata parecía perdida por la voz que se escuchaba dentro de su cabeza

Quien eres pregunta

"solo defiéndete eres una mocosa débil" dijo haciéndola sentir mal

-vamos a divertirnos mucho dijo el otro hombre sacando a hinata de sus pensamientos, ella puso sus manos en la espalda e hizo una posición de manos susurrando control de hielo

Minato corría por el bosque buscando a hinata tenía un mal presentimiento y se comprobó cuando vio a dos hombre con hinata y a hyuga neji en el piso pero nada se comparó al ver el hielo brotar del piso y trepar por los cuerpos de los dos hombres hasta llegar al cuello de estos y apretarlos haciendo que soltaran a hinata, minato fue rápido al lado de hinata, la tomo y se alejó del lugar acercándose al joven hyuga desmayado. Hinata al darse cuenta de que se encontraba a salvo rompió el jutsu que creo

-hinata estas bien pregunto minato al sentir como la niña se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello, minato se sentía furioso estaba seguro que esos ninjas intentaban abusar de hinata, su ahijada, si porque minato namikaze era el padrino de la pequeña uchiha – bien hinata quédate junto a neji e intenta despertarlo quieres dijo mirándola con ternura y esta asintió asique él fue donde los dos ninjas caídos en el suelo – bien ahora ustedes dos tienen mucho que explicar dijo minato al tiempo que aparecían fugaku e itachi

-hinata dijo fugaku llamando la atención de la menor – que sucede pregunto mirando esta vez a su amigo

-creo que intentaron robarse los secretos de hyuga dijo mirándolo – y también intentaban divertirse con tu hija dijo

-así dijo con una voz siniestra fugaku – creo que no saben con quien se metieron dijo

Itachi mientras tanto se acercaba a los dos niños y tomaba en sus brazos a su hermana entregándole el oso perdido

-hina dijo mirando al hyuga desmayado – que ocurrió pregunto

-no lo sé yo veía los fuegos y ellos pasaron con él dijo

-bien, madre está muy preocupada creo que es mejor ir a casa y que padre con hokage sama se encarguen dijo

-aguarda itachi primero iremos donde los hyuga dijo su padre

-bien dijo

Minutos después, luego de que fugaku se vengara por lo que le hicieron a su pequeña hija se dirigió donde los hyuga junto con minato y los dos ninjas enemigos, al llegar a la mansión les hicieron pasar y hinata junto con itachi se quedaron esperando afuera junto con la esposa de hiashi quien veía con ternura hinata ya que ese odio que sentí hacia ella se había desvanecido

-itachi niisan dijo la pequeña restregándose los ojos – tengo sueño dijo acomodándose entre los brazos de su hermano quien se había negado a soltarla

-duerme hina chan dijo

Mientras tanto en el despacho del líder del clan hyuga

-que – exclamo enfadado viendo de manera asesina a los dos ninjas

-si pero pasando ese tema dijo minato mirándolos con una sonrisa nerviosa ya que los padres de la niña lo asesinaron con la sonrisa ya que para ellos no era un tema para la ligera y aunque ellos no lo creyeran minato estaba tan enojado como ellos pero debía hablar de otro asunto más importante – hinata sabe hacer jutsus dijo

-que dijeron esta vez ambos padres

-cuando llegue ella estaba estrangulando a esos dos con una técnica de hielo dijo

-era de esperarse dijo hiashi ganándose una mirada confundida de sus amigos – el sensei de hana era del clan de hielo y traspaso toda su sabiduría a hana dejándola a ella como heredera del clan, pero hana al tener a hinata la dejo a ella como heredera del clan de hielo dijo suspirando – hana es experta en técnicas de hielo dijo

-entiendo dijo minato – estoy orgulloso de mi ahijada pateando el culo de ninjas enemigos desde pequeña dijo

-esto no es para la ligera – reclamaron ambos padres

-bien dijo algo asustado el hokage

-debemos irnos, mikoto debe estar por desarmar el clan completo dijo fugaku

-kushina igual dijo

-bien iré mañana al clan dijo mirando a fugaku

-te estaremos esperando hiashi dijo antes de desaparecer de la sala

-nos vemos dijo el hokage y siguió los pasos de su amigo

En la sala

-itachi ya nos vamos – informo fugaku – vamos antes de que tu madre nos asesine dijo

-vamos dijo protegiendo a hinata con sus brazos y desapareciendo con su hermana

En el clan

Mikoto estaba por salir no aguantaba más necesitaba ver a su hija pero no podía sasuke dormía y no podía abandonarlo justo en ese momento sintió la presencia de su hijo y esposo y cuando atravesaron la puerta lo primero que hizo fue arrebatarle de los brazos a hinata

-mi bebe estas bien pregunto mirándola con ternura la había extrañado

-madre tengo sueño dijo

-bien vamos a dormir sasuke te espero lo que pudo pero el pobre se rindió dijo sonriendo y mirando a su esposo con una mirada de hablaremos luego – itachi tú también es hora de dormir dijo mikoto y comenzó a caminar a la habitación de hinata la cual compartía con sasuke – hey sasuke dijo moviéndolo y este abrió los ojos perezosamente – mira a quien traje dijo acostando a hinata a su lado

-hina chan dijo abrazando a su hermana y esta a su vez a él para ambos caer en las profundidades de los sueños a mikoto le pareció adorable la escena y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta donde estaba su esposo viendo lo mismo que ella

-yo tenía razón dijo mirándolo – esos dos deben casarse cuando sean adultos dijo


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 el paso de los años

Minato, kushina, fugaku, itachi y mikoto miraban a sus respectivas familias orgullosas hoy namikaze naruto, uchiha sasuke y uchiha hinata se graduaban de la academia ninja, ahora los pequeños niños habían crecido, habían dejado los pañales por armas y lealtad hacia su aldea.

Namikaze naruto se graduó con el tercer lugar del grupo, conocido por ser el hijo del cuarto hokage además de tener una cabellera muy peculiar y por su hiperactividad heredara de su madre su gran entusiasmo le sacaba más de una sonrisa a su amor platónico: uchiha hinata, tanto el cómo sasuke eran muy celosos con ella ya que hinata siempre estuvo con ellos sintieron que se la arrebataban. Naruto se graduó con un 9.7 por que a pesar de ser muy distraída en muchas ocasiones (demasiadas) era muy listo en el momento de actuar. Él era rubio como su padre y tenía unas raras marcas en las mejillas según hinata parecía un gatito además de poseer unos hermosos ojos azules y tener el temperamento de su madre

Uchiha sasuke se graduó con el segundo lugar del grupo a pesar de que su promedio era perfecto una persona era mejor con los jutsus y eso lo desfavoreció, él era reconocido por tener una gran cantidad de admiradoras y muy molestas según él era conocido por ser los ojos de su madre mientras que su hermano mayor era la de su padre, era un chico bastante listo como todo buen uchiha poseía una cabellera negra con ojos a color una piel blanca que le daba un toque especial

Uchiha hinata se graduó con el primer lugar de su grupo alabada por todos a la edad de 4 años consiguió el sharingan y a los 5 ya lo sabía utilizar en su totalidad desde pequeña siempre demostró gran poder y era un prodigio, hinata era lista y realista muchas veces fría pero a la vez tierna su gran desempeño logro superar al de su gran ejemplo a seguir uchiha itachi muchos se sorprendieron cuando fugaku y mikoto se negaron a dejarla entrar a la academia cuando pudo controlar el sharingan ya que tenían el ejemplo de itachi y se negaron a volver a cometer ese error, hinata era conocida por su desempeño, fuerza y belleza porque hinata era la niña más hermosa de toda la academia y de generaciones anteriores, su cabello negro azulado largo y su piel blanca combinaban a la perfección, sus ojos negros le hacía dar un aspecto de una muñeca de porcelana pero en realidad no lo era como bueno uchiha tenía su temperamento y este se activaba cuando tocaban a su hermano o a su mejor amigo

Y así estaban las cosas hoy se graduaban 9 novatos de los cuales una era considerado un prodigio y los demás eso novatos aunque nadie sabía que todo eso traería consecuencias a hinata en el futuro

-mis bebes dijo mikoto abrazando a sus hijos que sonrieron – no puedo creer que ya se graduaron dijo con lagrimas

-claro madre después de todo el mejor equipo que tendrá konoha debe ser los mejores dijo sasuke, desde que supieron la leyenda de los tres sannin ellos se propusieron ser el mejor grupo de todos y después de todo aun no sabían si eran grupo

-el futuro hokage dijo naruto

-el futuro líder del escuadrón anbu dijo sasuke

-la futura mejor kunoichi de la historia dijo hinata sonriendo

-ni siquiera saben si son grupo dijo minato con una sonrisa burlona ya que en el fondo solo jugaba con ellos ya que si eran un grupo

-eres cruel padrino dijo hinata haciendo una carita de cachorro que cautivaba los corazones de los hombre y llenaba de ternura a las mujeres

-kushina pon algo en sus ojos no puede estar chantajeándome dijo minato

-hinata debes darme el truco le susurro

-claro dijo ella caminando alejándose del grupo

-a dónde vas pregunto mikoto mirando a su hija

-a dar una vuelta dijo antes de desaparecer

Mikoto sabía que su hija sería una gran ninja estaba demostrado por Dios si de lo único que se hablaba los últimos día era de ella desde que konoha comenzó a ser atacada hinata fue fundamental en los procesos tuvo un sentido ante el peligro que minato denomino sentido demoniaco que solo se activa cuando de verdad hay peligro, también sabía que su hija era muy popular con los chicos como no si en cada san Valentín la casa se llenaba de chocolates y rosas solo para ella y también estaban las de sus hijos y sonrió orgullosa estaba rodeado por celebridades

Estaba al tanto de los celos de su hermano que como todo hermano solía sobre proteger a su hermana de los chicos.

Sasuke suspiro quería que hinata estuviera en su equipo porque sabía que los equipos eran formados por dos hombres y una mujer y estar preocupados por dos chicos rodeando a su hermana no era agradable a penas y soportaba que naruto se le acercara

Hinata caminaba por el bosque para llegar a su lugar no podía creer que hubieran pasado ya cuatro años desde que entro en la academia y más aun no creía que habían pasado 6 años desde que tomo enserio ser un ninja muchas cosas habían cambiado como el hecho de que dominaba muchos jutsus de hielo y los básicos de ninjas además se había encontrado un buen amigo desde que tenía 5 años hatake kakashi lo conoció por casualidad entrenando y desde ese día comenzaron una rara relación de amistad, él le enseñaba jutsu de invocación y ella ayudaba con su sharingan pero aun así aún recuerda el primer día en que entro a la academia resulto ser muy chistoso

Recuerdo***

Hinata y sasuke caminaban con dirección a su primer día en la academia ninja ambos tomados de la mano como grandes hermanos que eran, en el camino se encontraron con naruto quien saludó efusivamente a hinata y le dio una mirada de odio a sasuke ya que su relación era así, naruto veía con el padrino de hinata minato y este saludo a ambos y no perdió la oportunidad de tomar a la pequeña uchiha en sus brazos siempre lo hacía ya que amaba a hinata por ser la única mujer de los tres niños

-padre dijo naruto mirándolo mal. Minato también sabía que ambos eran muy celoso con respecto a hinata y el igual lo era a veces envidiaba a fugaku por tenerla todo el tiempo y sentía enojo al saber que hiashi con hana se perdían a su hija. Al llegar a la academia naruto y sasuke iniciaron rápidamente amistades con otro chicos mientras hinata observaba todo le parecía tonto como las otras chicas con las que estaba estuvieran babeando por su hermano porque a pesar de tener solo 8 años hinata era muy madura, luego de un rato los hicieron pasar y presentarse cada uno lo hizo hasta que le toco a ellos su grupo

-mi nombre es namikaze naruto tengo 8 años, amo el ramen y la persona que más admiro es a mi padre dijo el rubio

-mi nombre es uchiha sasuke tengo 8 años, adoro la comida de mi madre y la persona que más admiro es a mi padre uchiha fugaku dijo

-mi nombres uchiha hinata tengo 8 años adoro sentir la briza del viento en mi rostro y estar en un lugar pacífico y la persona que más admiro es mi a mi niisan dijo

-bien chicos los dejo para que se conozcan dijo el sensei desapareciendo y rápidamente naruto, hinata y sasuke fueron rodeados por todos los chicos del salón pero hinata fue más inteligente y logro salir del circulo

-tsk que molestia dijo colocándose en unos de los lugares del salón

Los minutos pasaban y a sasuke con naruto parecía gustarle la atención femenina haciendo que hinata se sintiera molesta ¿es que ellos si podían tener amigas? Eso era muy injusto por no decir horrible asique decidió salir del salón después de todo cuando intento hablar con su hermano y su mejor amigo estos le ignoraron. Cuando se halló sola en el patio sintió lo que hace años no sentía soledad ella de repente creyó ver lo que realmente era su vida

-hola dijo un chico interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y se giró a verlos eran 6 chicos y una chica los que se presentaban delante de ella

-es un ¿perro? Pregunto hinata mirando detenidamente al animal

-si se llama akamaru dijo un chico con unas marcas en la cara de color rojo – soy kiba inuzuka dijo el chico sonriendo

-uchiha hinata dijo ella mirando al animalito que estaba junto al chico sin poner mucha atención a lo que le decían sus ojos brillaban amaba a los perros de hecho le había pedido a su padre uno pero este por primera vez en su vida le había gritado un no cosa que la traumatizo y no volvió a pedirle nada a su padre

-¿quieres tocarlo? Pregunto kiba

-si dijo de inmediato hinata y el perro salto a sus piernas mientras hinata lo acariciaba – que lindo dijo

-por cierto estos son shino, rock lee, tenten, choji, shikamaru y neji dijo

-¿un hyuga? Pregunto y levanto su mirada y sonrió era el chico que se llevaban esos ninjas hace años – no eres el chico de los ninjas de nube pregunto

-si dijo neji quien sabía que le debía la vida a esa uchiha, se comentó por más de un mes que la hija menor del líder del clan uchiha salvo a un hyuga arriesgando su vida con tan solo tres años de edad además de ser respetada por todo los hyuga por mantener el secreto de los ojos luna

-te vi con hiashi sama y hana sama dijo interesada de pronto del hyuga – como esta hanabi chan pregunto

-bien solo tiene cuatro años dijo

-¿pueden dejar de ignorarnos? Pregunto kiba con el ceño arrugado

-hablando de eso porque se acercaron hablarme pregunto hinata confundida

-tu hermano y tu amigo hicieron que las chicas del salón se pusieran gritonas dijo kiba

-tsk murmuro molesta recordando que la ignoraran

Todos siguieron hablando aunque la razón principal para acercarse a la uchiha fue los fuertes rumores de la prodigio muchos decían que debería ser anbu y que sus padres habían desperdiciado la oportunidad de tener otro prodigio, shikamaru estaba sorprendido y le agradaba la chica uchiha siempre pensó que las niñas eran problemáticas pero hinata era distinta y se notaba. Fue entonces cuando naruto y sasuke salieron de la academia cansados de ser el centro de atención de todas esas chicas y se dieron cuenta que hinata estaba prácticamente rodeada por chicos y eso los puso molestos más que eso celosos. Hinata al ver a naruto y a sasuke decidió hacer algo cruel pero tierno

-y por eso akamaru es mi compañero dijo kiba y hinata parpadeo confundida no recordaba lo que dijo asique hizo la sonrisa más tierna que tenía y vio con satisfacción que sus compañeros se sonrojaban por ellos y que tenten parecía apunto de abrazarla

Sasuke estaba que mataba a esos idiotas por mirar a su hermana de esa manera ellos no tenían derecho de ver la sonrisa de hinata ¡hinata solo podía sonreírle a él! Pensó egoístamente y luego reflexiono un poco bueno su madre amaba esa sonrisa y su padre también además de que itachi había mencionado una vez que había una mejor sonrisa de hinata que solo él había visto y eso causo malas miradas por parte del matrimonio namikaze y de los uchiha

-que kawaiii dijo tenten empujando a sus sonrojados compañeros – eres como una muñeca de porcelana eres tan kawaiii dijo sonriendo y abrazando a hinata

-tsk que problemático dijo el nara

El resto del día naruto y sasuke tuvieron que ver como la atención de su hinata era robada por sus compañeros, al final del día cada uno se posiciono a un lado de hinata fulminando con la mirada a cada uno de los chicos que la miraban pero su sorpresa fue más al ver a itachi esperarlos afuera

-itachi niisan dijo hinata corriendo a los brazos de su hermano mayor quien gustosamente la abrazo y coloco entre sus hombros porque a pesar de que hinata tenía 8 años amaba estar cerca de itachi y sabía que estar de esa manera le hacía feliz

-ototo no vienes pregunto itachi a sasuke

-sasuke onee chan vamos a casa dijo hinata mirando a su hermano de manera fría cosa que cuso gracia a itachi

Fin del recuerdo***

Hinata cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la brisa del bosque

"asique la pequeña mocosa logro graduarse" la voz que solía escuchar desde que tenía tres años se hizo presente una vez más y siempre que lo hacía solo lograba fastidiarla

Sí, no estás feliz por mí – pregunto burlonamente hinata

"claro que no, sigues siendo una niña débil que no puede defenderse sola"

Oh cierra la maldita boca es mi día – dijo hinata fastidiada

"enserio esto es lo que quieres, esto realmente te hace feliz" pregunto y logro tensar a hinata claro que esto era lo que ella quería solo no de esta forma ella quería ser una gran kunoichi pero por alguna razón no estaba feliz

Siempre he querido esto adoro mi vida – dijo hinata evadiendo la pregunta

"una vida llena de mentiras "dijo

Siempre con lo mismo siempre dices estas rodeada de mentirosos hasta tu niisan te engaña pero nunca terminas de decirme porque – hinata siempre se confundía cuando le decía eso

"es tarde debes volver a casa" dijo y no volvió a interrumpirla

-maldita voz interior susurro hinata dándose cuenta que era tarde, el cielo ya no tenía luz y se podía ver la luna por lo cual supo que había anochecido y ella se había quedado dormida en el bosque, rápidamente salió del bosque y corrió al clan uchiha pero antes de llegar dos anbus bloquearon su camino

-que quieren pregunto con la expresión uchiha de su interior

-danzo quiere verte dijo uno de los dos anbus al cual hinata denomino 1

-el hokage está enterado de esta citación pregunto hinata rápidamente algo no cuadraba ¿Por qué de pronto danzo quería verla y sobre todo porque solo lo ha visto unas veces?

-no dijo el segundo anbu

"no te fíes, no vayas mocosa si vas yo misma te mato" su voz interior hablo

-mi padre o hiashi sama saben de esta reunión pregunto y estos no dijeron nada – entonces no iré dijo hinata entrando al distrito uchiha pero uno de los anbus la detuvo

* * *

><p>hola quiero agradecer a las personas que leyeron mi historia y respondere algunas preguntas primero<p>

HinachanDarck primero no abra masacre uchiha y si aparacera shisui quiero ponerlo con algo mas de importancia para el futuro y sip abra problemas con hana ya que ella quiere que su hija la quiera mas a ella que a mikoto y sip kurama esta enamorado del "demonio" que tiene hinata en su interior y eso puede causarle problemas a naruto y a hinata cuando pasen a la pubertad y las hormonas

sasuhinaforever si es MUY probable que cuando las hormonas manden en los cuerpos de naruto y hinata pase algo entre ellos donde sus demonios seran los responsables ya que ellos son algo así como novios pero la demonio de hinata no es muy fiel con esa idea


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 equipo 7

Hinata desayunaba más silenciosa de lo normal parecía ida en sus pensamientos y así lo estaba, mikoto miro con preocupación a su hija sabía que no estaba nerviosa o preocupada por saber si equipo si no por otra cosa. Hinata era muy reservada con sus cosas y si alguien podía tener acceso a ella era itachi pero parecía que ni siquiera él lo sabía ya que mientras fingía ponerle atención a sasuke miraba de reojo a hinata, sabía que hinata estaba preocupada por algo tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía pensar en posibilidades pero rápidamente negaba y seguía en sus pensamientos, sin embargo mikoto y itachi no sabían que sasuke conocía a hinata tanto como ellos dos y sabía que su hermana estaba preocupada de algo y ese algo paso mientras regresaba a casa lo sabía porque la vio sangrar del brazo él mismo le ayudo con el vendaje pero hinata le pidió no comentar nada

-vale basta ya dijo sasuke acercándose a su hermana y abrazándola por detrás besando su cabeza sorprendiendo a su hermano y a su madre – hina ototo no sé qué te preocupa pero yo siempre te protegeré dijo mirando a su hermano

-onee chan eres tierno dijo hinata sonriendo y su rostro cambio de pronto a serio – pero lo que pasa no es a la ligera dijo suspirando – por lo tanto debe mantenerse en secreto a menos que pase a mayores – la voz de hinata se volvió fría y sin vida

-a que te refieres con pasar a mayores pregunto mikoto asustada

-estoy guardando un secreto que me llevara a la… - hinata no quiso terminar la oración ya que estaba sasuke presente y él no debía saber nada – sasuke no vamos tarde pregunto

-cierto naruto debe estar loco dijo riendo

-nos vemos madre, niisan dijo hinata saliendo junto con sasuke de la mansión

-itachi que secreto está guardando hinata pregunto mikoto

-no lo sé madre pero lo averiguare

-no se en que problemas se metió hinata pero tanto tu como yo sabemos que no dejaremos que nada le ocurra verdad pregunto

-es mi hermana madre la protegeré con mi vida

-estoy orgullosa de tu itachi dijo mikoto

-gracias madre dijo itachi desapareciendo

Hinata caminaba de la mano con sasuke mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos y recuerdos aun no creía lo que le pasaba

Recuerdo***

Hinata miro fríamente al anbu que la detuvo sabía que nada bueno saldría de la "charla" que estaban llevando maldijo haberse quedado dormida y que a esta hora todos los uchiha durmieran tendría que afrentan a dos anbus ella sola era un suicidio

-lo lamento uchiha hinata pero danzo sama dio la orden de llevarla a toda costa dijo

-bien entonces supongo que esto nos pone en una situación incómoda verdad dijo hinata paseándose – yo a las afueras de mi clan y usted quieren atacar a un miembro de los uchiha y peor la hija del líder del clan solo porque ella no quiere ir a una cita con danzo uno de los ancianos de konoha a una reunión que mi padre, el hokage y hiashi sama no saben que existe mi padre se pondrá tan feliz dijo con claro sarcasmo hinata

-supongo que sí dijo el anbu

-que así sea dijo hinata activando su sharingan

"emoción interesante mocosa" – la voz interior parecía divertida

Los dos anbus atacaron a hinata pero esta rápidamente los esquivos con agilidad pronto se vio nuevamente rodeada por los anbus quienes le lanzaron kunais pero está nuevamente los esquivo hinata tenía claro que no querían atacarla enserio y por ellos se sentido furiosa la estaban tomando como a una principiante que no sabía lo que hacía. Solo basto un segundo de desconcentración por parte de hinata para hacer que un anbu lograra golpearla en el estómago y poner un kunai en su cuello hinata maldijo un error simple, básico y ella lo había cometido pero no se daría por vencida ella no iría a ver a ese sujeto, asique con un movimiento rápido hizo que el kunai en su cuello se enterrara en su brazo derecho mientras que con el izquierdo sellaba uno de los puntos de chacra de su oponente. Hiashi le había enseñado a hinata algunas técnicas del clan hyuga y hinata dedujo otras y se aprendió de memoria cada punto de chacra, luego de ello hinata saco un kunai y rompió la máscara de anbu de su enemigo para verle el rostro

-te lo tomaste a la ligera le reprocho el otro anbu a su compañero – ella es un prodigio de los uchiha enserio creerías que le vencerías así solo la provocaste dijo

-que me hiciste pregunto el anbu 1 al ver su brazo colgar

-selle tu punto de chacra que une el brazo con la clavícula dijo

-bien me impresionas dijo el anbu 2 – pero por algo somos anbu asique tu oponente seré yo en esta ocasión y lo siguiente que hinata vio fue una posición de manos extraña y verse atrapada en un lugar

-tsk idiotas ya me han encerrado en estos lugares susurro cerrando los ojos y concentrando su chacra en sus ojos para luego abrirlos y romper el jutsu ahora era su turno – jutsu dragón de hielo dijo haciendo la posición de manos correspondiente y detrás de ella salió un dragón de estatura mediana listo para atacar.

Ambos anbu quedaron sorprendidos no sabían que uchiha hinata dominara tan bien los jutsu y menos que controlara el elemento del hielo y quedaron más sorprendidos al ver que hinata lo desaparecía

-me meteré en problemas si los matos – la voz de hinata era sádica y ambos anbus se estremecieron como era posible que les diera miedo una niña de 10 años

-como si fueras a vencernos dijo el anbu 2 preparándose para atacar nuevamente pero antes de llegar a donde hinata fue empujado por otro ninja los dos anbus quedaron impactados al ver a uchiha shisui parado al frente de ellos

-deben tener una nueva razón para atacar a un uchiha y especialmente a la hija del líder del clan se meterán en muchos problemas cuando mi tío se entere dijo con una voz fría y calculadora shisui

-tsk murmuro el primer anbu fastidiado no solo tenía un brazo inservible momentáneamente si no que ahora un uchiha sabia y se meterían en problemas

-les recomiendo que se larguen hinata es mi prima favorita y no dejare que vosotros la lastiméis dijo

-ya lo sabes uchiha dijo el segundo anbu mirando a hinata de manera retadora – no solo vendremos por ti por ello te has ganado un rival y una sentencia segura dijo y seguido de eso desaparecieron

-hina chan qué diablos sucede pregunto shisui quien lo último que esperaba ver después de regresar de una misión fuera encontrar a dos anbus pelear con su prima menor

-no lo sé pero danzo tiene que ver en esto dijo

-hina mantente alejada de danzo dijo shisui serio y ella entendió que algo malo ocurría – no andes sola de noche y mantente cerca de nosotros dijo

Fin del recuerdo***

Hinata le había pedido a shisui que no dijera nada ya que quería saber porque danzo tenía interés en ella y realmente no supo como pero lo convenció a cambio de que ella le dijera todo lo que sabía de danzo sobre su interés en ella

-hina chan – su rubio mejor amigo le saco de sus pensamientos – sasuke kun dijo el rubio llegando a su lado

-naruto kun dijo hinata saludando y sasuke se limitó con un movimiento de cabeza – vamos tarde dijo soltando el agarre de hinata y sasuke y antes de que este pudiera decir algo naruto les tomo de la mano a ambos y se los llevo corriendo a la academia, hinata sonrió ante el actuar de su amigo y decidió momentáneamente dejar el tema de danzo a un lado y concentrarse en lo que veía ahora; saber quiénes serían sus nuevos compañeros

-sasuke kun dijeron el club de fans de sasuke

-otra vez no susurro enterrando su cabeza en el escritorio ya que se encontraban en su lugar de estudio

-onee chan te salvo si me das el kunai que papá te dio dijo hinata

-no dijo rápidamente sasuke – es lo único que me ha dado además a ti también te dio uno que le hiciste pregunto

-lo rompí dijo

-sálvame are tus deberes dijo

-hecho dijo hinata y antes que llegaran las fans de sasuke ella se sentó entre sus piernas y abrazo a su hermano por el cuello colocando su rostro en el cuello de su hermano mientras este instintivamente la rodeaba por la cintura sus fans se detuvieron al instante al ver la tierna vista de los hermano uchiha abrazados

-muy lista murmuro naruto cuando las fans se fueron

-lo se mencionó hinata sentándose en la mesa y girando al sensei recién llegado

-como vosotros ya sabéis ahora todos ustedes son genin y ahora formaran equipos bien se irán agrupando de la siguiente forma, equipo 9

-yamanaka ino, akimichi choji y nara shikamaru

Equipo 8

-inuzuka kiba, haruno sakura y aburame shino

Equipo 7

-namikaze naruto, uchiha sasuke y uchiha hinata

Naruto al escuchar que sería compañero de sus mejores amigos los abrazo con fuerza

-bien este año las cosas cambiaron dijo su sensei e inconscientemente miro a hinata y esta se dio cuenta que lo que fuera que sucedió fue por su causa – sus senseis no saben quiénes son sus estudiantes – todos a excepción de hinata se sorprendieron – han ocurrido cambios de último minutos dos de los equipos ahora formados iban de otra manera pero al final decidieron que sería esta – danzo fue el primer pensamiento de hinata claro si la quería seria menos riesgoso si no tuviera de compañeros a el hijo del cuarto y a su hermano – vayan a reunirse con sus senseis en sus respectivos lugares y suerte murmuro desapareciendo

Los tres se dirigieron donde se encontraba su desconocido sensei todos tenían una imagen diferente de él, naruto quería que su sensei fuera fuerte y le ayudara a superar a su padre, sasuke quería que fuera alguien del clan ya que así podría mejorar su sharingan ya que solo tenía una aspa y hinata deseaba que fuera cualquiera menos un hombre de danzo si fuera así tendría problemas, al llegar a su destino, naruto y sasuke adelante y hinata atrás la sorpresa fue grande para los tres al ver que su sensei cumplía las expectativas de los tres, era un ninja fuerte, tenía el sharingan y no pertenecía a los hombres de danzo, una risa irónica salió de los labios de hinata al ver a su sensei ¿será un juego del destino? Se preguntó ya que su sensei no era nada más ni nada menos que hatake kakashi uno de sus grandes amigos

Kakashi tenía que reconocer que no quería ser sensei pero cuando su mismo sensei se lo pidió no pudo negarse, otra cosa que le irrito fue que nunca le dijeron quién era su equipo y ese tipo de sorpresas no le gustaba sin embargo cuando vio a sus alumnos sonrió al reconocer a uno de ellos y sabía que ella también estaba divertida por la situación

-bien dijo kakashi rascándose la nuca – tomad asiento y escuchadme ahora nos presentaremos diremos cosas que nos gustan y cosas que no y cuál es nuestro sueño dijo y los tres genin obedecieron – bien mi nombres hatake kakashi no tengo intensión de decir que me gusta y que no y sobre mis sueños tampoco solo necesitan saber mi nombre y seguir mis indicaciones – para naruto y sasuke eso fue un juego en cambio para hinata fue natural conocía perfectamente a kakashi y sabía todo ello

-sensei eso fue horrible dijo naruto

-tu padre hizo lo mismo con mi equipo cuando tenía tu edad dijo

-entonces susurro naruto – mi nombre es namikaze naruto, me gusta el ramen y las sonrisas de hinata – sonrió cuando sasuke le miro mal – me agradan mis mejores amigos y no los cambiaría por nada no me gusta que insulten a mi madre y tampoco las grandes peleas ah casi lo olvido odio cuando sasuke y hinata pelean es mejor correr cuando pasa dijo riendo en lo último – y mi gran sueño es ser el mejor hokage de todos dijo y kakashi lo miro atentamente no esperaba menos del hijo de su sensei

-mi nombre es uchiha sasuke me gustan pocas cosas entre eso estar junto a mis hermanos y el idiota de allí dijo apuntando a naruto – odio la mayoría de los dulces y acepto muy pocos, odio que las personas miren a hinata como si fuera una dulce muñeca a la cual hay que secuestrar, odio a las personas que la lastiman y odio a todo aquel que ose tener el descaro de herirla de cualquier forma al igual que a mi familia y mi gran sueño es convertirme en el futuro líder anbu dijo sonriendo al final, asique hermano mayor celoso pensó divertido kakashi

-soy uchiha hinata me gustan muchas cosas y especialmente los rollos de canela que son mis favoritos, me encanta pasar tiempo con las personas que amo y admiro en mi tiempo libre entreno jutsus de diferentes clanes y elementos dijo suspirando hinata – odio muchas cosas – nada nuevo pensó kakashi – como a los idiotas que miran mal a naruto, odiaría a cualquiera que dañara a sasuke o cualquiera de mi familia y en estos momentos odio mucho a una persona – la voz de hinata se volvió fría y kakashi la miro seriamente preguntándose qué pasaba – solo tengo en mente matar a esa persona – sasuke y naruto se tensaron nunca pensaron que hinata pensaría cosas como esas – porque si no lo hago cosas malas ocurrirán tarde o temprano ah y mi gran sueño es ser la mejor kunoichi de la historias y si eso no llegara a suceder mi sueño seria vivir en un mundo tranquilo donde el viento llegue a mi cara con el olor a las estaciones dijo

-bien dijo kakashi – vosotros dos manejáis el sharingan no es así les pregunto a los hermanos uchiha quienes asintieron – y tengo entendido que hinata tiene tres aspas mientras sasuke una dijo y ellos volvieron a asentir – bien quiero hacerles una seria pregunta dijo kakashi

-sobre que pregunto naruto

-cierra la boca dobe dijo sasuke

-callate teme dijo naruto

-callaos los dos dijo hinata

-claro dijeron de inmediato ambos

-como sabéis como ninjas podéis morir en cualquier momento dijo kakashi y sus alumnos asintieron – mi pregunta es le temen a la muerte pregunto

-yo no le temo a la muerte pero no espero morir aun dijo naruto – quiero cumplir mis sueños primero y luego morir dijo

-para mi morir no está en mis planes no le tengo miedo pero pienso que aun soy muy joven para hacerlo como todos queremos primero cumplir nuestras metas y luego morir dijo sasuke

-me da igual morir en este momento dijo hinata captando la atención de sus amigos – la vida es un limbo va y vine sube y baja en cualquier momento puedes morir y tienes que estar preparado para todo bueno eso te dicen tus padres cuando entras a la academia pero para mí la muerte es lo mismo no me importaría morir a esta edad, dentro de dos años, diez o cuando sea anciana mientras sea por mi aldea, familia o camaradas tal vez por el bien mundial asique realmente no tengo muchas expectativas dijo hinata – sin embargo como todo ser humano me gustaría morir luego de haber cumplido todo lo pendiente que tenía dijo

-te pareces a itachi dijo su sensei

-gracias dijo

-eres muy lista y madura para tu edad que el odio no te consuma hinata san dijo

-eso espero dijo ella

-bien equipo nos reuniremos mañana a las 7 de la mañana en la cascada dijo

-no se supone que comenzamos hoy pregunto naruto

-tu padre me dio una última misión dijo

-entiendo dijo naruto

-bien nos vemos dijo desapareciendo

-está loco dijo naruto

-es fuerte dijo sasuke

-será un gran sensei dijo caminado hinata

-he como lo sabes hinata le grito naruto pero esta siguió su camino

* * *

><p>hola a todos hoy les traigo otro capitulo de destino y quiero contestar otras preguntas y agradecer a otras<p>

Reiziger agradesco mucho tu consejo y como lo notaras no hay mucho cambio en el dialogo y diras para que le sirvio todo lo que le dije y es simple estos capitulos (hasta e no lo recuerdo) ya estan escritos y no puedo darme el gusto de volver a escribirlos y ahora preguntaras ¿por que? bueno la razon es que tengo tendinitis en ambas manos lo que me impide escribir muy seguido y por mucho rapo por ello escribo cada día un pequeño fragmento pero te prometo que de veras que corrigo algunas cosas como la personalidad de hinata que se muestra muy fria y distante a la tierna niña que es aunque debo agregar que la personalidad de hinata sera algo así por el demonio que lleva y a mi tambien me encantan las historias donde hinata y sasuke tienen sus mismas personalidades ya que eso lo hace mas real y piensas que si naruto terminara así seria mas facil aceptarlo


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 la prueba del cascabel

Hinata muchas veces no podía dormir por el hecho de que tenía pesadillas, después de los 5 años cuando pudo dominar a su perfección el sharingan comenzó a tener pesadillas sobre un pasado cruel de lo que puede ser una vida pasada de ella y siempre terminar igual; con su muerte y luego de soñar eso generalmente suele ponerse en el marco de su ventana y mirar por ella hasta el amanecer y así lo hizo como cada vez que tenía pesadilla se puso en el marco de su ventana y se abrazó a sí misma.

A las 6 de la mañana entro al baño y se dio una ducha intentando quitar el estrés que le provocaban esos sueños, cada vez que los tenia era como si el daño lo recibiera ella y todo el dolor que sentía en el sueño la perseguía todo el día, luego de vestirse con su uniforme fue al comedor y comió algo rápido mientras sasuke se levantaba y ocupaba el baño

-kakashi es tu nuevo sensei pregunto itachi

-si dijo hinata – se las pondrá difícil – suspirando tomo una manzana y se la tiro a su hermano quien era un estilo de vegetariano

-ya lo conocías pregunto

-lo había visto un par de veces dijo como si nada

-pareces conocerlo – siguió interrogando itachi

-para nada dijo y en aquel momento salió sasuke – come rápido estamos atrasado dijo

-hinata niisan eres una bruja murmuro sasuke de mal humor

-como sea entonces ve te solo murmuro ahora ella de mal humor

"no dormiste bien mocosa" pregunto con claro sarcasmo la voz de su interior

Cierra la maldita boca perra murmuro de mal humor

"que miedo la niña esta del mal humor" murmuro con burla

-pues vete dijo sasuke y hinata gruño saliendo por la puerta

-maldito idiota dijo mientras caminaba

El clan a pesar de ser temprano estaba en movimiento hinata fue consiente de cómo le observaban siempre lo hacían cuando estaba sola y lo entendía después de lo que paso hace unos años muchos le temían a pesar de tener solo 10 años

Cuando hinata era más joven solía soñar con ser una chica buena, ella era pacifista pero poco a poco con la ayuda de su voz interior se fue dando cuenta del mundo en que vivía y con el tiempo se dio cuenta que la vida era delicada y que no debía temerle a la muerte. Cuando salió del clan se encamino hacia el lugar donde kakashi estaría; la piedra de los caídos, ella sabía que kakashi podía estar 5 horas sentado ahí sin darse cuenta del tiempo y lo que menos quería ese día era esperar

-llegaras tarde – menciono hinata sentándose a su lado

-tú también dijo

-tengo escusas dijo ella

-ve mientras llegare en dos horas lo prometo dijo

-kakashi algún día lo superaras dijo hinata desapareciendo

-eso espero dijo suspirando

Hinata llego de las primeras a la cascada y suspiro tenía tiempo que no venía a ese lugar exactamente dos años, juro no volver no después de que la cascada fue testigo de cómo su inocente corazón iba siendo enamorado por un niño que se fue con el viento, su inocente corazón se había ilusionado con ese amor infantil, en el lugar donde compartió su primer beso y donde vio partir a su primer amor si a los sentimientos que sentía en ese entonces se consideraban amor y ella lo recuerda, aún está vigente en su memoria el suceso de aquel día, se odio por ser tan débil y dejar entrar en su corazón un sentimiento tan estúpido como el amor hacia otra persona que no fuera de tu familia u amigos ese amor de pareja que ella tanto odiaba

-hey hinata dijo naruto llegando con sasuke

-tsk – chasqueo la lengua molesta

-perdón hinata pero nos hemos encontrado con sakura chan y nos quedó hablando un buen resto dijo pasándose la mano en la nuca de forma nerviosa

-como sea dijo sentándose en uno de los troncos del lugar

-conocen el lugar pregunto sasuke

-he venido un par de veces – menciono hinata pasándose la mano por su larga cabellera y paso sus dedos por su cabello – estaba considerando cortarme el cabello murmuro

-y eso que dijeron los dos sin entender

-se me olvida que no son chicas gruño hinata irritada ella realmente amaba a su hermano y a su mejor amigo pero a pesar de tener solo 10 años estaba preocupada por su crecimiento como mujer no es que le interesara tener pareja ni nada de eso pero le encantaba su cabello y siempre lo había tenido largo pero en misiones puede ser riesgoso

-bien dijo sasuke rodando los ojos – déjatelo así me gusta la sensación de pasar mis dedos por tu cabello dijo

-apoyo esa idea hina chan dijo su hiperactivo amigo y ella sonrió

Tres horas después los tres genin estaban irritados, hinata estaba a punto de gritar habían estado tres horas esperando a kakashi y este no aparecía

-hola dijo apareciendo de pronto ganándose tres miradas asesinas

-nos citó hace tres horas menciono naruto enfadado

-lo lamento pero mientras caminaba hacia aquí vi un gato negro y me devolví a tomar la otra ruta dijo sonriendo

-sensei dijo naruto

-bien ahora que ya estamos todos aquí les are una prueba para ver si son aptos para ser genin dijo serio

-de que habla ya somos genin – menciono sasuke frunciendo el ceño

-si veras las cosas serán diferentes dijo

-a que se refiere pregunto naruto

-aquí tengo dos cascabeles dijo mostrándolo y haciendo que sus tres alumnos fruncieran el ceño ellos eran tres

-sensei somos tres dijo naruto

-lo se hay dos cascabeles porque el que no tenga uno volverá a la academia dijo haciendo que dos de sus tres estudiantes se tensaran

Hinata estaba riendo en su interior naruto y sasuke conocerían porque kakashi era conocido por sus grandes habilidades el "ninja copia" de konoha

-usted no puede hacer eso dijo sasuke

-claro que puedo soy su sensei dijo kakashi como si nada – bien la prueba consiste básicamente en que tendrán que quitarme los cascabeles y deben hacerlo solos dijo

-bien entonces comencemos dijo naruto

-ustedes dos dijo hinata tomando la parte trasera de sus camisas – vienen conmigo menciono arrastrándolos a pesar de que esos dos se ponían a alegar. Una vez que estuvieron lejos los soltó

-pero que haces hinata es una prueba individual dijo naruto

-odio estar de acuerdo con el dobe pero tiene razón dijo sasuke

-realmente no, no es una prueba individual dijo hinata

-solo hay dos cascabeles hina solo dos pueden obtenerlos dijo naruto

-naruto es un trabajo en equipo menciono hinata mirándolos y rodo los ojos antes de explicarles – cuando eres ninja tu misión principal es confiar en tus compañeros de equipo un ninja que no confía en sus compañeros o los traiciona no puede llamarse así dijo

-a que viene esto pregunto sasuke

-que en muchas ocasiones estaremos entre la puerta y la pared tendremos que pensar soluciones para un gran problema en un segundo y posiblemente pensar en salvar a un compañero y dejar al otro morir dijo suspirando – la prueba del cascabel es solo una forma de ver el trabajo en equipo que tan bien confiamos en los otros si somos capaces de dar la vida por el otro en este caso volver a la academia además un ninja que no sigue ordenes es escoria pero el que traiciona a su compañero es peor que escoria dijo

-entonces que hacemos de igual forma uno quedara sin cascabel dijo sasuke

-si uno quedara sin cascabel a cambio de que dos tengan uno dijo

-te refieres a que dos es mayor que uno pregunto naruto

-exacto solo uno de tres no tendrá el cascabel pero dos de tres lo tendrá mientras actuemos como equipo no estamos peleando contra cualquier ninja si no con el ninja copia de konoha la posibilidad de vencerle en este nivel es del 3% por separado y si nos unimos, si encontramos nuestras habilidades y nuestros defectos y en especial su punto ciego la posibilidad de que le venzamos es de un 50% dijo hinata

-cuál es el plan pregunto naruto

-bien primero que todo atacaremos dentro de dos horas, cuando en sol este en su punto más alto menciono mirando el sol – naruto tus clones de sombra son impresionante asegúrate de tener uno en cada punto dijo mirándolo – sasuke eres bueno en pelea a distancia y cerca cualquier opción es buena dijo

-pero como lo aremos pregunto naruto

-lo más probable es que si kakashi sensei piense que actuaremos en equipo es que tú y sasuke lo distraerán y yo atacare a menos de que piense que yo quiero que él piense que yo atacare siendo así el pensara que uno de ustedes dos será el que lo haga pero puede que piense que yo nuevamente lo estaré engañando y es entonces cuando ustedes sacaran los cascabeles dijo y ellos la miraron confundidos

-que pregunto naruto

-primero aremos que piense que ustedes lo atacaran pero de la nada apareceré yo intentando arrebatarle los cascabeles pero entonces cuando él no se dé cuenta ustedes sacaran los cascabeles y la prueba abra acabado dije

-bien entonces en dos horas más pregunto naruto

-si pero otra cosa dijo hinata – que kakashi sensei primero piense que actuaremos por separado él sabrá que intentare convencerlos de actuar en equipo pero quiero que vea que no los convencí dijo

-bien que así sea dijo naruto

-pase lo que pase si el plan falla no duden en improvisar dijo hinata

-eso no pasara no mientras nosotros tres estemos juntos dijo naruto

-apoyo al dobe dijo sasuke

-teme dijo naruto

Kakashi estaba parando en medio de la cascada leyendo su libro icha, icha, esperando que alguno de sus estudiantes atacara, ya los había ubicado a los tres y cada uno estaba en puntos completamente opuestos cosa que lo confundió estaba casi seguro de que hinata sabía que era un trabajo en equipo pero aun así no parecían actuar juntos eso fue aún más extraño ¿hinata no logro su cometido? Era algo que no se veía todos los días

Fue entonces cuando vio movimiento de uno de sus estudiantes; naruto observo sin mucha importancia como hacía cuatro clones de sombra y los enviaba a distintos puntos del campo acaparando el norte, sur, este y oeste.

Hinata estaba realmente sorprendida de que kakashi no se hubiera percatado del clon que había colocado como señuelo eso significaba que kakashi pensaba que el clon era ella, miro en dirección donde naruto e hizo que el viento cambiara levemente de dirección haciendo una señal para que naruto activara el paso uno del plan; los clones, deliberadamente de la posición en donde estaba activo un jutsu de hielo llamado nieve falsa e hizo que se esparciera por todo el sector e hizo nuevamente que el viento cambiara de dirección haciendo que sasuke entendiera que era su turno

Kakashi observo como uno de sus estudiantes decidió atacarlo y se acercó a él lanzándole un kunai y por "error" activo un sello explosivo que anteriormente había colocado, kakashi suspiro de verdad era el segundo de la clase se preguntó, no tomo enserio esa acción hasta que se dio cuenta de que naruto ahora acompañaba a sasuke y ambos iban a golpearlo esa acción lo tomo desprevenido y entendió que ellos habían seguido en consejo de hinata, trabajar en equipo

-jutsu bola de fuego – el joven uchiha ataco a sus sensei con una de los jutsus representativos de su clan el elemento fuego, kakashi apenas y lo esquivo y tuvo que ser más rápido cuando naruto apareció de lada detrás de él intentando quitarle uno de los cascabeles pero él rápidamente se movió evitando que este lo tomara y por el otro lado sasuke intentaba quitarle otro asique kakashi tuvo que bloquear ambos ataques y lanzarlos lejos, pero cuando sintió un fuerte chacra en su espalda se dio cuenta de que hinata se había movido e intentaba arrebatarle uno de los cascabeles tuvo que ser más rápido y tomar las muñecas de hinata para lograr evitar que tomara uno de los cascabeles, una vez fuera de la zona de peligro del primer intento del equipo 7 suspiro esos chicos no lo hacían nada mal pero algo le preocupo más aun sentía la presencia de hinata lejos y observo donde creía él que ella se encontraba y sus sorpresa fue más al ver que era un perfecto clon de sombras

-naruto, sasuke dijo hinata mirándoles y diciéndoles algo con la mirada

-entendido dijeron ambos

Hinata y sasuke activaron su línea sucesora y hinata se lanzó a luchar contra kakashi con un estilo de pelea que él no conocía muy bien; estilo hyuga se preguntó una y otra vez como hinata había aprendido el estilo de pelea de un hyuga, fue muy cuidadoso de esquivar las manos con chacra de ella, por alguna extraña razón sabía que ella conocía todos los puntos de chacra del cuerpo humano y sería capaz de cerrar la circulación de una de sus arterias para tomar un cascabel y eso hizo que se preocupara y recordara unas palabras de su sensei

Recuerdo***

-me llamaba hokage sama pregunto entrando a la oficina del hokage

-si kakashi toma asiento dijo y el obedeció sus órdenes – como ya sabes eres el sensei del equipo 7 y como sabrás ahora lo conforma uchiha sasuke y hinata junto con naruto dijo y este asintió – pero es hora que sepas unos secretos rango s de esta aldea que involucran a hinata dijo suspirando – te digo esto porque eres de mi total confianza kakashi dijo el cuarto – veras hinata no es hija de fugaku y mikoto uchiha si no de hiashi y hana hyuga dijo haciendo que kakashi se paralizara

-cómo es eso posible y ella lo sabe, hinata y sasuke saben que realmente no son hermanos pregunto kakashi

-no de hecho solo kushina, hiashi, hana, mikoto, fugaku, itachi, tú, el tercer hokage y unos miembros del consejo de los hyuga lo saben dijo mirándolo – veras dos meses después de que hana se enterara que estaba embarazada de hinata comenzó con fuertes dolores y pensó que algo fallaba en el embarazo, cuando la reviso una chaman medico de su clan le dijo que el feto venía con un demonio dentro de su ser – kakashi se volvió a paralizar momentáneamente – y le dijo que si ellos traían a su hija al mundo también aria que naciera un nuevo demonio, hana con el tiempo comenzó a odiar al bebe y hiashi solo podía amarlo, con el tiempo hana decidió tener al bebe (luego de intentar matarlo en muchas ocasiones pero el demonio en el interior de hinata no lo permitía) para regalarlo mikoto y kushina pensaron de inmediato en tener al bebe en su familia y pues el embarazo de hana y mikoto coincidía más que el de kushina y hana asique cuando nació hinata paso hacer una uchiha y sellamos mejor al demonio y la línea sucesora de los hyuga pero sabes porque te digo esto pregunto

-no dijo kakashi

-es probable que en algún momento de extremada necesidad hinata rompa alguno de los sellos y necesitara de alguien que le explique lo que pasa por el momento claro sin decirle que no es hija de los uchiha dijo

-pero porque tiene el sharingan pregunto

-el demonio de hinata podría poseerlo es nuestra única teoría dijo

Fin del recuerdo***

Kakashi se desconcentro un segundo y vio como hinata hacia una sonrisa y este se insultó a sí mismo un error básico y lo había cometido observo como hinata aumentaba el chacra en sus manos y se acercaba a uno de sus costados, kakashi se confundió al ver que se dirigía al lado contrario de sus cascabeles y entonces recordó el libro icha, icha que guardaba en aquel lugar y con horror giro su cuerpo rápidamente para evitar que tocara su libro ya que sabía que si lo tocaba lo desintegraría y fue hasta entonces que vio el error que cometió ya que sasuke y naruto se habían acercado demasiado rápido quitándole los cascabeles, vio la sonrisa de hinata y la maldijo ella había planeado todo

-punto ciego una revista dijo mirándolo – eres un pervertido susurro

-bien dattebayo ganamos dijo un rubio gritando y saltando de felicidad mientras un pelinegro lo miraba con desaprobación

-sí, sí, si ahora callate dobe dijo el pelinegro mirando a su hiperactivo amigo

-teme porque me tratas así ganamos los cascabeles dijo el rubio

-si lo hicieron dijo kakashi haciendo que sus tres estudiantes le miraran – realmente lo lograron, son el primer equipo que logra completarlo – kakashi suspiro mirando al cielo – el trabajo en equipo es fundamental en una misión si no confías en tu compañero puedes morir o puede que la misión falle – kakashi miro en dirección del rubio y el pelinegro – el equipo 7 se formó por la amistad que se formó entre ustedes tres, clanes poderosos unidos y lo más importante es que se confiarían la vida dijo esta vez mirando a hinata – el equipo 7 tiene como objetivo ser uno de los destacados grupos de esta generación y probablemente de generaciones anteriores dijo

-teniendo como sensei al ninja copia un anbu que fue bajado de rango para entrenar a futuros ninjas, el hijo del hokage el mino rayo naranjo como es conocido y los uchiha una extraña hermandad que une sentimientos como precisión, simplemente no podían separarlos por la gran coordinación que demostraron durante los años dijo hinata

-y dedujiste eso en un día pregunto kakashi, la inteligencia de hinata siempre le sorprendía de sobremanera

-eras anbu pregunto naruto sorprendido

-hokage sama era su sensei dijo hinata sonriendo de lado

-sabes hinata dijo naruto poniendo su mano en su cara haciéndose el pesador – si mi padre estuviera aquí te hubiera regañado por decirle hokage sama en vez de padrino dijo sonriendo esta vez el rubio

-no exageres naruto dijo hinata

-bien dejen las palabras para después ahora algo más importante dijo kakashi – como son el primer equipo en lograr este desafío y lo lograron en dos horas entrenaremos dijo

-enserio dijo emocionado el rubio – como, ¿Quién contra quién? Pregunto con brillos en sus ojos

-combate de dos contra dos, sasuke y tú, y el que gana con hinata dijo

-bien voy a ganarte dattebayo dijo sonriendo el rubio

-sueña dobe dijo sasuke

Mientras naruto y sasuke comenzaban el combate hinata y kakashi los observaban mientras hablaban, hinata conocía a la perfección cada defecto y virtud de esos dos eran tan parecidos pero a la vez diferentes

-me engañaste dijo kakashi sin mirarla ya que veía el combate

-eres demasiado predecible kakashi, llevar tu libro a una batalla puede matarte especialmente si ese libro es el único que existe hasta ahora dijo hinata

-sabes que no puedo dejar de leerlo aunque debí suponer que tú te darías cuentas de ello dijo suspirando – por un momento pensé que no los convencerías de trabajar en equipo pero estamos hablando de ti siempre consigues lo que quieres especialmente con ese par que te admira aunque no lo digan dijo

-solo lo hacen porque piensan que soy mejor que ellos en el fondo ambos me odian dijo hinata sonriendo tristemente – especialmente sasuke dijo

-porque lo dices pregunto sorprendido kakashi

-sasuke tuvo que crecer viendo como era mejor que él, active el sharingan a los 4 años y nadie sabe porque, se supone que se activa en una situación trauman te pero yo no viví nada de eso, con el paso del tiempo me volví mejor y siempre nos comparaban, sasuke en el fondo me odia por ser mejor y llamar la atención de todos aunque no lo diga me odia dijo hinata suspirando

-tu hermano te ama dijo kakashi y no había que ser un genio para saberlo, la forma en que sasuke miraba a su hermana demostraba que la amaba y la estaba protegiendo de cualquiera sus acciones era inconscientes para protegerla

-lo sé y es lo bueno, el amor que siente por mi sasuke es mayor que el odio dijo

-tienes razón dijo kakashi – en el fondo todos nos odiamos por los éxitos del otro creo que tu serias la única excepción dijo

-podría ser murmuro mirando como naruto era derribado por sasuke y este ganaba

* * *

><p>holaa estoy devuelta luego de haber desaparecido unos días. Lamente retrasarme con el nuevo capitulo pero me encontraba de vacaciones<p>

disfruten el capitulo


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 entrenamiento y primera misión ¿rango c?

Habían pasado tres meses desde que eran el equipo 7 y cada uno había evolucionado a su manera. Todos los días se encontraban en el mismo lugar de siempre; la cascada, a la cual denominaron el área de entrenamiento 7. Sasuke y naruto habían aprendido a conocer los raros hábitos de su sensei, durante esos meses el equipo 7 entrenaba de 9 am a 10 pm ya que ellos querían volverse más fuertes, kakashi les habían enseñado un par de jutsus a los tres además de entrenarlos para controlar el chacra de manera más perfecta.

Los primeros días hinata y sasuke llegaron hechos polvos al igual que naruto, esos primeros días parecían zombis arrastraban los pies y apenas saludaban a sus padres y hermano, cada uno se iba a su habitación se daban largas duchas y más de una vez se quedaron dormidos de agotamiento. Hace un mes itachi había sido enviado para una misión con duración indefinida y eso había puesto de mal humor a hinata ya que extrañaba a su niisan y sus conversaciones nocturnas cuando ninguno de los dos podía dormir. Minato estaba sorprendido cada vez más por la evolución de sus tres ninjas favoritos claro que él no lo dirían en voz alta pero todos lo suponían, los primeros día naruto apenas y comía y luego se largaba a dormir pero con el tiempo eso se normalizo y luego volvió su raro apetito. Y ahora se encontraban camino a su primera misión rango c y el más alegre del grupo saltaba y corría de felicidad

-kakashi sensei pregunto un rubio de la nada – porque ahora si podemos salir de la aldea pregunto confundido haciendo que sasuke le golpeara la nuca – teme porque haces eso pregunto confundido, adolorido y furioso

-veras naruto dijo kakashi mirándolo – las misiones se clasifican en e dijo y este asintió – bien las misiones para genin como ustedes son las de rang una vez que sean chuunin podrán hacer misiones de rang finalmente cuando sean jounin podrán hacer misiones rang que son las más peligrosas, pero cuando eres anbu solo haces misiones rango s y de mayor urgencia dijo y miro a hinata para que continuara después de todo lo que seguía era algo que ella podía explicar mejor

-pero hay ciertos cosas donde los criminales del libro bingo que son generalmente de rang salen de las expectativas y se transforman en rango SS, SA, AS, AA que son aún más peligrosas y la diferencia entre las misiones de rango SA Y AS es la primera inicial, un criminal puede ser considerado SA O AS dependiendo del peligro que imponga al ser AS se considera de menos peligro que un SA pero eso no significa que debas tomarlo a la ligera como ya te lo han dicho los criminales salidos de los rangos normales se consideran una amenaza total además de ser muy pocos dijo hinata

-no había escuchado de esos rangos dijo sasuke

-y bien y porque lo llevamos a él dijo naruto apuntando al extraño

-naruto es de mala educación apuntar con el dedo dijo hinata regañándolo

-perdón dijo

-bien siguiendo con lo de las misiones y rangos dijo kakashi – las misione son de menor categoría, las misiones rango d son consideradas como de poco riesgo o nada y las c son de poco riesgo o un poco, este último generalmente es para ser escoltas de alguna persona que necesita llegar a un lugar determinado dijo

-lamento el comportamiento de mi compañero, tazuna san, pero el suele hablar sin pensar – se excusó hinata

-hina chan, hieres mis sentimientos dijo naruto haciéndose el afectado

-y suele ser infantil dijo sasuke

-teme dijo naruto

-¿es constructor? Pregunto hinata de la nada, haciendo que el hombre volteara a verla

-si respondió

-y que construye pregunto naruto

-un puente que unirá al país de las olas con el continente dijo

-esperen vamos al país de la ola pregunto confundido naruto

-dobe gruñeron hinata y sasuke asustando a naruto y luego lo golpearon – deberías saber por lo menos a donde nos dirigimos dijo hinata

-perdóname hina chan dijo intentando abrazarla pero sasuke lo volvió a golpear

-aléjate de mi hermana dijo mirándolo mal

-y lamento todo el show dijo hinata mirando como su hermano y su mejor amigo comenzaron a pelear como de costumbre – pero que hacía en konoha pregunto hinata

-realmente buscaba a un gran pintor que me ayudaría para terminar la última parte del plano para el puente dijo

-guau no sabía que en konoha había alguien con la habilidad de pintar dijo hinata

-es secreto dijo el constructor

Mientras caminaban para llegar a la casa de tazuna, el instinto demoniaco de hinata comenzó a aparecer y esta se puso rígida y fría observando sin llamar la atención a cada lugar, nadie parecía darse cuenta y ella comenzó a caminar cada vez más despacio quedando detrás de sus compañeros de equipo, tenía ese presentimiento que actuaba cada vez que había peligro se había activado en ella

"sabes me sorprende que hayas aprendido tan rápido a detectar el peligro sueles detectarlo cuando estas cerca de él" dijo su voz interior

De que hablas pregunto

"bien te diré y te daré un pequeño regalo primero lo primero, delante de ti a unos cuantos kilómetros se encontraran con dos ninjas que están usando el jutsu de transformación"

Bien y ¿cuál es el regalo? Pregunto

"byakugan" murmuro

La visión de hinata de pronto cambio pero sin hacer que sus ojos se volvieran blancos o aparecieran las resaltadas venas típicas en los costados de sus ojos, era como si estuviera caminando y viendo todo en color pero todo era mentira, hinata veía todo como corriente de chacra y entre más se encaminaba más lograba alcanzar y se detuvo cuando vio a los dos ninjas escondidos, no estaban muy lejos y estaban en el quinto y octavo árbol después de la gran roca, uno por el lado derecho y el otro por el izquierdo ¿pero cómo decirles a sus compañeros lo que pasaba?

Que mierda eres – exclamo sorprendida hinata

"no creo que sea el momento adecuado para que sepas que soy pero te diré mi nombre soy hikari"

Porque puedo utilizar la línea sucesora de clan hyuga pregunto confundida

"secretos, secretos que lastiman y destruyen" dijo hikari

-hinata te estas demorando mucho grito naruto y esta levanto la vista y observo la gran roca, tenía que pensar en algo rápido y solo pudo pensar en un jutsu para eso

-jutsu transportador de mente susurro enfocando a naruto y sasuke quienes no sintieron nada ya que este jutsu hacia que hinata se metiera en sus pensamientos sin controlarlos – naruto, sasuke dijo y estos dejaron de caminar de inmediato y miraron a hinata quien les hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que siguieran caminando

-¿Qué haces en nuestras mentes? Pregunto naruto

-me conocen y no pregunten dijo hinata con voz autoritaria – después de la roca por el lado derecho en el quinto árbol hay un ninja que está usando un jutsu de transformación y por el izquierdo por el lado izquierdo en el octavo árbol se encuentra el segundo dijo

-que aremos pregunto sasuke

-pongan atención a todo y prepárense para el ataque dijo saliendo de sus mentes y caminando para llegar al lado de sus amigos

Cuando pasaron la gran roca los tres se tensaron y comenzaron a contar, 1, 2, 3, 4 hinata lanzo disimuladamente un sello explosivo, 5 sin que el ninja lo notara sasuke coloco un sello explosivo en su espalda, 6, 7 y 8, hinata miro de reojo el árbol mientras lo pasaba y cuando estuvieron 10 pasos alejados ambos ninjas salieron del lugar donde se ocultaban, hinata sabía que kakashi ya los había visto y esta sonrió todo saldría bien, miro a sasuke y este asintió y con una posición de manos activo el sello explosivo al mismo tiempo que hinata y naruto se movieron de sus lugares y aparecieron detrás de ellos sin que lo notaran. La explosión llamo la atención de tazuna y kakashi quien volteo a ver relajado la situación y en menos de lo que pensaron hinata y naruto tenían paralizados a los ninjas en el suelo

-bien que tenemos aquí dijo kakashi mirando a los ninjas – a dos chuunin de la aldea escondida entre la niebla – miro a hinata, sasuke y naruto – ustedes pueden adelantarse mientras yo me are cargo dijo

Hinata siguió con su camino mientras sus compañeros le seguían por detrás estos estaban confundidos ¿Cómo hinata supo que habían dos ninjas? Ellos ni siquiera sabían si kakashi sensei se había dado cuenta pero hinata lo hizo. Luego de haber caminado unos kilómetros sin la compañía de kakashi sensei este los encontró y les dijo que los ninjas habían sido eliminados

-bien hemos llegado al primer punto – informo kakashi a su equipo

-qué y cómo se supone que cruzaremos – exclamo naruto asustado y confundido al ver que solo había mar, sasuke se acercó y lo golpeo – teme porque me golpeas, de nuevo pregunto confundido

-naruto si serás idiota dijo sasuke – vendrán por nosotros en una canoa o algo así dijo

-cierto no había pensado en eso dijo rascándose la nuca

-sabes hay veces en las que me pregunto cómo minato puede ser tu padre dijo sasuke

-hokage sama suele ser más despistado de lo que crees dijo hinata

-hey hinata estamos hablando de mi padre dijo naruto frunciendo el seño

-naruto kun créeme que si dijo ella rodando los ojos

-bien dejen el parloteo dijo kakashi – ya llegaron por nosotros dijo

Una vez que subieron a la canoa comenzaron un viaje entre neblinas, hinata iba sentada al lado de sasuke, naruto al frente junto con tazuna y al lado de este kakashi mientras en una de las orillas iba el remador. Hinata se apoyó en el hombro de su hermano y recordó la primera vez que subieron a una canoa. El viaje fue tranquilo y cuando bajaron de la canoa nuevamente les esperaba el sol, comenzaron a caminar hasta que entre los arbustos se movió algo llamando la atención de naruto, sasuke y tazuna, asique naruto lanzo un kunai en dirección del arbusto de donde salió un conejo blanco

-idiota me asustaste le grito tazuna a naruto pero este no le tomo atención y fue donde el conejo

-lo lamento conejo ¿te lastime verdad? No fue mi intensión de veras dijo

Kakashi y hinata miraron detenidamente al conejo, no cavia duda de que era un conejo de nieve pero ¿blanco? Ellos solo tienen ese pelaje en invierno cuando los rayos de sol casi no llegan, solo había una explicación de porqué estaba ese conejo allí y era porque fue criado lejos de la luz del sol y estaba hay para un solo motivo una jutsu de reemplazamiento ellos ya los habían alcanzado se dijo kakashi

Mientras naruto seguía abrazando al conejo, hinata y kakashi se voltearon al árbol donde se escondía su enemigo. Este estaba atento a cada movimiento que hacían

-no me sorprende que los hermano demonio no pudieran con ellos – pensó mirando a kakashi – ese sujeto es el ninja copia de konoha, kakashi – pensó pero esta vez miro a hinata – esa niña, se me hace conocida, es una uchiha de eso no cabe duda y el chico también además el rubio es el hijo del hokage namikaze minato – pero aun así le sorprendía el hecho de que hinata supiera donde se encontraba.

El ninja salto de la rama en donde se encontraba y lanzo su gran espada contra ellos. En ese momento todos se agacharon logrando esquivar el ataque y la espada fue a parar en un árbol y encima de ella su dueño

-zabuza momochi uno de los siete espadachines de la neblina dijo kakashi

-kakashi, el ojo sharingan dijo zabuza

Hinata lo miro, kakashi sensei estaba en el libro bingo pero no por ser un ninja renegado si no por su gran poder, kakashi un ninja de nivel elite uno de los mejores de konoha y el único sobreviviente de su grupo junto con su sensei

-naruto, hinata y sasuke protejan al señor tazuna y no se interpongan en esta pelea dijo mirándolos – saben trabajar en equipo demuéstrenlo dijo y todo se volvió niebla de pronto, cada espacio se volvió poco visible, de pronto este ya no estaba en la rama del árbol si no en el agua, sobre él – tengan cuidado zabuza es especialista en jutsu del asesinato silente

-¿silente? Pregunto naruto confundido

-como su nombre lo indica sucede en un segundo y sin que nadie lo note dijo sin mirarlos – es tan rápido que te vas de este mundo sin saber cómo paso dijo y esta vez sonrió – en el peor de los casos perderemos nuestras vidas dijo

-pero que – se preguntó sasuke, la neblina se estaba haciendo más densa y por alguna razón sentía miedo, ese miedo que no sentía hace años, la sensación de dos jounin queriendo matarse lo ponía nervioso era como si su propia vida estuviera en peligro. Hinata le miro y tomo la mano de su hermano dándole un apretón ella no dejaría que su primera misión fuera de la aldea fracasara y no se daría el gusto de ver a sus amigos morir.

Solo había una forma de saber que pasaba y era el byakugan, la técnica legendaria del clan hyuga, se dice que el byakugan puede ver a través de todo y todos

Mira hikari dijo hinata intentando hablar con su interior – sé que no vas a ayudarme en esta pero te juro que si no me das el byakugan las dos moriremos en esta batalla dijo

"no tenía la intención de no prestártelo, gracias por confiar en mi – dijo con sarcasmo – ahora vuelve abrir los ojos y pobre de ti que mueras"

Hinata abrió lentamente los ojos y vio el chacra de todos, podía ver a través de esa niebla, se giró y busco el chacra de zabuza y lo encontró a unos metros de donde se encontraban ellos, él no tenía la intención de atacar aun a kakashi sensei él los mataría a ellos primero y luego acabaría con tazuna san para cumplir con su misión

-sasuke, naruto dijo hinata haciéndose escuchar entre sus compañeros pero fue suficientemente silenciosa para que solo ellos le escucharan – seremos su objetivo, está a 8 metros de nosotros quiero que vosotros dos saltéis lo más lejos que puedan ahora dijo y estos asintieron alejándose, hinata tomo el brazo de tazuna san y lo alejo del enemigo – kakashi sensei dijo hinata – el enemigo está a 9 metros de su posición detrás suyo dijo hinata sin mirarlo

Zabuza estaba sorprendido, esa niña sabía exactamente en qué lugar se encontraba si era una uchiha posiblemente tendría el sharingan pero el sharingan no la habilidad de ver entre las cosas como lo sabia

-jutsu viento falso susurro hinata haciendo que el viento cambiara de direcciones esparciendo la neblina y dejando ver al enemigo

-bien hinata dijo kakashi – tu misión será no despegarte del señor tazuna dijo – pase lo que pase es una orden dijo

-entendido dijo

-dejar a una niña con el objetivo es algo cruel ¿no lo crees kakashi? Pregunto

-si lo seria si no creyera que hinata es lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerlo a salvo dijo kakashi – después de todo es una uchiha de primera dijo – hinata la neblina volverá en cualquier minuto quiero que me informes de todos sus movimientos, sasuke y naruto no se separen de hinata ella sabrá exactamente donde se encuentra el enemigo dijo

-bien esto será interesante dijo zabuza y la neblina apareció de nuevo

-kakashi sensei a su izquierda, derecha, atrás, adelante, izquierda – hinata gritaba todas las direcciones que zabuza tomaba, este se comenzaba a fastidiar pero sobre todo se preguntaba como lo sabía, solos los hyuga podían ver en esta circunstancia pero tenía un plan, se separó de kakashi e hizo un clan de niebla – kakashi sensei hizo un clon, izquierda y atrás, derecha adelante, kakashi sensei dijo cuándo zabuza lo golpeo y lo lanzo al agua

-esta no es agua normal – pensó kakashi y entonces zabuza se colocó a unos metros detrás de él

-jutsu prisión de agua dijo encerrando a kakashi en una burbuja gigante de agua

Su mano se mantenía dentro de la prisión mientras el clon estaba más adelante protegiéndolo de cualquier tipo de amenaza

-bien a quien veras primero morir ya se a la fastidiosa mocosa dijo zabuza tanto sasuke como naruto se tensaron eso no pasaría

-jutsu viento falso dijo hinata haciendo que toda la neblina desapareciera pero esta vez no volvería otra vez

-bien podemos vernos dijo mirándola

-antes de ponerle un dedo encima a hina chan te enfrentaras a nosotros dijo naruto

-hmp dijo sasuke aunque estaba de acuerdo

"mocosa no es como que me importe lo que pase con ellos pero creo que deberías dejar que ellos luchen y aprendan a defenderse dijo hikari"

Tienes razón – confeso hinata – ellos deben aprender a defenderse no estaré siempre con ellos pero si va a matarlos yo lo matare antes dijo

-bien comiencen mocosos dijo zabuza

Naruto se lanzó al ataque con un kunai en mano e intento clavárselo pero zabuza o mejor dicho su clon lo envió volando al frente de hinata, sasuke luego se lanzó en su contra con una bola de fuego como distracción e intento también clavarle un kunai pero este también lo envió lejos

Luego de muchos intentos de parte de sasuke y naruto no habían logrado nada zabuza se estaba riendo de ellos y eso le fastidiaba totalmente, entonces naruto tuvo una idea y miro a hinata y a sasuke diciéndole con la mirada que aria esta asintió en acuerdo

-jutsu clones de sombra dijo naruto haciendo alrededor de 10 clones de sombras y lanzando contra zabuza clon quien luego de verse rodeado utilizo su espada para desaparecer a los clones y lanzar lejos a naruto pero este mientras caía saco un shuriken de viento endemoniado

-sasuke grito naruto lanzándolo y este sonrió mientras giraba y lo atrapaba y lo habría y así se podía ver sus cuatro cuchillas

-shuriken de viento endemoniado dijo sasuke y lo lanzo

-idiota esto no es nada para mi dijo zabuza una vez que el shuriken paso el clon y este lo atrapaba con su mano libre – te lo dije – menciono mientras lo atrapaba pero detrás de ella venia otra shuriken – te dije que no era nada para mi dijo saltándola y una vez esta estuvo lejos la shuriken se transformó en naruto que traía un kunai en su mano y lo lanzaba contra él

-comete esto dijo naruto sonriendo si este no soltaba a kakashi sensei el kunai le daría directo y como lo planeo el soltó a kakashi sensei y esquivo el kunai pero algo que no está entre sus planes surgió zabuza se giró furioso e intento lanzarle la shuriken

-naruto grito preocupada hinata cuando zabuza quiso lanzarle la shuriken pero la mano de kakashi lo detuvo relajándola

"te dije que estarían bien" dijo hikari

-bien chicos ya me han ayudado más de lo que deseaba dijo kakashi mirando a sasuke y naruto – ahora me encargare yo dijo mirando a zabuza, kakashi levanto su banda de la aldea dejando ver su sharingan.

Zabuza y kakashi estaban a una distancia considerada y cada uno mirándose y al mismo tiempo comenzaron hacer sellos para invocar algo, sus movimientos eran sincronizados era exactamente te los mismos

-jutsu dragón de agua dijeron al mismo tiempo y del agua que estaba sobre sus pies surgieron al mismo tiempo dos dragones de agua que se atacaron de inmediato al igual que sus dueños, los dos se miraban fijamente y comenzaron a luchar con sus armas. Zabuza estaba sorprendido, kakashi no solo podía copiar sus técnicas sino que también estaba actuando al mismo tiempo que él era como si fuera si reflejo asía los mismos movimientos pero atacándolo eso no podía ser posible. Kakashi lo miro y supo que era hora de terminar con esa pelea

-jutsu vortex gigante. Toda el agua que había sido utilizado anteriormente se reunió en el jutsu de kakashi provocando una gran bola de agua que ataco a zabuza y desintegro ambos dragones, el ataque fue directo dejando a zabuza herido y siendo arrastrado por la corriente. Lo que kakashi no sabía era que un rastreador de la niebla había estado mirando todo desde un árbol y antes de que kakashi se acercara a zabuza lanzo agujas al cuerpo de zabuza dejándolo paralizado y fingiendo su muerte. Cuando kakashi llego donde zabuza luego de ver como se le clavaban esas agujas se percató que zabuza no tenía pulso por lo cual significaba que estaba muerto, pero antes de que kakashi lograra tomar a zabuza la voz de otro ninja llamo su atención

-gracias había estado buscando a zabuza por mucho tiempo dijo el ninja apareciendo a su lado y tomándolo

-un ninja de la aldea oculta entre la neblina dijo kakashi

-sí y mi misión era cazar a zabuza dijo levantándolo y caminando

-esperen porque se lo lleva pregunto naruto confundido

-naruto no es necesario hacer problemas no es nuestra misión es la de él dijo kakashi

-pero porque pregunto

-así es el mundo ninja dijo kakashi y hinata lo miro

"el mundo ninja es un lugar cruel" dijo hikari llamando la atención de hinata

* * *

><p>hola aqui estoy devuelta con otro capitulo de esta historia.<p>

creo que debo explicar que me centrare casi siempre en hinata mas que en otro personaje

sasuke comenzara a tener mas protagonismo cuando ambos tengan algo así como 13 o 14 años

tengo planeada una pareja para hinata que no durara mucho asique no se preocupen

el amor sasuhina tardara unos capitulos mas ya que ambos aun estan muy pequeños para desarrollar el amor mas allá de la hermandad pero apenas pasen un par de cosas. Es posible que por el capitulo 20 comience el lemon entre los hermanos o tal vez antes si me apuro en redactar todas las cosas que deben ocurrir

segunda cosa que debo decir estoy pensando seriamente en ponerle una segunda parte y esta dejarla inconclusa para la segunda temporada tengo planeado dejarla hasta que hinata se entere de la verdad y pasen otras cosas

ultima cosa gracias por leer


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 sangre y sellos

El camino a casa de tazuna fue en silencio, claro lo que se le puede llamar silencio teniendo a un hiperactivo rubio que no podía mantenerse callado. Hinata se había dado cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien porque atacar a un simple constructor que solo concluirá su proyecto ¿no es exagerado mandar a una pila de ninjas por él? A menos de que este ocultando información eso sería más probable que otra cosa la información que se dio al principio de la misión era incompleta por ello no se esperaron a esos ninjas

-bien tazuna san creo que hay algo que no nos está diciendo – hinata mantenía la mirada al frente y no volteo en ningún momento

-de que hablas pregunto nervioso

-lo que mi hermana quiere decir es que porque a un simple constructor se le toma tanta importancia para terminar un simple puente ¿no es algo extraño? Dijo sasuke

-está bien dijo suspirando tazuna – hay un hombre gatou que tiene el dominio de toda la cuidad, mi cuidad esta hecho pedazos económicamente y posiblemente la única solución sea el puente y solo con ello mi pueblo florecerá.

-bien chicos esta misión acaba de cambiar de rango dijo kakashi – es una misión clase b asique ustedes deciden dijo mirándolos – se quedan o se van.

-estás loco kakashi sensei somos genin y queremos emoción dijo naruto sonriendo – queríamos emoción y esta misión sería lo ideal y ahora lo será mejor.

-bien entonces supongo que es una respuesta de grupo dijo kakashi

-si dijo sasuke

Siguieron caminando hasta la casa de tazuna pero esta vez el ambiente era diferente todos sabían que debían volverse más fuerte para los futuras amenazas

-se encuentran bien pregunto tsunami

-si estamos algo agotados pero bien dijo kakashi sonriendo y hinata hizo lo mismo para alguien que no heredo el sharingan de forma natural desgasta más que cuando es de forma natural. Unas horas después de haber llegado hinata seguía con ese mal presentimiento y comenzó a repasar cada momento de la misión y su intriga era el ninja rastreador de la niebla ella había escuchado poco sobre ellos pero lo que sabía era que ellos desaparecían de inmediato el cuerpo del criminal porque llevárselo a menos que…

-kakashi sensei dijo hinata mirándolo con los ojos abiertos por su descubrimiento

-asique ya lo descubriste dijo kakashi mirándola causando que sus demás alumnos los mirara – me estaba preguntando cuanto tiempo te tomaría saberlo.

-ya lo sabía pregunto confundida hinata

-no te confundas lo deduje hace pocos minutos

-que pasa porque hablan en clave pregunto naruto

-es posible que zabuza siga vivo dijo kakashi haciendo que todos en esa habitación se tensara eso era imposible

-pero murió al frente nuestro – naruto se exalto

-si pero la técnica del ninja rastreador era agujas esa pueden causar pequeños daños por el momento como causar una supuesta muerte aunque es un parálisis esa técnica pueden ser fatal si va a algún órgano interno dijo kakashi

-no hay manera de saber si zabuza está vivo o no dijo hinata mirando a sus compañeros – posiblemente si hay que prepararnos ¿no es así kakashi sensei? Pregunto

-si hay que entrenar tengo que enseñarles a controlar su chacra dijo kakashi y hinata lo miro seria – bien vamos a entrenar dijo ignorando la mirada de hinata

El equipo 7 y su sensei se internó en el bosque no muy lejos de la casa de tazuna y pararon al frente de dos arboles

-bien ahora les enseñare a subir arboles dijo kakashi sonriendo aunque no era muy visible por la máscara que cubría su boca – mejor no tengo ánimos para subir arboles asique hinata porque no les enseñas a tus compañeros como hacerlo dijo

Hinata suspiro y maldigo a su sensei. Concentro chacra en la planta de sus pies, el truco era tener el chacra justo ni mucho ni poco o si no, no funcionaría asique sin mucho esfuerzo subió el árbol hasta arriba tantos años conociendo y luchando contra kakashi hace que cualquiera aprenda lo básico del manejo del chacra

-guau hina chan porque nunca nos dijiste que sabias escalar arboles de esa forma – naruto estaba sorprendido

-no pensé que fuera necesario

-bien entonces teme esto es una competencia el primero que suba tendrá atención especial de hinata chan por dos días dijo naruto sonriendo y haciendo que sasuke lo mirara mal ahora tendría que ganar por otra razón

Hinata observo durante horas a sus amigos subir el árbol y caer en el intento ocupaban demasiado chacra para subir pero al parecer de poco estaban dándose cuenta

-asique kakashi sensei dijo hinata burlonamente en el final – no me enseñaras nada

-no dijo sin mirarla – necesitas todo el chacra disponible de tu cuerpo y si te enseño algo nuevo te obsesionaras en perfeccionarlo y tu chacra no estará en su máximo

-cuál es el plan pregunto hinata

-hinata te pediré que protejas a tazuna en todo momento sin importar lo que pase

-si naruto, sasuke o usted mismo están en un gran peligro saldré de su plan dijo

-es una orden hinata menciono kakashi

-usted mismo sabe que un ninja que desobedece a su sensei es basura pero el que abandona a sus compañeros es peor que la basura dijo hinata mirándolo – sasuke es mi hermano mayor, no me permitiría ver a madre llorar por la muerte de sasuke y tampoco me permitiría a mí misma soltar una lagrima por ello. Naruto es mi mejor amigo ver la tristeza de hokage sama y kushina san me destrozaría al igual que me dañaría mucho a mí y finalmente usted kakashi sensei – rio ante eso – desde pequeña lo conozco no crea que lo dejare morir tan fácilmente

-no esperaba menos de ti hinata – kakashi sonrió por sus palabras

Los siguientes días fueron de entrenamiento para naruto y sasuke que aún no lograban subir el árbol mientras tanto hinata recorría el bosque y entrenaba en secreto hasta había veces en las que hablaba más amablemente con hikari. En el 3 día de entrenamiento naruto y sasuke lograron dominar la técnica y en el cuarto decidieron seguir caminando y naruto los encontraría luego ya que se encontraba plácidamente dormido.

En el camino hacia el puente la neblina volvió y los cubrió a todos, hinata y sasuke tomaron sus posiciones para proteger a tazuna, hinata apretó los dientes habían dos enemigos eso significaba que sasuke tendría que pelear contra él y ella se quedaría protegiendo a tazuna asique aprovecho la neblina para abrazar a su hermano quien sorprendido le respondió el abrazo, era normal para el que su hermana lo abrazara cuando le daba la gana pero cuando estaban en konoha y no en una misión

-escucha onee chan susurro hinata en su oído causando un raro estremecimiento en sasuke quien no entendió porque le paso eso – hay dos enemigos y somos tres kakashi sensei me encargo cuidar a tazuna asique te tocara pelear. Cuídate hermano

-hmp dijo sasuke sin soltar a su hermana y enterrando su cara entre el cuello de hinata y su cara, respirando el olor a flores que proporcionaba ella – cuídate ototo dijo besando su cuello dos veces. Hinata se estremeció ante los besos de sasuke y su corazón salto pero no entendió que le pasaba pudo escuchar la risa de hikari pero no le tomo importancia

-si estas en muchos problemas te ayudare dijo hinata separándose de él y volviendo a su posición mirando al enemigo

-asique zabuza estabas vivo – hinata volteo a ver a kakashi quien hablaba con él

-kakashi había estado deseando nuestro enfrentamiento dijo y antes de lo que pensaran se encontraban luchando. Hinata cerró los ojos cuando sintió que sasuke se movía de su posición y se iba a pelear con el enemigo

Luego de un par de minutos hinata no se perdía ningún movimiento de sasuke había sido golpeado en muchas ocasiones y ahora se encontraba atrapado en una prisión de espejos donde esquivaba las agujas que le lanzaba su enemigo haku.

Por otro lado naruto había despertado y se encontró solo con tsunami y esta le dijo que su equipo se había adelantado dejándolo atrás momentáneamente, naruto rápidamente salió corriendo a encontrarse con sus amigos y cuando llego lo primero que vio fue a sasuke encerrando en una prisión de espejos y pensó ¿Por qué hinata no lo está ayudando? Él conocía a su mejor amiga y sabía que si no lo estaba ayudando estaba haciendo algo importante asique decidió ayudar a sasuke y quitarle una carga a hinata o al menos eso pensó

-dobe que haces aquí pregunto sasuke cuando vio a naruto

-vine a ayudarte teme así no preocuparemos a hina chan

-idiota crees que no la preocuparas más si estamos los dos aquí soy su hermano y tu su mejor amigo piensa dijo molesto sasuke

-esto es tierno dijo burlonamente el enemigo – y tu quien eres – le pregunto a naruto

-soy naruto namikaze y seré el próximo hokage y tu quien eres pregunto

-haku dijo mirándolo fijamente sin duda era hijo del hokage de konoha y si lo mataban se meterían en una grande pero una misión era una misión – tu asesina

-sueña gruño naruto

-eso are

Minutos antes de que llegare naruto, hinata observaba con horror como unas agujas se incrustaban en el cuerpo de sasuke. Ella estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no ir en su auxilio tenía que madurar no siempre iba a estar para proteger a sasuke ellos debían aprender a defenderse solos y si ella seguía ayudándolos solo los avergonzaría. Suspiro solo por un segundo cuando naruto apareció en su ayuda pero su preocupación incremente cuando se dio cuenta de que naruto no podía anticipar los movimientos de haku y se convertía en un estorbo para sasuke.

Hinata y kakashi cometieron un grave error desconcentrarse, kakashi se había percatado de la llegada de naruto y hinata estaba ocupada mirando como sus compañeros intentaban no morir asique zabuza aprovecho la oportunidad para matar a tazuna y así librarse de una vez por todas el estorbo que llevaba. Cuando hinata se dio cuenta de que zabuza atacaría a tazuna era demasiado tarde, él estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella y tazuna de seguro los mataría. Como pudo coloco chacra en su mano y empujo lejos a tazuna para evitar el ataque directo, se dio vuelta y la espada de zabuza se enterró en su muñeca que esta utilizo para evitar que le cortara la cabeza y luego lo mando lejos con una patada para que siguiera peleando con kakashi. Rápidamente se acercó a tazuna y lo ayudo a pararse disculpándose por empujarle pero este le dijo que no se preocupara y entendía porque lo hizo.

Cuando hinata volvió a mirar donde sus compañeros de equipo se tensó al ver a naruto con agujas en zonas de menor riesgo al igual que sasuke pero las agujas estaban colocadas estratégicamente en lugares como la rodilla para hacer más lentos los movimientos

"sabes hay una técnica que se llama clones de sangre" menciono hikari que comenzaba a sentir la angustia de hinata y eso la fastidiaba

Clones de sangre pregunto hinata confundida

"es como hacer un clon de sombras pero con sangre pero no te confíes si fuera tan sencillo seria universal, lo complicado de este jutsu es que es casi imposible crear con la sangre y con el mínimo de chacra un clon idéntico a la persona original que sufra daño, que sangre y que muera como una persona normal, solo que este deja una pequeña mancha de sangre y desaparece "

No es peligroso pregunto hinata

"para él enemigo si mira el clon de sangre puede desaparecer de dos formas la primera que lo mate el enemigos y la segunda que su creador lo desaparezca como un clon de sombras es lo mismo pero más real"

La sangre de hinata estaba siendo utilizada para intentar crear un clon de sangre pero como hikari dijo era casi imposible especialmente si ella estaba nerviosa y desesperada, tazuna le miraba confundido cada vez que apretaba su mano para que sangrara más y más pero hinata no lo tomaba en cuenta estaba concentrada mirando a sus compañeros e intentando hacer el jutsu pero todo cambio cuando hinata vio como unas agujas iban dirigidas a naruto a sus órganos vitales y sasuke se interponía en su camino, no supo como pero logro hacer el clon de sangre al ver como su hermano caía probablemente sin vida al suelo. Hinata comenzó a respirar más rápido y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no lloraría ella no lloraba y no lo aria ahora menos sin confirmar que sasuke vivía o no.

Naruto observo con horror como unas agujas se acercaban a él rápidamente y se quedó parado hay por el miedo. Sasuke quien había despertado su sharingan de tres puntos corrió a ayudar a su amigo empujándolo y haciendo que las agujas se clavaran en su cuerpo, sintió el dolor dominarle y pronto perdió todas las fuerzas dejándose caer. Naruto quien observo la "muerte" de sasuke se quedó paralizado su mejor amigo estaba muriendo por salvarlo todo por su cobardía

-porque teme pregunto naruto mirándole

-porque eres un dobe murmuro sonriéndole – naruto cuida de hina protégela porque yo no podré hacerlo, dile que no me odie por incumplir mi promesa dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la oscuridad

-nunca habías visto como un camarada muere pregunto haku pero no obtuvo respuesta – es parte de lo que implica ser un ninja y él murió siendo un gran ninja

-callate murmuro naruto enfadado mientras un chacra naranja comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo – tú no tienes derecho de hablar de sasuke, tu no, acabas de dejar a hinata chan sin su hermano gemelo, me acabas de arrebatar a mi mejor amigo dijo mirándolo con ojos rojos – voy a matarte

Kakashi sintió la liberación DEL chacra y pensó en naruto de inmediato

-que es posible que por primera vez en la historia el sello se haya roto, no, no es eso es posible que una cantidad del chacra del zorro se allá liberado pero el sello no se ha roto, tengo que acabar con esto pensó kakashi

-bien zabuza que te parece si acabamos con esto dijo kakashi sacando un pergamino y su pulgar lo paso por una de sus heridas para llenarlo de sangre y luego pasarlo por el pergamino para invocar a sus perros

-me pregunto qué aras para terminar esto kakashi

Pero antes de que zabuza se diera cuenta unos perros lo habían capturado y se escuchó como la prisión de espejos era rota, no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar antes de que kakashi apareciera al frente de él

-jutsu cortador de relámpago dijo y en su mano apareció un especie de relámpago que estaba por atravesar a zabuza pero en el momento en que kakashi ataco su jutsu atravesó el cuerpo de dos personas. Kakashi era consciente de que naruto estaba haciendo destrozos y por ello ataco rápido y no se dio cuenta de la llegada del compañero de zabuza, haku.

Hinata había dejado a su clon junto con tazuna para ir a ver si sasuke estaba vivo, era consciente de que él sello de naruto había cedido un poco y que ahora estaba destrozando todo fuera de control pero primero debía saber si su hermano estaba vivo, rápidamente se acercó donde sasuke y se acercó a su corazón el cual latía débilmente

Hikari como puedo salvar a sasuke pregunto hinata

"comparte chacra"

Como pregunto hinata

"toma su mano y pásale una pequeña cantidad de chacra para que este fortalezca su corazón mientras te encargas de naruto"

Hinata tomo la mano de sasuke y concentro su chacra para poder traspasarle a su hermano no podía demorarse mucho tenía que ayudar a naruto cuando sintió que los latidos de sasuke aumentaban dejo de traspasarle chacra y apego su frente a la de él

-todo saldrá bien hermano te lo prometo dijo hinata y luego se dio vuelta para percatarse que la neblina se había esparcido y pudo ver a naruto completamente fuera de sí y a kakashi intentando retenerlo, hinata se mordió los labios y fue en su ayuda – kakashi dijo hinata – yo me encargo de naruto necesito que ayude a sasuke

-segura hinata, naruto está fuera de control – kakashi la miro serio

-lo sé pero después de todo yo soy como él dijo mirándolo con tristeza y kakashi sorprendido se dio cuenta que hinata sabia del demonio en su interior

-como sabes pregunto

-no es el momento kakashi – ella no lo miraba. Hinata parecía en otro mundo

-me encargare de sasuke tú de naruto y hinata cuídate

Hinata se acercó despacio donde naruto quien la miraba desafiante, poco a poco iba acortando la distancia entre ellos hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para tocarle la mejilla pero este reacciono mal y tomo su muñeca doblándola completamente, hinata estaba experimentando mucho dolor

-naruto basta dijo mirándolo – debes controlarte dijo acercándose más sin importarle las consecuencias y lo abrazo. El demonio de naruto sonrió e hizo que el brazo de naruto traspasara el estómago de hinata por completo. Hinata gimió de dolor al sentir como el brazo de naruto la atravesaba, cerró los ojos para intentar olvidar el dolor que experimentaba miro a naruto de nuevo y suspiro su mejor amigo cuando tomara consciencia se volvería loco – naruto por favor no dejes que te controle, sasuke no está muerto – naruto parpadeo ante la información – y si dejas que él siga me mataras sin tener consciencia de ello, naruto yo te quiero por favor demuéstrale a todos que naruto namikaze será el próximo hokage de la aldea dijo cerrando los ojos y cuando los abrió estaba en un pasillo con agua y se escucha los gruñidos de un animal, comenzó a caminar hacia los sonidos y se sorprendió al ver a naruto en la jaula y no al zorro aunque este no estaba completamente afuera si estaba bastante afuera – naruto kun grito hinata para que lo escuchara – sasuke está vivo naruto no es tu culpa grito de nuevo y esta vez el rubio subió su mirada para conectarla con los negro de ella – sasuke vive naruto no dejes que te dominen vamos naruto serás el hokage debes ser fuerte grito de nuevo – por nosotros tres por tus padres por la aldea grito hinata – pelea como un hombre naruto o si no yo misma me encargare de hacer que el ramen se extinga dijo y naruto pareció reaccionar mas

-hina chan que demonios pasa pregunto

-nada naruto ahora sale de ese lugar dijo hinata

-donde estamos pregunto

-en un lugar donde no somos nada dijo hinata – es hora de volver naruto kun dijo acercándose a naruto sin importarle el ruido del demonio y tomando su mano – volvamos juntos naruto dijo tirándolo y haciendo que este le abrazara

-muchas gracias hina chan dijo naruto y hinata volvió abrir los ojos para encontrarse en su realidad con un naruto desmayado en sus brazos y ella misma apunto de hacerlo también

-naruto para eso somos los amigos dijo hinata antes de caer junto con naruto al suelo, todo se volvió borroso para hinata, le costaba respirar y tenía sueño

"maldita mocosa nos vas a matar" le grito hikari antes de que cerrara los ojos

Kakashi observo con horror como naruto atravesaba el estómago de hinata con sus manos no podía creer lo que pasaba, la sangre de hinata abandonaba con gran rapidez su cuerpo y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta el chacra de color naranja abandono el cuerpo de naruto y se mesclo con el de hinata no eso es imposible y luego ambos cayeron al piso. Kakashi hizo dos clones para que le ayudaran a cagar a sasuke y naruto mientras el llevaba a hinata debían hacer una parada en casa de tazuna si se iban de inmediato hinata moriría desangrada y eso era algo que él no quería ver.

Un día después

Hinata empeoraba cada minuto que pasaba tsunami había intentado parar el sangrado pero no podía y naruto aún no despertada al igual que sasuke la misión había sido un existo, kakashi después de llevarlos a casa de tsunami había matado a gatou y todo había salido bien a excepción de esto y lo peor es que no podían salir de esa casa hinata se moría y ardía en fiebre y naruto junto con sasuke no despertaban. Kakashi había mandado una carta al hokage explicándole algunos detalles y enviarían ayuda solo esperaba que no se demoraran mucho.

En konoha el hokage daba vueltas por toda su oficina esperando a que dos de sus mejores anbus llegaran tenía una importante misión para ellos, se pasó su mano por el cabello desesperado lo poco que kakashi le escribió lo dejo helado y muy preocupado

-hokage sama dijeron ambos anbus llegando

-itachi, shisui tengo una misión para ustedes – el hokage estaba inquieto y lo notaron

-sucede algo hokage sama pregunto itachi

-kakashi me mando un pergamino que contenía una nota de ayuda dijo mirando a itachi en específico ya que este se había tensado de inmediato – la misión de hinata, sasuke y naruto se completó a la perfección pero sucedieron ciertos accidentes que no teníamos contado dijo suspirando – la misión cambio de rang el sello de naruto logro liberarse por unos minutos dijo y ellos se tensaron – fue porque vio morir a sasuke – itachi sentido una opresión en su corazón – pero hinata logro establecerlo dijo rápidamente al ver la reacción de itachi – pero hinata al intentar volver a naruto a la normalidad naruto la ataco y en estos momentos hinata uchiha está muriendo dijo rápidamente sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto – su misión consiste en traer de vuelta al equipo 7 dijo y ambos anbus desaparecieron

-hiashi y fugaku me matara y hana, mikoto y la misma kushina me descuartizaran – el hokage suspiro – hasta yo mismo tengo deseos de matarme por esto.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 planes

Dos anbus corrían a gran velocidad entre los arboles no había tiempo que perder el equipo 7 se estaba desvaneciendo cada segundo que pasaba. Ambos sabían que todo los segundos valían ellos no sabían que tan mal estaban y temían llegar tarde. Luego de tres horas de trayecto llegaron a la casa que el hokage les había informado y afuera de esta se encontraba kakashi, su ex compañero anbu

Itachi fue el primero en aterrizar y acercarse a él – donde están – fue lo primero que pregunto

-en las habitaciones – respondió kakashi

Itachi no necesito nada más para abrirse paso y entrar a la casa. Camino directo hasta las habitaciones y entro en donde se encontraban sus hermanos

-hay que irnos – shisui y kakashi miraron a itachi quien no despegaba su mirada de los cuerpos de sus hermanos – shisui llevaras a sasuke, kakashi tu a naruto y yo a hinata

Ambos obedecieron de inmediato y fueron a recoger a sus respectivos encargados. Cuando itachi tomo a hinata entre sus brazos y le acaricio su mejilla se dio cuenta de que esta ardía en fiebre

-hay que apurarnos – y sin decir más salió de la casa mientras abrazaba con fuerza a hinata y se aseguraba de tenerla a salvo. Ahora tenían que ser el doble de rápidos hinata estaba peor de lo que pensaba y seguramente estas horas eran cruciales

Mientras tanto en konoha el hokage miraba nervioso a su esposa y a sus amigos no sabía cómo decirles que sus hijos venían heridos no era llegar y decir "mikoto, fugaku, kushina la misión de nuestros hijos se cumplió pero ellos vienen heridos y es posible que mueran pero no se preocupen mikoto y fugaku ustedes tienen uno y kushina podemos tener otro" el solo pensar en eso le hacía estremecerse de seguro su esposa lo mataría por decir eso y sin mencionar a dos poseedores del sharingan

-y bien cariño que sucede – minato noto que el chacra de su esposa comenzaba a turbarse y era una clara señal de enfado. Ahora si estaba muerto

-bueno – se rasco la nuca nervioso – verán como saben sasuke, hinata y naruto estaban en una misión – los tres asintieron y el suspiro – la misión cambio de rango y fue completada con existo

-que paso – la voz fría de fugaku le hizo saber que estaba perdiendo los estribos

-el equipo 7 viene gravemente herido a konoha – el corazón de kushina y mikoto se detuvo por un instante y los siguientes latidos eran irregulares esa era posiblemente la peor noticia que le puedes decir a una madre. Fugaku no cambio de expresión pero por dentro estaba preocupado

-como están – kushina se acercó a su esposo y lo tomo de su capa y comenzó a sacudirlo fuertemente – minato habla que le paso a nuestro hijo

-no se los detalles kushina pero sé que están mal posiblemente naruto sea el único que este bien – kushina le miro confundida – no se los detalles, kakashi solo me pidió ayuda

-itachi y shisui fueron por ellos – mikoto lo miro seria

-si

-bien hay que ir al hospital de seguro será su primera parada – la voz autoritaria de fugaku hizo sobresaltar a mikoto y esta enseguida se puso a caminar junto a su marido al hospital aunque se preguntaba si debía decirle a hana y hiashi – fugaku tú crees…

-no – fugaku la interrumpió – primero debemos saber cómo están luego ellos

-entiendo respondió esta

Esperaron en el hospital a que llegaran itachi y shisui con sus hijos. Mikoto era la más nerviosa notablemente el solo pensar en que sus hijos eran los más heridos la hacía estremecerse, ninguna madre tiene que pasar esto no es la línea natural de la vida

Minato miro al pasillo. Itachi y shisui habían llegado – ya están aquí – afirmo

Por los pasillos del hospital se podía sentir la chacra de itachi que sin duda estaba perturbado y eso lograba poner más nerviosa a mikoto. Cuando itachi fue visible mikoto dejo de respirar. Entre sus brazos traía a hinata, la traía de manera protectora, su mirada no revelaba nada para los demás pero cosa diferente era mikoto ella era su madre y conocía a su hijo.

Las enfermeras quienes esperaban la llegada del equipo 7 fueron rápidamente a donde se encontraba hinata. Itachi con mucha delicadeza se las entrego y al mismo tiempo que él hacia esto llegaron kakashi y shisui con sasuke y naruto. Las enfermeras comenzaron a correr por el lugar y mikoto solo pudo ver la cara de su hijo menor para saber que podía perder a uno de sus hijos

-hay que operarla no hay tiempo que perder – la voz de la enfermera saco a mikoto de sus pensamientos y puso su atención en el cuerpo de su hija

Todo pasó rápido de un momento a otro hinata, naruto y sasuke ya no estaban y ella ni siquiera noto cuando se fueron

-que paso pregunto mikoto a el sensei de sus hijos

-la misión de escoltar a tazuna san cambio de rango en la mitad del camino era perseguido por un asesino de la niebla llamado zabuza – la mirada de kakashi estaba en el pasado – la primera vez que lo enfrentamos creímos vencerlo y matarlo pero apareció su compañero de equipo que era un infiltrado de la niebla y se lo llevo. Luego nos dimos cuenta que podía ser una trampa asique los entrene. Para cuando nos volvimos encontrar íbamos hinata, sasuke y yo ya que naruto se quedó dormido, fue entonces cuando nos volvimos a encontrar y yo luche contra zabuza y sasuke con haku – fugaku, minato e itachi le miraron raro ¿hinata quieta sin hacer nada? Era difícil de creer – le encargue a hinata que se hiciera cargo de tazuna por ello no interfirió

-asique hinata se quedó protegiendo a tazuna – fugaku no podía creer lo que escuchaba podía imaginar la impotencia de su hija al saber que su hermano luchaba y ella se quedaba sin hacer nada pero eso no explicaba como hinata quedo lastimada

-si – kakashi suspiro mirando hacia la nada – luego naruto apareció para ayudar a sasuke quien se encontraba atrapado en una prisión de vidrios y estoy seguro que si naruto no hubiera entrado sasuke habría salido de igual forma y bueno luego sasuke se interpuso entre un ataque dirigido a naruto y eso lo dejo prácticamente muerto

-kami – mikoto sentía que cada segundo era peor

-naruto al ver a su mejor amigo caer pensó que murió y libero el sello – kushina se dejó caer en uno de los asientos su hijo – y bueno luego de que terminara la lucha naruto estaba fuera de control y hinata logro controlar al zorro

-que – minato no pudo evitar sorprenderse como es posible que hinata pudiera controlar al zorro de las nueve colas

-la herida de hinata se la provoco naruto – el silencio volvió a surgir en la habitación – naruto atravesó con su brazo el estómago de hinata mientras ella intentaba volverlo a la normalidad – esta vez mikoto se dejó caer – pero hay algo más preocupante

-qué cosa pregunto itachi

-hinata sabe del demonio que duerme dentro de ella – respondió kakashi

-que – esta vez fue turno de fugaku para sorprenderse

Tres meses después

Hinata estaba sentada en el borde de la ventana de su ahora habitación. Llevaba tres meses en el hospital. Sasuke y naruto habían salido hace dos y ella tuvo que quedarse forzadamente dos meses más. Las cosas habían empeorado mucho danzo vigilaba cada movimiento dentro del hospital y tenía a sus anbus vigilándola lo que había pasado aquella vez a las afueras del clan se aria realidad. No sabía cuándo ni dónde pero danzo se encargaría de matarla y que mejor que ahora ella estaba herida y débil aunque pasaran dos meses más la herida aun no cerraba por completo la explicación era que el chacra del kyubi impedía que se completara el sanado

-buenas noticias – naruto y sasuke entraron a la habitación – hoy te sacaran de aquí

-ya era hora – hinata les miro con una sonrisa

-hina yo – naruto se acercó a ella y le tomo la mano. Hinata acaricio su mejilla y suspiro sabía lo que iba a decir

-basta naruto no fue tu culpa todo está bien – hinata intentaba ser positiva

-pudiste morir – él estaba desesperado

-estoy bien y vamos de aquí odio los hospitales – hinata se paró de donde se encontraba

Cuando hinata entro al clan uchiha muchos miembros del lugar la saludaron y ella respondió a cada uno de ellos con una sonrisa. Hinata esperaba llegar a su casa lo más rápido que pudiera e irse a su habitación para dormir cómodamente en su cama pero sus planes fueron olvidados al ver al matrimonio hyuga en la sala tomando té con sus padres

-madre, padre, hiashi sama, hana sama – hinata entro e hizo una reverencia seguida por su hermano y amigo – me alegra que estén presentes

-veo que te han dado de alta – menciono su padre aunque era lógico por alguna razón que hinata no lograba comprender la tensión se había colocado en la sala cuando ellos entraron – pensé que sería hasta mañana

-hinata- ototo es muy escandalosa cuando de libertad se trata – sasuke comento mientras se dirigía al patio seguido por naruto

-padre, sabes si shisui san se encuentra en su casa

-no lo sé hinata

-iré a verlo necesito hablar algo con él – sonriendo hinata hizo una reverencia y salió

Hinata salió de la casa a paso lento necesitaba ver a shisui pero si se apresuraba podría alertar a los anbus infiltrados del clan. Ella se encontraba cansado emocionalmente no había segundo en el que no pensara en la amenaza que danzo significaba y en que planeaba y porque ella. Apenas fue consciente de que había llegado a casa de su primo y entro en ella

-tío, tía – hizo una reverencia al llegar – se encuentra shisui

-si pasa está en su habitación – hinata comenzó a caminar a la habitación de shisui – me alegra que te recuperaras hinata – menciono su tía

-gracias

Ella siguió su camino y doblo en la esquina para entrar a la habitación de su primo shisui el cual se encontraba dormido en el suelo con las piernas en la cama y las sabanas enredadas entre sus piernas

-shisui – hinata se acercó y comenzó a moverlo suavemente – shisui – pero este no respondía. Se acercó más y comenzó a golpear sus mejillas con leves cachetadas y no despertaba. Suspirando hinata se arrodillo y grito – shisui – este abrió rápidamente los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante asustado sin notar que el rostro de su prima se encontraba cerca del suyo y la beso.

Fueron solos unos segundos antes de que hinata volviera a tomar consciencia de sus actos y se separara de su primo sonrojándose de sobremanera como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Su corazón latía rápidamente y su respiración era rápida

-hinata…esto…yo – shisui se encontraba nervioso imaginando la reacción de su primo al enterarse que había besado a su hermana, itachi era de temer – esto fue un error y no es necesario que itachi se entere cierto – pregunto con esperanzas y hinata tontamente asintió con las mejillas aun sonrojadas – tu venias a algo ¿verdad? – pregunto shisui cambiando el tema y hinata volvió así dejando un poco el sonrojo pero aún seguía presente y asintió

-shisui hay anbus de danzo infiltrados en el clan – menciono

-lo sabía pero no es eso – shisui la miraba intensamente

-su vigilancia en mi aumente de sobremanera cuando estoy sola, cuando me acerco a itachi, padre, minato sama, kakashi sensei o a ti desaparecen de inmediato – explico

-tienes algo en mente pregunto

-no mucho realmente – contesto esta – creo que danzo quiere algo de mí y si aumento la vigilancia es porque quiere saber todos mis movimientos ahora que estoy herida

-aun no ataca – aseguro shisui – danzo ha comenzado a actuar raro últimamente apenas es notorio pero sé que él nota que lo miro, itachi también lo nota aunque él no sabe lo que pasa. Danzo está esperando que la paz termine antes de que comience la tormenta

-algo inusual dentro de los anbu pregunto hinata

-quieren subirte de rango – menciono haciendo que hinata se sobresaltara – danzo y otro miembros del consejo creen que eres capaz de convertirte en anbu a esta edad después de todo eres un genio

-acercarme al enemigo

-el hokage lo desaprobó al igual que tu padre y hiashi sama

-edad por edad. El error de los uchiha

-si me preguntas esos tres planean algo

-te creo pero necesito que sigan así

-el hokage es admirado por muchos dentro del consejo por ello no eres anbu. No eres chuunin y tampoco eres jounin. El hokage objeto que debes cumplir el ciclo antes de convertir en anbu y eso no hizo feliz a danzo

-entonces estamos viviendo la paz antes de la tormenta

-posiblemente

-o estamos en la tormenta

-de cualquier forma hina debemos prevenirnos ¿no crees que es mejor decirle a itachi? Pregunto

-no, niisan actuara correctamente sin duda pero se preocupara demasiado por mí y me vigilara además corremos peligro que danzo se entere y los mande a ambos a misiones

-itachi deberá enterarse cuando las cosas estén por suceder – completo shisui

-necesitamos un plan b e itachi lo es – hinata miro a su primo directamente y su mente la traiciono recordando el beso anterior – shisui – menciono seria – si alguien se entera de este beso te mato – seguido de esto hinata abandono la habitación dejando a un shisui pensativo "de seguro itachi me mata si se entera" pensó tocándose los labios y sonriendo


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 días normales antes de la tormenta

Hinata corría por el bosque intentando así olvidar lo que estaba pasando en su vida tal vez pronto ya no podría respirar y nunca tendría una familia o peor no se volvería la mejor kunoichi de toda la historia. Habían pasado dos meses desde el beso con shisui y no lo había visto desde entonces aunque la verdad es que ambos se evitaban aún era una situación vergonzosa de recordar. Los anbus seguían sus pasos en la distancia pensando que ella no lo había notado. Itachi estaba en una misión, sasuke y naruto entrenaban, kakashi sentado observando la piedra de los caídos y ella huyendo

"deberías tranquilarte eres estresante" – hikari la saco de sus pensamientos – "no tengo intenciones de morir aun y espero que tú tampoco aun debemos hacer muchas cosas"

Supongo que intentar saber que planeas es imposible verdad – hinata paro al frente de la cascada y se quitó la chaqueta que traía encima para lanzarse al agua – me pregunto porque me elegiste a mi

"tu ADN es perfecto para mí" – hinata nadaba por el manto de agua y veía a los peces moverse en armonía con el agua – "tus padres aun no tocan el tema del demonio"

No – teniendo la necesidad de respirar hinata salió a la superficie en busca de aire – ellos parecen evitar el asunto

"así son siempre reaccionan igual aunque debo de admitir que ellos tuvieron las agallas para criarte"

Hinata, quien pasaba sus manos por el cabello noto otra presencia que no eran de los anbus e intrigado volteo su cuerpo para ver a un miembro del clan observarla con una sonrisa y ahora que lo pensaba no lo había visto nunca

-quien eres y que quieres – menciono sin tratar de ser amable su mal humor se lo llevaría ese chico por interrumpirla

-hayato uchiha, chuunin y me pareció ver a una chica linda por aquí y pensé que estaba en problemas – el chico sin pudor alguno recorrió el cuerpo de hinata con la mirada – que edad tienes pregunto

-10 y tu – hinata estaba algo cohibida por la mirada del chico y si no se controlaba iba a sonrojarse

-10 – el chico parecía sorprendido – tienes senos y tienes tan solo 10 años – exclamo sorprendido y como hinata lo había pensado se sonrojo ante su ultimo comentario

-ah – su rostro estaba rojo con el de un tomate – que diablos haces mirándome

-bueno eres linda y pensé que tendrías como mi edad pero veo que eres más pequeña – el chico se acercó un poco más a ella mientras hinata salía del agua y se ponía su chaqueta – cierto tengo 13 años y si me permites decirte tienes más senos que muchas chicas de mi edad – otro comentario que hizo que hinata se volviera a sonrojar acaso ese chico no sabía de pudor

-eres un pervertido – menciono esta sonrojada

-por cierto cómo te llamas

-hinata uchiha – el chico se paralizo por el momento y hinata sonrió nerviosamente

-eres la hija del líder del clan – eso no era una pregunta más bien una afirmación – tu hermano es anbu y tu primo igual. Tu familia es increíble. Tu madre fue una gran kunoichi del clan y ahora tu hermano gemelo y tu están haciendo leyenda en el clan, hinata uchiha despertó a los ojos rojos a los cuatro años

-si bien yo debo irme – hinata estaba nerviosa era la primera vez que un chico le decía que tenía senos grandes para su edad. Ella ni siquiera había pensado en que su cuerpo estaba cambiando y él ya lo había notado

-eres fantástica te acompaño a tu casa pregunto

-no – exclamo hinata alzando un poco la voz – es decir mis hermanos son algo sobreprotectores asique adiós – hinata comenzaba a caminar con intenciones claras de alejarse del extraño pero este la sujeto del brazo y puso sus labios sobre los de ella – no – chillo hinata espantada y el chico sonreía divertido

-era para que me recordaras ahora tengo una misión rango b y quien sabe tal vez no vuelva – el chico se acercó con claros motivos de volver a besarla

-muerte entonces – hinata se comenzaba a enfadar quien se creía ese chico para besarla apenas lo conocía y ya le dijo que tenía senos grandes para su edad y la besaba – y si vuelves hacer eso – activo su línea sucesora logrando que el chico diera un paso atrás por instinto – te matare sin piedad

-que ruda – bromeo el chico aunque estaba algo asustado

-púdrete – hinata comenzó a correr por los árboles y el chico suspiro cuando se perdió de su visión

-serás mi novia hinata uchiha

Hinata llego a su casa para enterarse que itachi volvió más rápido de lo que esperaba y tenían dos "invitados" a cenar; shisui y naruto. En cuanto volvió lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse sobre su hermano mayor y enterrar su cara en su pecho. Los presentes alzaron una ceja pero no hicieron ningún comentario cuando hinata hacia eso generalmente era porque tenía una crisis nerviosa

-hina ototo te encuentras bien – itachi intento en vano establecer una conversación con su hermana ya que esta gruño y se enterró en su pecho aún más

-estúpido, estúpido, estúpido – era lo único que decía hinata quien con coraje recordaba al niño pelinegro que se había topado en el bosque – AHHH – grito frustrada saliendo del pecho de su hermano y sentando a su lado con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas

-hinata – la dulce voz de su madre hizo que saliera de su escondite emocional – quieres hablar – hinata asintió – solas – y esta volvió a asentir

Ambas caminaron a la habitación de hinata y mikoto cerró la puerta con llave para que nadie entrara y antes de lo que pensó su hija la estaba abrazando con fuerza

-que pasa hinata – la voz de su madre lograba relajar a hinata y más cuando esta comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos no había nada mejor que sentir el olor a tu madre y esa paz que transmitía al mismo tiempo que sin proponérselo su olor transmitía protección

-no puedo más madre – la voz de hinata era un murmuro – estoy agotada emocionalmente cada día es un martirio para mí, siento que en cualquier momento me matare – mikoto se tensó – porque no pobre aguantar la presión

-porque no me dices que te agobia

-no puedo madre, confió en ti plenamente te confiaría mi vida sin dudarlo pero entre menos sepas mejor

-bien entonces ha pasado algo hoy que hizo que tu equilibrio de paz se alborotara – mikoto hizo una sonrisa traviesa claro que hinata no podía apreciarla – un chico tal vez – pregunto y hinata salto inconscientemente, bingo pensó mikoto

-nada de lo que piensas – aclaro rápidamente hinata quien se sacaba la chaqueta y se alejaba de su madre y la lanzaba a su cama su chaqueta para quedar con la húmeda maya que traía

-oh – mikoto no tuvo que preguntarle a su hija nada mas ya que observo unos pequeños bultos en el pecho de su hija y sonrió la pubertad estaba llegando a temprana edad a su hija – te preocupa eso

-no lo había notado te lo juro – mikoto rio cuando su hijo comenzó a sonrojarse – pero escuche un comentario – hinata no pensaba decirle a su madre que un chico lo noto porque posiblemente sasuke y naruto estuvieran escuchando y en la sala shisui e itachi intentaran hacer lo mismo – y porque

-esto… - fue turno para mikoto de ponerse nerviosa se supone que esta charla la tendría en unos dos años tal vez tres no ahora – bien pero primero – se dio vuelta y golpeo la puerta – más les vale no estar escuchando conversaciones entre madre e hija – grito – bueno hinata lo que sucede ahora es que estas entrando a una etapa donde las hormonas empiezan a revolucionarse en tu cuerpo y como mujer surgen cambios como el crecimiento de los senos y enancha miento de las caderas…

Minutos más tarde

Mikoto salía de la habitación de su hija con una sonrisa y hinata sonrojada al máximo era gracioso verla sonrojarse y tartamudear cuando estaba nerviosa y mikoto había usado todo eso en su contra

-hinata que paso pregunto sasuke al notar las mejillas de su hermana

-no quieres saberlo – la voz de hinata era apenas un susurro – es horrible – e inconscientemente apretó sus piernas

-bien – sasuke no estaba seguro de querer entrar en aquella zona y pensó que sería correcto seguir el consejo de su hermana

La cena fue una eternidad para hinata aun rondaba en su cabeza las palabras sostén y sangrado, sacudió la cabeza intentado no pensar en ello. Durante la cena para mala suerte de hinata su mirada se conectó con la de shisui y se volvió a sonrojar haciendo que este lo hiciera también pero en un menor tono haciendo que tres pares de ojos negros y unos azules miraran curiosamente a shisui. Luego de cena mikoto ordeno que sus hijos fueran a sus respectivas habitaciones y descansaran también envió a itachi a la casa del hokage para devolver a su hijo. Dos horas después de intentar en vano dormir hinata se levantó de su habitación y fue a la de su hermano gemelo

-sasuke – susurro moviendo a su hermano – sasuke

-hmp – murmuro entre dormido

-puedo dormir contigo pregunto

-has lo que quieras – menciono haciéndole un hueco y volviendo a dormir. Hinata sonrió y se acostó al lado de su hermano abrazándolo y dejando que los pensamientos volaran

Los siguientes días fueron un infierno para hinata. Su madre había decidido decirles a kushina y hana que sus senos habían crecido más de lo normal. Otra vergüenza para ella fue entrar a la tienda de lencería y probarse el brasier más pequeño que tenían y que este ni siquiera le cruzara tuvo que seguir buscando y probándose hasta que dio con su talla que resulto ser cuatro veces más grande que la del principio y ahora tenía que aprender a usar los molestos brasieres pero era algo que se le venía encima asique hinata intento relajarse y no darle tanta importancia al asunto. Pero su madre no se detuvo hay hizo que comprara suficientes brasieres para un año y de distintos tamaños ya que según ella sus senos estaban en crecimientos y era imposible saber cuándo se detendrían. Para colmo cuando volvió a casa y pensó que estaría a salvo, su hermano mayor menor junto con naruto observaban curiosos las bolsas que traía en las manos y quisieron curiosear su contenido como resultado salieron golpeados. Definitivamente ese no era el día de hinata.

La siguiente mañana hinata salió temprano de su casa y se dirigió donde su probablemente única amiga tenten. Ella era dos años mayor que hinata, compañera de equipo de neji y lee pero sobre todo era mujer. Tenten era conocida por su manejo en armas a larga distancia, su cabello era recogido con dos tomates y era la única que conocía los secretos de hinata a profundidad. Ella y hinata se hicieron buenas amigas hace un par de meses, hinata jamás pensó confiar tan rápido en una persona pero por una vez en su vida decidió tomar el riesgo y no fallo

-buenos días – hizo una reverencia a los padres de tenten – se encuentra tenten

-en su habitación – hinata volvió hacer una reverencia de despedida y se dirigió a la habitación de tenten. Siguió derecho por el pasillo y doblo en una esquina, tercera puerta a la derecha – hola tenten – menciono hinata entrando a la habitación de su amiga

-hinata no esperaba verte – tenten estaba al frente de espejo haciéndose su peinado diario hinata la observo en cada movimiento – deseas algo – pregunto

-tenten – hinata se sonrojo y tenten lo vio por el espejo asique se giró para quedar al frente de su amiga – porque a los chicos mayores le interesan los senos

La pregunta dejo a tenten paralizada y sonrojada

-este…bueno – tenten hacia pausas entre las palabras y no sabía cómo responderle a su amiga – es porque son hombres y a ellos les gusta eso y hina chan no me preguntes esas cosas

Hinata sonrió divertida al ver a tenten sonrojada – te ha pasado

-hinata – reprocho roja como un tomate

-pues a mí si – tenten la miro con los ojos abiertos – un chico que es un año mayor que tú me dijo que mis senos eran grandes para tener solo 10 años

-hina chan la próxima vez que alguien te diga eso golpéalo y no dejes que preguntas como esa ocupen tu mente

-gracias tenten ibas de salida

-entrenamiento y ustedes no pregunto

-no kakashi sensei y hokage sama decidieron darnos un tiempo para que sanaran bien nuestras lesiones – hinata sonrió y suspiro – adiós tenten nos vemos

-adiós hina chan

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la aldea uno de los ancianos miraba por la ventana con una sonrisa en su rostro. Su plan pronto se llevaría a cabo y si hinata uchiha no quería colaborar tendría que matarla nada ni nadie impediría lo que estaba a punto de suceder dentro de las cuatro paredes de konoha

-danzo sama – uno de los anbus a su servicio – todo listo

-bien – la sonrisa de danzo se hizo más grande – ya sabes si itachi y shisui uchiha irán de misión para ese día

-hokage sama no tiene intención de mandarlos a misiones por ahora al parecer ambos están entrenando

-bien y hinata uchiha

-los otros consejeros a último momento lograron convencer al hokage para darle una misión en solitario a la chica uchiha

-bien y cuando será avisada

-mañana

-bien quiero que mañana traigas a uchiha hinata a la sala de reuniones y asegúrate que el hokage, fugaku y hiashi no se enteren de la pequeña reunión

-hai

Se avecinaba una fuerte tormenta para konoha. Los días de paz habían terminado para la aldea y pronto un nuevo regimiento sometería a la aldea dándole el poder necesario para hacerse más y más fuerte

* * *

><p>holaa hoy les traigo otro capitulo de destino y respondere unas preguntas<p>

sauhina si abra interancion entre el clan hyuga y hinata especialmente entre las hermanas y si hinata tendra un amor que tendra durante unos capitulos y sobre el tema con sasuke es posible que cuando ella cumpla 14 comiencen a interactuar más como pareja pero tambien es posible que hinata se de cuenta antes que siente algo por su hermano y quiera evitarlo siendo sincera aun no lo decido

MitcheLove umm casi siempre subo despues de una semana un capitulo o dos


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 golpe de estado parte 1

El sol no apareció aquella mañana, a pesar de ser verano el sol se había negado hacer su aparición. Las nubes rodeaban a toda la aldea y el aire traía consigo el olor a sangre y destrucción

Es el día – fue el primer pensamiento de hinata cuando se levantó aquella mañana. Todo parecía normal pero nada lo estaba.

Salió de su casa temprano y recorrió toda konoha dejando pequeños sellos escondidos entre los árboles o rocas. Los anbu aún no la perseguían y debía ser bastante rápida para no ser encontrada. Aunque no sabía que tramaba danzo ella presentía que no sería nada bueno. Cuando volvió a casa, su madre mikoto, preparaba el desayuno, su padre fugaku, bebía una taza de té mientras leía el periódico, su hermano itachi, miraba entretenido como sasuke entrenaba a las afueras de la casa y sin ser consciente hinata había activado su sharingan para grabar en su memoria aquel momento

-donde estabas cariño – mikoto quien preparaba el desayuno se dio cuenta de la llegada de su hija

-tenia algunos asuntos que resolver esta mañana, madre

-bien – mikoto no quiso seguir preguntándole a su hija respetaba la privacidad de sus hijos hasta cierto punto

-hinata – fugaku llamo a su hija menor – ya te has recuperado de tus lesiones

-casi por completo, padre

-aun no cierra por completo la herida de tu estomago

-casi cierra padre

-bien

El desayuno fue en silencio, nadie quería hablar, cada uno estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Hinata fue la primera en terminar junto con sasuke. Sus entrenamientos estaban muy abandonados y era hora de retomarlos antes de que volvieran a tomar misión de nuevo

-sasuke iré por naruto ayer no lo vi y no pude decirle

-yo iré por kakashi sensei

La mañana fue agitada estaban fuera de forma. Naruto y sasuke entrenaban entre ellos ya que las heridas de hinata aún no sanaban por completo y mientras ellos hacían eso hinata practicaba jutsu médicos básicos, moldeaba chacra y emanaba en pequeñas cantidades el chacra de hikari. Kakashi se había dado cuenta que hinata comenzaba a quedarse dormida mientras sus otros alumnos entrenaban

-hinata porque no duermes – pregunto kakashi

Hinata no respondió y simplemente se dedicó hacer lo que su sensei sugirió.

Luego de un par de horas de entrenamiento, sasuke se dio cuenta que su hermana estaba durmiendo y sonrió de lado

-teme porque hinata parece agotada últimamente – pregunto naruto

-hinata vive en mi casa y es mi hermana gemela dobe pero no sé qué es lo que pasa por la cabeza mi hermana, cada vez que pienso que estamos cerca pasa algo y nos aleja

-hina chan ha cambiado mucho en estos meses parece más distante que antes

-no es bueno hablar de personas que están durmiendo – tanto sasuke como naruto se sobresaltaron al oír la voz de hinata – es de mala educación

-hina chan – naruto se rasco la nuca nerviosamente

-tsk – sasuke aunque no lo mostrara también estaba nervioso

-que les parece si damos 10 vueltas alrededor de konoha

-es buena idea – comento kakashi – tendrían mejor resistencia

-bien entonces a dar 10 vueltas por la aldea – grito naruto y sasuke negó con la cabeza

Para hinata correr 10 vueltas debería ser relativamente fácil pero al darse cuenta que entre más corría más le dolía el estómago termino bajando la velocidad haciendo que sus compañeros hicieran lo mismo. Se maldigo por ser débil y no poder soportar el dolor aunque había veces en que el dolor le recordaba que estaba viva

-hina chan tu estas bien pregunto naruto

-claro que si – hinata no los miro ellos sabrían que mentía

-como digas – sasuke siguió corriendo ya que aún les faltaban 2 vueltas

-hey teme espérame

Cuando el equipo 7 termino su entrenamiento eran alrededor de las 9 de la noche y hinata sintió una gran cantidad de anbus reuniéndose y dos se acercaban a ella y hinata sabía perfectamente quienes eran esos anbus. Aprovechando que la noche era oscura hinata se mordió el pulgar e invoco a un clon de sangre quien se perdió entre la oscuridad de la noche y ella seguía caminando con su equipo.

-adiós chicos nos vemos mañana – naruto se despidió de sus amigos mientras emprendía camino a su casa

-adiós naruto – hinata le dedico una sonrisa

-hmp

Sasuke y hinata siguieron su camino para llegar al clan uchiha pero entre más se acercaban la presencia de los anbus se hacía más presente

-hinata porque nos siguen dos anbus – la peli azul miro sorprendida al pelinegro ¿también se había dado cuenta? – no soy idiota su presencia se nota a kilómetros dos opciones ellos lo hacen a propósito o son los anbus más idiotas de todos

-no lo sé sasuke pero ve a casa y dile a padre

-no te dejare sola – sasuke frunció el seño

-los conozco no te preocupes

-bien si no llegas en dos horas abra guerra

Los dos anbus se dejaron ver cuando hinata quedo sola

-hokage sama desea verla

-mi padrino desea verme – incrédula hinata frunció el seño

-tiene una misión para usted

-bien vamos

Los tres desaparecieron en una nube de humo y aparecieron en la oficina del ¿consejo? Hinata miro confundida a los anbus porque estaban en ese lugar no era que su padrino lo había llamado

-"si serás idiota tienes suerte que sasuke le esté contando a tu padre lo que paso con los anbus y más que este con tu padrino"

-porque mierda estoy aquí – la peli azul no tenía intenciones de ser cortes algo malo estaba por suceder y su clon de sangre estaba atento a cualquier orden de su dueña

-que modales – hinata asesino con la mirada a danzo – pensé que eras más inteligente

-la misión es cierta mi padre menciono algo

-es cierto pero primero escúchanos hinata san – danzo comenzaba a moverse por la habitación – veras mañana abra un golpe de estado

El cuerpo de la morena dejo de moverse – porque – fue lo único que pudo decir

-el hokage lo está haciendo mal y tu como una defensora de la aldea sabrás que es la mejor decisión que se está tomando

-me estas jodiendo – hinata perdió los estribos y elevo la voz – el mandato de minato sama es el mejor que ha tenido konoha y me dices que aran un golpe de estado porque lo está haciendo mal

-no lo está haciendo mal el hokage está tomando malas decisiones

-esto se debe a la posible alianza entre la niebla y nosotros

-la niebla es el enemigo de konoha

-no me jodas entre menos guerras mejor

-mira niña las cosas son así de simple te unes a nosotros sí o no

-que te hace pensar que yo uchiha hinata hija de uno de los mejores amigos del hokage y ahijada de él te apoyaría a ti para tu estúpido plan – la voz de la chica era fría

-pues si no aceptas morirás – la expresión de hinata no cambio en lo absoluto – en la misión que harás ahora irán anbus detrás de ti y te mataran sin piedad

-hokage sama se acerca – un anbu apareció de la nada

-tu plan se va a la borda

-no mi querida hinata si tu abres la boca kushina y mikoto morirán – hinata empezaba a odiar cada vez más a ese sujeto – hay dos anbus vigilando a kushina y mikoto puedes decirle a minato y mientras él se prepara para atacarnos yo activare un sello que ara que mis anbus ataquen a tu madre y a tu tía asique que decides hinata ¿vivir o morir?

-hijo de puta – menciono una furiosa hinata

-hinata que haces aquí – la voz de su padre hizo eco en la sala hinata y danzo se daban miradas de muerte

-solo me daban las ordenes de mi misión padre – danzo sonrió asique la niña prefería morir antes de ver morir a sus seres queridos que estúpida era – madre te envió mis cosas

-si ten – fugaku le lanzo una mochila con todo lo que necesitaría para la misión

-nos vemos es un largo camino – hinata desapareció de la habitación mientras 5 anbus salían de sus puestos y comenzaban a seguirla

Su clon de sangre recibió órdenes específicas; buscar a shisui y advertirle. Hinata clon comenzó a correr entre los arboles desapareciendo su presencia y entrando al clan uchiha pasando desapercibida nadie podía verla, solo shisui su plan no podía fallar

-hinata – el clon paro en seco ¿había fallado? Se giró para ver al idiota chico hayato – a dónde vas

-no te importa – el clon activo el sharingan y lo tomo por la camisa – y por tu bien no le digas a nadie que me has visto

-porque tan agresiva hinata

-no molestes – el clon lo soltó y comenzó a correr para entrar a su casa pero por la habitación de itachi donde estaba él y shisui

Segundos antes de que hinata interrumpiera en la habitación de itachi, él y shisui tenían una conversación nada agradable para el segundo

-shisui – la fría voz de su primo hizo que se estremeciera ya se la venia venir – porque usted se sonrojo al igual que hinata ese día en la cena

-Ahh esto – shisui comenzó a balbucear incoherencias – no es nada

-tu sonrojándose – itachi lo miraba seriamente

-bien pero fue un accidente itachi enserio – itachi levante una ceja. Le pareció gracioso ver a su primo darle explicaciones de algo que no entendía – yo bese a hinata – susurro muy bajito y nada oíble

-que pregunto

-que bese a hinata – volvió a susurrar

-shisui no te entiendo

-QUE BESE A HINATA – grito y se tapó la boca cuando itachi activo su sharingan

-tu besaste a mi hermana – un aura maligna comenzó a desprender itachi

-fue un accidente

-tu besaste a mi hermanita – itachi comenzó a acercarse a shisui

Pero antes de que lo tocara hinata apareció entre las ventanas – hina – menciono shisui

-hinata tú y shisui se besaron – el clon de hinata se sonrojo

-esto itachi niisan yo solo soy un clon – menciono e itachi frunció el ceño por el cuerpo del supuesto clon de hinata corría sangre y chacra a quien engañaba – soy un clon de sangre de hinata sama – explico

-clon de sangre – pregunto shisui

-basta de preguntas – el clon se acercó a shisui – danzo planea un golpe de estado para mañana

La habitación quedo en silencio – que – itachi fue el primero en hablar

-porque lo anbus te seguían – ignorando la pregunta de itachi, shisui le pregunto al clon

-danzo quiere que me una al golpe de estado

-te negaste por ello enviaste a un clon

-hai

-donde está la original hinata

-en una misión a suna. Es posible que la original hinata no vuelva viva

Itachi se tensó por completo no entendía lo que pasaba – porque hinata no volverá convida – y aun así no dejaría que nada le sucediera

-itachi niisan danzo tiene vigilado a madre y kushina sama. Danzo le advirtió a hinata que si no se unía y hablaba mataría a su madre y a kushina sama, hinata decidió morir. Cinco anbus van detrás de hinata sama

-bien iremos

-no – el clon se interpuso entre ellos – tu deberías entenderlo niisan la aldea es más importante en estos momentos

-que quieres decir – la mandíbula de itachi estaba completamente tensa

-itachi niisan mañana atacaran al hokage intentaran matarlo tú debes proteger a los namikaze, shisui tú debes advertirles a los hyuga. Mañana atacaran primero a los tres grandes clanes de la aldea padre debe enterase y los demás clanes igual pero si hablamos ahora danzo lo sabrá nos está vigilando

-hablaremos en clave

-si

-bien hinata vuelve convida

-es casi imposible niisan estoy débil por el entrenamiento y mis heridas se abrirán si me dan un ataque directo

-hinata… - itachi no termino de hablar cuando el clon de hinata se había extinguido

Una pelea se estaba llevando acabo a un par de kilómetros de konoha, 5 anbus peleaban con una genin y estaban ganando. Si la genin hubiera estado normal tal vez hubiera podido con dos o tres o por lo menos con uno pero ese no era el caso 5 anbus peleaban con un genin lastimado y con una herida abierta por un ataque que recibió directo

Hinata uchiha era quien peleaba con los anbus sola y herida ella sabía que moriría y no temía morir su mensaje había sido entregado y solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo empeorara para ella

-la niña no era tan fuerte después de todo – el anbu que conoció aquellas vez a las afuera de su clan la miraba con una sonrisa burlona – besa el suelo uchiha

La chica le sonrió nunca rogaría por su vida después de todo era una uchiha – púdrete

-no estás en una posición para ofender – el anbu se acercó a ella y le tomo el rostro – hasta eres linda con toda esa sangre cubriendo tu rostro – seguido de esas palabras la lanzo al suelo – será un placer acabar con tu vida pero ahora debo irme

-abandonas una lucha – la voz de la chica era burlona

-tenia cierto tiempo para jugar contigo lo lamento por abandonar tu muerte – burlonamente el anbu tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo corto – tu familia se pondrá tan triste uchiha

-muérete – hinata tenía la pequeña esperanza de acabar con los anbus que se quedaran con ella o por lo menos convencerlos de no matarla

-vamos – el líder de los anbus desapareció con dos más dejando solo a dos con hinata

-no estamos de acuerdo con esto uchiha san pero ordenes son ordenes – el anbu se acercaba a hinata con un kunai en la mano

-traicionaran a su hokage – hinata intentaba hacer que se tranquilizaran y pensaran

-lo lamento uchiha san – el anbu la tomo de los cabellos y se colocó detrás de ella con en kunai en su cuello. Hinata en ningún momento cerro los ojos su vista estaba fija en el otro anbu. Ella morirá dignamente no rogaría y no demostraría temor ante nadie

-sasuke – su voz era un susurro y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar a su hermano – vive – el anbu presiono el kunai contra su piel.

La escena vivida aquella mañana paso por la mente de hinata. Esperaba que su familia sobreviviera y que evitaran el golpe de estado

-"si mueres me asegurare de hacer tu vida un infierno" – sin embargo hikari no estará dispuesta a morir y hinata lo sabía – "eres un ninja de konoha rindiéndose eres una vergüenza para tu aldea" – las palabras de hikari hicieron eco en la mente de hinata y aunque esta muchas veces no estaba de acuerdo con ella esta vez sí lo estuvo

Todo paso rápido de un momento a otro se encontraba en el suelo sin ninguna herida y el anbu que la sujetaba se encontraba a unos metros de distancia

-hola hi na ta – el chico que llego marco cada letra del nombre de hinata y esta sonrió divertida de todas las personas a quien espero nunca se imaginó que fuera él – no es divertido ver a dos anbu intentando matar a un genin

-quien eres – el segundo anbu lo observo relajadamente

-hayato uchiha y mi deber como uchiha es proteger a la hija del líder

-uchiha cierra esa boca – hinata se paró del suelo y se giró a verlo él se parecía bastante a sasuke incluso más que itachi – pero me alegra que llegaras

-nunca imagine que hinata uchiha se dejara matar

-estaba a punto de atacar aunque no me creas – la voz de hinata sonaba divertida tal vez después de esto no lo odie tanto pensó divertida

-bien a atacar

Ambos uchihas activaron su línea sucesora y se lanzaron contra un anbu

Para cualquier persona que viera el combate pensaría que hinata y hayato se conocían hace años pero esa no era la verdad. Ambos estaban bastante coordinados para ser conocidos pero debían serlo después de todo luchaban contra anbus

Hayato uchiha era un chuunin graduado como el segundo mejor de su clase superado por su compañero de equipo ryu. Pero para ser chuunin era bastante bueno

-jutsu bola de fuego – al ser un uchiha manejaba el elemento de fuego

-jutsu sombra atrapante – el anbu atrapo a hayato en un jutsu de sombra y hinata arqueo una ceja ¿era posible? Tenían entendido que solo los nara y un par de ninjas podían hacer jutsus de sombra

-jutsu dragón de hielo – hinata activo su jutsu y lo lanzo contra el enemigo de hayato y lo atrapo en este

Rápidamente se llevó una mano a su estómago la herida comenzaba a sangrar más ahora que estaba en movimiento pero mientras ella estuviera en combate ninguno de sus compañeros moriría

-jutsu clon de sangre – en una nube blanca apareció otra hinata completamente igual – ayuda a hayato – ordeno la original

Pronto la situación era totalmente o puesta a la anterior una genin y un chuunin estaban derrotando a dos anbus y era oficial que ellos morirían

-últimas palabras – la voz del uchiha era fría y siniestra

-no deberían ser de esos rangos

-jutsu control de hielo

La cara de hinata no tenía expresión al ver como ambos anbus morían en sus manos era la primera vez que mataba a un aliado y era la primera vez que mataba. Cerró los ojos y suspiro aun podía escuchar los gritos de los anbus al sentir el hielo en sus cuellos

-la primera vez siempre es difícil – el chico murmuro – debemos volver a konoha

-no dijo rápidamente hinata – nos mataran apenas lleguemos – entonces la chica cayo de rodillas al suelo vomitando sangre hayato se acercó y la tomo entre sus brazos

-todo estará bien – murmuro mientras caminaba a la siguiente aldea

-sasuke – susurro la chica antes de caer en la oscuridad

Esa mañana en el complejo uchiha había un aire distinto y eso lo noto de inmediato sasuke al despertar ya luego de darse un baño y vestirse fue a desayunar para encontrarse con toda su familia excepto con su hermana

-madre, padre – saludo mientras tomaba su puesto en la mesa – donde esta hinata – pregunto curioso

-le han dado una misión en solitario ayer por la noche – sasuke se tensó ¿era por eso que los anbus los seguían? No definitivamente no porque si fuera por ello abrían bajando en vez de seguirlos ¿era una excusa? Entonces recordó su sueño, un sueño donde su hermana estaba herida e iba en brazos de alguien mientras susurraba su nombre

-pasa algo sasuke – pregunto su madre

-nada – murmuro y sintió la mira de su hermano entonces subió la vista para encontrarse con los ojos negros de su hermano que intentaban transmitirle un mensaje que él no lograba comprender pero tenía que ver con los anbus y hinata

-no es normal que genin salgan de la aldea sin su equipo ¿Por qué le han dado la misión a hinata? Pregunto itachi y su padre suspiro

-no lo sé el consejo de minato decidió darle esa misión a hinata de hecho prácticamente le obligaron a darle la misión a hinata

-mi pobre niña – dramatizo mikoto – sola camino a suna

-¿suna? Pregunto itachi

-si – respondió fugaku – pasa algo pregunto

-nada – respondió itachi

-estos niños – menciono mikoto revolviéndole el cabello a sasuke

-madre – se quejó sasuke

-no confían en nosotros nos ocultan cosas

-mujer basta – le dijo su esposo

-fugaku uchiha – la voz de mikoto estremeció a los tres hombres de la casa – en esta casa hay solo dos mujeres y ustedes parecen tratarme mal cuando no está hinata

-exageras – murmuro fugaku pero el comprendía porque su esposa actuaba así después de todo él tenía el mismo presentimiento

* * *

><p>hola aqui les traigo otro capitulo<p>

bien una persona me pidio poner más sasuhina quiero decir que lo adelante pero eso pasara por el capitulo 20 ya que ellos actualmente tienen 10 o 9 años

apartir del capitulo 15 mas o menos tendran 13 años

tengo pensando despues del 20 ponerles algo así 15 o 14 años y de hay sucesivamente segun los sucesos que pasaran

psdata gracias por leer


	11. Chapter 11

algo que deberia poner siempre pero se me olvida es que naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. los personajes creados por mi especialmente para la historia al igual que la historia si me pertenece

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11 golpe de estado parte 2<p>

En la mansión de los hyuga se paseaba la esposa del líder que con tan solo 28 años ya tenía dos hijas que se llevaban por cuatro años. Para cualquiera que la conociera diría que ella es incapaz de cometer cualquier injusticia pero solo aquellos que conocían a hana hyuga sabían que era capaz de hacer grandes atrocidades como dar a su hija en adopción. Para cuando se dio cuenta que amaba a su hija ya era muy tarde y tuvo que tragarse las lágrimas cada vez que la niña llamaba mamá a su amiga o cada vez que la llamaba hana sama. Se había arrepentido tanto de dar a su pequeña hija que cuando esta tenía cuatro años le pidió a mikoto que se la devolviera pero esta se negó diciéndole que hinata era su hija y que no se la daría a nadie

-madre – la voz de la futura heredera de los hyuga hizo que despertara de sus pensamientos – porque pareces ida – hana sonrió mientras abrazaba a su hija que gozaba de todos los privilegios que su hija mayor debería gozar

-no es nada hanabi – murmuro contra el cabello castaño de la menor – tu sabes que te amo mucho – pregunto

-hai, madre siempre lo repite – la niña sonrió mientras se enterraba entre los senos de hana – madre quiero ver a hinata san

Hana se tensó ante el nombre de su primogénita – ¿Por qué? Pregunto

-ayer soñé con hinata y tengo un mal presentimiento

-hana – su madre no sabía cómo preguntarle lo siguiente sin parecer entrometida – a ti te agrada hinata – pregunto

-hinata san es como una hermana mayor para mí – sin querer la niña le provocó un gran dolor a su madre – es mi modelo a seguir madre ella están fuerte y determinada me gustaría ser como ella

-ser como ella – hana se sentía cada vez peor le había quitado a su hija la oportunidad de tener un ejemplo a seguir dentro de su familia; le había quitado a su hermana

-no solo eso hinata san parecer ser muy buena hermana – susurro la menor – siempre que esta con sasuke san o itachi san parece estar preocupada por ellos y ellos por ella son la familia perfecta – "perfecta" fue la palabra que rondo por la mente de hana una familia perfecta que fue creada siendo imperfecta

-a veces las apariencias engañan mi amor – menciono esta – a veces las familias guardan secretos que lastiman y son mejor callar

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron rápidamente y observaron la habitación por completo no recordaba haber llegado a esa habitación más bien no recuerda nada. Lo último que supo fue que hayato la tomo entre sus brazos mientras corría y luego se desmayó. Pero luego de esto se paró rápidamente aunque el dolor la hizo encorvarse su primer pensamiento fue konoha

-no debes hacer esfuerzos muy rápido aun estas débil

Hinata observo a una mujer rubia con dos moños a la altura de la espalda, su cabello era largo, tenía un par de ojos color miel y unos grandes senos además entre ellos colgaban un collar con una piedra azul celeste y en la frente un pequeño ¿tatuaje? En forma de un diamante. Vestía una polera gris larga que entallaba su cuerpo y encima una chaqueta verde, además de unos pantalones azul marinos

-debo regresar a konoha – hinata volvió a pararse – que hora es

-cerca de las 5 de la tarde

-mierda – murmuro – cómo te llamas

-mira niña no sé quién eres pero…

-hinata uchiha y konoha entrara en ataque si no llego

-konoha estará en peligro pregunto

-si danzo atacara hoy – hinata miro mejor a la mujer que tenía enfrente y algo hizo clic en su cabeza – lady tsunade

-tal vez – hinata la miro detenidamente – si quieres volver tendrás que esperar por lo menos una hora aun no sanan tus heridas fuiste un reto – la mujer la miro seriamente – y no puedo dejar que te vayas aun

-lady tsunade usted no entiende – la chica comenzó a desesperarse la mera idea de que se formara una guerra dentro de la aldea la aterrorizaba – soy una kunoichi de konoha y mi deber es mantener la paz en la aldea

-el mundo ninja es un lugar cruel – murmuro

-usted también fue una ninja de konoha sabe de nuestras responsabilidades – la mujer aparto la mirada – es una de los tres grandes sannin. Tsunade la kunoichi más fuerte de la historia – hinata la miro por un momento admirada – por favor tsunade sama

-no lo entiendes mi vida como kunoichi termino para siempre

-lady tsunade – la chica comenzaba a desesperarse – no se sus razones por la cual renuncio a ser una kunoichi pero yo defenderé a mi aldea con mi vida

-quieres irte pero yo no te lo permitiré, estas demasiado débil para luchar morirás en el trayecto y serás un estorbo para tus compañeros – la mujer la miro seriamente mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Hinata suspiro algo le decía que no obtendría nada bueno – sin embargo puedo hacer que tus heridas sanen rápidamente pero eso provocaría que dentro de unos meses tus músculos se tensen al extremo de no poder moverte si no tomas un tratamiento

-que es lo que quiere a cambio – la chica rápidamente pregunto

-iré contigo a konoha para ayudarte después de todo danzo me debe muchas – hinata sonrió al ver la furia emanar de la rubia – pero tu entrenaras conmigo unos meses para que tengas un mejor conocimiento de la medicina por lo tanto tendrás que viajar conmigo

-no se quedara – pregunto hinata

-para nada lo que más quiero es alejarme de esa aldea me ha dañado suficiente

-después aremos algún trato para que se quede – murmuro rápidamente le chica – asique lady tsunade puede comenzar

-ya te advertí las consecuencias

-no me importan las consecuencias en este momento

-bien

-por cierto yo no venía con un chico – pregunto la peli azul

-el molesto chico claro no dejo de fastidiarme hasta que logro convencerme – la chica rio ante su comentario – debes estar feliz con un novio así

-ah – la chica se sonrojo – no…él no es mi novio

-como sea comenzaremos con el tratamiento shizune – grito al final

-si lady tsunade – la chica Aparicio tan rápido que hinata se sorprendió y detrás de ella hayato quien al verla sonrió

-prepárate aremos un tratamiento intensivo

-hai – grito la chica

Konoha se despertó en medio de una guerra por el poder. Danzo ataco antes de lo que pensaron shisui, itachi y la misma hinata. Todo paso tan rápido que no tuvieron tiempo de hacer nada el sacrificio de hinata había sido inútil ellos habían fallado miserablemente. Eran las 12 del día y konoha se encontraba rodeada de anbus la aldea no entendía lo que sucedía y los grandes clanes eran resguardados por muchos anbus dentro de un escudo que los atrapaba. Dentro de la torre del hokage se encontraba la familia namikaze el hokage y su mujer atrapados en un jutsu paralizante mientras que naruto estaba atrapado dentro de un jutsu que lo dejaba ver y oír todo pero era como si no existiera. Danzo se encontraba con la túnica del hokage y se daba vueltas por la silla

-todo salió perfecto – danzo miro al ex hokage y sonrió – y ni siquiera los que sabían pudieron evitarlos fue una eliminación completa

Lo peor de la situación era que danzo se había aliado con otra nación para completar el golpe de estado y konoha estaba en sus manos

-no te saldrás con la tuya danzo – minato estaba completamente serio nunca creyó que danzo lo traicionaría

-no estás en una posición muy cómoda para dar opiniones minato – comenzó a pasearse por la habitación – lo más triste de todo es que han perdido algo y no se han dado cuenta aun

-perdido ¿Qué perdimos? – pregunto confundido minato

-te darás cuenta cuando tus dos amigos con su respectivas familias vengan a darte una visita

-espera también los atacaras a ellos – kushina fue quien hablo esta vez

-claro sinceramente kushina crees que los dos mejores amigos del hokage me dejaran vivo luego de haber matado a su mejor amigo ni soñando lo harían – la mirada de odio que tenía minato era única – además los hyuga y los uchiha son clanes muy fuertes y si se extinguieran todo sería más fácil

-por Dios – kushina estaba furiosa – no piensas danzo extinguir dos clanes no piensas en la nueva vida de esos clanes

-ambos clanes son una gran deshonra. La esposa del líder que regala a su hija con un gran don y los líderes de los uchiha que aceptan a una hyuga pasando por encima de su propia ley. Ellos no son dignos de ser líderes

-esto es por hinata – pregunto minato confundido

-no – danzo lo miro – si fuera por ella le habría dicho la verdad sobre su origen – por primera vez kushina y minato fueron conscientes de que naruto estaba escuchando uno de los secretos rango s de la aldea – después de todo hinata uchiha perdón hinata hyuga merece más de lo que tiene

-cierra el pico – gruño kushina

-cierto el heredero de los namikaze está presente y como todos no sabe la verdad – danzo se acercó a un confundido naruto – sabes hinata y sasuke no son hermanos. Hinata es la heredera de los hyuga posiblemente la más poderosa de los hyuga que nunca haya existido

-porque – por primera vez desde que estaban en ese lugar naruto hablo – hana sama y hiashi sama regalaron a hina chan

-porque tenían miedo de lo que la niña podía ser

-no hables de más danzo – minato estaba rezando para que danzo no dijera lo del demonio

-no lo are no te preocupes no tendría caso hablar de más si no está la principal atracción presente – de la nada danzo comenzó a reír de manera frenética

-que es tan gracioso

-veras minato resulta ser…

-danzo sama – un anbu hizo su aparición con las familias completas de los líderes de los clanes a excepción de hinata quien se encontraba en una "misión" – la familia está reunida – los uchihas mantenían sello en los ojos que colocaron por temor al sharingan – uchihas, hyugas es un placer que se unan a la sentencia de muerte de los tres clanes más fuerte de konoha

Hana miraba con una expresión pasiva a la situación aunque por dentro estaba muriendo el golpe de estado había sido un éxito. Las calles de konoha estaban siendo custodiadas por una nación enemiga y estos mismos aprovechaban para abusar de mujeres y adolescentes de la aldea y en los peores casos niñas. Y ahora su pequeña hanabi seria asesina junto con su familia y amigos ¿era su castigo por abandonar a hinata? ¿Por fin decidieron darle sentencia?

-hoy dejaran de existir vuestros clanes – danzo los miro con una sonrisa

-te equivocas – fugaku fue quien hablo esta vez – aún queda hinata

La sonrisa de danzo se hizo más grande había estado esperando todo el día para darles la feliz noticia a las tres familias

-asique hinata – la voz siniestra de danzo provoco que los presente se estremecieran – bueno hinata esta…

-danzo sama – otra vez apareció un anbu en la habitación pero no cualquier anbu el sujeto presente era el mismo a quien ordenaron matar a hinata uchiha

-tigre – menciono danzo – trajiste mi encargo

-hai – el anbu saco de sus ropas en largo mechón de cabello negro azulado y se lo entrego a danzo

-estábamos hablando de hinata ¿verdad? – Pregunto sonriendo – pues verán hinata uchiha sabia del golpe de estado – los tres hombres presentes se tensaron y las mujeres se preocuparon ¿hinata lo estaba ayudando? – se enteró cuando la cito el consejo pero creo que ya sospechaba algo después de todo tuvo anbus persiguiéndola durante meses

La mente de sasuke quedo en blanco entonces aquellos anbus de verdad buscaban dañar a su hermana para él no existía la posibilidad de un engaño de parte de su hermana para hinata la aldea y su familia era lo más importante y no se uniría a ese sujeto por cualquier razón menos para mantenerse viva

-tu estuviste vigilando a mi hija – gruño el jefe del clan uchiha

-claro quería que hinata se uniera al golpe de estado pero la muy estúpida se negó a seguir mis órdenes – danzo recibió una serie de miradas asesinas – por ello no dijo nada después de todo ama mucho a su madre y a su tía kushina para matarlas

-explícate – exigió minato cada vez más confundido

-verán cuando ustedes llegaron ayer se le fue advertido a hinata que si hablaba se mataría de forma inmediata a kushina y mikoto y si ella se iba a la misión morirá antes de llegar a suna – la tensión creció

-díganme mikoto y hana reconocen este cabello – danzo disfruto la reacción de las madres al darse cuenta a quien pertenecía ese cabello

-es imposible – la voz de mikoto se había roto

-este cabello fue cortado antes de que se le diera muerte a hinata uchiha

-NO – fue el grito devastador de ambas madres antes de que las lágrimas acudieran

Cuatro ninjas corrían lo más rápido que podían entre los arboles la noticia del golpe de estado en konoha se había extendido rápidamente. Los dos ninjas jóvenes tenían prisa de entrar a su aldea pero sabían que sería custodiada y tendrían que pensar en un plan. Hinata rezo por el plan b y esperaría unos minutos más para activar los sellos que había dejado solo esperaba que dentro de esos minutos no ocurriera nada grave

La mente del joven chuunin y de la mujer mayor iba perdida recordando lo que horas antes había ocurrido durante el tratamiento

Flash***

Horas antes

El tratamiento al cual hinata está siendo sometida estaba llevándose a cabo y consistía básicamente en sellar y rellenar los puntos de chacra de hinata y someterlos hasta el punto que estos tengan que reaccionar por sobrevivencia eliminando toda amenaza posible del cuerpo de ella. Las posibilidades de que saliera todo bien eran del 95% sin embargo tsunade no sabía que hinata poseía más puntos de chacra que los demás ninjas y lo peligroso que sería si activaba uno de ellos

-eh tsunade sama porque hinata san tiene más puntos de chacra – hayato que había estado observando todo en silencio comenzó a notar los puntos de chacra y una vez que había terminado el tratamiento decidió preguntar

-supongo que lo sabes tenia mis sospechas de que ella fuera la poseedora de eso – tsunade a pesar de haber estado lejos de konoha por años había estado al tanto de la bebe que nació dentro del clan hyuga con un demonio en su interior pero nunca se imaginó que tratara con ella y menos que portara el apellido uchiha

-a que se refiere – pregunto hayato

-veras niño es un secreto dentro de tu aldea pero como yo ya no pertenezco hay te contare sin embargo tendrás que callar si no quieres que ella sea herida

-juro guardar silencio no are nada que lastime a hinata san

-bien – tsunade sonrió no le diría que hinata era una hyuga ya que desconocía realmente como esa niña tenía el sharingan y los ojos negros pero valía la pena decirle al niño sobre el demonio de la chica después de todo tenía la certeza que esos dos serian algo en el futuro y tal vez no estaba tan equivocada – pero no preguntes como ni nada de eso está bien – pregunto

-hecho

-hinata uchiha tiene un demonio desconocido para el mundo ninja dentro de su interior y no es como naruto que como sabes tiene al kyubi el demonio de hinata se adentró en ella desde que era menos que un feto en otras palabras nació junto con hinata

-pero porque es un secreto

-has visto como tratan a naruto dentro de la aldea

-son unos monstruos con él – murmuro y recordó todas las veces que había visto a distintos uchiha defenderlos de los aldeanos y supo que habría sido lo mismo con hinata

-apenas despierte hinata partiremos a konoha

-hai

Fin del flash ***

Aunque ellos no eran los únicos enterados sobre el golpe de estado en konoha. Un ninja de la aldea que servía como espía y recopilaba información en sus distintos viajes se había enterado que su aldea estaba en golpe de estado cometido por danzo y ya que se encontraba relativamente cerca de konoha decidió marchar a su hogar para ayudar a su aldea como lo juro el día en que se convirtió en ninja y respectivamente en anbu

Pasados 15 minutos hinata paro en un árbol y activo un sello mientras el equipo con el que iba paraba y la mirada

-que haces – pregunto hayato

-ganar tiempo y si tenemos suerte una entrada segura a la aldea

-que hiciste – pregunto tsunade

-no soy tonta sabía que iban a matarme – los acompañantes se sorprendieron – y si sobrevivía deje sellos con clones de sangre para ayudar en la aldea un total de 20 yo – menciono orgullosa de ella misma hinata

-lista – murmuro tsunade – pero avancen aún nos falta para llegar a konoha

-hai – gritaron los tres

Mientras tanto en konoha 20 clones de hinata se reunieron en el punto de reunión determinada por la original ya se habían acordado todos los puntos por un posible ataque y los clones sabían exactamente que hacer

-defender a konoha

-bien – hablo el clon encargado – hinata sama ordeno que 7 clones de ella fueran al clan hyuga y 7 más al uchiha y los 6 restantes se esparcieran por la aldea sin acercarse a la torre del hokage. La orden es eliminar a cualquier anbu que los vea y pueda informar a danzo sobre el ataque sorpresa si uno nos ve y no es aniquilado el plan falla entendido

-hai

-aremos que hinata sama se sienta orgullosa de sus clones

-si

Los clones comenzaron a esparcirse por la aldea y como fue determinado de ante mano los 14 clones principales fueron enviados al clan hyuga y el uchiha y los 6 restantes fueron separados en grupo de dos, los primeros fueron al clan inuzuka, el segundo al nara y el tercero a los aburame.

Mientras tanto los primeros clones en llegar fueron los encomendados a la mansión hyuga ya que estaba primero que el clan uchiha

-saben – la voz del primer clon alarmo a los anbu y estos se sorprendieron dentro de los anbus la noticia de que hinata uchiha estaba muerta fue esparcida esa misma mañana – el castigo por traicionar al hokage es la muerte y con mucho gusto se las daremos - ¿daremos venía con más de uno? – ya pueden salir chicas – 5 clones más aparecieron

-eres dura de matar hinata uchiha

-hierva mala nunca muere

-hasta ahora

Los clones sonrieron siempre los anbus cometían el mismo error con ella; subestimarla después de todo ella era un prodigio no deberían ser tan descuidados y por ello la lucha no duro mucho, hinata no tenía tiempo que perder asique apenas comenzó la lucha las clones se unieron para hacer un jutsu de hielo aplastante que termino por descuartizar a los anbus

-bien hyugas – la kunoichi hablo firmemente ganándose el respeto del clan y también su miedo – no saldrán de la mansión solo los anbus que fueron encerrados aquí necesito que ayuden a los otros clanes – y con esas palabras los clones desaparecieron para esparcirse y algunos extinguirse para darle más chacra a la original

-hinata sama – el susurro de uno de los líderes del consejo viajo con el viento al ver en que se había convertido la que debería ser la heredera de su clan

En el clan uchiha las cosas no eran muy distintas la llegada de la hija del líder aliviano el ambiente dentro del clan a pesar de estar aun dentro del encierro. Pero sin dudas el más sorprendido era shisui quien hasta hace poco pensaba que su prima había muerto

-que – la líder de los clones sonrió burlonamente al anbu que le había dicho que besara al suelo – enserio pensabas que me matarías, idiota – la líder clon activo su sharingan – morirás por traicionar a la aldea

-tu sola contra todo un ejército – el anbu se burlaba de ella

-los hyuga acaban de ser liberados – esa noticia dejo al anbu en blanco – los nara igual era cosa de quitar el parálisis y ellos mismo se encargaron de matar a sus agresores, los aburame e inuzuka están próximo a tomar venganza

-no importa mientras los uchiha no se liberen

-ustedes 4 vayan por los causantes de la barrera protectora si mueren todos se destruirá ninguno puede quedar vivo o se mantendrá y ustedes dos sean mi apoyo o él de ellos

-hai

Y la lucha comenzó

La batalla era algo personal para los clones después de todo con quien peleaba su líder había tratado de matar a la original y los clones de sangre eran muy unidos más que cualquier otro clon

-jutsu bola de agua – grito el anbu

Hinata había anticipado los movimientos y había esquivado el ataque. Existía una gran diferencia entre la pelea ejecutada hace unas horas y la actual. La hinata verdadera estaba sana y por ende ellos también

-jutsu bola de fuego – al ser pequeña y liviana, hinata se movía con mayor velocidad y fue tanto que su oponente anbu no logro darse cuenta de que estaba detrás de él

-jutsu viento cortante – uno de los clones de apoyo se había colocado al frente de él cuando este había esquivado el primer ataque dándole de golpe – clones 1 anbu 0

-¿clon…clones? – tartamudeo el anbu era posible que fueran tan solo clones

-si – sonrió en anbu – los clones de hinata sama mandan

-tu – gruño el líder clon – esto aún no acaba

Los clones se percataron de la llegada de los nara y sonrieron al ver a los 5 anbus atrapados por los nara, al parecer querían más venganza

-gracias – la líder clon levanto una mano – los atraparon para nosotras

-considérenlo un gracias por habernos liberado – el líder del clan nara, shikaku, le respondió al clon

-no es nada después de todo somos todos una gran familia

Fue entonces cuando todo paso en cámara lenta uno de los anbus quien también controlaba aquel jutsu se liberó de este y ataco al clon líder pensando que era la original hinata y muchos lo pensaron así cuando la sangre comenzó a frotar del cuerpo del clon. Esta volteo y sonrió y desapareció en el aire

-tu maldito – los clones hablaron en conjunto – mataste a clon líder no vivirás para contarlo – el anbu vio muchos ojos rojos y dio un paso atrás

-jutsu dragón de hielo

-jutsu rayo deslizante

Un clon ataco al que mato a su líder con un jutsu de hielo que le enseño hana hyuga y los otros clones mataron a los demás anbu con la técnica que kakashi sensei les había enseñado hace poco ¡kakashi sensei! Pensaron los clones no se habían acordado de él, rápidamente tres clones saltaron de sus lugares y fueron donde su sensei

Mientras todo esto pasaba, en la torre del hokage recién se habían enterado de la supuesta muerte de la heredera de los hyuga

-bien – menciono danzo – es hora de comenzar el show quien primero que tal el chico – apunto a naruto

-no naruto no – el instinto maternal se abrió para kushina

-no te importaría empezar entonces kushina – esta negó y danzo se acercó a ella

-aléjate de ella – grito minato al ver como se acercaba a su esposa

-mamá/kushina – gritaron los presentes al ver como danzo se atacaba a kushina y esta cerro los ojos esperando dolor sin embargo lo único que sentido fue el viento y el ruido de algo chocando. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a una chica parada al frente suyo

-hinata uchiha – la voz de danzo era tétrica y todos los presentes se sorprendieron

* * *

><p>bien aqui hay otro capitulo, algo que deben tener presente es que hayato uchiha sera un personaje importante durante unos capitulos.<p>

hayato uchiha es fisicamente igual a sasuke y mentalmente es una mezcla entre naruto y sasuke con un toque de él mismo

creo que si saben bien de que se trata la historia sabran porque lo hice fisicamente parecido a sasuke

se despide princesasuhina


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12 la llegada de dos sannin

Cuando los cuatro ninjas llegaron a las puertas de konoha se encontraron con su primer inconveniente; dos ninjas enemigos

-bien – la sannin hablo – shizune y yo nos encargaremos

-hai

Hinata y hayato comenzaron a correr entre los tejados de las casas lo más rápido que pudieron tenían un objetivo claro; llegar a la torre del hokage, no había tiempo para detenerse y tampoco para enfrentar a un enemigo tenían que tener suerte para poder llegar sin interrupciones. Pero en destino no estaba a su favor aquel día, 5 ninjas de la nación enemiga los detuvieron

-hinata – hayato tomo la mano de esta – tú debes llegar a la torre no importa lo que pase, yo me encargare de esto – hinata sonrió

-gracias pervertido

La chica comenzó a correr de nuevo y cuando los ninjas iban a interponerse hayato ataco – que – dijo el chico – se olvidan de mí. Grabe error – los ninjas sonrieron 5 contra 1 no había que ser genio para saber el resultado. Aunque esta vez fue diferente

Hinata activo el byakugan para ver qué pasaba dentro de la torre del hokage pero aun no estaban dentro de su rango de visión. Maldigo

-luego que esto termine entrenare el byakugan – susurro mientras corría y se detuvo al llegar a las puertas de la torre donde estaba shikaku nara y shisui uchiha

-shisui – la chica Aparicio a su lado

-hina – menciono neutral aunque hinata pudo percibir un deje de felicidad

-necesito entrar a la torre

-seremos tu respaldo hina – shisui y shikaku entraron primero a la torre y hinata detrás de ellos y comenzaron a correr por ella hasta que se encontraron con los guardias anbu

-shisui, shikaku suerte – menciono la chica

-no la necesitamos hinata

-que problemática situación

Hinata se hizo paso entre los anbus una vez que fueron atrapados por la sombra estrangulan te del nara. Había perdido tiempo importante y debía ser mucho más rápida para poder llegar a tiempo

"el tiempo se acaba hinata. La muerte asecha" hikari

Y eso hizo que hinata se apurara aún mas ¿llegaría a tiempo? ¿Evitaría una desgracia? Esa no era una opción. No podía fallar no después de todo lo que hizo

-aléjate de ella – hinata escucho a su padrino gritar y eso hizo que apurara las cosas

-mamá/ kushina

Hinata entro a la habitación justo en el momento donde danzo se acercaba a su madrina actuó más rápido y en el momento en que danzo iba a atacar a su madrina hinata se interpuso y con estilo de combate hyuga lo golpeo mandándolo lejos de su madrina

-hinata uchiha – la nombrada sonrió – eres difícil de matar

-que te puedo decir danzo – la voz de la chica era fría – la hierba mala nunca muere

-5 anbus no son capaces de matar a una genin

-tuve suerte – hinata miro de reojo a su familia ¿Por qué nadie se movía? – tendrás que tener mucha más suerte para matarme

-no importa – danzo comenzó a acercase a naruto – tengo lo que necesito – y con una señal la habitación estuvo rodeada de anbus ¡mierda! – Solo necesito al kyubi – y desapareció con naruto

-naruto – gritaron ambos padres

-un jutsu de parálisis – murmuro hinata –

Los anbus comenzaron a atacar a hinata y esta intentaba esquivar todos los ataques pero por más fuerte que era no podía con todos ellos

-hinata – sasuke grito cuando tres anbus atacaron al mismo tiempo a su hermana y esta apenas y pudo esquivarlos pero otros dos esperaban su ataque y eran directos a puntos vitales de hinata – cuidado

-hinata – mikoto vio como ambos ataques atravesaban a su hija y cerró los ojos

La habitación quedo en silencio al ver la sangre caer del cuerpo de hinata pero está lejos de demostrar dolor solo sonrió y se esfumo. Era un clon

-eso estuvo cerca – murmuro detrás de los anbus

De un momento a otro se encontraba rodeada de nuevo por los anbu y comenzó a esquivar ataques

En estos momentos podrías ayudar – hinata intentaba hablar con su demonio

"tu ayuda llegara sin que yo intervenga además es divertido verte luchar por tu cuenta"

Y tal como dijo hikari cuando un ataque iba hacer conectado con hinata apareció otro ninja impidiéndolo. Hinata no tuvo que voltear para saber quién era últimamente conocía muy bien ese aroma a vainilla y bosque

-no puedes sin mi

-cierra la boca – hinata sonrió y casi callo cuando el piso tembló pero eso hizo que la sonrisa de hinata se hiciera aún más grande

-tsunade sama – la voz del hokage era de asombro

-minato – la mujer sonrió

-lady tsunade que bueno que llego

-si – la mujer le sonrió – hayato y tú pueden ir detrás del chico. Shizune y yo nos encargaremos de esto

-gracias lady tsunade

La chica no tuvo que decir nada para que hayato la siguiera y comenzaran a seguir a danzo. El byakugan de hinata estaba activado y paro cuando vio a danzo en lo más alto de la torre ¿Por qué quiere a naruto? ¿Lo tenía planeado o es un plan b? todas sus preguntas fueron contestadas al recordar lo que paso hace 10 años, el kyubi, danzo quería el kyubi pero era peligroso. Sin embargo hablamos de danzo un ser con sed de poder y que no le importan las consecuencias de su actos aunque eso sea arrasar con la aldea que ama

-hinata – hayato tomo su ante brazo – hay que tener un plan antes de enfrentarnos a uno de los miembros del consejo

-hayato no hay tiempo, tiene a naruto

-el kyubi – lejos de querer burlarse de él hayato recordó el problema

-exacto

Los dos ninjas subieron al techo y quedaron frente a danzo y naruto. Los ojos negros de la uchiha se conectaron con los azules del namikaze y en ellos vio miedo pero no por él si no por ella pero había algo más que hinata no entendía era ¿culpa? ¿Dolor? ¿Decepción? ¿Ira? De todo un poco. Sin embargo aquella conexión se rompió ya que danzo se puso al frente del chico

-tu ¿Quién eres? – pregunto

-hayato uchiha – el chico paso su pulgar rápidamente por su nariz

-te conseguiste un novio uchiha – la chica en otra ocasión se hubiera sonrojado pero ella sabe que no es el momento

-el idiota – la chica señalo a su compañero – para nada no tengo tiempo para esas cosas

-dentro de unos años serás mi esposa – el chico sonrió y hinata lo mato con la mirada

-estamos en un enfrentamiento idiota – totalmente celoso naruto le grito a hayato quien se creía para hablar a si de su hinata chan

-mira quien habla idiota tu eres el secuestrado – hayato no dejaría que nadie lo pisoteara era un uchiha después de todo

-ustedes dos ya basta – esta vez fue hinata quien grito

Pero cualquier pelea entre los tres fue callada al ver que danzo se movía tan rápido que no pudieron verlo. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que de un momento a otro hayato se encontraba cayendo del techo

Hinata lo entendió, danzo era más fuerte que ella con la velocidad que poseía podría enfrentarse con minato y solo así sería parejo ella aún era débil ante los ojos de él pero a ella no le importaba daría su vida por naruto

-era un estorbo

Danzo le sonrió y ella suspiro era segura su muerte

-supongo que es cierto, esto es entre tú y yo

-eres lista de seguro te diste cuenta que soy más fuerte

-no te dejare con mi mejor amigo para que lo mates antes muero yo

Como era de imaginarse la gran fuerza de tsunade fue demasiado para los anbus después de todo era una sannin

-no puedo creer que estés en este estado minato

-no esperaba verte de nuevo por aquí tsunade – ella sonrió minato era como lo recordaba tranquilo y simple pero ella podía ver el miedo en sus ojos

-bueno es hora de sacarlos de ese jutsu

Tsunade ya había hecho esto por ello se demoró asique después de unos cuantos minutos todos estaban volviendo a la normalidad y tenían la movilidad de su cuerpo

-hinata – fue la única palabra que se escuchó antes de que todos desaparecieran de la habitación y se encontraron en el techo

Hinata uchiha estaba lastimada y danzo sangraba mucho pero eso no era lo más sorprendente si no que jiraiya era quien ahora luchaba con danzo y la chica intentaba despertar a naruto del jutsu

-liberar – murmuro la chica que se había demorado menos que tsunade

Fue entonces cuando fue consciente que su familia había sido liberada del jutsu y que todos los hombres peleaban contra danzo matándolo; cortesía de itachi. A pesar de que danzo había liberado todos los sharingan que se había robado no había sido capaz con los hombres más fuerte de konoha

-naruto/ hinata – las madres de ambos abrazaron a sus hijos con fuerza dejándolos sin aire prácticamente

-madre me matas – hinata sonrió cuando su madre gruño y solo la abrazo más para luego soltarla y ser abrazada por su hermano – sasuke – suspiro en su cuello llenándose del aroma de su hermano

-no vuelvas hacerme esto hinata – ambos hermanos se abrazaban con fuerza – pensé que te había perdido

-me aguantaras por un tiempo más sasuke

-toda mi vida hinata

-oh hinata – hana hyuga era quien abrazaba ahora a hinata y esta se sintió rara era una extraña sensación como la que sentía cuando su madre la abrazaba pero no era igual era parecida pero distinta al mismo tiempo

Días más tarde

Hinata se encontraba en su habitación intentando conciliar el sueño después de todo mañana se iría de la aldea para entrenar con tsunade como se lo había prometido hace algunos días atrás. Su familia no estaba feliz por su partida pero ella volvería, dentro de 6 meses ella estaría de vuelta, a tiempo para el examen chuunin. Naruto también se iría de la aldea con ero – sensei y sasuke entrenaría con shisui e itachi para volverse más fuerte era la primera vez que los tres se separaban durante tanto tiempo pero ellos estaban creciendo y no siempre estarían juntos.

Un problema de ir con tsunade era que aparentemente a ella le agrado hayato uchiha y lo invito al entrenamiento cosa que no le agrado a su padre después de todo a quien se le ocurre llamar al líder del clan suegro cuando ni siquiera es novio de la hija de este

-hina chan – la chica se sentó sobre su cama para ver a su hermano en la puerta – duermo contigo – ella asintió y suspiro. Su hermano había estado pegado a ella desde que le dieron la noticia de su muerte y ella lo entendía probablemente ella destruiría todo a su paso si sasuke muriera

-sasuke nee- chan te extrañare

-también yo ototo

Ambos hermanos se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro. Hinata tenía su cabeza en el pecho de sasuke y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas mientras ambos se abrazaban con fuerza intentando disfrutar los últimos momentos juntos.

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos supo fue que otro par de ojos negros venia tiernamente la escena; itachi uchiha, miraba como sus dos hermano parecían más unidos que nunca

A la mañana siguiente en las puertas de la aldea se encontraban uchiha hinata y hayato, tsunade y shizune y delante de ellos sasuke, naruto e itachi

-los extrañare a todos – menciono hinata abrazando a su hermano mayor

-cuídate ototo – itachi beso su frente en despedida

-ustedes dos – menciono hinata abrazando a naruto y sasuke – vuélvanse más fuertes para ser los mejores en los exámenes chuunin

-hai – mencionaron ambos mientras la chica se daba vuelta y comenzaba a salir de la aldea

-adiós cuñados – grito hayato ganándose un golpe por parte de hinata y miradas asesinas por parte de los hermanos uchiha

-que no eres mi novio – gruño la uchiha con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

* * *

><p>bien con este capitulo terminamos los primeros problemas de hinata<p>

el personaje de hayato se volvera importante por unos capitulos no lo olviden

perdonenme por no describir la accion no soy muy buena en ello pero intentare esforzarme cada vez más cuando toque algo así

gracias por su reviews, por leer y seguir la historia

quiero pedir disculpas ya que el capitulo es cortito pero los siguientes seran mas extensos

lo ultimo si no te gusta el sasuhina no leas historias como estas si te gusta otra pareja de naruto y específicamente esta te desagrada no la leas porque a mi me encanta el sasuhina y mis historias trataran de ellos


	13. Chapter 13

naruto no me pertenece (nunca lo pongo)

sin embargo personajes como hayato uchiha, ryu y rukia si y tambien el cambio de personalidad y el trama de la historia

la historia es inventada por mi salida de mi cabeza

* * *

><p>Capítulo 13 examen chuunin<p>

El verano se había ido al igual que el invierno y el otoño, el mundo daba la bienvenida a la primavera. Seis meses habían pasado desde que hinata se fue junto con tsunade a entrenar y muchas cosas habían pasado entre medio. El primer inconveniente fue encontrarse con orochimaru y su alumno kabuto ambos buscando a tsunade. En aquella pelea hayato casi muere y hinata pudo utilizar un poco del chacra de su demonio. Orochimaru había puesto sus ojos en la joven genin y en su peculiar poder por lo mismo logro colocarle su sello maldito en ella. Aquellos días fueron un infierno para la uchiha el sello había provocado una sed de sangre en ella que no pudo controlar por mucho tiempo y termino atacando a unos bandidos que intentaron robarle, después de días de descontrola miento la uchiha puedo lograr ocultar el sello y negar todo poder que este pudiera causarle.

Durante su estadía con tsunade fueron citados para ir a la nación del hielo donde hinata se pudo familiarizar unos meses con jutsus de hielos. El rey del país del hielo había decidido entrenar a hinata durante tres meses y especializarla en jutsus médicos y de ataque con el hielo con el tiempo la chica había perfeccionado cada jutsu que le habían enseñado incluyendo aquellos que no podía utilizar por el gran daño físico y mental que pudieran causarle.

-bien hinata – la imponente voz del rey del país del hielo resonó por la habitación - te enseñare un jutsu de invocación

-se refiere a un contrato – la chica se encontraba mirando por la ventana fascinada como siempre lo estaba cuando miraba a través de ella, amaba el color del blanco cubriendo todo y el frio golpeando su rostro con fuerza

-exacto hinata – el hombre saco un pergamino en lo estiro por el suelo – usted debe concentrar chacra y ponerlo en el pergamino dependiendo cuanto chacra use es el nivel de su aliado

-entiendo asique entre más chacra más fuerte es

-exacto

-y exactamente que es – pregunto la chica

-un multifacético – ante la mirada confundida de la chica decidió continuar – no tiene un aspecto fijo se convierte en lo que necesites. Por lo mismo solo algunos pueden lograr conseguir el contrato

Fue así como hinata consiguió el contrato con un multifacético que cuando esta le conoció estaba transformado en un lobo blanco grande, la segunda vez que lo vio era un águila grande y blanco, en lo único que coincidían las transformaciones eran en el color siempre era blanco para ella.

Después de haber estado cuatro meses en el país del hielo tsunade volvió por ella para su intensivo entrenamiento médico y enseñarle a usar jutsus de fuerza. Hinata apenas y había tenido tiempo para pensar en su familia y amigos cada día era un entrenamiento diferente y ella no se rendía.

Su relación con hayato mejoro de sobremanera y ella ya no parecía odiarlo como al principio de hecho se había acostumbrado a los besos robados del adolescente al igual que sus abrazos sorpresivos y aunque a ella le costara admitirlo comenzaba a interesarle un poquito el muchacho. Ella se había enterado por shizune que tsunade parecía interesarle que ellos dos estuvieran juntos y por ello lo había llevado con ellos para que ambos se acercaran más.

El tiempo había pasado y los 6 meses de prueba habían volado, por aquella razón cuatro ninjas emprendían su regreso a konoha. Para ser sinceros ellos debieron volver hace días estaban a punto de cumplir siete meses fuera de la aldea pero el excesivo de trabajo había hecho que se retrasaran casi un mes

-aran el examen chuunin – pregunto hayato mientras saltaban arboles

-si lo aremos – la chica miraba hacia delante con una sonrisa – kakashi sensei piensa que estamos listos para el examen

-solo ustedes aran el examen

-somos el único grupo capacitado para dar el examen

-supongo que se convertirán en los únicos chuunin de su generación este año – el chico suspiro – nosotros nos convertimos en chuunin el año pasado después de tres años de ser genin solo después de tres años estuvimos listos para el examen

-muchos genin mueren en el camino – tsunade fue quien siguió el relato – cada años solo 21 llegan como máximo al final del examen

-cuando nosotros dimos el examen fueron 12 de 108 los que pasaron el examen nos tocó en suna, el desierto fue traicionero nunca desee más el agua o la noche pero cuando esta llega deseaba el sol

-suna el país de la arena – murmuro hinata

Todo aquello ya lo sabía hinata, kakashi se lo había dicho unos días antes de que se convirtiera en genin y posteriormente con todo el equipo pero los tres habían sido conscientes de que la vida de un ninja es así, tienes la muerte en todo segundo y en cualquier momento tu vida se termina.

La noche se había hecho presente cuando los cuatro ninjas llegaron a konoha, era cerca de media noche y no había una sola alma en las calles de la aldea.

-supongo que tendremos que dar nuestro informe mañana. SHIZUNE nos vamos – tsunade desapareció junto con shizune

-camina – ordeno la uchiha mientras emprendía su camino al clan

Hayato sonrió mientras venía a su novia no oficial caminar sola – espérame hina chan

Cuando llego a su lado tomo la mano de la chica y la acerco más a él. Su sonrisa se hizo a un más grande cuando la chica no lo aparto de su lado como siempre lo hacia

-asique ahora te agrado – comenzó a molestarla el chico

-ni lo sueñes – murmuro la chica – solo te aguanto porque te pareces demasiado a sasuke y lo extraño

-es raro – murmuro el chico – no entiendo porque me parezco a tu hermano a menos que… NO – grito de pronto haciendo que hinata le diera una mala mirada

-ahora que – pregunto

-yo soy su trillizo y eso nos convierte en hermanos la vida es injusta – dramatizo el chico – enamorado de mi hermana

Una vena se formó en la frente de hinata y soltando la mano de hayato lo golpeo lanzándolo lejos – primero que todo no somos trillizos, sasuke y yo somos hermanos gemelos y no se incluye nadie más – la chica lo miro molesta – además los uchiha tienden a parecerse entre si

-cierto – murmuro el chico una vez que llego de nuevo a su lado

-debo irme

La uchiha comenzaba su camino a su casa pero los brazos de hayato rodeándola la detuvieron por completo y pronto los labios del chico se posaron sobre los suyos dándole un dulce beso. La chica como siempre en las últimas semanas le respondió el beso con los brazos a sus lados – nos vemos mañana hina chan – murmuro el chico rozando sus labios

La uchiha se sonrojo una vez que el uchiha ya no estaba cerca de ella y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras iba de camino a su hogar. La peli azul caminaba tranquilamente camino a su casa con los ojos cerrados recordando cada sucedo de los últimos 6 meses abría muchas cosas que explicar especialmente la aparición de orochimaru en su vida y las consecuencias que podría tener en el futuro.

Cuando la uchiha llego a su casa todo estaba en silencio y de la misma forma entro; silenciosa y sigilosa, fue directo a su habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella procedió a tirarse a su cama y dormir

A la mañana siguiente todo transcurría normal en la familia uchiha, mikoto preparaba el desayuno, fugaku tomando té y leyendo el periódico, itachi molestando a sasuke y sasuke fastidiado de itachi.

Esa mañana cuando hinata bajo a desayunar se extrañó de ver a su familia tan calmada ¿no la habían extrañado? Y se quedó en donde estaba quieta e inmóvil, luego de unos minutos suspiro y emprendió su marcha a la cocina

-buenos días – murmuro

Los cuatro uchihas quedaron en shock mientras miraban a hinata, quien había abrazado a su madre y había besado a su padre en la mejilla luego de haberle revuelto el cabello a sasuke y quitarle un dulce a itachi

-sucede algo – pregunto extrañada

-hinata – menciono sorprendida su madre abrazándola con fuerza – cuando volviste

-ayer

-no vuelvas a irte tanto tiempo hina – su madre estaba asfixiándola – enserio hina

-madre me estas dejando sin aire – menciono la chica mientras intentaba respirar – hablando de eso que hora es – pregunto

-7:30 am – dijo su padre aun en shock

-maldición voy atrasada – tomo un trozo de pan y se lo hecho a la boca mientras camina a la puerta – nos vemos

-adiós – menciono sasuke

-ella… realmente volvió – incrédulo el uchiha corrió por la puerta para encontrar a su hermana

Dos meses después

Kakashi observaba a sus alumnos entrenar; dos contra uno, hace un tiempo que se viene dando cuenta que hinata se había hecho mucho más fuerte que ambos. A pesar del entrenamiento de los tres por distintos senseis era visible la superioridad de hinata ante sus compañeros de equipo. Todos sabían que la chica no debería ser genin y tampoco chuunin, su destino estaba en ser jounin o anbu, líder del escuadrón o hokage

Aunque habían muchas expectativas del futuro de la chica uno era seguro; sannin. Hinata uchiha marcaria la historia del mundo ninja al igual que su hermano mayor y seguramente sus compañeros de equipo. Por konoha corría el rumor de que el equipo 7 serían los próximos sannin de la hoja. Entre sus compañeros de academia eran respetados incluso temidos por su fuerza, pero kakashi los conocía y sabía que esos chicos nunca lastimarían a un aliado apropósito

-alto – pronuncio cuando ambos chicos hicieron sus ataques más fuertes para atacar a hinata, naruto con el rasengan y sasuke con el chidori. Los dos chicos desasieron el jutsu y miraron a su sensei quien estaba serio, hinata le examino con la mirada y suspiro sabía lo que diría

-que sucede he kakashi sensei – pregunto naruto confundido

-si hubieran atacado al mismo tiempo y hinata no los hubiera esquivado ella estaría muerta en este momento – ambos chicos palidecieron por un breve segundo antes de volver a la normalidad – no deben ocuparlo en entrenamiento al menos no ahora

-exageras kakashi sensei – la chica hizo un par de sellos y apareció un clon de ella – somos clones de hinata sama – murmuro sorprendiéndolos

-¿c…clones? – tartamudo naruto

-hinata sama fue citada por tsunade sama y no quería defraudarlos asique me envió a mí en su lugar

-todo este tiempo luchando contra un clon – pregunto sasuke algo enfadado ¿acaso su hermana pensaba que eran poca cosa?

-hey sasuke oni-chan-ototo soy un perfecto clon de sangre, tengo la misma habilidad que la original solo que cuando me dañan de muerte desaparezco en vez de sangrar

-clon de sangre no había oído de él – menciono kakashi

-técnica del infierno – dijo el clon sonriendo

Mientras tanto en el hospital de konoha, dos ninjas se encontraban mirando pergaminos, ayudando a su sensei en una de sus oficinas

-aun no puedo creer que deje una misión rango b por esto – gruño el mayor de los dos

-tsunade sama nos a jodido – murmuro la chica cansada de leer tantos pergaminos

-en dos días partirán a el país del rayo – cambio de tema el chico

-el examen chuunin es dentro de una semana y dos días pero queremos conocer el terreno antes de la prueba

-eso me pone de peor humor – volvió a gruñir – tú te iras por más de dos semanas y mis compañeros de equipo volverán dentro de tres semanas ¿Qué are hasta entonces? – Se preguntó suspirando – lo más probable es que la abuela me tenga trabajando sin descanso

-a quien llamas abuela – el chico sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda al saber quién se encontraba en la puerta

-no se enoje lady tsunade – le dijo el chico nervioso mientras esquivaba un ataque de su sensei. Trago saliva al ver la perforación en la pared

-corre – hinata le dijo sonriendo

-tsunade sama – salió gritando el chuunin mientras la sannin lo perseguía por los pasillos del hospital, eso le causo gracia a la kunoichi quien se largó a reír apenas estuvo sola

-hinata san hay una emergencia – shizune vino corriendo hacia ella

-hai – murmuro la chica saliendo de la destruida habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella – ¿quiénes son? – pregunto mientras avanzaba entre los pasillos a la sala de emergencia

-un escuadrón anbu – la chica sintió un nudo en el pecho

-¿es el de itachi? – pregunto

-hai, pero no es él, tampoco shisui san – menciono mientras entraban a la habitación

-bien entonces manos a la obra

Cuando hinata entro a la sala de emergencias se dio cuenta de que muchos ninjas médicos miraron confundidos a shizune por traer a una ninja pero ella rápidamente explico que era una alumna de tsunade y sabía lo que hacia

Cuando la noche llego a konoha, hinata arrastraba los pies para entrar a su casa ¡qué día! Pensó mientras pasaba por el salón y entraba a su habitación. Había atendido a casi todo un escuadrón de anbus heridos, su chacra se había acabado en un momento, luego tuvo que ir por tsunade y la encontró cuando estaba golpeando a hayato y tuvo que interponerse para llamar su atención pero esta pensó que ayudaba a su "novio" y comenzó a atacarla, para hinata fue tremendamente difícil no recibir ataques que podrían haberle roto un hueso después de todo peleaba con su sensei que era experta en el taijutsu. Luego de haberla convencido de que venía por orden de shizune los tres volvieron al hospital y mientras ella descansaba hayato ayudaba a tsunade. Pero en un momento la necesitaron y tuvo que ayudar

-necesito un descanso – murmuro mientras hundía su cuerpo en el agua que contenía su tina y relajaban cada uno de sus músculos

Luego de haber tomado un baño y haberse colocado el pijama la chica se lanzó a su cama y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el cansancio

Tres días después

El equipo 7 se encontraba desde el día anterior en el país del rayo, se hospedaban en un hotel con tres habitaciones separadas, los tres ninjas habían sido conscientes de las miradas de anbus del país después de todo no eran un equipo cualquiera y eso lo sabía perfectamente Kaoru shimura

-escuchad bien – murmuro mirando fijamente a sus alumnos – los tres ninjas de konoha no son cualquier ninja, ninguno de ellos lo es si se confían morirán

-si sensei – respondió el líder de los tres

-naruto namikaze es hijo del cuatro hokage y poseedor de un dominio el más fuerte sobre la tierra además posee un chacra especial

Sasuke uchiha y hinata uchiha dos hermanos gemelos que poseen el sharingan cada uno especializado de distintas maneras, sasuke se maneja mejor en jutsu de fuego y hinata con hielo

-son fuertes – pregunto el líder

-dos de ellos fueron entrenados por sannin y el último entrenado por su hermano y primo que han marcado la historia del mundo ninja

-seremos los vencedores – susurro la chica

Los días comenzaron a pasar rápidamente y cuando menos lo pesaron se encontraban reunidos junto con otro genin a la espera del instructor del examen de este año. Como equipo sabían que presumir causaría su derrota y posiblemente su muerte, habían tenido que amarrar a naruto a un tronco y ponerle cinta en su boca para que no hablara de mas

-hinata – la chica volteo a ver a su hermano - ¿alguien que valga la pena? – engreído pensó sonriendo la chica

-posiblement – respondió sonriéndole

-¿estamos dentro de sus opciones? – volvió a preguntar

-hay un equipo que a pesar de ser discretos no lo son del todo y les he pillado mirándonos unas 10 veces mientras hemos estado aquí – respondió

-entiendo

Minutos después hinata se encontraba cargada en la pared con los ojos cerrados esperando, estaban cerca, ella sentía el chacra acercarse cada vez más

-están aquí – les dijo a sus compañeros antes de que los examinadores entraran a la habitación

-bien – una mujer de pelo anaranjado amarrado en una coleta, con unos short color café claro y una polera de malla que dejaba ver sus pechos y el color de su brasier. Zorra pensó hinata al ver como los genin mayores se quedaban viéndola – soy serena su examinadora de la primera parte del examen. Entren

Todos los genin entraron a la siguiente habitación y fueron esparcidos estratégicamente lejos de sus compañeros de equipo. Eran 90 genin, hinata estaba en la última fila, al lado de una chica del sonido y un chico de la roca. Sasuke estaba dos filas más abajo que ella con dos chicas que lo miraban intensamente, la primera a su derecha era de suna y la de la izquierda del rayo. Finamente naruto se encontraba en el segundo grupo entre dos hombres, el primero era de la niebla y el otro del viento

-bien la primera parte del examen consiste en un examen escrito – dictamino la examinadora, sonriendo por el gesto de los jóvenes ninjas

-e…ex…examen – exclamo naruto tartamudeando

Hinata y sasuke negaron divertidos, la pesadilla de naruto – si algún problema

-nada – murmuro

-tienen dos horas para responder, no pueden utilizar ninguna clase de jutsu si les sorprendo copiando quedaran descalificados ustedes y su equipo – la chica miro su reloj – comiencen

Hinata miro el examen y suspiro. Primera pregunta, tu equipo y tú van de escoltas a suna luego de haber avanzado un kilómetro uno de ustedes pisa un pequeño charco de agua. 20 metros después son emboscados por 2 ninjas originales y los demás son clones ¿Qué clase de clones son?

-idiotas – murmuro molestan mientras respondía

Luego de haber respondido todas las preguntas que realmente sabia comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, todos a excepción de naruto estaban copiando

-byakugan – susurro mientras discretamente levantaba la mirada y veía las respuestas de los demás, la chica del rayo parecía tener casi todas las respuestas – genio – murmuro al ver que la chica estaba rodeada por una corriente de chacra que les evitaba a los demás ver sus resultados, sin embargo no estaba preparada para los ojos de ella y hinata copio los demás resultados

-alto – la examinadora entro de nuevo y hinata frunció el ceño, aún quedaban 20 minutos – bien mocosos vengo con la última pregunta del examen, pero debo advertirles que si responden mal no podrán volver a dar el examen chuunin de nuevo

-que – exclamaron la mayoría de los genin

-tienen tres opciones la primera es retirarse claro que si uno de su equipo levanta la mano los tres se irán, la segunda quedarse y ganar y la tercera quedarse, fracasar y no volver a dar el examen chuunin nunca más

Poco a poco algunos genin fueron levantando la mano y saliendo con su equipo disculpándose por levantar la mano. Después de 15 minutos quedaban 30 genin de 90

-bien – la examinadora suspiro – felicidades han pasado a la siguiente fase del examen

-que – hinata sonrió al escuchar a naruto – es una broma

-claro que no chico rubio acaban de pasar la primera parte del examen chuunin

El humo blanco apareció en la sala dejando ver a otro ninja – hola soy B y soy su segundo examinador del examen. Síganme

Los genin fueron trasladados a un bosque y a cada equipo se les dio un pergamino

-la segunda parte del examen consiste en trasladar dos pergaminos a la torre donde les espera la prueba final, cada equipo tiene un pergamino distinto, 15 tienen rayo y 15 tienen fuego, los equipos que completen la segunda parte deberán llevar un pergamino del rayo y otro del fuego en menos de 3días

-¿algunos grupos pueden morir? – pregunto un grupo

-siempre mueren genin en los exámenes chuunin – respondió B – ahora comiencen

Todos los equipos se esparcieron por el bosque y pararon en un lugar estratégico

-bien tenemos el pergamino de fuego – naruto miro a sus compañeros mientras sonreía – es probable que solo tengamos que esperar y no hacer nada

-no eres tan torpe dobe – menciono sasuke mientras le miraba – tenemos dos opciones la primera es ser atacados por otros genin que piensan que somos más débiles y ser ignorados por otros pensando que somos fuertes

-conozcamos el lugar primero – sugirió hinata aunque más que una sugerencia era una orden

-hai – respondieron ambos

Luego de haber estado cerca de 3 horas recorriendo el bosque encontraron a su objetivo

-son chicos del rayo, poseen el pergamino del rayo, eso es estúpido – naruto estaba totalmente confundido, rayo con rayo que listos

-como sabes que poseen el pergamino del rayo – pregunto sasuke – no eres rastreador, tampoco posees el byakugan o esos insectos como los aburame

-oh a la chica que le pasaron el pergamino estaba distraída mirándonos y cuando le sonreí se sonrojo y se le cayó el pergamino

-¿sus compañeros no se dieron cuenta? – pregunto sasuke confundido de que hubieran cometido un error tan básico

-no ellos parecían hipnotizados viendo como hina chan peinaba su cabello con sus manos – le respondió naruto – si me preguntas parecían un par de pervertidos

-hinata suele tener ese efecto en los hombres – murmuro sasuke

-¿Por qué siempre les miran? – esa era una pregunta que siempre tuvo

-es la condena de los uchiha somos muy guapos – sasuke se pasó la mano por el cabello

-teme engreído – murmuro naruto

-bien chicos – hinata observo como el equipo del rayo comenzaba a moverse – hay que emboscarlos

-qué te parece hina chan si sasuke y yo los atacamos de frente y tú haces unos de esos clones raros tuyos y apareces por la espalda y los noqueas

-lo repito una vez más dobe hay veces en las que eres listo

-gracias teme

-bien que así sea

Hinata rápidamente hizo un clon de sangre, quien se fue con sasuke y naruto para atacar al equipo del rayo y ella desapareció entre los arboles sin perder de vista a los genin

Si ella estaba en lo correcto esos ninjas no serían un problema para su equipo si fueron capaces de dejar a la vista su pergamino no merecían ser llamados ninjas

Y fue como lo pensó naruto, sasuke y su clon los enfrentaron de frente y ellos se pusieron nerviosos, los dos chicos se pusieron al frente de la chica para protegerla y se pusieron en posición de combate, no eran dignos rivales de sasuke y naruto fueron desmayados luego de tres minutos de pelea. La chica temblaba como gelatina y hinata supo que debía entrar a escena

-tú tienes el pergamino – le dijo a sus espaldas la chica se sobresaltó y giro asombrada al ver a dos kunoichis iguales. Hinata harta de esperar golpeo la nuca de la chica y le quito el pergamino, luego amarraron a los tres en un árbol

-terminemos con esto – sasuke observo con aburrimiento a los tres chicos inconscientes tenía la esperanza de tener un mayor reto pero después de todo su equipo era uno de los más poderosos y era de esperarse

Los tres genin comenzaron a correr entre los árboles y luego de una hora llegaron donde se encontraba el examinador esperándolos

-guau 4 horas y 28 minutos, son el segundo equipo más rápido de la historia

-¿Quién fue el primero? – pregunto confundido naruto

-el equipo de itachi, shisui y hana uchiha – respondió sonriendo – son familiares

-itachi es nuestro hermano y shisui nuestro primo – respondió sasuke

* * *

><p>primero que todo gracias por las correcciones de hermanita y hermanito.<p>

este capitulo lo tenia escrito e intente corregirle ese vocabulario no se si lo hice con todas las palabras a corregir pido perdon si no las corregi todas

una pregunta ¿como se llama el chacra verde que usan como sanación? me salvarian la vida si me respondieran

gracias por leer


	14. Chapter 14

naruto no me pertenece

* * *

><p>Capítulo 14 chuunin<p>

Los cuatro días de espera habían pasado y el equipo 7 había permanecido solo casi dos días. El segundo equipo que llego fue el equipo del rayo, aquellos que los habían observado durante el examen anterior. Al final solo 18 personas habían terminado la segunda parte del examen, por lo cual no harían rondas de eliminación como cada vez que quedaban más de 21.

-bien ahora cada uno debe sacar un número – cada uno de los genin siguió las instrucciones del instructor – bien este año solo 9 de ustedes se graduaran como chuunin – explico – asique el numero uno y dos bajar ahora

Hinata tenía el numero 16 por lo cual su combate seria el penúltimo, naruto era el 5 y sasuke el 10

-naruto – murmuro la chica – tu oponente es el líder del único equipo del rayo que clasifico en esta ronda, sasuke tu oponente es la chica de suna y a mí me tocó la chica del rayo

Los combates fueron pasando hasta que llegó el turno de naruto

-numer – naruto sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar a la arena de combate

-naruto ganara – sasuke miro a su hermana

-no cabe duda que ganara sin embargo no será fácil

Naruto y el chico del rayo se miraron fijamente antes de comenzar el combate

-jutsu clones de sombra – naruto realizo su primer jutsu y se lanzaron a atacar a su enemigo. No pensó en las consecuencias de su acto

-jutsu navajas de rayo – los cuatro clones fueron eliminados en dos movimientos mientras naruto era atacado por las navajas e intentaba esquivar todos los ataques. Sin embargo naruto no fue consciente del clon que había hecho su enemigo antes de atacarlo y este apareció detrás de él sujetándole de los brazos e inmovilizándolo para ser atacado de forma directa por su oponente.

Naruto se encontraba en un apuro si tan solo pudiera utilizar el rasengan pensaba mientras era atacado pero fue eso precisamente aquello lo que lo motivo a destruir al clon para ser liberado, comenzó a juntar un poco de chacra en su mano para crear la primera parte de su entrenamiento para aprender el rasengan, el aire comprimido mesclado con chacra destruyo al clon de inmediato.

El cuerpo de naruto se fue hacia atrás esquivando el ataque unos momentos antes de que fuera conectado

-jutsu viento cortante – el ataque de naruto golpeo directamente en el pecho a su contrincante lanzándolo varios metros lejos de él haciendo que chocara con las paredes la arena donde se encontraban – jutsu prisión de viento atacante – y eso fue todo pensó hinata al escuchar los gritos del chico

-el ganador naruto namikaze – a pesar de haber ganado naruto estaba herido y sangraba mucho, recibió cinco ataques directos que lograron dañarlo profundamente, hinata dio las gracias por haber aprendido ninjutsu médicos

-casi te ganan dobe – le molesto sasuke mientras naruto era atendido por hinata, para nadie en el lugar paso desapercibido que la chica tenía un conocimiento en los ninjutsus médicos y que era buena

-sueña teme – murmuro sonrojado

Y así fueron pasando hasta que llegó la hora de sasuke

La pelea no duro mucho, 5 minutos como máximo, la chica que combatió con sasuke era una chica fan de sasuke por lo cual en vez de concentrarse en la batalla se preocupó más en lindo que se veía atacándola y en el rose de sus pieles por lo cual sasuke solo utilizo taijutsu, dejándolo como el quinto chuunin de este año.

El turno de hinata había llegado y era el combate más esperado entre los espectadores chuunin y jounin del lugar. Hinata uchiha había sido capaz de matar a 5 anbus estando herida, y ayudar a controlar el golpe de estado que sufrió konoha hace unos meses siendo una de las figuras más importantes del momento.

Sin embargo momentos antes de su combate sus ojos comenzaron a dolerle más que eso le ardían en una enormidad, por muchos segundos vio todo en cámara lenta pero ella parecía moverse en la normalidad

-hinata ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto sasuke al ver su constante pestañeo

-mis ojos arden – soltó sin pensarlo – no te preocupes estoy bien – le sonrió a su hermano para no preocuparlo

-15 y 16 - las chicas bajaron a la arena – comiencen

Las palabras para hinata fueron pasando lentamente entre sus oídos y cuando volvió a la realidad la chica estaba al frente de ella pero sus movimientos parecían ir en cámara lenta

Momentos antes de que su golpe conectara con ella, lo esquivo rápidamente y el puño de la chica se estrelló en el suelo partiéndolo, la chica del rayo era una practicante en taijutsu pero ella había entrenado con alguien que era de temer en el taijutsu y ella no era un mayor problema.

-jutsu cortes de hielo – hinata deseaba terminar rápido con el combate estaba algo mareada con el cambio de realidad, lento y normal era un cambio drástico y llegaba cuando menos lo esperaba. Por lo tanto hinata aria todo lo posible por acabar rápido pero sin revelar todo su talento

La chica del rayo tuvo que retroceder rápido cuando dos cuchillas de hielo comenzaron a atacarla con rapidez – jutsu tormenta de hielo – todo el lugar se cubrió de nieve y el viento se volvió similar al clima del país de hielo, los espectadores no podían ver lo que sucedía dentro de la arena.

-jutsu golpe de rayo / jutsu de invocación – ambas chicas hicieron sus respectivos ataques al mismo tiempo, claro que había una gran ventaja de parte de hinata ya que ella si podía ver a su rival y su multifacético se había convertido en un lobo del país de hielo

-acabemos con esto jutsu de acompañamiento, garras de hielo – un grito se escuchó por todo la arena y pronto la nieve que impedía ver la batalla desapareció dejando ver a la chica del rayo inconsciente en el suelo sangrando

-la ganadora del octavo encuentro hinata uchiha

Fue así como los tres ninjas de konoha se convirtieron en chuunin

-te diría gran batalla – comento su hermano cuando llego junto a ellos – pero no la vi

-lo lamento oni-chan-ototo, naruto-kun pero no sé lo que le suceden a mis ojos y no me arriesgaría a que todos pudieran ver un cambio sorpresa en ellos

-¿Qué les sucede a tu ojos? – pregunto naruto

-no lo sé – les dijo sinceramente la chica – pero todo parece cambiar de tiempo, cuando estaba en la batalla venia todo en cámara lenta y las veces que la chica logro golpearme fue por el cambio de tiempo brusco

-deberías preguntarle a padre sobre ello

-o a itachi oni-chan

-hinata chan – naruto la llamo – todos te observan – murmuro

-es normal – la chica suspiro dándose la vuelta – se me fue la mano con la chica y no pueden parar la hemorragia, dañe sus células sin pretenderlo, no había utilizado esa técnica antes y no sabía el riesgo de usarla

Hinata apareció al lado de la chica y comenzó a sanarla con jutsus del país del hielo y una vez que termino volvió con sus compañeros; esa misma noche volverían a konoha.

El equipo 7 no era tonto podía sentir perfectamente las miradas de odio y envidia por parte de los genin reprobados y en casos extremos les habían intentado matar

-son un par de bakas – gruño naruto mientras caminaban para salir del país – si fueran más listos no atacarían

-es normal – los tres siguieron caminando mientras eran mirados por los habitantes de la aldea – están celosos – aseguro sasuke

Hinata permanecía en silencio intentando apaciguar el dolor de sus ojos, hace meses que no sentía ese tipo de dolor – hina chan ¿tu estas bien? – pregunto naruto

-solo estoy cansada – respondió con una sonrisa que no basto para convencer a sus dos amigos

Para naruto y sasuke, hinata era como un chico y había veces que se olvidaban que era una chica y muy hermosa. Era cierto que naruto tenía una atracción por hinata que para la chica era cariño y naruto lo mal interpretaba sin embargo cuando entrenaban se olvidaba que era hina chan la chica que le gustaba y se volvía hinata uchiha la chica a la que deseaba vencer

-si tú lo dices – menciono sasuke pasando a su lado

El viaje de vuelta a konoha tuvo muchos inconvenientes entre ellos ser atacados cinco veces mientras regresaban, habían hecho una parada en una pequeña aldea que resultó ser una aldea de bandidos que desearon robarles y perdieron más tiempo.

Cuando llegaron a konoha ya era medio día, una semana después de su supuesta llegada y los tres estaban más que fastidiados

-felicidades escuchamos que son chuunin

-yo sabía que lo lograrían

-era de esperarse del equipo 7

-son unos genios

Fueron los chismes que escucharon una vez que entraron a la aldea, la gente les veía y comentaba y les admiraba, les decían genios o prodigios por ser los únicos de su generación en convertirse en chuunin. Más no perdieron tiempo y fueron de inmediato a la oficina del hokage

-dattebayo – grito naruto cuando entro a la oficina de su padre – lo logramos dattebayo

-me llegaron los rumores – les sonrió el hokage – felicidades equipo 7 oficialmente son chuunin de konoha – minato les paso a cada uno sus nuevas bandas que eran casi idénticas a las que tenían solo cambiaban unos detalles en los lados

-por fin – susurro sasuke tan bajo que solo hinata lo escucho. El sueño de sasuke más allá de ser líder de un escuadrón anbu era superar a su hermano mayor y aunque itachi se graduó como chuunin cuando tenía 9 años ellos no iban tan lejos

-asique – la voz de hinata resonó por la habitación – solo falta ser jounin y anbu para lograr vuestro sueño oni-chan-ototo

Fue entonces cuando la expresión de naruto cayo, recordando lo que había descubierto hace tan solo 8 meses, la verdad sobre los hermanos uchiha y se sintió culpable por ocultarles a sus mejores amigos la verdad sobre ellos pero él no aria nada para dañar a hinata y decirle la verdad seria hacerlo

-¿sucede algo naruto kun? – pregunto hinata una vez que se dio cuenta de su expresión

-nada – forzó una sonrisa e intento que pareciera real – dattebayo solo estoy feliz de estar en casa y ser lo que siempre buscamos ser

Hinata y sasuke sonrieron y comenzaron a reír de pronto contagiando a naruto que se unió a ellos. Minato sonrió viéndolos, hinata y sasuke eran demasiado orgullosos para llorar y la chica simplemente no lloraba y naruto que sería el que lloraría en una situación como esta simplemente se dejó llevar por sus amigos

-cierto – dijo de la nada hinata – itachi niisan y padre ¿están de misión? – pregunto

-no. Itachi está en konoha al igual que tu padre – respondió el hokage

-bien no hay tiempo que perder sasuke, nuestra familia nos esperan, hokage sama – al mismo tiempo que hacia una reverencia la sonrisa de minato se borro

-hina chan – gruño – no me gusta que me llames hokage sama, soy minato, tío o padrino minato para ti

-bien – rodo los ojos – padrino

Los uchiha desaparecieron poco tiempo después y comenzaron a correr a su casa, ansiosos, ambos deseaban ver la reacción de su padre cuando les viera con la banda de chuunin puesta, querían ver su rostro de orgullo, la felicidad que siempre tenía cada vez que superaban un objetivo

-madre, padre – gritaron ambos al llegar a casa, hinata deseaba colgarse de la cintura de su madre y permanecer así mucho tiempo, porque a pesar de ser fría muchas veces ella era una niña aun, que sonreía y se sonrojaba con las situaciones vergonzosas – POR DIOS

Y esa era una de esas situaciones donde hinata se sonrojaba como un tomate maduro. Su madre y su padre estaban muy "felices" besándose en el sofá como un par de adolescentes con hormonas, quiso ignorar el hecho de su madre estaba con solo un brasier de la cintura para arriba

-creo que nosotros volveremos después – sasuke tomo la mano de hinata y la saco de la casa. Ambos estaban muy sonrojados especialmente cuando vieron como su padre metía sus manos dentro de la falda de su madre – hinata – se sonrojo más – papá y mamá estaban…

-SASUKE – grito tapándose los oídos y pensando en cualquier otra cosa

-se toparon con una situación vergonzosa – la voz profunda y seria de su hermano mayor les hizo voltearse – lamento no haber llegado antes ¿Qué vi…?

-NUNCA – grito hinata – vuelvan a mencionar este día

-hinata – río itachi al ver el color carmesí en las mejillas, en realidad en toda la cara de su hermana - ¿no quieres otro hermanito?

-NIISAN – la chica suspiro y cerró los ojos el dolor había vuelto otra vez y con más fuerza que antes – niisan ¿Por qué mis ojos están cambiando? – su pregunta dejo al heredero pasmado

-¿cambiando? – pregunto serio

-durante los exámenes chuunin sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar, perdió el control de su realidad – explico sasuke al ver que su hermana no tenía intenciones de hablar ya que parecía concentrada en el dolor

-sasuke llevad a hinata a su habitación tengo que hablar con padre – la voz de itachi era seria y algo tensa, sasuke se preocupó pocas veces itachi perdía su paciencia – confió en que cuidaras de hinata-imouto

-hai – respondió sasuke

Sasuke entro de nuevo a su casa pero esta vez por la ventana queriendo evitar a sus padres y sus juegos de adultos, entro a la habitación de hinata y la dejo en su cama.

Sasuke a pesar de tener 10 años próximo a cumplir 11 era muy diferente a su hermana gemela, ella era tierna con todos claro cuando alguien le agradaba, él odiaba conocer personas buenas, hinata se sonrojaba casi con facilidad, él pocas veces y debían ser situaciones muy vergonzosas como la de hace pocos minutos o como "aquella"

-sasuke…oni-chan – sasuke subió la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos negros de su hermana y el sonrojo en sus mejillas – tú me ¿abrazarías? – la pregunta lo dejo perplejo desde cuando su hermana le pedía permiso para abrazarlo

-baka – le dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama de su hermana y ella se abrazaba a él al mismo tiempo que sasuke la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Muy en el fondo hinata tenía miedo, miedo de estar viviendo una realidad que no era suya, miedo a perder lo que amaba, miedo a sentirse sola

-tengo miedo oni-chan – era una de las pocas veces que hinata confesaba tener miedo a algo – no sé lo que me pasa pero siento que explotare

-baka – los brazos de sasuke la abrazaron con más fuerza – yo siempre te protegeré hina imouto para eso somos los hermanos mayores

"para eso somos los hermanos mayores" – se burló hikari pero hinata le ignoro

-imouto – la puerta se abrió dejando ver a itachi recargado en ella – necesitamos hablar contigo

-¿Quién está? – pregunto sasuke

-hokage sama, kushina sama, madre y padre – respondió

Hinata no dijo nada solo se levantó y comenzó a caminar a la sala

Las cosas comenzarían a cambiar en la vida de hinata y ella lo sabía muy bien lo único que podía hacer era ser fuerte y a sujetarse mientras pudiese de lo que la mantenía de pie, mientras tuviera a su familia nada podría derribarla pero antes de llegar a la sala un fuerte dolor en toda su cabeza la dejo paralizada no paso mucho tiempo antes de que empezara a ver todo negro

-hinata – la voz de su padre se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco

* * *

><p>bien ahora comienzan un poco los problemas de hinata.<p>

lamento no haber actualizado los primeros días de la semana pero tengo un bloqueo de escritor que no puedo sacarme ya que debo escribir algo necesario para seguir con la historia

gracias por sus comentarios

atentamente princesasuhina


	15. Chapter 15

naruto no me pertenece

* * *

><p>Capítulo 15 felicidad<p>

El viento se llevaba las hojas de cada estación que pasaba, cada una iba reemplazando la anterior. Dos años han pasado desde el examen chuunin y muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces.

Naruto se había dedicado a entrenar junto con su padre para perfeccionar su rasengan. Sasuke había despertado su mangekyo sharingan un año después de convertirse en chuunin. Dicen que para despertar el mangekyo sharingan debes ver morir a tu mejor amigo y fue exactamente lo que le paso a sasuke. En una misión donde ni hinata ni kakashi habían estado presentes, el equipo que había sido conformado por naruto, sasuke y el equipo 10 había sido atacado y sasuke estuvo presente cuando asesinaron a naruto y luego había vuelto a la vida gracias a que una anciana le había dado su vida muriendo ella

Hinata bueno ella a los 8 meses de volverse chuunin se volvió jounin convirtiéndose en la primera de su generación en convertiré en jounin y por seguir de tan cerca los pasos de su hermano mayor, además dos meses antes de ser ascendida a jounin comenzó un romance con hayato uchiha. Fue extraño para todos al principio el parecido que tenía este con sasuke hasta este mismo se mostró sorprendido al ver su parecido, aunque finalmente y con el tiempo (5 meses para ser exactos) hayato fue "aceptado" por los hombres de la familia de su novia.

Tsunade había sido la más feliz al enterarse del noviazgo de sus dos alumnos y ganando una suma de dinero por la apuesta realizada con su antiguo compañero de equipo jiraiya.

Sobre los ojos de hinata y su evolución poco se podía saber, itachi había tenido la teoría de que al tener dos líneas sucesoras una heredara y la otra colocada estas se habían mesclado entre si junto con la sangre de hinata y con la misma sangre del demonio formando una nueva línea sucesora

Actualmente las cosas están relajadas, sasuke y naruto habían sido ascendidos a jounin hace tres días y hinata parecía haber controlado su nueva línea sucesora.

Sobre la relación de hinata y hayato pocos podían decir que realmente la uchiha le tenía cariño, no eran la típica pareja que se tomaba de la mano en público y se besaba frente ellos era más posible ver a hinata tomar la mano de su mejor amigo o uno de sus hermanos pero no de su novio. Aunque claro ella era celosa y como una uchiha sabía que nadie le quitaba lo que le pertenecía y por lo mismo había tenido más de un problema con la compañera de equipo de su novio que tenía un evidente enamoramiento por su novio y más de una vez había intentado besar a hayato con escusas baratas

Era de mañana en konoha, el sol acababa de salir pero eso no impidió que dos jóvenes ninjas estuvieran disfrutando de un día de campo.

Ambos ninjas estaban besándose bajo un árbol en los adentros del bosque, al llevar 1 año y cuatro meses de novios habían dejado atrás los besos inocentes y nada comprometedores por la reciente relación. Los quejidos eran escuchados por los pequeños animales que recorrían el lugar quienes eran testigo del amor de ambos.

La posición en que se encontraban ambos era comprometedora. Hinata se encontraba acostada en el césped con su novio encima de ella besándola sin control, las manos de la chica se encontraban en el cabello de su novio tirándolo suavemente para recibir más besos, mientras una de las manos del chico se aferraba con fuerza a la cintura de su novia la otra se encontraba acariciando uno de los senos de hinata que eran visibles por la maya que utilizaba

-hayato – la chica gimió sensualmente en el oído de su novio. Él pareció encenderse más y apretar con más fuerza el seno de su novia causando más gemidos de su parte – hayato

Como si esas palabras fueran mágicas la maya que usaba hinata despareció de la escena dejándola solo con un brasier negro de encaje. El chico gemio al ver el conjunto de su novia. Su lengua paso por los bordes del brasier recalcando el encaje y recorriendo cada parte del seno cubierto por el sostén. Sus dedos se encargaban de piñizcar el excitado pezón.

Para hinata no ser dueña de la situación era algo a la cual no estaba acostumbrada por lo mismo en un rápido movimiento quito la camisa de su novio y lo volteo dejándolo a él en el césped y a ella como dueña de la situación. Los ojos de la peli azul estaban nublados por el placer y sus labios pronto estaban sobre el cuello de su amante y bajando lentamente deleitándose de la anatomía de su hombre, al bajar y llegar debajo de su abdomen se dio cuenta de la erección que estaba causándole a su novio y se mordió el labio al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa traviesa aparecía en sus labios

Hinata se sentó en las caderas de su novio y comenzó a moverse en círculos simulando una penetración causando lo que ella esperaba con ansias, los gemidos de su novio aumentados y los suyos mismos mesclados en el ambiente. Su mano traviesa bajo y tomo la erección de su amante y comenzó a masturbarle

-mierda…hina…no pares…hina…joder – aquello solo lograba excitarla de sobre manera y quería más sus manos buscaron desesperadas el broche del pantalón para quitarlo y fue entonces cuando el chico entro en razón – HINATA

Rápidamente giro tomando las muñecas de hinata y colocándola sobre su cabeza – nos hemos salido de control – beso la frente de su novia y sonrió – eres muy pequeña aun

Aquello molesto a hinata quien comenzó a moverse debajo de él logrando que comenzara a gemir nuevamente –hinata basta – el chico apretaba con fuerza sus dientes para no caer en la tentación – HINATA UCHIHA

-que – molesta la morena empujo a su novio y se puso la polera a maya que traía junto con su poleron

-hina no te enfades – el chico le abrazo por detrás

-no soy pequeña hayato yo puedo darte lo mismo y más que cualquier chica de tu edad – el chico pestañeo un par de veces confundido y pronto una sonrisa adorno su rostro

-estas celosa hina – susurro en su oído provocando que esta se estremeciera

-no estoy celosa

-si lo estas – tomo una profunda respiración sabiendo la reacción de su novia – hinata tienes 12 años próxima a cumplir 13 y yo tengo 15 años. Perdóname por esto pero eres una niña ni siquiera deberías estar asciendo estas cosas conmigo

-si tanto te molesta mi adelantamiento de edad entonces búscate a otra que te de placer hayato uchiha, como rukia – la chica comenzó a caminar lejos del pelinegro enfadada

Hayato cada vez estaba más confundido no entendía por qué cada vez que la detenía sacaba a rukia a escena. De un salto se puso al frente de ella deteniendo su andar. Negro contra negro, sus ojos se retaban

-hina – tomo los brazos de su novia e hizo que lo abrazara – lo sientes – su voz era ronca y la chica se estremeció – esto – se movió en círculos chocando a propósito su erección contra el abdomen de la chica – solo lo provocas tú, no rukia ni otra chica de mi edad solo tu hina

-hayato ve a desacerté de tu amigo luego hablamos

-¿no quieres hacerlo tú?

-hayato – hinata se sonrojo causando una carcajada por parte del chico

-¿ahora te sonrojas? – Pregunto divertido – hace un momento estas convencida en hacerlo – diciendo esto se fue a bajar a su amigo dejándola sola

Cerca del medio día hinata volvió a su hogar luego de haber estado presente en el entrenamiento de equipo de su novio y discutir con rukia como era una costumbre ya, para ser jounin sus misiones eran casi nulas y pocas veces salía de konoha.

-estoy de vuelta – la chica paso de largo ignorando las miradas de sus padres buscando cualquier marca provocada por su novio – les pasa algo – pregunto haciéndose la confundida

-no nada – respondió su padre luego de soltar un suspiro de alivio – te esperábamos

Fue hasta entonces que hinata se dio cuenta que su hermano y su mejor amigo estaba sentado en la mesa con minato y kushina al frente de ella pero aparte había dos sillas más al lado de estos dos al igual que donde se ubicaban sus amigos. Su mirada de conecto con la de su hermano y por la diversión que vio en estos supo que lo que pasaría no le gustaría nada

-que pasa – susurro al sentarse al medio de sus dos amigos

-ni idea – respondió naruto

El silencio se produjo una vez más en la casa – bien – kushina había roto el silencio – les diré porque están reunidos los tres

-¿pasa algo malo mamá? – pregunto naruto

-chicos nosotros queríamos hablar con ustedes sobre – kushina tomo una profunda respiración – el sexo

Una vez más se produjo un silencio en la sala. Por la mente de hinata y sasuke transcurrían dos sucesos que marcaron sus vidas, su primer recuerdo fue luego de haberse graduado como chuunin y ver a sus padres haciendo eso y el segundo fue cuando vieron la "situación". Una gota de nerviosismo se formó en la frente de los tres ninjas los tres habían sido testigo de la "situación" hace tres años prácticamente

-¿no teníamos entrenamiento? – la voz de hinata era temblorosa

-cierto – sasuke se paró al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros – estamos atrasados esta vez seremos nosotros los que nos retrasemos y no kakashi sensei

-kakashi está en una misión – sentencio minato

-mierda – los tres pensaron

-tomen asiento – comenzó kushina

Los tres se dieron una mirada nerviosa ellos sabían perfectamente todo sobre el sexo y la forma en la que lo supieron fue trauman te prometieron nunca hablar de ello con nadie

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto mikoto al ver la mirada de complicidad de los tres

-pues veras mamá – comenzó sasuke algo sonrojado

-nosotros – siguió naruto

-ya sabemos sobre el sexo – termino hinata

Esta vez fue turno para los adultos para sorprenderse – QUE –

-bueno no es para tanto es algo que tendríamos que saber tarde o temprano – comento hinata

-hinata acaso tu… - la voz de su madre se fue apagando de apoco – y hayato han tenido sexo – pregunto temerosa al final

La chica pestaño un par de veces asimilando la información escuchada pronto todas las miradas estuvieron puesta en ella y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo – NO – grito totalmente avergonzada

Mikoto soltó un suspiro de alivio – entonces como saben sobre el tema – pregunto kushina

-no es algo que ustedes quieran saber – dijo naruto mirando a sus padres – es posible que maten a ero sensei por esto – la mente de kushina y minato se puso a trabajar. Jiraiya era un pervertido sin remedio pero él no les diría a unos niños sobre eso

-como se enteraron – pregunto con cautela minato

-pues verán hace casi tres años – comenzó naruto sonrojándose al máximo al igual que sus dos acompañantes y mientras este relataba la mente de los otros se fue al pasado

Recuerdo***

Tres jóvenes genin caminaban por las calles de konoha sin poner atención a nada en especial. Los dos chicos conversaban mientras la chica sonreía

-dattebayo mis padres me compraron un nuevo set de armas ¿vamos a verlo?

Los dos hermanos se miraron entre si y asintieron ya que no tenían nada mejor que hacer. El camino a la casa del hokage fue silencioso hasta que llegaron a la casa

A penas entraron a la casa escucharon gruñidos y quejidos como si alguien estuviera peleando con otra persona

-dobe ¿Quién está en tu casa? – pregunto sasuke mientras los tres tomaban una posición de pelea

-ero sensei, mamá salió al mercado y pasaría a ver a mikoto-san junto con hana-san y papá está en la oficina

-¿tú crees que este en problema? – pregunto hinata

-no lo sé pero vamos a investigar

Los tres genin comenzaron a moverse sigilosamente por la casa hasta llegar a la habitación de jiraiya la cual se encontraba entre abierta y se escuchaban los mismos ruidos que al principio

-bien entremos de uno – susurro hinata quien fue la primera en entrar y la primera en quedarse quieta en su lugar

La situación en la que se encontraban estaba fuera de cualquier cosa que sus mentes imaginarían. Jiraiya estaba acostado en la cama con una mujer encima de él completamente desnuda y esta parecía saltar encima de él gimiendo su nombre. Fue perturban te para los tres ver aquello y más cuando vieron un cambio de posición ahora la mujer se centraba agachada en la cama y jiraiya atrás de ella esta vez el moviéndose fuerte dentro de ella, luego tomo la cintura de la mujer y la apego a su pecho sin dejar de moverse y comenzó a jugar con los senos desnudos de la mujer los cuales eran enormes

Los tres ninjas ni siquiera podían moverse estaban paralizados por la escena que estaban viendo lo peor es que los hermanos uchiha tenían activados sus sharingan por el peligro que podían haber enfrentado. Los ojos de los tres se abrieron más cuando vieron un líquido espeso caer por el trasero de la mujer a la cama de jiraiya, los pobres chicos estaban temblando

-ero sensei – dijo naruto una vez que los adultos fueron conscientes que ellos estaban allí

-tsunade sama – murmuro la uchiha sonrojada. Los tres ninjas se miraron entre si y retrocedieron hasta salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta dejando a los adultos sonrojados y avergonzados al ser pillados por tres niños de apenas 10 años

-eso fue – comenzó sasuke tomando con fuerza la mano de su hermana

-asqueroso – terminaron ambos niños

Minutos después jiraiya y tsunade salían de la habitación, vestidos y sonrojados mirando a los niños que apartaron la mirada de inmediato

-eh chicos – comenzó jiraiya sin saber cómo continuar y siendo sutil al mismo tiempo

-ero sensei que estaban haciendo – pregunto naruto y jiraiya suspiro sabiendo que tendría que explicarle a los tres sobre el sexo

-verán chicos lo que ustedes vieron se llama sexo… - jiraiya al ser un pervertido comenzó a detallarles detalle por detalle todo sobre el sexo, las posiciones, el clímax, los juguetes, el tamaño, todo.

Después de ese día los tres ninjas juraron no volver a entrar al cuarto de jiraiya si escuchan ruido y no volver a hablar sobre lo visto

Fin del recuerdo***

-y así fue como nos enteramos – dijo naruto viendo como sus padres y los de sus amigos parecían estar enfadados hasta el mismo itachi estaba más serio que nunca

-ustedes pueden cuidarse solos nosotros tenemos algo que hacer – murmuro kushina con su pelo levantado en nueve por la furia

Hinata y sasuke tragaron al ver a su madre furiosa al igual que su padre y hermano. Pronto los tres ninja se encontraban solos

-entrenamos – sugirió hinata

-usted y hayato han tenido sexo – pregunto sasuke mirándola fijamente y estremeciéndose al imaginarse a su hermana y al novio de esta en la misma situación que jiraiya y tsunade

-SASUKE – gimió la chica tapándose el rostro – no hemos tenido sexo

-me alegro creí que debía darle una visita a mi cuñado – hinata sonrió ante eso – y castrarlo

-sasuke – gruño hinata – no hasta que lo pruebe – la chica rio ante las expresiones de su hermano y su amigo

-HINATA UCHIHA USTED TIENE PROHIBIDO VER A SU NOVIO – grito sasuke totalmente avergonzado y apenado

-no importa te tengo a ti y a naruto – sin medir sus palabras la chica siguió avanzando

* * *

><p>hola primero que todo gracias por su comentarios que de verdad me alegran mucho.<p>

ahora se que esperan sasuhina y este capitulo es tan poco sasuhina que debo confesarles algo

el lemon sasuhina comenzara por el capitulo 23 ya que en ese entonces hinata y sasuke tendran 15 años (actualmente tienen 12)

no se preocupen por hayato uchiha es un personaje importante hasta el capitulo 20 o menos y luego sera nombrado pero como parte del pasado

hinata se enamora de él por obvias razones que he dicho antes (otros comentarios) pero basicamente es por su parentesco a sasuke

para que no me odien les dire que hayato le pasara algo feo y eso

la historia es un sasuhina por lo cual el final sera con la union o no de la pareja


	16. Chapter 16

naruto no me pertenece

* * *

><p>Capítulo 16 el sello maldito<p>

Era un día normal en la residencia uchiha, mikoto preparaba el desayuno como cada mañana, fugaku miraba el periódico mientras bebía té, sasuke, hinata e itachi conversaban sobre misiones o cosas anexas al mundo ninja.

Minutos luego de haber terminado el desayuno un anbu llego dándole un pergamino a cada uno de los hermanos uchiha y luego se retiro

El pergamino de itachi contenía información sobre su última misión de espionaje, el pergamino de sasuke contenía la información sobre un genjutsu de la aldea del sonido y el pergamino de hinata contenía un sello del país del hielo el cual se abría con la sangre de su receptor sin esperar más la chica abrió el sello y leyó el pergamino

"querida hinata hace mucho que no sabemos de ti ¿nos has olvidado? No me gustaría pensar en ello eres parte de nuestras familia ahora recuérdalo, el motivo de esta carta no es precisamente recriminarte el hecho de no haber venido en estos dos años a vernos pero aproveche el acontecimiento que debo contarte para decírtelo.

Hace unas semanas fui a una misión a las afuera de nuestro país en una de las tantas aldeas que tú no conoces, pensamos que sería otra misión de rescate por los derrumbes de nieve que ha habido últimamente pero no fue así. Para mi sorpresa se encontraba cierto enemigo tuyo si no mal recuerdo su nombre era orochimaru y nos atacó sin piedad robando un pergamino sobre tus ojos que nos habías enviado unos meses antes. Son dos cosas preocupantes las que debo informarte la primera es que como te he dicho antes se ha llevado nuestra investigación sobre tus ojos, lo único bueno de aquello fue que él no sabía que eras tú la dueña de los nuevos ojos. La segunda y más preocupante a mi parecer es que antes de casi matarme me ha dicho que iría por ti dentro de dos meses con grandes sorpresas en un corto tiempo, creo que me lo dijo porque pensó que moriría y cuando desperté empecé esta carta de inmediato y recordé que los próximos exámenes chuunin serán en tú aldea y junto con ello se cumple el tiempo que me ha dicho que te daría y creo que utilizara la última fase del examen para obtenerte.

Espero que te sirva esta información. Se despide de ti

Líchigo, príncipe del país del hielo"

Tal vez si hinata fuera más expresiva todos dentro de la casa se hubieran dado cuenta que algo pasaba, el convertirse en jounin le había servido con la discreción y las facciones que pudieran delatarla

Mierda – fue su primer pensamiento luego de leer la carta

Hace tres semanas se llevó a cabo la primera parte del examen chuunin en la hoja, los finalistas habían sido más de 21 por lo tanto se hizo una segunda parte que comenzaría en un día más.

Habían mucho extranjeros en konoha por lo cual la seguridad se había intensificado. Al ser jounin había tenido más trabajo que de costumbre y ahora será peor. Tsunade y ella habían convencido a shizune y hayato para no decir nada sobre el sello maldito impuesto sobre ella pero si orochimaru pensaba venir con ella el no perdería la oportunidad de dañar a konoha, odiaba la aldea y deseaba su destrucción pero ahora las cosas cambiaban konoha estaba en peligro y era su culpa.

Perfectamente uno de los extranjeros podía ser uno de los espías de orochimaru y era imposible detener las cosas ahora. Primero debía hablar con tsunade y actuar rápido. Sus manos se deslizaron por su cuello donde se encontraba el sello que no era visible gracias a un jutsu que había aprendido y podía evitar su visibilidad al igual que su poder, pero temía que no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para lo que era en su sí el sello maldito

-perdón – se disculpó mirando a su madre quien había arrugado su seño en confusión – te prometí pasar el día de hoy contigo ya que era mi día libre pero han surgido ciertos asuntos que debo resolver

-cariño no te preocupes – a hinata siempre le encanto la dulce voz de su madre – eres una kunoichi y tienes ciertos deberes ya tendremos un día

-gracias madre – hizo una reverencia – perdón de nuevo

La chica salió de su casa y corrió al hospital debía encontrar a su sensei y explicarle lo sucedido.

En el hospital muchos civiles vieron a la prodigio uchiha correr por los pasillos en busca de algo o alguien, paso dos veces por cada lado y parecía no encontrar lo que buscaba

Mierda – pensaba la chica que no encontraba a su sensei y tampoco a shizune, girando por la derecha vio la silueta de su novio y se apresuró a su lado

-hayato – le dijo de inmediato cuando llego a su lado, este la miro y sonrió – has visto a tsunade sensei o shizune-san

-tsunade sensei esta sanando a ryu – le respondió su novio

-entra en esa habitación y saca a tsunade sensei ahora – ordeno la uchiha ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de la compañera de este – por favor amor – sonrió con maldad

La chica le dio un leve beso en los labios a su novio quien sonrió bobamente y obedeció a su novia –abuela hina- hime te busca

-maldito mocoso cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames abuela – gruño su sensei mientras le lanzaba objetos a hayato – ayuda a shizune y demuestra que eres mi alumno

-si sensei – sonrió y tomando la mano de su compañera mientras entraba a la habitación, la uchiha frunció el ceño ya se las pagaría hayato por su osadía

-espero que sea importante hinata estaba ocupada – la mujer le dirigió una mirada d advertencia

-no la hubiera interrumpido de no ser así tsunade-sensei pero este no es lugar para hablar – tsunade alzo una ceja y comenzó a seguir a la chica a su oficina. En cuanto llegaron hinata sello la habitación y saco el pergamino que se le fue dado en la mañana

Tsunade leyó el pergamino con atención y para cuando termino tenía la misma mirada de hinata cuando esta lo había leído sabían que debían hablar con el hokage y posiblemente se lleven un sermón por ocultar información pero ya no podían solas

-el examen chuunin – fue la respuesta de tsunade – minato debe saberlo

-hai – Ambas salieron de la oficina de la sannin y se dirigieron a la torre del hokage

Minato namikaze se encontraba como siempre revisando el papeleo que llegaban por montones a su oficina cada día a cada segundo especialmente ahora que se encontraban en los exámenes chuunin, por lo cual pedía que no le interrumpieran a menos que fuera urgente o que fuer kushina ya que esta era capaz de armar un alboroto para dejarla entrar. Fue entre todo ese papeleo cuando encontró un pergamino proveniente del país de hielo que iba dirigido a su ahijada que tenía fecha de una semana, suspiro pensando que lo había olvidado y que podría mentirse en líos.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió rápidamente dejando ver a su ahijada y a tsunade en ella junto con su secretaria que le pedía disculpas por no detenerlas

-no te preocupes, hina- chan puede entrar cuando quiera al igual que kushina. Puedes retirarte – le dijo

-hai hokage-sama – esta le sonrió coquetamente y hinata alzo una ceja – que las trae por aquí – les pregunto

-posiblemente haya un atentado en los exámenes chuunin – le dijo tsunade

El cuarto se quedó en silencio repasando las palabras escuchadas segundos atrás - ¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunto

-digamos que cuando volvimos de entrenar hace ya dos años no te dije todo lo que paso en esos seis meses – la mujer sonrió burlonamente

-ocultaste que – exigió el hokage

-veras poco después de llegar a una aldea nos encontramos con orochimaru y tuvimos un combate – el hokage asintió para que siguiera – hinata también lucho contra él y digamos que a orochimaru le fascinaron sus ojos – el doble sentido sobre el secreto de tras de la chica no pasó desapercibido para el hokage – he impuso el sello maldito en ella

Minato quedo en silencio de nuevo mientras miraba a su ahijada – PORQUE NO ME DIJERON ANTES – grito. Pocas veces perdía los estribos y esta era una de esas, hinata era como su hija y le preocupaba todo lo que pasara con ella

-habíamos hecho un sello sobre este y creímos que desapareció – mintió la peli azul – pero volvió a aparecer esta mañana junto con esto – hinata le lanzo la carta del país de hielo

-mierda – murmuro el hokage – itachi – llamo a uno de sus anbus mientras este bajaba – llamad a tu padre y a hiashi y diles que vengan ahora – ordeno y el anbu desapareció

-padrino…crees que orochimaru realmente entre a la villa – le pregunto hinata algo preocupada

Minato observo como esas barreras de fortalezas en la chica se desmoronaron un poco y sonrió para luego volverse serio de nuevo – no te preocupes hinata no dejaremos que nada te ocurra – le dijo

-no me preocupa mi vida – respondió la chica suspirando – me preocupa que por mi culpa la aldea esté en peligro, perdón por no decirte antes padrino… pero realmente pensamos que teníamos todo controlado – la chica lo miro con cara de pena y minato casi llora

-está bien no te preocupes te perdono – respondió

Tsunade le miro incrédula y cuando vio una sonrisa en su rostro supo que había mentido para no ser regañada – lista – pensó

-estamos aquí – los tres hombres más importantes para hinata estaban reunidos junto con su hermano mayor

-tenemos problemas – fueron las primeras palabras de minato antes de explicarles todo

La situación era más grave de lo que hinata pensó en algún momento, el hecho de que kushina uzumaki estuviera revisando su ahora visible sello le indicaba que algo malo pasaba. En la aldea aparte de ella misma solo había una persona que poseía el sello y era anko, ex alumna de orochimaru que fue la única que sobrevivió al sello nueve ninjas murieron por ese experimento y con eso se explicaba que una de diez personas puede sobrevivir al sello.

Los uzumaki eran reconocidos por su chacra especial y su especialidad en tipos de sellados de hecho la primera en sellar al kyubi fue una uzumaki, mito uzumaki y desde ahí habían seguido un ciclo de tres generaciones de ser los uzumakis los portadores del kyubi siendo los únicos que pueden controlar su poder ejemplos claros son mito uzumaki, kushina uzumaki y naruto namikaze uzumaki.

-bien – hablo la mujer de cabello rojo como la sangre – no se mucho sobre ese tipo de sellados pero tu chacra hinata lucha constantemente con el sello de orochimaru

-eso es posible – hablo sorprendida anko

-parece ser – contesto la pelirroja – los uzumaki conocemos casi todos los tipos de sellados pero el sello maldito del cielo fue creado por orochimaru y a parte de ti y hinata no conozco a otra persona que lo posea – la mujer tomo una profunda respiración – en ambas actúa de manera distinta. El tuyo anko se sale de control cuando orochimaru así lo dispone en cambio el de hinata puede ser controlado por ella misma por ahora

-¿Qué quieres decir con por ahora? – le pregunto mikoto a su amiga

-pues el chacra que posee hinata es especial, superior al de un uzumaki. El sello que esta sobrepuesto del sello maldito está absorbiendo dos tipos de chacra el primero el que libera el mismo sello y el segundo es el de hinata

-¿eso quiere decir? – pregunto itachi quien estaba sentado al lado de su padre

-hinata es una kunoichi y no solo eso es una jounin con 13 años prácticamente al ir a misiones ocupa su chacra en su defensa ya sea en ninjutsus o genjutsus. A lo que me refiero es que hinata en un momento se quedara sin chacra y el sello actuara por sí mismo y no sabemos cuál será su poder

-kushina – comenzó mikoto - ¿puedes colocar un sello en hinata que sea más fuerte del que ya tiene para poder controlar en primero?

-puedo – aseguro la pelirroja – pero me demorare como mínimo dos días. Debo investigar todos los ámbitos posibles y der ser posible crear un nuevo sello

-significa que sería mañana y pasado. Los exámenes chuunin comienzan mañana y no podemos suspenderlos solo nos queda esperar que mañana no suceda nada – menciono minato

El silencio surgió en la habitación todos perdidos en sus pensamientos. Había 8 personas en esa habitación. Tres de los cuatro uchihas, dos de los tres namikaze, kakashi, anko y tsunade. Pronto poco a poco fueron desapareciendo de la habitación, hinata había sido la primera en salir.

"tienes dos tipos de chacra" – hikari que se había cansado de escuchar los pensamientos de hinata decidió ayudarla

Hace mucho que no conversas conmigo ¿un año? – le pregunto

-"no lo menciones también duermo sabes" – respondió la demonio

Como sea dijiste que tengo dos tipos de chacra ¿Cómo es eso posible? – pregunto

"tu chacra de por sí ya es especial por poseer una línea sucesora pero además posees la mía"

Te volviste loca la última vez que utilice tu chacra fue hace casi tres años y las cosas no terminaron muy bien – le dijo hinata

"fue porque no te has dado el tiempo para utilizar mi chacra si me dejaras entrenarte serias más fuerte"

La pregunta sería a cambio de que, no haces nada sin conseguir algo a cambio

"por una razón te elegí hinata uchiha, quiero algo de ti que solo te diré cuando estés lista"

Volviendo al tema me ayudaras prestándome tu chacra

"mi chacra es especial como te dije, gracias a mi posees más de una línea sucesora"

Te refieres al byakugan

-"claro "– mintió hikari

Entonces me ayudaras – pregunto la chica

-"solo esta vez aun no me creo que tengas más sellos de los que cualquier humano tendría"

Hinata quiso preguntarle a que se refería pero hikari no volvió a responderle

La chica caminaba por las calles de konoha pensativa, tenía casi 13 años y había matado a más personas de la que esperaba, solo tenía 13 años y era jounin, su hermano mayor a su edad era capitán anbu sin embargo ella podía observar que no era lo que itachi quería.

Ella podría haber superado a itachi si sus padres hubiesen querido, despertó su sharingan a la edad de cuatro y desde ahí pudo utilizarlo, su hermano lo despertó a los cinco y le enviaron a la academia para cuando cumplió 6 en cambio a ella la enviaron cuando tenía 8, a los 8 itachi se había graduado de genin, a los 10 ella se graduó de genin, itachi a esa edad ya era chuunin, a los once prácticamente ella se graduó de chuunin e itachi era jounin, a los casi doce años ella era jounin e itachi era anbu y a los trece itachi era capitán anbu y ella seguía siendo jounin.

Por ello hinata admiraba a su hermano no era por su fuerza era por la valentía que tenía al avanzar tan rápido siendo tan joven. Su deducción fue que sus padres no quisieron cometer el error de itachi en ella y la siguieron seguir su ciclo aunque eso significase atrasarla. Itachi tenía 18 años actualmente y era dedicado un 100% a su trabajo

-niisan – susurro

Sin embargo ella había tenido ya muchos problemas a su corta edad y ahora enfrentaba otro de ellos

-hablando sola – hinata sintió el olor de su hermano mayor menor a sus espaldas, mientras la abrazaba, eran contadas las veces que sasuke demostraba afecto físico en publico

-meditaba que es distinto – respondió la chica

-pareces triste imouto – respondió sasuke mirándola – que tal si vamos por el dobe y practicamos

-está bien – dijo la chica

Ambos caminaron en un cómodo silencio mientras eran observados por los civiles de la aldea – hey dobe – grito sasuke cuando diviso a su rubio compañero comiendo ramen

-teme – le grito de vuelta

-vamos a entrenar con hinata si quieres – le dijo mientras ambos hermanos caminaban a los terrenos de entrenamiento

-dattebayo espérenme – les grito el rubio

"ahora no entenderías la verdad" – pensó hikari sonriendo por la calidez que sentía

* * *

><p>sorpresa ! si dos capitulos bueno para ser sincera tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 22 que es donde termina la primera parte de la historia con un hecho tragico. por lo mismo les pondre entre dos a tres capitulos cada semana para que el sasuhina llegue rapido (naruto y los demas tienen 13 años cuando termina la primera parte de la historia)<p>

para cuando termine de subir los capitulos hasta el 22 me tomare unos días de descanso especialmente porque tengo tendinitis y eso me impide escribir mucho.

la historia tendra 3 partes la primera que es hasta el capitulo 22 que sera hasta la edad de 13 años

la segunda sera de x capitulos y sera hasta la edad de 16 años

y la tercera parte sera de x capitulos y sera hasta la edad de 24 o menos años


	17. Chapter 17

naruto no me pertenece

* * *

><p>Capítulo 17 invasión a konoha<p>

La mayoría de los civiles de konoha se encontraban viendo las finales del examen chuunin al igual que la mayoría de los shinobis. Sin embargo el grupo de vigilancia en la aldea se había duplicado sin ser evidente, los anbus se encontraban rodeando de cerca al hokage y a su esposa mientras otro grupo cuidaba las puertas de la aldea y vigilaban la batalla

Hayato uchiha se encontraba junto a su novia y cuñado vigilando desde una torre las batallas, el muchacho no había dicho una palabra mientras los hermanos conversaban de vez en cuando de cosas relacionadas con su misión

-¿algo nuevo? – pregunto sasuke mientras veía la batalla entre gaara del desierto y rock lee de konoha

-nada – respondió la chica suspirando tenía ese mal presentimiento pero ya habían pasado tres combates y no había sucedido nada

-¿y a quien se supone que estamos esperando? – le pregunto su novio y la chica se tensó, sasuke miro interesado él tampoco sabía a quién buscaba hinata solo les habían informado que debían vigilar por una amenaza posible – hinata quien es – exigió el uchiha

La peli azul suspiro sintiéndose presa entre cuatro pares de ojos negros que pertenecían a dos personas que amaba mucho – orochimaru – respondió

En ambos uchiha tuvo una reacción distinta para sasuke era un sannin que era un traidor de la aldea aparte de ser un criminal rango s. Para hayato era el hombre que había impuesto un sello en su novia y juro volver por ella además de ser extremadamente fuerte y casi matarlo. Sasuke se sintió frustrado cuando supo que hayato sabía algo que él no

-¿orochimaru? – Pregunto – él está aquí por ti hinata

Sasuke sintió más interés en el sannin de pronto ¿a qué se refería con eso?

-hayato no es el momento – rugió la chica

-que no es el momento hinata casi nos mata hace tres años e hizo eso del se…

-HAYATO – grito la chica callando a su novio – no es el momento

-pero…

BUM, BUM, BUM

La torre en donde estaban se movió con fuerza y los tres giraron a ver lo que pasaba

Mierda, fue el primer pensamiento de hinata

Mientras ellos discutían en una misión algo había sucedido en la pelea entre gaara y lee, y ahora konoha estaba bajo ataque

-chicos – naruto llego a su lado – hay que ir por ellos

-¿Qué sucedió? – la chica se sintió tonta de hacer la pregunta

-suna ataca a konoha el chico gaara parecía salirse de control

-hay que ir con tu padre primero naruto, necesitamos ordenes – BUM, BUM, BUM nuevas explosiones sacudieron el estadio – olvídalo iremos tras ellos, hayato busca a tu equipo y saquen de aquí a los civiles

-de acuerdo – el chico no iba a objetar menos sabiendo que su novia era capaz de matarlo por no cumplir una orden

-naruto, sasuke iremos tras él – afirmo hinata

Los anbus no sabían como pero había pasado, el tercero y el cuatro hokage se encontraban atrapados en un cuadrado gigante de chacra negro

-halcón – bajo un anbu donde su líder

-es imposible entrar o salir a menos que matemos a los cuatro que mantienen la pared – el anbu líder solo tuvo que explicar eso para que sus compañeros supieran que hacer

-sasuke, hinata cuídense – pensó el líder anbu antes de girarse e intentar sacar al hokage.

Kushina uzumaki se encontraba en una situación irónica a su parecer, ella al ser esposa del hokage se encontraba siendo resguardada por dos kunoichis que curiosamente eran sus dos mejores amigas

-esto es ridículo – rugió furiosa la pelirroja – tenemos que hacer algo

-kushina eres una kunoichi retirada y la esposa del hokage has cuenta mujer – exclamo la pelinegra a su amiga

-pero dattebane mi hijo y minato – las lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos

-kushina, mis tres hijos se encuentran en el campo de batalla y el demente que está causando el ataque viene por hinata ¿Cómo crees que me siento? Te aseguro que feliz no – le dijo la pelinegra a su amiga

-lo único que podemos hacer ahora – murmuro la hyuga – es ayudar a los civiles y llevarlos a los refugios

-tienes razón dattebane – respondió una feliz pelirroja – si no puedo ayudar a minato o naruto al menos ayudare a mi aldea

-cierto – respondió la pelinegra

Los tres jounin corrían rápidamente por el bosque siguiendo la pista de los genin de suna, en el camino se habían encontrado con shikamaru y shino quienes les acompañaron de inmediato e intentaban seguirles el ritmo. Hinata se sintió bastante interesada en ambos chicos, shikamaru era un nara por lo cual poseía una gran mente como su padre shikaku y shino era bastante sigiloso y buen rastreador además de poseer una inteligencia arriba del promedio, un buen ejemplar del clan aburame.

-se ha detenido uno – informo shino cuando sus aliados volvieron a su lado

-son tres genin, son hermanos – informo hinata – gaara del desierto es el objetivo

-bien es posible que ambos hermanos del chico se detengan para hacernos perder tiempo por lo que shino y yo nos encargaremos de ellos

Sasuke frunció el ceño perfectamente hinata, naruto o él podrían acabar rápidamente con los enemigos – ni lo pienses sasuke gaara es más peligroso de lo que piensas – le advirtió su hermana

-que quieres decir – exigió

-gaara del desierto es un jinchuriki – le dijo

Sasuke no volvió a pronunciar una palabra, hinata sabía que no se había molestado más bien se había interesado en medir sus habilidades con un jinchuriki – kankuro – fue la única palabra que salió de la boca de hinata cuando le vieron de cerca, shino se quedó quieto mientras lo demás seguían su camino

-seré tu oponente – le dijo shino a kankuro

Los tres jounin y el genin siguieron avanzando y tal como lo predijo shikamaru el segundo acompañante de gaara se había detenido y curiosamente era la chica con la que él había luchado en los exámenes. El equipo 7 finalmente alcanzo al chico quien se estaba convirtiendo de poco en su jinchuriki

-miren tres chicos de konoha ¿vienen por el honor de su aldea? – pregunto burlón

-porque mierda – gruño naruto – atacaron konoha

-deberías entenderlo después de todo tu y yo somos iguales – respondió el chico

Hinata y sasuke entendieron de inmediato que se refería a que naruto era también un jinchuriki – tu y yo no somos iguales – gruño naruto

-claro que si ambos somos armas de nuestras aldeas

¿Armas? A hinata nunca se le había cruzado por la mente pensar en la posibilidad de ser usados como armas, pero ella sabía que esta lucha no era de ella ni de sasuke era de naruto porque si había alguien que podría vencerlo con algo más que fuerza seria naruto

-sasuke – llamo a su hermano y este la miro asintiendo él también había entendido – naruto

-lo entiendo hinata – le respondió el chico – gaara del desierto yo naruto namikaze seré tu oponente

-dobe – murmuro sasuke con una sonrisa

Hinata miraba todo con una expresión seria aunque con una ligera sonrisa, su cuello comenzó arder y ella lo supo orochimaru estaba en konoha

-por favor todos cuídense – pensó la chica dándole una mirada a su espalda ya que kilómetros más allá se encontraba su preciada aldea siendo destruida por el enemigo

Mientras tanto

Dentro de la pared de chacra se encontraban el tercero y el cuarto encerrados junto con orochimaru

-¿ha que has venido orochimaru? – pregunto el tercero

-acaso no es obvio – respondió burlonamente – tengo tres objetivos que espero cumplir

Minato que había permanecido en silencio observando la situación e ideando un plan o teorías que podrían ayudar decidió hablar – no obtendrás a hinata eso te lo puedo asegurar

Orochimaru se sorprendió un poco – hinata uchiha es un arma poderosa que estará bajo mí poder muy pronto

-hinata no es un arma – gruño minato

Naruto y gaara habían comenzado su lucha, el chico estaba fuera de control y tenía una clara ventaja sobre naruto quien se dejaba afectar por sus palabras

-jutsu multiclones de sombra

-jutsu lluvia de arena

Una gran parte de los multiclones de sombra fueron destruidos por el ataque de gaara, pero este no tenía la intención de atacar solamente a naruto si no también a sasuke y hinata pero la pared de hielo protector de hinata se activó a tiempo para protegerlos a ambos del ataque del chico

-tu lucha es conmigo déjalos en paz

-halcón ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – le pregunto un anbu

-tres de ustedes vayan a ayudar en el pueblo eliminen al enemigo – ordeno

-hai

Itachi suspiro cerrando los ojos dentro de la máscara característica de los anbu – shisui te esperaba

-lo sé – el chico miro a su alrededor para tomar una muestra de la situación – konoha en ataque, el tercero y el cuarto secuestrados por orochimaru

-hay que eliminar a él enemigo

-hinata está en eso ¿no? – pregunto

-es mejor que ella este con el chico del desierto, no podemos arriesgarnos al poder del sello que tiene es mejor que este alejada

-rasengan – el ataque de naruto le dio casi directo a gaara y eso lo descoloco.

-es imposible – susurro temari al ver a su hermano sangrar

Minutos tal vez segundos antes de que naruto conectara el ataque había hecho que sus clones distrajeran a gaara mientras hacía un rasengan y aprovechando su velocidad se escabullo por detrás atacando a gaara.

También antes de que conectara el ataque shikamaru había llegado con temari

-esto es imposible – susurro el chico tocándose el hombro – no es posible – la sangre provoco que su transformación pasara a una siguiente fase, casi toda su cara estaba cubierta por arena al igual que uno de sus brazos y tenía una cola

-estamos perdidos, moriremos – susurraba la chica de suna aterrada

"problemas – le dijo hikari"

A que te refieres

"el chico, su sello es débil ¿ves sus ojeras? No duerme, shukaku su demonio tiene un gran poder sobre él domina su mente y si llega a dormirse shukaku se libera"

El problema es su sello – pensó hinata

Minato namikaze era conocido por ser el ninja más veloz del mundo shinobi y lo demostraba en la lucha que contenía con orochimaru

Ambos tenían activados sus invocaciones, serpientes y sapos pero había un problema orochimaru era una mutación, él había experimentado en sí mismo una nueva forma de volverse más fuerte

-rasengan

-mierda – murmuro hinata al ver que gaara comenzaba la fase final de su transformación si se quedaba dormido el chico liberaría a su demonio y todo sería un desastre

-jutsu de invocación

-hinata – ella miro a su hermano – estará bien

-lo estará

-byakugan – susurro la chica para ver lo que sucedía en konoha

-bien dattebane no he perdido mi toque – grito emocionada la pelirroja

-la verdad es que no lo has hecho – le dijo hana

-somos geniales – dijo emocionada mikoto

Las tres amigas sonrieron sintiéndose más cerca que nunca – bien dattebane es hora de la segunda fase eliminación del enemigo

-que está pasando – pregunto sasuke

-el sello de gaara es débil – le respondió hinata – su demonio es el dominante en la relación una vez que gaara se duerma naruto tendrá que pensar muy bien las cosas

-entonces…

-gaara está por ceder

-he gran jefe ¿Qué le sucede? – pregunto naruto a su invocación

-es el jinchuriki de shikaku el demonio de una cola, si ese niño se duerme tendremos graves problemas

-liberar – murmuro gaara antes de caer en un profundo sueño – he vuelto – chillo la voz del demonio

-¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto naruto

-debes darle un golpe fuerte al chico para que despierte, transforme en algo con garras y colmillos

-¿garras y colmillos?

-si aquí vamos

-espera… - se quejó naruto mientras pensaba y sin poder evitarlo recordó todo lo que sufrió en su infancia por su demonio – jutsu de transformación

El humo blanco cubrió completamente a naruto y su invocación y cuando salió de esta su invocación estaba transformada en el kyubi

-ese es el… - shikamaru estaba sorprendido

"kurama – murmuro hikari"

Asique se llama kurama – pensó hinata

El gran sapo transformado en el kyubi se aferró a shukaku y naruto salto de él para subirse a shukaku y acercarse a gaara pero la arena le envolvió los pies y las manos, naruto utilizo chacra del kyubi para liberarse y acercarse más pero nuevamente fue detenido finamente utilizo su cabeza para despertarlo dándole un gran golpe logrando despertar a gaara y logrando sellar a shukaku

-es irónico – sasuke estaba sorprendido – naruto es un cabeza hueca y acaba de derrotar a gaara con un cabezazo

-es naruto – respondió hinata encogiéndose de hombros

Todo había terminado entre naruto y gaara ambos estaban tirados en el suelo y naruto seguía avanzando hacia él

-detente – le decía el chico pero naruto seguía avanzando

-naruto – sasuke y hinata aparecieron delante de él, la chica comenzó de inmediato las curaciones – es suficiente – le dijo mientras lo curaba

Minutos después las heridas mayores de naruto fueron sanadas, un águila mensajero de hinata llego donde ella – hay que regresar

Mientras regresaban a konoha en el camino encontraron a shino y kankuro y les ayudaron a volver. Hinata sabía que una vez que gaara perdió estos no atacarían pero orochimaru era un caso aparte

-¿Por qué puedes controlar tu demonio? – Le pregunto gaara a naruto – no te afecta

-simple si muero el muere y creo que lo sabe – sonrió naruto – además siempre tuve a personas que me amaban rodeándome y me protegían

-personas que te amaban – murmuro

-si dattebayo mis padres, itachi- niisan, mikoto y fugaku-san, hiashi y hana-san, el teme y hina-chan

-no te molestaban

-claro que si todo el tiempo pero hinata siempre les amenaza a aquellos que me molestaban y ellos le temen más a hinata que a mi

-te rodeaste de felicidad

Cuando el equipo 7 volvió a konoha un grupo de anbus rodeo a los de suna, hinata comenzó a observar a su alrededor, su amada aldea estaba destruida en muchas partes sintió rabia por ella misma al saber que era la culpable del desastre en su aldea

-QUE – la chica se giró hacia su amigo quien había gritado – como es eso posible – reclamo

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto hinata

-hokage sama y el tercero están atrapados luchando contra orochimaru

Naruto y sasuke observaron a su amiga correr hacia donde se encontraban los hombres y la siguieron apresurando el paso.

Por la mente de la chica no había nada aparte de rescatar al hokage y después destruir a orochimaru, hinata había llegado a su destino paro al lado de un grupo de anbus que trataba de romper el jutsu

-que haces aquí – exigió un anbu que ella reconoció de inmediato

-creo que es mi deber proteger a mi hokage niisan – le dijo su hermana – no veo el problema

-sabes que no debes estar aquí

-¿Por qué hinata no puede estar aquí? – pregunto sasuke detrás de sus hermano

Ambos hermanos se miraron entre si antes de responderle al otro – no es hora de preguntas

-hmp

Orochimaru miro hacia un lado con una sonrisa, ella se acercaba a donde él se encontraba no había duda que era ella, hinata uchiha era la única que poseía un chacra pacífico y maligno mesclados perfectamente en el ying y el yang

-no es asombroso – minato y el tercero le miraron – hinata uchiha se acerca

Minato no pensaba muy bien sabía que orochimaru era fuerte pero no espero que tanto había algo diferente en él y eso lo había comprobado cuando el tercero se lo menciono, pero saber que hinata se acercaba a ellos le preocupaba no sabía que intensiones tenía con ella pero no importaba que fuera él no dejaría ir a un ninja y mucho menos a ella

Hinata se sentía atraída por la barrera era como si algo la llamara y le dijera que entrara e inconscientemente comenzó a avanzar hacia la barrera

-hinata – la llamo sasuke pero esta siguió avanzando - ¿Qué haces? – Le pregunto pero no obtuvo respuesta – HINATA

Itachi se giró cuando su hermano grito el nombre de su hermanita.

La pared de chacra que mantenía cautivos a los hokages se corrió absorbiéndola a ella también pero la chica no hizo nada para no ser absorbida estaba totalmente ida en la atracción que sentía por el lugar

El encantamiento que atraía a hinata se rompió a penas entro al lugar, ¡idiota! Se reclamó a sí misma, al menos soy de ayuda aquí adentro pensó y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente a donde se encontraba el hokage

-hinata uchiha – la chica ignoro a la persona que le hablaba y se puso al frente de su padrino y comenzó a curarlo con una mano mientras con la otra curaba al tercero – te estaba esperando

-orochimaru – le respondió – no esperaba verte hasta dentro de un par de años

-digamos que mis planes se han adelantado y te necesito antes

-sabes que voluntariamente no me iré asique pelearemos

-yo creo que no será necesario una lucha – dijo sonriendo

-¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto

La desconfianza entro en su mente al ver su sonrisa ¿acaso la estaba subestimando? No, no era eso era otra cosa, orochimaru sabía algo que ella no y lo usaría en su contra

-jutsu sello de posesión

El sello escondido dentro de la piel de hinata se hizo presente siendo claramente visible, este comenzó a expandirse por todo el cuerpo de hinata recorriéndolo completamente, su cuerpo fue cubierto por manchas negras que se mesclaban con rojo. Pronto hinata no tuvo movilidad de su cuerpo, estaba paralizada. Su piel comenzó arder, su piel se estaba quemando producto del sello, sentía como sus corrientes de chacra eran corrompidas por otro tipo de chacra que intentaba colarse entre ellas. Al no responder su cuerpo, este se fue moviendo hacia adelante y cayendo al suelo sin poder evitarlo completamente quieta con la mirada perdida

-hinata – minato estaba preocupado al ver como las marcas que cubrían a la chica parecían romper su piel sin hacerlo realmente. Pero estaba más sorprendido al ver que su ahijada parecía estar paralizada y sufriendo nunca en todo esos años había visto tanto sufrimiento en los ojos de hinata pero aun así no lloraba

Hinata nunca había experimentado tanto dolor en su vida por lo menos no recordaba haber sufrido tanto pero aunque las marcas que cubrían su piel era dolorosas su estómago, espalda, y otros 10 lugares dolían más, sentía que le clavaban garras en su interior una y otra vez

La sonrisa de hikari no podía ser mayor, debía agradecerle al idiota por hacer presión y liberar un poco de chacra de los 10 sellos para su liberación a pesar de que lo odiaba por poner otro sello en el que sería su cuerpo debía reconocer que gracias a él podría tener un momento de liberación

Hinata escucha los pasos de orochimaru acercarse y no podía hacer nada ella sería secuestrada y no podía defenderse

"utiliza mi chacra"

La última vez no lo pude controlar

"quieres morir"

No

"por una vez estúpida humana hazme caso, obedéceme aun eres débil para él yo al contrario de ti y de todos ustedes soy lo suficientemente fuerte para matarlo"

Me odiare por esto pero te utilizare tu chacra – le dijo hinata siendo consciente de que el sello de orochimaru había absorbido todo su chacra reemplazándolo por otro

"empezamos a entendernos hinata ahora solo con déjate llevar por mi poder relájate y déjate envolver por mi odio y sed de venganza, siente el poder de mi chacra y libérame hinata siente mi odio, mi venganza. Se mi cuerpo, se mi venganza"

La oscuridad y el deseo de venganza cubrieron los ojos negros de la chica, una sonrisa de satisfacción se planteó en su rostro

Orochimaru caminaba hacia ella mientras una serpiente envolvía su cuerpo, le encantaba escuchar los gritos de los hokages y de la familia de la chica lo excitaba saber que era el dueño de la situación. Pero las cosas cambiaron y su serpiente fue quemada y su mirada se encontró con la negra de la chica que le sonreía, su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente al conocer ese tipo de sonrisa solo los demonios sonreían así

Del cuerpo del cuerpo de la chica comenzó a salir chacra negro y blanco que la levantaron y la pusieron de pie retrocediendo su sello y marcando otro tipo en su piel, la chica fue dejada en el suelo de pie y su cabeza estaba gacha cuando la levanto orochimaru vio sus ojos blancos y rojos una perfecta combinación entre el sharingan y el byakugan.

Minato observo la situación con horror, su cuerpo estaba paralizado gracias al jutsu de orochimaru que al parecer tenía un efecto en el cerebro sin embargo ver a él chacra que emanaba hinata lo descoloco nunca en esos 12 años se había escapado el chacra del demonio de la chica y el que saliera significaba que hinata se encontraba en grave peligro

-"te arrepentirás orochimaru – su voz era doble – de haberte fijado en MI cuerpo para colocar tu sello"

-mierda

-jutsu pared infernal – la posición de manos que hizo hinata nunca la había visto antes

Del suelo creció una pared de hielo que rodeo a orochimaru y a hinata de inmediato

-"ahora estamos solos – el demonio sonrió – are que te arrepientas"

Orochimaru vio como los ojos de la chica comenzaban a girar y comenzaron a aparecer cadenas que intentaban atravesarlo, pero también había el hielo comenzó a atraparlo hasta que una cadena atravesó sus manos y las envolvió

-"amas los jutsu ya no podrás hacer más"

Los ojos de orochimaru se conectaron con la figura de la chica.

Poseía un arco con flechas en su espalda ambos de chacra blanco y su uniforme era negro ¿era un ángel? ¿Un demonio? ¿Estaba muerto? No, ninguna de ellas

-jutsu del cielo: sellado celestial

Una figura se planteó delante de él comenzando a tirar de sus brazos y comenzó a sacar el espíritu que rodeaba sus manos y pronto ya no sentía sus manos, volvió nervioso su mirada a la chica quien tenía una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro, gozaba de su dolor e ignorancia. El entendimiento llego a él y supo lo que pasaba

-no puedes – le dijo – no puedes quitarme la movilidad de mis manos

-"claro que puedo y lo are usar mi cuerpo para tu conveniencia fue estúpido orochimaru meterte con un Dios fue lo peor que pudiste hacer"

La figura saco una espada con su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda sujetaba sus manos y luego las cortaba volviendo a devolver el resto de espíritu y sellándolo, sus manos cambiaron de color pasando de blanco a gris y el dolor lo invadió. Con rabia la miro y entendió lo que le dijo, ella no poseía a un demonio era uno de los fundadores de todo lo que existía quien la poseía no sabía como pero lo era se había metido con la persona equivocada pero se vengaría si no podía dañarla directamente lo aria indirectamente y sabía perfectamente como

La pared se derrumbó y la figura desapareció, los hokages miraron como orochimaru miraba sus manos y las movía, el tercero entendió un poco de lo que paso él conocía un jutsu parecido que podía sellar el alma o una parte del cuerpo de una persona, la chica juro vengarse y para alguien como orochimaru que deseaba aprender cada jutsu disponible perder sus manos era lo peor que podía pasarle

Hinata se sintió débil y mareada, comenzó a respirar con dificultad

Hikari supo que el cuerpo de la chica estaba demasiado gastado para tenerla un segundo más y comenzó a sellarla de nuevo. La chica se desmayó cuando hikari volvió a sellarse momentáneamente en su interior, aun hikari seguía manejando su mente ya que hinata aún no despertaba del trance del odio en el cual la puso

-orochimaru-sama – la pared que les rodeaba desapareció cuando los cuatro que la conformaban fueron donde su sensei y lo tomaron al ver que había perdido

-hinata – sus hermanos fueron a su rescate

Orochimaru la miro por última vez mientras se los llevaban, hinata uchiha sufriría las consecuencias de sus acciones de eso estaba seguro

* * *

><p>holaaa primero que todo gracias por leer<p>

ahora no soy buena escribiendo accion asique pido disculpas.

en la semana intentare subir otro capitulo.

para los ansiosos de sasuhina en el capitulo 23 (que ya tengo escrito) abra lemon entre ellos *-*

atentamente princesasuhina


	18. Chapter 18

naruto no me pertenece

* * *

><p>Capítulo 18 advertencia<p>

El silencia inundaba la habitación del hospital las consecuencias de la traición causaron daños a konoha y dejaron a muchos heridos. Hinata uchiha llevaba dos semanas sin despertar, tsunade había sanado cada parte que había sido dañada por el chacra que utilizo y sus ojos habían sido los más afectados sin embargo habían sido sanados, hinata estaba en perfectas condiciones pero ella no despertaba, no estaba en coma ni nada parecido simplemente no quería despertar

-esto es estúpido – gruño sasuke – lleva dos semanas sin despertar

-¿crees que para mí es conformante la situación? – Gruño tsunade – es mi alumna

-de cualquier forma – hablo hayato preocupado mirando a su novia – la verdadera pregunta es ¿Por qué hinata no quiere despertar? O ¿Qué le impide despertar?

-hay algo que ustedes no nos están diciendo – sasuke miro a sus padres y hermano acusadoramente – por lo menos a mí es que soy el único que no entiende la situación

Las personas presentes se miraron entre si sasuke era el único que no sabía del demonio de hinata y al mismo tiempo él y hayato eran los únicos que no sabían que hinata era una hyuga

-no es algo que necesites saber – le respondió su padre dándole una mirada de advertencia. En cualquier otra situación sasuke se hubiera callado por el respeto que le tiene a su padre pero la situación implicaba que su hermana estaba en un especie de no coma y no se sabía porque no despertaba

-¿no es algo que necesito saber? – Le gruño a su padre – estamos hablando de mi hermana gemela y no es importante que sepa lo que le pasa

Cada vez que naruto escuchaba a su mejores amigos hablar de esa forma sentía sentimientos encontrados por un lado se sentía mal por ocultarles que no eran hermano y por otro era que se amaban como hermanos

-sasuke – gruño fugaku en advertencia

-basta – hablo mikoto mirando a su hijo y a su esposo – no es momento de pelear. Sasuke lo que tiene hinata no tiene una explicación clara y cuando estés un poco más grande lo sabrás en este momento

-hmp

-sasuke – hablo itachi – escucha a madre y respeta su decisión que es por el bien de ella

Las horas siguieron pasando en silencio cada uno de los presentes mirando y protegiendo inconscientemente a hinata. Hayato había estado al lado de ella desde que se enteró que su novia había sido herida en la batalla, no lo había pensado dos veces antes de ir al hospital para saber de ella

Mientras tanto la mente de hinata se encontraba abrumada y protegiéndose así misma del poder que hikari ejercía en ella

-basta de esto – le murmuro a la nada – no puedes seguir mostrándome esto. Es mentira – gritaba

-es tu futuro hinata es lo que será tu futuro si no te unes a mi

-NO – grito la chica – ninguno de ellos morirá no mientras yo viva

-cada uno de ellos morirá – le advirtió –hayato, itachi, kakashi, minato, kushina, sasuke, naruto, fugaku, hana, hiashi y mikoto

-no ninguno de ellos morirá

-lo aran porque yo misma me asegurare de matarlos

El cuerpo de hinata comenzó a moverse mientras poco a poco comenzaba a tomar consciencia de sus acciones

-hina – menciono algo inseguro hayato

La chica se levantó quedando sentada en la cama mirando sus manos aun con los ojos cerrados mientras sentía el aire en su cara, libertad – pensó divertida hace mucho que ella no se sentía libre llevaba 13 años encerrada en dentro de hinata y por primera vez en esos años la chica había encontrado su quiebre emocional dejándola salir más de lo que necesitaba

-hinata – la chica levanto la cabeza para mirar a sasuke uchiha el "hermano" de su jinchuriki – te encuentras bien

Pero hikari no respondió seguía tan excitada de ser libre que estaba concentrada en dividir su chacra y mandarlo a cada una de sus células sanando las heridas donde tsunade no pudo llegar

-hinata – la voz de mikoto uchiha la desconcentro y la miro a los ojos. Una sonrisa sádica se formó en su boca

-dulce libertad – la sonrisa de la chica se hizo más grande - ¿ustedes saben lo que es estar durante 13 años dentro de una persona sin salir?

Aquello dejo helados a los dos pares de padres y madres junto con el hokage su esposa y el hijo mayor del matrimonio uchiha – q…que – tartamudeo minato sintiéndose estúpido por hacerlo

-bien – la chica suspiro y pronto se puso seria – hana hyuga y hiashi hyuga – ambos la miraron - ¿fue mucha presión? – Pregunto burlona – hana siempre pensé que eras una buena mujer sabes pero hasta las más buenas tienen su lado malo

Hana se tensó al lado de hiashi todos los conscientes de la verdad sabían a lo que se refería el demonio -oh mikoto y fugaku uchiha – el demonio les sonrió – debo de admitir que les admiro criar algo que no les correspondía, son admirables

-sasuke, hayato y naruto afuera – gruño minato

-pero papá – intento reclamar naruto quien entendía más o menos lo que sucedía

-nada naruto ahora afuera es una orden

Los tres ninjas salieron de la habitación dejando a los adultos solos

-¿Quién diablos eres? – le pregunto minato

-hokage yo soy hikari el demonio que duerme al interior de hinata HYUGA – recalco

-hinata es una uchiha – gruño fugaku

-de sangre hyuga, fugaku

-hinata es mi hija y eso nada lo cambia – acoto mikoto

-como lo he dicho antes mikoto uchiha eres una mujer admirables después de todo adoptaste a la bebe que yo elegí como cuerpo y la criaste como uno de tus hijos

-porque elegiste a hinata – exigió hiashi

-ah eso – murmuro aburrida el demonio – verán tengo ciertos asuntos que resolver e iba a ser desheredada y necesitaba un cuerpo en el cual vivir – su sonrisa se hizo más grande mientras miraba a los hyuga – los hyuga son los únicos que pueden mezclarse a la perfección con demonios y justo esa noche hinata fue concebida y me uní a ella en primer instante

-tu solo estas utilizando a mi hija – le reclamo hana

Hikari se puso seria – no tienes derecho a reclamar nada hana hyuga – le respondió hikari seria – yo sé todo lo que hiciste durante y fuera de tu embarazo yo lo vi todo

Hana palideció sin duda haber dejado a hinata era uno de los errores más grande de su vida pero también había hecho cosas peores cosas que nadie aparte de ella sabe

-tu no lo entiendes – le dijo

-no puedes llamar hija a una bebe que odiaste desde que te enteraste que iba a ser una jinchuriki simplemente no puedes la abandonaste hana la dejaste a su suerte, hasta tengo lastima de hanabi

-no metas a mi hija en esto – gruño fugaku

-claro ella si es tu hija – se burló hikari – saben lo mucho que les va a odiar hinata cuando se entere de la verdad

Los presentes padres se tensaron no habían pensado nunca en decirle la verdad a hinata pero tampoco pensaron que el demonio de hinata fuera a tomar el cuerpo de esta

-no le puedes decir – rogo mikoto

-no le diré AUN – remarco la palabra – pero no guardare el secreto por mucho lo suficiente para que hinata se vuelva fuerte y me la lleve de aquí

-que – fue la pregunta hecha por kushina una vez que supero junto con el resto las palabras de hikari

-tú piensas llevarte a mi hermana de konoha – perdió la paciencia que siempre le caracterizaba itachi

-ustedes realmente piensan que si yo no tuviera una razón muy importante me hubiera unido desde un principio de un humano – espero en silencio la respuesta que nunca llego –no, no lo hubiera hecho

-no puedes llevarte a hinata

-claro que puedo – le dijo hikari a hana – les daré un consejo aprovechen estos años de hinata hyuga pues tarde o temprano me la llevare lejos de konoha a un lugar donde ustedes no podrán llegar

-no puedes

-que si puedo – menciono cansada hikari de escuchar lo mismo

-por las buenas o las malas me llevare a hinata hyuga de esta aldea, no importa cuánto intenten yo ganare al final porque después de todo – cerro los ojos y volvió a abrirlos con el sharingan en fase 3 abierto – yo soy la creadora del sharingan y otros muy interesantes ojos

-hinata no abandonaría konoha

-siempre puedo tomar control de su cuerpo solo debo esperar a que su barrera de mentalidad se debilite lo suficiente para mí

-hinata es fuerte por ello no has podido en 13 años tomar su mente ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás cuando esté lista?

Hikari sonrió – simple tsunade se vienen años difíciles para hinata muchas muertes significativas para ella pasaran – les miro – no se quienes morirán solo siento la muerte asechando en su vida diaria

Hikari comenzó a sentirse mareada mientras él silencio se hacía presente en la sala

-maldito mocoso – pensó

Hinata había comenzado a tomar fuerza y a separarla de su mente para volver a tomar el control. Hikari lo sabía pero no lo admitiría ahora, la chica era más fuerte de lo que nunca espero especialmente al saber que las cosas hubieran sido tan distintas si ella hubiera nacido en el clan hyuga como debió haber sido

-bueno ya me voy – les avisó hikari – tomen en cuenta mis palabras y sean más fuerte porque les aseguro que todo lo que les dije se hará realidad

Y luego de decir esto el cuerpo de hinata callo en la cama inconsciente como lo había estado hace días atrás

-esto no puede estar pasando – murmuro fugaku

-creo que lo mejor es estar preparados – menciono kakashi mirando a los presentes – tal vez decirle la verdad a hinata sea lo mejor, no ahora pero si cuando este realmente preparada

-eliminar el sello será la prioridad – kushina hablo refiriéndose al que orochimaru impuso en ella ya que ese fue el causante de todo

-y reforzar el que ya tiene hinata

Y con esto los presentes sabían que se venía un tiempo duro para hinata

Tres semanas después de lo ocurro todo parecía estar normal para hinata, la chica no recordaba nada de lo sucedido luego de haber dejado que hikari tomara el control de su cuerpo pero al despertar pudo sentir el tenso ambiente de la habitación en que se encontraba.

Ahora ella se encontraba sentada en su cama mirando con el ceño arrugado a su novio quien estaba al frente de ella con un peluche y una caja

-¿Por qué estás aquí? – le pregunto luego de haberlo observado unos minutos

El chico que tenía una sonrisa le miro triste por un momento - también te deseo un feliz aniversario hinata

La uchiha abrió los ojos a mas no poder hoy era su aniversario como podía pasar el tiempo tan rápido – no es hoy – sentencio

-hina es 4 de julio recuerdas te pedí que fueras mi novia y tú me aceptaste luego de haberme arrojado al rio

Hinata sonrió nerviosa – perdón – murmuro mirando a su novio y acercándose a él para besarle en los labios – lo lamento

Hayato mantuvo silencio estaba herido como nunca pero también entendía a su novia habían pasado tantas cosas que justificaba un poco que se haya olvidado de su noviazgo

-perdonada – le sonrió mientras le entregaba el peluche – naruto me menciono una vez que cuando eras niña te enamoraste de un oso de peluche que él te regalo y que se perdió misteriosamente mientras estabas en la academia

Los ojos de hinata brillaban de emoción siempre le gustaron los osos de peluches – y también tengo esto – le dijo mostrándole un collar que estaba separado en dos

Hinata de inmediato se dio cuenta que no eran los típicos collares que llevaban las parejas había algo de especial en ese

-me lo ha dado una sacerdotisa significa la unión de dos personas incluso después de la muerte – le aclaro – se dice que no existe poder humano o espiritual que corte el vínculo una vez puestos en la pareja

-me estas pidiendo matrimonio de una manera sutil – pregunto

-ah – el chico se sonrojo no lo había pensado – yo no había pensado eso solo lo vi y pensé que era ya sabes romántico

Hinata le miro estaba al tanto de que si lo aceptaba significaba que se estaba uniendo de por vida a él conocía la leyenda de esos amuletos, solo la muerte separa la unión entre ambos pero aun así después de la muerte el vínculo sigue y si estos se vuelven a ver los amuletos se atraen entre sí. Pero hinata estaba segura sobre sus sentimientos hacia el chico lo amaba y mucho

-claro si no lo quieres lo puedo guardar – se apresuró a aclarar el chico

-piensas quitarme mi regalo de aniversario – gruño la uchiha

-pensé que no lo querías

-te quiero – respondió mirándolo a los ojos – vas a colocarme la unión o te quedaras como bobo mirándome

Hayato se acercó a ella y tomo el amuleto que tenía tallado las iniciales h, h al igual que en el suyo, pasando por el cabello de su novia coloco el collar y luego hizo lo mismo con el suyo lo que paso a continuación ninguno de los dos se lo esperaban ambos amuletos desaparecieron luego de brillar y se escondieron entre sus cuerpos sin dejar rastros de ellos. Hinata sonrió

-nunca será separado por nadie y el secreto será de dos – murmuro

Hayato le sonrió y abrazo – te amo hinata – le susurro

Hinata sabía que era cierto y tenía la confianza de que él nunca le fallaría – mucho hina

-te quiero – le susurro ella sintiéndose incapaz de decir sus sentimientos en voz alta

Lo que sentía por hayato era nuevo para ella, hinata solo había amado a personas con las que se crio siempre y nunca a un extraño el amor que sentía por hayato era tan fuerte que se sentía capaz de matar por él.

Más de una vez se puso a pensar que sería la vida sin hayato y no pudo imaginarla le amaba y mucho ella sabía que hayato no imaginaba lo mucho que le quería pero la verdad era que hinata uchiha era capaz de decirle te amo en cualquier momento

-eres una pequeña, mi pequeña princesa uchiha – le beso el pelo

-tsunade-sama es la más feliz – se rio hinata – cada año gana mucho más dinero

-la abuela – se rio – feliz aniversario de dos años hina

-feliz aniversario hayato

Tres días después

El viento corría fuerte tanto que al chocar con las ventanas de la habitación hinata despertó sintiéndose extrañada por haber dormido tanto. Se levantó y se vistió para ir a tomar un desayuno familiar, sonrió al ver que solo estaban su madre y hermano mayor menor

-mi niña sueño pesado – su madre la miro cuando llego

-no lo sé no recuerdo nada – le contesto sentándose al lado de su hermano

-asique ya que están mis dos bebes reunidos – sasuke rodo los ojos y hinata sonrió al apodo de su madre - ¿Qué aremos para sus 13 años?

-pregúntale a señorita tengo novio después de todo su mundo gira alrededor de él – murmuro sasuke

-hey – reclamo hinata mirándole – he dejado a hayato plantado por estar con ustedes además tú me abandonaste por ino – le reclamo

-sasuke no seas injusto hinata no te ha dejado de lado es más me sorprende que el chico no rompiera contigo después de todas las veces que le has dejado plantado – mikoto hablo sin mirar a su hija – yo ya te hubiera dejado

Hinata pareció considerarlo por un momento nunca se dio cuenta de esas cosas, cuando hayato la cancelaba ella se enfadaba y mucho pero cuando ella lo cancelaba él siempre aparecía con una sonrisa

-hayato me ama – explico hinata sorprendiendo a su madre

-no crees que es algo temprano para asegurarlo tienen un vida por delante

-nada de eso – murmuro hinata – yo estoy segura que él me ama

-la pregunta hina es si tú lo amas – hinata miro a sasuke quien sonreía

-hinata – mikoto le miro captando su atención – si tu realmente sientes algo por hayato no deberías dejarlo ir y tampoco tratarlo tan mal

-madre – se sonrojo la chica y se sintió incomoda por el tema – hayato y yo estamos bien y disfrutamos de nuestro noviazgo

-claro – murmuro sasuke abrazando a hinata – mientras no me olvides puedes tener un solo novio

-ya te agrada – le susurro hinata divertida ganando un gruñido como respuesta

La mañana paso tranquila para la familia uchiha, hinata y sasuke tenían una jornada libre de misiones y decidieron quedarse con su madre sin embargo hinata tenía un presentimiento que le molestaba, se había despertado muchas veces durante la noche y finalmente cuando pudo dormir despertó por el viento

Mientras conversaban hinata sintió el chacra de su novio acercándose – perdón – se disculpó con su madre y hermano – enseguida vuelvo

Ambos uchiha la miraron de reojo mientras seguían en su conversación.

Hinata salió a la parte trasera de su casa a esperar a hayato

-hola – hinata se acercó a él para besarlo, este puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica para darle más profundidad al beso – vienes temprano

-vine a despedirme – hayato rozo sus labios – tengo una misión pero prometo estar de vuelta antes de tu cumpleaños. Te llevare a cenar como prometí antes de que tu familia te secuestre

Hinata sentía esa opresión de nuevo en su pecho, miro los ojos negros de su novio y beso sus mejillas y labios – cuídate hayato

-lo are princesa

Ambos uchihas se quedaron abrazados durante minutos abrazándose con fuerza

-prométeme – murmuro hinata en su oído – no, júrame que nunca vas a abandonarme hayato júramelo

El chico sonrió – te lo juro amor nunca te dejare sola

-mantente alejado de rukia – gruño

-aun no entiendo cuál es tu problema con ella – confeso a lo que hinata le dio una mirada incrédula a veces su novio era muy inocente

-sabes para ser tres años mayor eres muy inocente

-hey – reclamo inflando las mejillas – soy muy maduro

-ya lo veo – se burlo

Hayato sonrió y tomo el rostro de su novia para besarla, la alzo un poco para que hinata entrelazara sus piernas en su cintura, deseaba sentirla cerca porque hayato tenía el mismo presentimiento que hinata y no le gustaba para nada

-te amo hina – murmuro en su oído – te prometo que estaré de vuelta antes de tu cumpleaños y te llevare al río

Hinata sentía como su corazón latía de forma irregular sentía una opresión en la garganta, no sabía porque se sentía así y tampoco sabía que era ese sentimiento pero no quería alejarse de hayato

-debo irme – murmuro hayato a lo que hinata apretó el agarre en su cintura atrasándolo – hina te veré en tres días como máximo una semana, cuando vuelva te daré una noticia

-qué cosa – le pregunto

-no seas curiosa – murmuro hayato sacando las piernas de hinata de su cintura y elevándola más para entrelazar sus manos debajo del trasero de esta y así mantenerla segura y alzada

-te quiero – susurro hinata mientras hayato le daba vueltas

-y yo te amo pero ahora debo irme – el chico comenzó a alejarse – nos vemos en tres días hina – hayato comenzó a correr pero antes de alejarse completamente le grito – TE AMO

La garganta de hinata se apretó sintiéndose sumamente mal – también te amo – susurro

Cuando volvió a entrar a su casa mikoto se percató del cambio de ánimo de su hija y a sasuke también lo hizo ya que le abrazo de inmediato

-una pelea de pareja – pregunto al ver tan inofensiva a su hermana era como si algo estuviera quebrándose

-para nada hayato y yo estamos mejor que nunca – murmuro

-entonces que es – pregunto

-no lo sé – su voz salió entre cortada

Mikoto se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz de su hija, una voz cargada de sufrimiento y llanto un llanto que ella solo escucho una vez y por unos segundos cuando esta nació y que nunca más volvió a escuchar

-todo estará bien hina lo prometo – murmuro sasuke.

* * *

><p>hola mis queridos lectores<p>

uhh se acerca el primer lemon de la historia que NO sera sasuhina pero el segundo y los siguientes si

tambien esta por terminar la primera parte de la historia y para la segunda abra mucho mas lemon


	19. Chapter 19

naruto no me pertenece

capitulo fuerte

* * *

><p>Capítulo 19 las lágrimas del dolor<p>

El silencio se hizo presente en aquella habitación hinata miraba desde la puerta incrédula la situación que se encontraba delante de ella

-no – negó sintiendo su garganta cerrarse – es mentira no es verdad

-hina – su madre se acercó a ella – lo lamento tanto no pudimos decirte antes porque estabas en una misión

-no – murmuro mirando el cuerpo sin vida de aquella persona – él no puede estar muerto

-hinata – ella miro a su gemelo – está muerto, hayato murió en su última misión

Aquellas palabras se grabaron en lo más profundo de su corazón y de inmediato miro a su sensei quien lloraba en el cuerpo de uno de sus alumnos y por primera vez en su vida se sintió totalmente vacía y sin ganas de vivir

-no, no, NO HAYATO – grito cayendo de rodillas

Su respiración se agito y de inmediato se sentó en la cama fue un sueño se dijo pasándose la mano por la cara y cerrando los ojos, sus ojos localizaron el peluche que su novio le había regalado y le abrazo

-no me abandonarías verdad

Ella sonrió con tristeza y miro en la oscuridad, la misión de su novio se había extendido más de lo que esperaban y solo quedaba una semana para su cumpleaños solo esperaba que él llegara a tiempo y vivo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esa mañana hinata se levantó con ojeras luego de la pesadilla que tuvo no volvió a cerrar los ojos en lo que quedaba de noche

-buen día – saludo a su familia sentándose en el comedor junto con todos

-no parece muy bueno para ti – se burló sasuke

-callate – le respondió hinata sintiéndose de un pésimo humor que de seguro le duraría todo el día

-la niña ya extraña a su novio – aquella pregunta callo tan hondo en la cabeza de hinata que no fue capaz de responder pero sus ojos adquirieron una tristeza que escondió bastante bien

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la oficina del hokage hinata le miraba fijamente sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su pecho, quería romper algo y gritar fuerte.

Un anbu había llegado al complejo uchiha avisándole que el hokage deseaba verla y ella fue de inmediato, cuando llego el hokage le informo que había sido ascendida a anbu sin necesidad de dar prueba por sus habilidades en aquel momento hinata se sentía satisfecha con 12 años ya era anbu.

Pero luego toda la felicidad que ella sentía se esfumo cuando minato le dijo que el equipo de hayato había vuelto de su misión sin él. Ellos habían sido capturados y torturados por una semana y hayato se había sacrificado para que ellos pudieran escapar

-él es un chuunin – gruño

-hinata la misión era simple solo debían trasladar a unos forasteros pero al parecer todo era una trampa desde el principio

-y su sensei – minato suspiro

-hinata el equipo contaba con un jounin no había necesidad de que fuera su sensei

-bien mira como salieron las cosas – minato le miro con una ceja alzada hinata nunca le había hablado así por ser el hokage

-lo sé y por eso iras en el escuadrón de rescate – aquella respuesta logro reconformar un poco a hinata – ahora pueden entrar

A la habitación entraron naruto, sasuke e itachi junto con rukia y ryu – vosotros seis conformaran el equipo de rescate de hayato uchiha

Sasuke y naruto de inmediato le dieron una mirada discreta a hinata, ella decidió ignorarlos mientras en su mente corría un plan que implicaba la el descuartizamiento de los secuestradores

-hinata será la líder de la misión, saldrán en el atardecer pueden retirarse – los ninjas asintieron y comenzaron a caminar a la puerta – hinata debes quedarte

La chica no alego sabia porque debía quedarse – sasuke dile a madre que prepare mi equipaje – el chico asintió y salió por la puerta

-bien hinata lo primero que debes saber de la misión es…

El sol se había ocultado en la villa y seis ninjas corrían por los arboles las ordenes eran claras eliminar al enemigo si es necesario, aquella noche descansarían un hotel de la aldea del té y apenas volviera a salir el solo comenzarían su camino. Contaban con dos semanas para volver y para llegar a su objetivo necesitaban 3 de ellos

-bien apenas amanezca saldremos de aquí – hinata les miro a todos – alguna duda

-ninguna – rukia respondió

-bien ir a sus habitaciones y descansar mañana será un día agotador

La idea de hinata era llegar en un día y medio o dos algo le decía que necesitarían todo el tiempo del mundo

Al llegar a su habitación se lanzó a la cama sintiéndose agotada emocionalmente había estado pensando un plan y corrigiendo cada detalle o imperfección para que fuera perfecto. Se giró al sentir como la cama se hundía por una parte, sus ojos se conectaron con los negros de su hermano y se dejó atrapar por sus protectores brazos

-itachi y yo estábamos decidiendo quien entraba – le murmuro en el oído – para cualquiera estas normal imouto pero yo sé que no lo estas

-tengo un mal presentimiento es todo – le respondió

-pase lo que pase itachi y yo no dejaremos que nada te dañe imouto

-gracias sasuke-oni-chan-ototo

Aquella noche sasuke y hinata durmieron abrazados, hinata se sintió protegida en los brazos de su hermano y solo aquello la pudo hacer olvidar por aquella noche los problemas que tenía en ese momento

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando el sol salió hinata se encontraba guardando todo para salir de nuevo

-relájate – le susurro sasuke antes de salir del cuarto

-hayato espero que estés bien – murmuro saliendo de la habitación y caminando por el pasillo golpeando las puertas de los demás – en 10 minutos saldremos me iré sola o con quien esté listo no esperare a nadie

-hina-chan – se lamentó naruto – no alcanzare a comer ramen dattebayo

-naruto estamos en una misión – gruño sasuke

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A kilómetros de distancia del hotel, en una cueva se encontraba hayato uchiha tirado en el suelo respirando agitadamente mientras intentaba sanarse las heridas

-pensé que tenías más resistencia – se burló uno de sus secuestradores

Hayato se estremeció ligeramente aquel hombre no era humano él no moría

-eres inmortal o algo raro yo soy humano y tengo un limite

-solo me estoy divirtiendo después de todo mi objetivo está por llegar

-¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto

-solo digamos que esta es una venganza a tu novia

-hinata – pensó hayato de inmediato

-tu eres un gran señuelo – los ojos del hombre volvieron a cambiar mientras hayato comenzaba a retorcerse en el suelo

Hina-chan por favor no vengas – rezo mientras su boca se llenaba de sangre y comenzaba a vomitarla

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al día siguiente el equipo de hinata se encontraba en el mismo punto donde había sido emboscado el equipo 12

-aquí fue la última vez que estuvimos bien – conto ryu – ese hombre podía hacer cosas realmente extrañas con sus ojos – miro a los tres uchiha – el sharingan no funciona contra sus ojos y sinceramente dudo que algo le dañe

-¿Qué tienen de especiales sus ojos? – pregunto hinata

-sus ojos causan dolor físico – contesto rukia – no es genjutsu es dolor real

-hayato parecía no entender como su sharingan no funcionaba

¿Entonces porque les envió a los tres? Se preguntó hinata, minato sabía que el enemigo tenía ese poder con sus ojos y si el sharingan era inútil en contra de él porque mandarla a ella, sasuke e itachi. La respuesta vino tan rápido como la pregunta

Él cree que hayato puede estar muerto envió a sasuke e itachi como su manera de sobrellevarlo

Si algo le quedaba claro era que naruto, ryu y rukia eran los únicos que posiblemente podían sobrellevar la situación si bien ellos no solo dependían de su sharingan sus jutsu principalmente rodeaban el fuego y el rayo en el caso de ella el hielo pero el enemigo sabia eso ellos eran uchihas y los uchihas se especializan en ello

-oh mierda – dijo en voz alta cuando sus ojos se percataron realmente en donde se encontraban – jutsu de sellado: tele transportación instantánea – murmuro

-¿Qué sucede hina-chan? – pregunto naruto

-esto es todo una maldita y puta trampa – gruño la uchiha activando su sharingan

-asique es eso – itachi activo mangekyo sharingan – estamos en los terrenos de orochimaru – aviso antes de que le preguntaran

-seguramente el ninja con el que se enfrentaron es una creación de orochimaru – aviso hinata sintiéndose mal, al resolver una parte del rompecabezas se dio cuenta que todo lo que estaba pasando era su culpa, orochimaru planeaba vengarse por impedirle usar algún jutsu y hayato era el señuelo

Hinata tomo un suspiro mientras sentía la risa de hikari resonar en su cabeza – lo que debemos hacer es…

La uchiha no pudo terminar de hablar cuando todo comenzó a templar ¿un terremoto? No imposible eso tenía nombre y apellido era causa de orochimaru. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo se vio atrapado en un jutsu

-mierda – pensó antes de que todo se volviera oscuro

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sus ojos comenzaron abrirse de poco, todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro trato de estirarse pero no pudo, sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato y despertó de aquel estado que la mantenía serena y tonta con el byakugan activado pudo comprobar que habían solo dos personas aparte de ella en aquel lugar uno de ellos era su novio pero aun así ella se encontraba capturada por cadenas de chacra que se alimentaban de su chacra

-mierda – susurro

Concentro una gran parte de chacra en las cadenas es cierto que estas absorben chacra pero si le das mucho deben sobrecargarse o al menos eso esperaba hinata y cuando sintió las cadenas romperse sonrió

-bingo – murmuro

Sus ojos fueron a donde se encontraba su novio junto con la persona que la tenía ahí, la cantidad de chacra del hombre no era mucho por lo cual descarto de inmediato que fuera el secuestrador principal

-que te han hecho – exclamo el sentir sus bajos niveles de chacra

Se apresuró por salir del lugar que para su sorpresa era un laberinto posiblemente para retrasarla pero lo que ellos no sabían era que ella poseía el byakugan y podía ver todo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi fue el primero en despertar de los cinco y suspiro todos se encontraban fuera del jutsu que orochimaru creo pero no solo eso sino que orochimaru cerro el portal impidiendo que entraran, como lo sabía pues había intentado más de 30 veces entrar pero no pudo

-imouto cuídate

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nunca pensó que el dolor fuera tanto, en muchas misiones había sido herido incluso en los entrenamientos con su sensei y sus compañeros terminaba herido sin embargo el dolor que experimentaba ahora era totalmente distinto al que siempre sentía

-no quieres que pare – se burló su oponente – ruégame – pero él no hablo hayato era un uchiha y tenía un orgullo que defender

-jamás te rogare – gruño

-ya lo veremos – la presión en su pecho creció a un más y comenzó a vomitar sangre – esto no es divertido. Pronto morirás

Hayato pudo haberse tensado por sus palabras pero ni siquiera le escucho

-jutsu hielo estrangulan te

Sin embargo otra persona si le había escuchado y no dejaría que pasara

-hinata – susurro hayato con una leve sonrisa

Un shinobi no muestras sus emociones en una misión – se repetía una y otra vez hinata mientras veía a su novio – esto ha sido demasiado fácil no me lo creo – murmuro arrodillándose al frente de hayato mientras le sanaba

-demasiado sencillo – suspiro

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En una cueva lejos de donde se encontraban todos orochimaru y su alumno kabuto esperaban tranquilos lo que se avecinaba

-ha muerto – susurro kabuto, orochimaru levanto una ceja – demasiado rápido

-estamos hablando del prodigio de prodigios; hinata uchiha no es casualidad de que terminara antes

-eso no afecta los planes

-claro que no el destino de ellos está programado morirán

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El atardecer comenzaba a caer mientras que hinata y hayato comenzaban a armar un lugar para dormir aquella noche, de vez en cuando se miraban de reojo cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos pensando que quizás aquella sería la última vez que se verían y no les agradaba aquella sensación que llevaban días cargando

Antes de que se dieran cuenta la noche había caído y las estrellas brillaban con intensidad ambos sabían que estaban más lejos de casa de lo que pensaban incluso sabían que no se encontraban en el punto de la misión pero eso no importaba mientras las estrellas brillaran con fuerza esa noche

-hina chan – hayato apareció detrás de ella abrazándola

-hayato – suspiro volteándose y mirándole a los ojos

Ambos sabían lo que pasaría y no pensaban negarlo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los 5 shinobis que habían acompañado a hinata se mantenían en silencio fuera del portal habían pasado dos días y ellos no salían. Itachi tenía la teoría de que él tiempo pasaba más rápido dentro de ese lugar

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-supongo que ha llegado el momento – hikari se giró para ver a su acompañante

-nunca pensé que fuera necesario hacer esto pero tendrá que suceder

-luego de esto tendrás dos días para convencerla

-are lo que sea necesario para que me escuche y sepa que es lo mejor – hikari suspiro

-nunca pensé verte tan afectada por una decisión tan insignificante – se burló su acompañante

-oh kurama recuerda que comparto sus emociones se perfectamente el daño que le traerá lo que sucederá

-lo se mi lady pero no podemos hacer nada, el destino lo quiso así y así será

-lo se

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sus labios se habían conectado en un primer instante, sus sharingan activados grabando cada instante que pasaba, sus manos se movían inquietamente en el cuerpo del otro acercándose lo que más pudieran, la chica intentaba con desesperación quitarle la camisa a su acompañante mientras este solo deseaba disfrutar aquella noche con su novia.

Habían tropezado y cayeron al suave césped que les rodeaba, hayato se encontraba arriba de hinata con sus labios aun juntos y sus manos en las cinturas de ella.

Hinata rompió el beso mientras trasladaba sus labios por el cuello de novio y mordía sutilmente su piel

Las respiraciones de los jóvenes shinobis comenzaron a agitarse sintiéndose presos por el calor de aquella noche tibia

Hayato comenzó a quitar la chamarra que su novia usaba dejando ver su camisa de mallas que apenas cubría sus senos, sus labios se desviaron al escote que marcaban las mallas y comenzó a besar suavemente los senos de la chica deslizando su lengua de vez en cuando entre el espacio que quedaba

-hayato – gimió hinata moviéndose sensualmente debajo de él colocando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y frotándose entre si

La malla de la chica quedo junto con su chamarra.

La mente de hinata corría a mil, era la primera vez que iban tan lejos, hayato nunca había querido tocarla más allá de lo que él mismo se permitía pero esta vez era diferente y ella lo sabía

-hinata te amo tanto – susurro contra sus senos mientras introducía su lengua dentro del sostén y pasaba su lengua por los pezones de la chica

-hayato yo…ah – todo lo que pensaba decir había quedado en el olvido al sentir la lengua de su novio en su pezón

La pasión había dominado la razón de ambos enamorados el amor que se sentían ambos seria expresado como él siempre quiso, hayato amaba a hinata por ello nunca había dado este paso con ella, quería que estuviera lista y totalmente dispuesta hacerlo con él pero sobretodo quería estar seguro que ella lo amaba tanto como él la amaba a ella

Las manos del azabache se fueron para la parte delantera del sostén de su novia donde se encontraba enganchada ambas parte y los soltó sacando con cuidado la prenda y luego lanzándola junto con el resto de la ropa

Los brazos de hinata volaron al cuello de su novio intentando ocultar el sonrojo que se formó en su rostro al estar desnuda de la cintura para arriba, comenzó a dejar pequeños besos en el cuello de este mientras avanzaba hasta llegar a su mandíbula y besarla ligeramente, sus ojos se conectaron con los rojos de su novio

Hayato la conocía muy bien y sabía que le avergonzaba la situación asique la beso; la beso para que olvidara su desnudez y también le deseaba transmitir todo el amor que sentía por ella, hinata gimió cuando su lengua se enrosco con la suya empujando más ella

-h…ha…hayato – él deseaba sentir su piel contra la suya en la danza más hermosa que el pudiera imaginar, separándose un poco de ella quito la camisa que hinata no había podido sacar y de paso también se quitó su chaleco ninja

Los ojos de hinata recorrieron por completo el torso de su novio, su lengua se pasó por sus labios y volvió a acercarse a él dejándose voltear por él

Los labios de hayato se encontraban cubriendo su seno derecho mientras su seno izquierdo se encontraba siendo estimulado por los dedos del mismo

-ah- ella le amaba con locura pero odiaba pensar que era una despedida

Al sentir un bulto presionarse contra su vientre hinata gimió y comenzó a moverse lentamente estimulando aquel bulto que crecía cada vez más

Hayato gimió cuando hinata comenzó a moverse y perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba y se separó de ella para quitarle los pantalones y dejarla en unas finas bragas negras él volvió a besar sus labios mientras bajaba una mano y adentraba sus dedos a la intimidad de la chica y gimió en su boca al sentir la humedad que rodeaban a su dedo, comenzó a presionar lentamente el lugar, moviéndose y recorriéndole por completo en distintas direcciones

Hinata se tensó cuando sintió unos invasores en parte baja y comenzó a gemir cuando estos comenzaron a estimularla, se sentía desconectada sus emociones se dejaron llevar por el placer que le hacían sentir jamás pensó que se sintiera tan bien ser tocada ahí pero ya no aguantaba más y deseaba que su primer orgasmo fuera con el miembro de su novio

-h…hayato por favor – rogo mirando a su novio

Él la miro a los ojos, aquellos ojos que le robaban en aliento una y otra vez y supo que era el momento se separó de ella y quito el resto de ropa que le faltaba y luego bajo lentamente por el cuerpo de novia hasta llegar a las bragas y con los dientes comenzó a tirarlas ayudado con sus manos que levantaron sus caderas en un momento, cuando paso por su intimidad aprovecho de pasar su lengua por ella

-HAYATO – grito su novia y él sonrió

Tomo una profunda respiración y se posiciono entre sus piernas con su sharingan activado grabando en su memoria cada momento que pasaba

-te amo hinata – le dijo antes de hundirse en ella de un solo movimiento

El cuerpo de hinata se arqueo hacia delante por el dolor, sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas no derramadas. En cambio hayato se tensó y apretó los dientes ante la sensación quería moverse y hacerla gritar su nombre pero sabía que aquello solo la lastimaría y lo que menos quería era eso.

Los labios del chico comenzaron a besar las mejillas, frente y labios de su novia mientras empujaba suavemente sus caderas en contra las de ella

Pronto el dolor que hinata sentía paso a segundo plano y comenzó a seguirle el ritmo a su novio moviendo sus caderas al mismo tiempo y haciéndolas chocar con fuerzas

Los gemidos de ambos hacían eco en el solitario prado en el cual se encontraban, las estrellas parecían brillar con más fuerza y los ojos de hinata grabaron en su memoria cada segundo que pasaba, cada detalle estaba en su memoria y seria para siempre

El chico aumento el ritmo cuando su novia dejo de sentir dolor y comenzó a moverse con más fuerza al interior de su novia, su miembro era recibido una y otra vez por los labios vaginales de su novia que le envolvían con fuerza, apretándolo y haciéndolo gemir como loco

Ella hundió su cabeza en el cuello de él y comenzó a besarlo hasta llegar a su oído – te amo hayato

Aquellas palabras se grabaron en lo más profundo de su corazón sus ojos rojos buscaron los de su novia y él nunca olvidaría el sonrojo en sus mejillas, su pelo desordenado, sus ojos entrecerrados al igual que sus labios que se abrían a un ritmo sensual mientras gemía

Con aquella revelación comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza, su miembro entraba y salía rápidamente mientras sentía su límite cerca

Hinata sentía como el calor de su vientre presionaba con más fuerza y una sensación desconocida para ella comenzó a invadirla

-te amo hinata – susurro su novio

-HAYATO – grito la chica cuando el clímax la invadió

Hayato siguió embistiéndola hasta que el clímax le golpeo a él derramando todo su contenido en el interior de su novia y cayendo entre los generosos senos de ella, él sentía como el corazón de ella latía fuertemente y quiso quedarse así para siempre pero su peso era demasiado para ella asique haciendo el último esfuerzo se deslizo fuera de ella y se acomodó a su lado

Hinata acomodo su cabeza en el desnudo pecho de su amante y ambos miraron el cielo mientras una lluvia de estrellas se formaba, hinata se sorprendió al verlos y supo que ese día era un 18 de julio. Hayato sonrió y pidió su deseo al igual que hinata

"quiero estar siempre junto a ti" fue el deseo de ella

"quiero que ella sea feliz y viva por el mañana" fue el deseo de él

Ambos amantes disfrutaron la lluvia de estrellas hasta que se acabó y el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de ambos

-hinata di que me amas – pidió hayato

-te amo con mi vida hayato uchiha – ronroneo en su oído

-recuérdalo hinata te amo sin importar lo que pase

-te amo – susurro ella

Ambos amantes se abrazaron con fuerza a pesar de que el clima era tibio por el verano ellos sentían un frío que no era carnal si no uno que helaría sus vidas en un futuro cercano

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El sol comenzó a brillar marcando el amanecer de aquel día. El primero en abrir los ojos fue hayato sus brazos rodeaban con fuerza a su amante, activo su sharingan para grabar cada momento de esa mañana, él tenía un mal presentimiento y algo le decía que aquella podía ser la última vez que la viera así

Mientras la miraba recordó que aquella chica que tenía a su lado solo tenía 12 años aunque físicamente parecía de 15 años eso no le quitaba el peso que llevaba, suspiro y le miro bien para él siempre fue perfecta, desde que la vio nadando le pareció el ser más perfecto y hermoso de la tierra era un ángel caído del cielo

-eres mi ángel, mi princesa, mi vida – susurro

En ese momento se dio cuenta de la marca en su brazo y negó divertido; hinata era anbu, le había alcanzado y ella volvía a superarlo – pequeña prodigio te amo

Se separó de ella y comenzó a colocarse su ropa y la tapaba a ella con su chaqueta

-bien iremos a cazar algo – murmuro tomando su katana

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los ojos de hinata se abrieron de poco al sentir los rayos del sol llegar directo a sus negros ojos. Su mente vagaba en lo sucedido la noche anterior ¿de verdad le había entregado su virginidad a su novio? Se preguntaba

Suspirando se dio cuenta que solo era vestida por una chamarra, sus ojos buscaron a su novio y al no encontrarlo lo busco con el byakugan encontrándolo unos cuantos kilómetros alejado de su posición. Hinata comenzó a colocarse su ropa y vio sus muslos donde yacía la prueba de su virginidad ida.

Colocándose de pie termino de ponerse su ropa y estiro un poco el cuerpo el cual estaba algo adolorido ella pero no sentía nada diferente ¿Cuál era la importancia de aquel acto?

-hayato – sonrió claro que le importaba su virginidad y las pocas veces que pensó seriamente en ella siempre quiso perderla con alguien a quien amara

-no sabía que la gran hinata uchiha se diera al amor – hinata se giró de inmediato para encontrarse con unos extraños ojos ¿verdes? Que la miraban con intensidad

-quien eres tú – exigió la uchiha

-nadie en especial mi querida hinata – el hombre sonrió – solo vengo a cumplir un recado

-te pregunte quien eras – sus ojos negros se volvieron rojos de inmediato

-ya te lo he dicho hinata uchiha no soy nadie en especial – hinata no podía sentir su chacra era como si aquel hombre no tuviera

-¿Cuál es tu recado? – pregunto

-venganza – los ojos de hinata se abrieron unos milímetros más

-entonces debemos pelear

-en estos momentos mi querida uchiha no estas a mi nivel

Los ojos del hombre se volvieron negro intenso con pequeñas marcas verdes alrededor y hinata sintió como su chacra era robado y su cuerpo quedaba paralizado

¿Qué es esto? Se preguntó, sus ojos notaron como el cuerpo del hombre se alimentaba de su chacra, teniendo así su mismo poder

-jutsu cortes de hielo – del suelo comenzaron a levantarse largas y delgadas agujas de hielo que comenzaron a cortar e incrustarse en el cuerpo de hinata, la uchiha estaba totalmente desconcertada ¿Cómo pelear contra alguien que acaba de robarse todo tu chacra y que posee tus mismas habilidades?

"- en problemas niña ocupa mi chacra"

No, no lo are

-"si lo aras ya has probado mi chacra solo hazlo"

No necesito tu chacra para ser fuerte causas muchos destrozos cuando sales

"has lo que quieras" – hinata comprendió que su demonio se había enfadado

-esto será más fácil de lo que pensé – murmuro el hombre e hizo una posición de manos que hinata conocía bastante bien – jutsu control de hielo

Los ojos de hinata seguían activados con su sharingan pero le era imposible utilizarlo ¿acaso ese era su plan? ¿Qué viera lo inferior que ella era? ¿Qué se llevara a la muerte su propia destrucción?

Su respiración se comenzó a entrecortar mientras sentía la presión helada en su cuello, aquello era humillante e irónico morir con la primera técnica que aprendiste para sobrevivir

-ruégame – sus ojos se conectaron con los de él, aquellos ojos que estaban excitados por su sufrimiento, aquellos ojos que deseaban verla débil

Sin embargo ella no lo hizo su orgullo como uchiha y ninja elite se lo impedían si moría moriría siendo fiel a sus ideas

-entonces muere

Su respiración comenzó a fallar, el oxígeno ya no estaba llegando a sus pulmones y su cuerpo le exigía aire un aire que ella no podía darles ¿esa sería su muerte? Cada vez que tenía tiempo se ponía a pensar en su muerte, siempre pensó que sería gloriosa sacrificándose por su aldea, un aldeano o un compañero sin embargo la manera en como su vida se estaba yendo era humillante ¿morir por tu propio chacra? No cualquiera muere así. Su mente la traiciono un momento recordando a su familia ¿su madre lloraría mucho por ella? ¿Sus hermanos buscarían venganza?

-sasuke – susurro cuando ya no podía más – hayato te amo

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse de poco pero de la nada su respiración volvió y abrió los ojos con rapidez para ver a su novio al frente de ella con su katana en una mano

-no dejare que mates a hinata-chan

-has llegado a tiempo

Los ojos del hombre cambiaron a negros con blanco y de su espalda se creaba un espíritu

-imposible – murmuro hinata ¿aquel hombre creo a Susano?

Hayato fue arrojado por Susano varios metros lejos de ella mientras el hombre comenzaba a seguirle con una katana en su mano

-hayato

Hayato observo con asombro como aquel hombre misterioso pudo crear a Susano un Dios del infierno para los uchiha, las leyendas del clan decían que solo ciertos uchihas podían poseerlo y que el dolor al crearlo era semejante a la muerte

-creo que sabes porque estoy aquí – sus ojos miraron al hombre

-realmente creo saber porque – murmuro – pero no dejare que le hagas daño a hinata

-es inevitable que hinata uchiha sufra este día

-are lo posible porque así no sea

Ambos conectaron con sus katanas sus miradas conectadas mientras luchaban el uchiha sabía que no era rival para el hombre pero aria lo posible por evitar que lastimaran a su novia

-jutsu de hielo corriente de nieve –el cuerpo de hayato se vio rodeado por nieve que lastimaba todo su cuerpo sus ojos no podían esquivar por completo los granizos que le atacaban

-jutsu clones de sangre –

El hombre se dividió en dos exactamente iguales y se separaron colocándose uno delante de hayato y otro detrás el uchiha se vio atrapado entre una pelea de taijutsu en el cual iba perdiendo

Hinata se sentía inútil nunca en su vida se sintió peor su novio era golpeado y lastimado mientras ella no podía hacer nada

Hikari – pidió

"ni lo creas hinata yo no te ayudare"

Pero hayato – murmuro

Pero ella no volvió a responder. Cuando volvió a subir la vista vio cómo su novio caía herido no supo como pero aquel hombre ya se encontraba cerca de ella

-no olvides esto hinata uchiha – el hombre se acercó y le susurro – esta es la venganza de orochimaru

La katana del hombre estaba en su cuello haciéndole un pequeño corte

-recuerda el nombre de tu asesino – el hombre suspiro - toshiro

Toshiro se separó de ella y la katana se elevó mientras ella le seguía con la vista – muere – murmuro

Hinata siguió el movimiento de la espada en cámara lenta, la velocidad en que venía quedaría en su mente, el largo y ancho quedaría en su mente y la forma en como la sangre salpico su cara quedaría en su mente y como el cuerpo de su novio era atravesado por la katana que debía quitarle la vida

-hayato – susurro sintiendo el cambio de sus ojos volviendo a sentir la movilidad de su cuerpo, sus manos en su cara tocando la sangre salpica en su rostro – NO – grito al verlo caer, el sello de su estómago comenzó a expandirse y sus ojos rojos brillaban en venganza

* * *

><p>bien como lo habia dicho aqui esta el primero de los lemon que tengo que es una hayahina<p>

tambien esta por terminar la primera parte de las secciones el sasuhina lemon que tengo escrita esta en la segunda parte que sera subida en esta misma historia (me parece haberlo mencionado anteriormente)

gracias por leer


	20. Chapter 20

naruto no me pertenece

* * *

><p>Capítulo 20 las lágrimas del dolor parte 2<p>

Nunca olvidaría la adrenalina que sintió en aquel momento y nunca se arrepentiría por su decisión. Cuando él miro a su novia supo que hizo lo correcto ella estaba viva y eso era lo que importaba

Él había visto todo desde lejos, cuando toshiro le había derrotado hayato le siguió con la vista todo el camino, todo el dolor que él sentía se fue al ver como peligraba la vida de su novia, su cuerpo actuó solo, no lo pensó y se echó a correr para salvarla. Nunca antes había actuado tan rápido pero antes de que se diera cuenta sintió el dolor de la katana atravesándolo, sintió la sangre cayendo de su cuerpo y vio en los ojos de ese hombre una oscuridad mayor a la de cualquiera

-hayato – había dicho ella cuando fue consciente de que él había recibido el ataque él pudo sentir la perturbación de su chacra – NO – su voz había sonado rota y la furia era palpen te en su energía.

La katana que le atravesaba fue sacada por su dueño él pudo ver su sangre en la espada, sus piernas comenzaron a ceder y de poco fue cayendo al suelo. Sus ojos vieron el rostro de hinata y pudo ver como la marca de hikari luchaba contra la de orochimaru

-como te atreves – hinata conecto sus ojos con los de toshiro – te matare, te matare por herirle, te matare por herirlo con mi chacra – en sus ojos palpitaba el mangekyo sharingan

Hayato miraba todo desde el suelo, hinata había lanzado a toshiro varios metros lejos de ellos y con una velocidad animal le alcanzo de nuevo y le rompió un brazo el cual el mismo toshiro se había quitado para dejar crecer otro.

Pero eso no detuvo a hinata, hayato podía sentir la sed de sangre que emanaba de su cuerpo, la chica estaba fuera de control su chacra no era blanco como solía ser cuando utilizaba a hikari y tampoco era azul como era el suyo propio, su chacra era rojo con negro un chacra que con solo liberarlo había roto un par de árboles.

El uchiha intentaba sanarse pero casi no tenía chacra, sonrió mientras miraba a su novia fuera de control, el presentimiento que tuvo todo ese tiempo no se debía a ella si no a él, hayato había comprendido cual era la venganza de orochimaru en contra de hinata

La chica miraba con enfado al sujeto que tenía al frente lo mataría eso estaba decidido pero por más daño que le hacia el hombre volvía a pararse y a quitarse la parte del cuerpo afectada. Su cerebro comenzó a correr rápidamente y la respuesta llego

-un sucio experimento de orochimaru

-hasta ahora te das cuenta – se burlo

-te matare –

El peor error que pudo hacer toshiro fue confiarse, creer que el mangekyo sharingan no le aria efecto pero no fue así, las mezclas de chacra que tuvo la chica provocaron que su mangekyo sharingan fuera más potente y antes de que se diera cuenta se encontraba en una ilusión

-genjutsu – se intentó convencer cuando se vio amarrado a una cruzo y millones de shuriken fueron incrustados en su cuerpo, el dolor era real.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los de la chica quien con su mano derecha creaba un jutsu - rasengan – murmuro y las de 20 de ella aparecieron atacándolo al mismo tiempo y cuando creyó haber muerto volvió a encontrarse en la cruz amarrado y solo con un dolor psicológico. Nuevamente la chica creo clones quienes le atacaron con lanzas de hielo y su mente pudo más que la razón y comenzó a gritar

-basta – murmuro desgarrando su hombro y luego clavando su mano en su muslo, para poder despertar así del genjutsu

Cuando volvió a la realidad pudo ver como la chica sonreía y supo que aunque él era más fuerte la chica era capaz de hacer que el mismo se matara – nos volveremos a ver

-cobarde no huyas – rugió la uchiha persiguiéndolo

-creo que tu novio necesita tu atención – aquello logro desconcentrar a la chica y el aprovecho de escapar – fuiste un reto hinata uchiha pero aun te falta mucho

La cordura volvió a la uchiha quien se giró a ver a su novio, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal al ver toda la sangre que perdía, solo pasaron tres segundos y ya estaba a su lado

-todo estará bien – le susurro – te ayudare – hinata comenzó a concentra mena (chacra verde) pero no pudo, sus ojos se cerraron para concentrarse pero el mena no salía – que mierda – gruño al no entender lo que sucedía

Le tomo la mano a hayato e intento traspasarle chacra pero no pudo, ella no podía entender lo que sucedía – te amo – escucho el susurro de su novio

Porque – le grito a hikari

-"no quisiste escucharme atente a las consecuencias"

No puedes bloquear mi chacra, no puedes dejarle morir – le miro desesperada

-"te lo advertí niña y ahora te tocara verle morir"

Maldito demonio te juro que si hayato muere me encargare de matarte

-"te quiero ver intentarlo eres DEBIL"

Perra – grito

Hinata comenzó a desesperarse no podía pensar con claridad todo se estaba complicando sentía su devastación cerca – itachi – murmuro

Su hermano al convertirse en anbu tuvo que aprender lo básico en medicina y si hikari no quería ayudarla itachi lo aria – saldremos de esta hayato

Su cuerpo estaba dañado, había cortes de profundidad que provocaban que la sangre abandonara su cuerpo pero hayato estaba peor y no le importo las consecuencias que pudiera traerle sus actos. Tomo a su novio por la espalda y comenzó a correr por el sendero debía encontrar la salida lo más rápido que pudiera, sus hombros, cabellos y pechos se estaban combinando con la sangre de hayato

-sabes que te amo – le escucho murmurar

-lo sé – le respondió

-te amo tanto – le dijo

-basta – gruño – no hables como si te fueras a morir hayato porque no lo aras me lo prometiste recuerdas

-lo lamento hina-chan

-cumple tu maldita promesa o si no yo misma te iré a buscar al infierno y te matare

-¿hina recuerdas lo que te diría cuando volviera de la misión? – le pregunto

La chica le miro de reojo – si

-me ascendieron a jounin – una sonrisa se formó en su rostro – solo pude estar unos días en tu nivel pero a ti te ascendieron a anbu

-tú eras el jounin en el equipo

-no podía dejar que rukia o ryu pasaran lo que tuve que pasar

-hayato…

Hinata sentía como su garganta comenzaba a cerrarse y su mente la traiciono ¿y si moría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella si él moría? ¿Sufriría? ¿Lloraría?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El equipo de rescate había estado días a las afueras del portal esperando la salida de hinata y hayato pero no había ningún cambio

-es una mierda – gruño sasuke – llevamos 8 días sin saber nada de ellos

-hinata-chan nunca se demoraría tanto – menciono naruto

-es una dimensión paralela – explico itachi – el tiempo puede ir más rápido o más lento todo depende de lo que quiera su creador

-aun así 8 días es mucho para mí

-sasuke te entiendo también es mi imouto pero también es una de las mejores jounin que tiene konoha

-pretendes que me quede con los brazos cruzados mientras mi hermana puede estar muerta – gruño

-sabes también como yo que no podemos hacer nada

En la mente de sasuke estaba la imagen de su hermana, de la última vez que la vio, aquella vez pudo ver en sus ojos la desesperación y el dolor. Aunque le costara admitirlo había terminado por aceptar a hayato dentro de la familia y le dolería ver a su hermana sufrir si el llegara a morir

-sasuke-teme, itachi-niisan – les llamo naruto al ver el cambio en el portal

Ambos hermanos activaron su sharingan y observaron por minutos el portal.

-AH – fue el grito ahogado que dio rukia cuando les vio salir del portal

Hinata cayó de rodillas al suelo junto con hayato, sus ojos negros con rojo buscaron a los de su hermano mayor y cuando este le vio se dio cuenta de una sola cosa

Muerte

Itachi vio en los ojos de hinata la desesperación, el dolor y la furia contenida, su hermana estaba rota y sin vida. La pequeña niña que fue su hermana ya no estaba

-HAYATO – grito rukia acercándose a ambos chicos y miro con furia a hinata – ¿por qué? – Le pregunto llorando de impotencia – PORQUE NO LE AYUDAS, PORQUE NO LE SANAS NO SE SUPONE QUE LO QUIERES – hinata le escuchó con atención apretando sus manos en el suelo – ERES UNA ESTUDIANTE DE TSUNADE- SAMA PUEDES AYUDARLE PORQUE NO LO HAS HECHO

Hinata la enfrento sus ojos brillando con intensidad – no puedo – fue su respuesta

-COMO QUE NO PUEDES TE HE VISTO SANAR A MILLONES DE SHINOBIS. ES TU NOVIO

Sasuke miro con rabia a la chica no le agradaba como le estaba hablando a su hermana pero él tampoco entendía porque no ayudaba a hayato él sabía que si hinata quisiera podría ayudarle

-no puedo – volvió a responder

-PORQUE, ERES UNA ZOR…

-rukia – la interrumpió ryu - ¿no lo entiendes? – pregunto

-entender que – rugió

-ella no puede ayudarlo no porque no quiera si no porque no puede

Los dedos de hinata comenzaron a sangra por la fuerza ejercida, sus ojos buscaron a su hermano – oni-chan por favor ayúdalo – itachi levanto ligeramente una ceja al ver los ojos brillosos de hinata – por favor eres el único que sabe de ninjutsus médicos

La desesperación e impotencia en su voz le dieron a entender que algo malo sucedía con su chacra – solo se lo básico imouto pero lo intentare – rápidamente se colocó al lado de hayato y comenzó a utilizar mena

-sasuke o naruto invoquen ahora – ordeno recordando que era la líder de la misión

Ambos se miraron y sasuke invoco a su águila

-vosotros dos – se dirigió a rukia y ryu – suban no podemos retrasarnos – ambos obedecieron – itachi invoca – pidió, este levanto una ceja pero lo hizo – naruto sube al águila con itachi y transfiérele chacra cuando se quede sin él – ambos obedecieron – bien sasuke espero que sepas correr un día completo porque iremos a konoha sin detenernos – él le miro y asintió mientras comenzaban a moverse. Aguanta hayato pensó

-no puedes dejarme ahora, no ahora – su voz se esparció con el viento

El equipo de rescate corría rápidamente entre los arboles con el objetivo de llegar lo más rápido que pudieran a konoha. Los hermanos uchiha llevaban horas corriendo y sus músculos se estaban desgarrando no estaban acostumbrados a correr por un tiempo prolongado a la velocidad en que lo hacían.

Las horas siguieron pasando y luego de 6 horas pudieron ver las puertas de konoha la noche ya se había pronunciado hace unas horas

-¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto genma, uno de los vigilantes de la puertas de la aldea

-necesitamos ir con tsunade- sensei – respondió sin perder tiempo hinata y siguió corriendo entre las vacías calles de konoha – itachi lleva a hayato al hospital, yo iré por tsunade-sensei y el resto dar el informe de la misión

Todos la miraron y asintieron. Hinata hizo una posición de manos y desapareció entre un montón de humo.

Hinata aterrizo en las afuera de la casa de tsunade y entro sin importarle lo que pudiera encontrar, con el byakugan activado encontró a su sensei en la cocina junto con jiraiya

-tsunade-sensei – le llamo de inmediato

-que te paso – exclamo la mujer de inmediato al ver los rasguños en su cara y las heridas que seguían abiertas, la ropa de la chica estaba cubierta completamente con sangre

-tsunade-sensei usted debe ir a sanar a hayato – la mujer se tensó de inmediato – solo usted sensei puede evitar que muerta

-vamos – respondió saliendo de la casa

Hinata y jiraiya iban detrás de tsunade corriendo al hospital. Al llegar al lugar hinata se percató de que su familia ya se encontraba reunida en el lugar

-shizune – le llamo la mujer y esta entro a la habitación donde se encontraba hayato y ambas se perdían en la sala de emergencia

La chica les siguió en todo momento y cuando ya no pudo verlas se apoyó en contra de la pared, sus ojos cerrados y sus manos se mantenían cerrados con fuerza. Ella sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-hinata – la muchacha abrió los ojos y miro a quien le llamaba – el reporte que me dieron estaba incompleto, solo tú y hayato saben lo que sucedió asique ¿Qué ocurrió?

La chica les miro y dirigió su vista a la ventana. Se quedó callada

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las horas comenzaron a transcurrir llevándose minutos y segundos con ellas, hinata se mantenía callada mirando fijamente por la ventana y de vez en cuando mirando hacia donde estaba él, su boca se mantuvo cerrada todo el tiempo.

Mikoto y hana observaban con preocupación a su hija, la chica no dejaba de sangrar pero parecía no darse cuenta de ello, su ropa estaba completamente manchada con sangre que no era de ella. Mikoto podía sentir la tristeza y la desesperación de su hija el solo silencio que había se lo decía

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-shizune – la ojimiel le llamo – tráela

La mujer le miro y asintió saliendo de la habitación

Tsunade sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos mientras miraba fijamente donde uno de sus alumnos permanecía, respirando levemente. Su cuerpo estaba herido de gravedad tanto interna como exteriormente, ella realmente no entendía cómo podía seguir con vida

Se llevó una mano a la mejilla cuando sintió las lágrimas correr por ellas se las limpio con rapidez y sonrió con nostalgia viendo al muchacho

Aun recordaba la primera vez que le vio, traía consigo a la que sería su novia en un futuro le pidió ayuda prácticamente dándole su vida a cambio de sanarla en aquella ocasión ella había visto en sus negros ojos el amor que comenzaba a sentir por la chica y le ayudo a cambio de que se convirtiera en su estudiante.

Con el paso del tiempo aprendió a quererle como a un hijo o un nieto, lo conoció y lo ayudo en los problemas que él le contaba a pesar de que muchas veces lo golpeo por llamarla abuela ella sabía que lo hacía con cariño y para ella golpearlo era la forma de tratarlo con afecto

-tsunade-sensei – su voz era tan baja que apenas y pudo escucharlo se acercó a donde se encontraba y le miro, sus ojos negros mirando sus ojos mieles, podía ver que la sonrisa que tenía era cansada

-hayato debes descansar – le susurro

-ambos sabemos – el chico cerro los ojos por un momento arrugándolos – que moriré

-no digas eso soy la mejor ninja médico que existe y no dejare morir a un estudiante – tsunade intento mostrar determinación

-gracias tsunade-sensei por todo – la mujer se sorprendió – fue muy importante para mi gracias por dejarme ser parte de su vida abuela – ella se mordió el labio entendiendo que él se estaba despidiendo – quiero verla – pidió

-shizune fue por ella hayato

-gracias

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sus ojos se elevaron de inmediato y dirigió toda su atención a la puerta, podía sentir los pasos de shizune acercarse, comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar. La puerta se abrió y vio la pequeña sonrisa de tristeza en el rostro de la mujer. Su corazón comenzó a latir con menos fuerza mientras entendía de poco lo que estaba sucediendo

-lady tsunade desea verte hinata-san

Hinata no dijo nada y paso a su lado caminando rápidamente para ir donde se encontraba hayato, doblo dos veces y se encontró con la sala de emergencias, empujo la puerta y pudo verlo, él mirándola fijamente podía ver el cansancio en sus ojos

-los dejare solos – escucho a su sensei decirle

Se acercó despacio donde se encontraba él y tomo una de sus manos, sus dientes apretaban con fuerza su labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar, la mano de hayato le acariciaba la mejilla despacio

-hina-chan te amo – hinata podía sentir el dolor en su pecho – perdóname por no estar contigo siempre como te lo prometí

-no hables así – exigió – tu no me dejaras solo debes aguantar

-no hay nada que hacer hina-hime mis células no pueden regenerarse por lo cual no pueden sanar – tomo un mechón de cabello de ella y lo paso entre sus dedos enredándolo de vez en cuando – sabes lo que significa

-hayato – se rompió la voz de la chica – no me dejes por favor – rogo

-no es mi decisión hina yo jamás te dejaría te amo

-no me dejes – rogaba mirándolo – por favor hayato ahora no por favor no ahora

-es parte de la vida de un ninja morir

-lo prometiste tu no rompes tus promesas

-creo que no podré llevarte a cenar el día de tu cumpleaños

Los sentimientos de hinata se estaban alborotando al vele despedirse de ella, sentía sus ojos pesados y con su sharingan flameando, toco con suavidad sus cabellos y los revolvió

-me alegra haber tomado tu virginidad hina – ella podía ver el sufrimiento en los ojos de él pero aun así no dejaba de sonreír – siempre supe que le daría mi virginidad a la chica que amaba y ella me la daría a mi

-idiota – mascullo – por favor no me dejes

-siempre entendí tus celos por rukia – explico descolocándola – pero nunca quise darte razones para estar celosa, siempre fuiste tú, siempre serás tú la única que habite en mi corazón

-hayato – él comenzaba a cerrar los ojos

-recuérdalo hinata, ni siquiera la muerte nos separara

Los collares que ambos traían comenzaron a resplandecer y hinata tomo el suyo y lo unió con el de hayato

-dame un último beso amor mío, déjame tu ultimo recuerdo

Hinata se acercó a él y unió sus labios, podía sentir las emociones que le rodeaban y como su cuerpo pedía más, sintió su corazón romperse al saber que era el último beso que compartiría con él, podía sentir como su lengua se despedía de la de él en una danza que parecía eterna pero tenía final. Se separaron lentamente y el chico le sonrió

-te amo hayato – susurro encontrar de sus labios – te amo tanto

El chico sonrió sintiendo como su cuerpo pedía descanso, descanso eterno – te amo hina-chan, mi hinata, mi princesa

Ella pudo ver como la miraba por última vez y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, su propio corazón comenzó a fallar al saber lo que significaba, sus manos comenzaron a temblar al igual que el resto de su cuerpo

-no – susurro – no…no…NO- grito al no sentir su chacra y tampoco sus latidos del corazón y cayo de rodillas al suelo – NO POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES HAYATO

Tsunade entro al escuchar sus gritos y rompió a llorar al verla de rodillas con las manos del chico entre su rostro y temblando – hinata – susurro

-tsunade-sensei por favor despiérteme esto no es más que una pesadilla

-hinata – susurro tristemente

-POR FAVOR – grito mirándola

-hinata…hayato está muerto

Muerto, muerto, muerto, aquella palabra fue como un eco para hinata no pudo más sintió como todo su cuerpo dejaba de funcionar por un momento para volver hacerlo con irregularidad, pudo sentir como algo rodaba por sus mejillas y caía en el suelo, se llevó la mano sorprendida a la cara y pudo ver lágrimas. Se sorprendió al verlas caer pero no hizo nada por detenerlas

-te amo – susurro y salió del lugar sintiendo como dejaba una parte de ella en el lugar

Su razón le decía que pasaría pero el dolor que sentía no se comparaba a ninguna herida que haya tenido nunca, no sabía cómo enfrentarlo y no quería hacerlo

-hinata – la chica se sintió desorientada y por un momento no supo dónde estaba o que la llamaba, subió la vista y vio a su madre junto con su padre y hermanos mirarle con pena

Apretó los puños apartando la mirada, no quería la caridad de nadie no quería ver esa mirada de tristeza en sus rostros por su perdida, ella no quería que la compadecieran y solo pudo hacer una cosa; correr, correr tan rápido como pudiera y lo más lejos posible hasta que sus piernas no pudieran más

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La vio irse corriendo, sus ojos seguían abiertos por la impresión de verla llorar, nunca la había visto así pero podía sentir la tristeza en su propio ser, recordaba la mirada de dolor de su hija cuando la llamo se sorprendió al ver sus ojos rojos con negro con el mangekyo sharingan activado y más al ver las infinitas lágrimas esparcidas aunque fue solo un momento estaba segura de lo que pasaba

-tsunade-sama – escucho como la chica del equipo de hayato la llamaba - ¿Qué sucedió?

Mikoto la miro, la propia tsunade luchando por retener sus lágrimas – hayato murió

Cerró los ojos al sentir el grito de horror de la chica y al escuchar su desgarrador sollozo, el compañero de hayato cayó al suelo sujetándose la cara. Ella vio como sasuke comenzaba a moverse de seguro a buscar a su hermana

-no sasuke – lo detuvo con la voz, este se giró a verla – ella necesita estar sola

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Destruyo todo a su paso, golpeo y arranco todo lo que pudo, mientras descargaba su propia ira, gritaba y sollozaba, caía al suelo y se volvía a parar se abrazaba a sí misma y tiraba de su cabello

-PORQUE ME ABANDONASTE PORQUE – grito jalando de su cabello logrando sacar unos cuantos

Recordaba a hayato diciéndole cuanto le gustaba su cabello

-ME LO PROMETISTE, ME LO JURASTE Y LO UNICO QUE HICISTE FUE MENTIRME

Recordaba sus promesas de volver, su promesa de amarla siempre, su promesa de hacerla feliz

-TE ODIO

Pero más allá de todo se odiaba a su misma por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para controlar a hikari, por ser egoísta, por ser débil, por matarlo

-MALDITA SEA – sollozo cayendo de rodillas – si muero tú también lo haces ¿no? Hikari – murmuro furiosa y saco un kunai de su estuche y comenzó a enterrárselo en las piernas, brazos, torso, estómago y pecho

Si no te hubiera tenido lo tendría conmigo, si no me hubieras cortado el mena lo tendría conmigo, si no fuera por ti maldita perra hayato estaría conmigo – pensó con rabia enterrándose furiosamente el kunai mientras sollozaba

Pero su cuerpo se quedó paralizado cuando intento clavarse el kunai en el corazón y comenzó a sollozar con más fuerza sintiéndose impotente y sin proponérselo dejo que se liberara nuevamente el sello de hikari, lo suficiente para que su chacra la llenara

Fue dueña de su cuerpo de nuevo y de venganza, el odio mesclado con la tristeza, activo la mescla de sus líneas sucesoras y se trasladó a donde todo termino.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en el mismo lugar donde hizo el amor con hayato, vio su katana en el suelo bañada de sangre y la tomo entre sus manos abrazándola entre si

-te matare orochimaru – susurro mientras comenzaba a moverse con rapidez por el lugar destruyendo todo a su paso, quemándolo y congelándolo todo, envenenando cada partícula del lugar – y te are pagar por todo toshiro – susurro su nombre con odio

-les matare

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era de noche cuando volvió a su propia realidad, estaba agotada pero no dejaba de sollozar, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a su collar

Recuerdo****

-si alguna vez muero en una misión tu… ¿llorarías por mí? – le pregunto mientras paseaban por el lago donde se conocieron

-soy una kunoichi hayato yo no lloraría además yo no lloro

-yo si lloraría por ti hina-hime – murmuro con un puchero

-eso es porque eres la niña en nuestra relación y yo soy el hombre – murmuro divertida alejándose de él

-hey – reclamo riendo y corriendo de tras de ella y cuando estuvo cerca la abrazo por detrás y beso su cuello y aspiro su aroma – flores

Fin del recuerdo***

Sonrió tontamente al recordar eso, y se levantó mientras comenzaba a caminar a su casa, era tarde y necesitaba un descanso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arrastro sus pies por todo el clan uchiha, no miro nada solo caminaba todo lo que miraba le recordaba a él y lo único que deseaba era dormir y jamás despertar. Cuando llego a su casa fue envuelta por los brazos de su madre, le miro por un segundo y luego al resto de su familia

De seguro soy un asco – pensó al recordar toda la sangre que tenia

Les ignoro una vez que su madre le soltó y se metió a su habitación dirigiéndose al baño y dándose una corta ducha para luego dejarse caer en su cama junto a su oso al cual abrazo con fuerzas

-hayato – murmuro con tristeza

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le fue imposible dormir durante la noche, cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba a detalle todo lo sucedido ese día fatal su conciencia no la dejaba en paz y la sensación de abandono le molestaba

-porque – susurro

*Porque eres una perra inservible – hinata cerró los ojos queriendo ignorar su voz – sabes que es verdad si fueras más fuerte hubieras matado a toshiro y hayato estaría junto a ti*

"Si me hubieras dado mi mena hayato estaría conmigo"

Hinata se concentró y se trasladó al lugar donde hikari permanecía quería verla y enfrentarla sellar de una vez esa conexión que tenían

*el destino del chico era morir por ti al igual que el tuyo es pertenecerme*

"Esto se acaba aquí hikari no seguirás cagándome la vida"

Sin embargo hikari le sonrió. Una diosa contra una humana que estaba demasiado débil para enfrentarse a cualquier persona, ella no necesitaría utilizar ni siquiera la fuerza solo con las inseguridades de la chica podría destrozarla

*acabarme – se burló – tú a mí, tú una simple humana, débil que no fue capaz de proteger a su novio de un jutsu que controlaba su cuerpo, una humana que no pudo defenderse y alguien más tuvo que dar su vida por ella, piensa ganarme a mí la diosa de todo lo que existe sobre la tierra, el cielo y el infierno*

"No necesito que nadie me defienda" – gruño

*hayato murió por ti hinata, tú lo mataste – los ojos de la uchiha se abrieron – si hubieras sido más fuerte hubieras podido matar a toshiro, si hubieras sido más fuerte él estaría vivo y no en el hospital mientras le hacen una autopsia

"Yo no mate a hayato" – hikari sonrió, la chica estaba cediendo

*claro que si lo mataste niña ¿acaso olvidaste la parálisis? Acaso él ¿no se interpuso entre la katana y tu cuerpo? no te cierres pequeña humana tu mataste a la persona que más amabas tal vez no directamente pero si lo hiciste indirectamente *

"Yo no lo mate"

*recuérdalo hinata lo mataste*

La mente de hinata la estaba traicionando, todos sus temores estaban atentando contra su cordura una parte de ella le decía que no cediera ante las palabras del demonio pero una parte mucho más grande le decía que era verdad y que ella mato a su novio.

Hikari se aprovechó de su aturdimiento y sin que hinata se diera cuenta la atrapo en un genjutsu

-qué es esto - los ojos de hinata recorrieron por completo el lugar, lo conocía perfectamente pero no entendía porque estaba hay hace unos segundos estaba en su interior luchando contra ella misma y ahora estaba dentro de una de las zonas de experimentación de orochimaru

*asique ¿no mataste a hayato? – se burló hikari*

Hinata cerró los ojos por un momento y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la misma katana que había atravesado a hayato en sus manos y el cuerpo de su novio a escasos centímetros del suyo – no – murmuro

Sus manos estaban temblando mientras se manchaban de la sangre de su novio, ella no controlaba su cuerpo, este se movía como quería, sus ojos tampoco le respondían y ella era consciente de cómo se enterraba cada vez más la katana y ella misma subía la espada provocando que saliera más sangre

-no – se estaba repitiendo un ciclo infinito, en distintos escenarios ella estaba matando a hayato, de distintas formas pero todos con una katana – no

Hikari estaba excitada le encantaba verla lamentarse y pedir clemencia. Eran dos cosas que la orgullosa y "perfecta" hinata uchiha nunca aria

Ahora se encontraba rodeada de recuerdos que ella había arruinado por su orgullo y en cada uno de ellos aparecía un hayato triste o cabizbajo que nunca se quejó y a cambio le daba una sonrisa sin embargo una vez que los recuerdos se fueron aparecieron cinco clones del chico que la rodearon y le criticaron cada una de sus acciones. La chica no podía más y tapo sus oídos con sus manos pero los sonidos de las críticas se seguían traspasando

-basta – murmuro –basta – la chica estaba cerca de derrumbarse – BASTA

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El grito de la chica hizo eco en toda la mansión uchiha, seguido por varios más que eran ahogados por otros. Mikoto y fugaku despertaron en medio de esos gritos, se miraron entre si y corrieron a la habitación de su hija. En la puerta se encontraron con itachi y sasuke quienes acababan de llegar

-¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto mikoto a sus hijos

-no lo sé – le respondió sasuke

Itachi abrió la puerta de la habitación y entro. Mikoto se cubrió la boca ahogando un sollozo. Sasuke tenía los ojos abiertos y una expresión estupefacta e itachi y fugaku seguían iguales pero si fueran más expresivos de seguro estarían como sasuke

Hinata se encontraba doblada totalmente en la cama, su cuerpo estaba en una posición dolorosa, había sangre cayendo de su cuerpo y las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, sus ojos se encontraban entre abiertos y su cara era cubierta por un montón de manchas

-hinata – susurro mikoto

-BASTA YA – grito la uchiha cambiando de posición, los dedos de sus pies estaban totalmente tensos, sus manos estiradas casi como si alguien las estuviera tirando con fuerza, intentando sacar el hueso y los huesos de los dedos tensos y dispersos – BASTA

Fugaku e itachi entraron a la habitación pero de inmediato un campo cubrió a la chica impidiéndoles el paso

-QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES – mikoto no podía ver a su hija en ese estado, sus rodillas cedieron y termino en el suelo mirando todo. Las paredes tenían salpicaduras de sangre y la cama estaba roja, el pijama de hinata era de color carmesí

-BASTA HIKARI AHHH DIJE QUE BASTA – sasuke estaba temblando no entendía lo que sucedía pero el dolor que su hermana estaba experimentando lo hacía estremecerse.

La habitación estaba hecha un desastre, las paredes estaban cubiertas por salpicaduras de sangre como si alguien hubiera peleado en el lugar, las sabanas de la cama de la chica estaban arrugadas en el final de la cama y ella se encontraban revolcándose de dolor pidiéndole a alguien que dejara de hacerle daño

-AHHHHHH – sasuke observo como el cuerpo de su hermana se elevaba levemente y la luz de la luna iluminaba las marcas rojizas que cubrían su piel blanca, que ahora tomaba un tono carmesí – BASTA HIKARI YA ES SUFICIENTE – y pronto cayo

No hubieron más gritos solo sollozos y sangre, sasuke fue el primero en actuar y se acercó a su hermana que se encontraba abrazando con fuerza su estómago y susurraba cosas que él no entendía

-imouto – susurro era impactante para él ver a su hermana llorar nunca la había visto derramar ni una sola lagrima en cambio en ese momento habían miles en su rostro, pocas veces vio a su hermana lastimada y ahora sangraba en exceso pero especialmente nunca había visto a su hermana más desorientada como lo estaba en ese momento – IMOUTO – grito asustado al ver como los ojos de la chica se iban cerrando, perdiendo la consciencia

* * *

><p>y con este capitulo se termina la relacion entre hinata y hayato<p>

debo decir que habrá un cambio entre dos personajes que no entenderán y que no explicare hasta el capitulo 25 o 26

después de esta perdida la actitud de hinata cambiara mucho y eso provocara que se aleje de su familia

para los que no entienden porque mate a hayato la razon es simple con hayato en la historia no podia haber sasuhina y con la perdida de hayato si puede haber de hecho hay una razon especial por la cual hinata lo eligio a él

cabe mencionar que hinata realmente amo a hayato por algo le dio su virginidad y que hayato amaba locamente a hinata

besos y abrazos

gracias por sus comentarios

princesasuhina


	21. Chapter 21

**naruto no me pertenece**

**IMPORTANTE **

**LETRA NEGRITA ES NOTA DE AUTOR O HABLA HIKARI Y CUANDO HINATA LE RESPONDE A ELLA**

**LETRA _CURVA SON RECUERDOS_**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 21 pérdidas y ganancias<p>

Tsunade suspiro por quinta vez en la noche. Había sido un día difícil, enfrentar la muerte de uno de sus más queridos alumnos la había afectado y la había mantenido débil, tenía en mente dormir hasta la hora del funeral del chico y luego seguir durmiendo sin embargo alrededor de las 3:20 am llamaron a su puerta, al principio lo ignoro pero luego de minutos insoportables se levantó empujando a su compañero de cama y fue abrir. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver a sasuke uchiha al frente de ella y antes de que pudiera reclamarle algo la había arrastrado al hospital en un típico movimiento uchiha al llegar fue informada del estado de su alumna y tuvo que entrar a otra operación de urgencias.

Cuando entro se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de huesos desgarrados en el cuerpo de la chica y más aún al ver la cantidad de sangre que abandonaba el cuerpo de su estudiante. Tsunade dio órdenes precisas y rápidas la presión de la chica bajaba rápidamente y ella no estaba dispuesta a perder a otro alumno en menos de 48 horas.

Estuvo en operación por horas, reconstruyendo completamente los canales de chacra y los huesos desgarrados, parando contusiones y hemorragias. Se encontraba totalmente fatigada pero había valido la pena ya que la chica estaba fuera de peligro.

Sin embargo las cosas no terminaron hay, fue citada a ver la autopsia de hayato ya que los ninjas médicos encargados encontraron algo raro en las células del chico y ella tenía que hacerse cargo. Luego de revisar los exámenes llego a la conclusión de que antes de ser atravesado por el objeto que le provoco la gran herida había recibido un jutsu que atacaba cada célula de su cuerpo impidiendo su multiplicación y deteniendo así el progreso del cuerpo. El funeral del chico se había fijado para el 21 de julio dos días antes del cumpleaños de los hermanos uchiha

-deberías descansar tsunade – la mujer suspiro mirando a la persona que se encontraba al frente de ella – estas agotada y eso no te hace bien

-lo sé pero ¿Qué más voy hacer? Acaba de morir uno de mis mejores estudiantes y hace poco casi muere otra por causa de su maldito demonio – dijo tsunade

-te entiendo tsunade me sentiría igual si minato o naruto estuvieran esa situación pero debes entenderme tu a mí me preocupas

-jiraiya conoces hace mucho más tiempo a esa niña sabes que puede parecer muy fuerte pero te apuesto lo que quieras a que comenzara la época de desolación de hinata uchiha

-siempre hay perdidas tsunade el chico murió como todo un ninja pero también con una perdida viene una ganancia – tsunade sonrió

-tienes razón

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata estaba cansada, podía escuchar cada paso a su alrededor, cada palabra que era dicha ella lo escucha sin embargo su cuerpo se negaba a responderle y sus ojos se negaban a abrirse. La noche anterior había entendido que su enemigo no era hikari su enemigo era toshiro, orochimaru pero sobre todo su propia debilidad. Ella y hikari habían hecho un trato y la noche anterior fue la última vez que tendría un problema de ese tipo con ella

-¿crees que este despierta para el funeral? – hinata pudo sentir los efectos aun latentes en su cuerpo aun le dolía lo que significaba que no era una buena kunoichi la vida y la muerte siempre están en juego en las misiones y ella debe estar preparada para enfrentar las situaciones de muerte ya sea propia o de sus compañeros

-Como va su recuperación probablemente sí pero no creo que pueda levantarse de esa cama por unos meses

-mikoto… ¿Cómo fue? – hinata pudo reconocer a las personas que hablaban en su habitación

-horrible… nunca me quitare de la mente la imagen de hinata toda retorcida gritando y llorando mientras sus huesos se rompían y su propios gritos le lastimaban la garganta, las paredes y las sabanas con sangre todo parecía tan irreal – la chica tuvo un pequeño flash de lo sucedido la noche anterior, había perdido la conciencia antes de hablar

-¿sasuke lo sabe? – el cuerpo de hinata se tensó levemente

-no podíamos seguir ocultándole el secreto después de lo de anoche dime ¿Cómo explicarle lo que sucedido sin decirle la verdad? Es imposible

-¿Cómo reacciono? – hinata puso total atención a la respuesta

-cómo crees que iba a reaccionar lo tomo bastante bien creo que le sirvió ver el trato que recibió naruto de los aldeanos para entender que solo queríamos lo mejor para hinata

-pero… ¿no le dijiste toda la verdad?

-claro que no hinata y sasuke jamás sabrán la verdad es un secreto que todos nosotros nos llevaremos a la muerte

A la chica le intrigo eso ¿Qué es lo que ella y sasuke no podían saber? Quería seguir escuchando pero el cansancio la volvió a envolver y comenzó a perder la

conciencia

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-teme… teme…. Teme… TEME – hinata se obligó a tomar consciencia de lo que sucedía en la habitación, conocía a la perfección la voz de las personas que estaban en su habitación

-dobe – respondió el chico

-es todo lo que dirás solo dobe

Hinata no necesitaba verlo para saber quiénes eran -¿Qué más quieres saber?

-¿Cómo reaccionaste? ¿No te molesta?

-porque me molestaría hinata es mi hermana no me importa si tiene o no un demonio que intenta matarla yo la protegeré de todo

-teme… ¿Cómo la protegerás de ella misma? – hinata se sorprendió por la pregunta ¿protegerse de ella misma?

-asique no eres tan dobe como creía – ella sonrió ante el "hey" de su rubio amigo – realmente no lo sé pero te aseguro que tú y yo lograremos que hinata vuelva hacer la misma hina-hime de siempre

-eso está algo difícil tomando en cuenta que ahora estaremos repletos de misiones

-eso no impedirá nada dobe

-no me llames dobe, teme

-dobe

-teme

-dobe

-teme

-dobe

-teme

Hinata comenzaba a irritarse por la infantil pelea de sus amigos si escuchaba un dobe o un teme más explotaría

-dobe

-BASTA –gruño abriendo un ojo y mirando a sus amigos – las personas intentamos dormir

-dattebayo despertaste – sonrió naruto acercándose a su lado y abrazándola – creí que dormirías por más tiempo

-por quien me tomas – le pregunto haciendo la mejor sonrisa que podía darle en la situación que se encontraba, sin embargo para sasuke y naruto esa sonrisa no era lo suficientemente buena para engañarlos

-hmp es bueno que despertaras – hinata le sonrió a su hermano

-el teme y yo planeábamos en ayudarte con tu habitación

La mente de hinata comenzó a girar recordando lo último que había sucedido antes de desmayarse –gracias… ¿Cuándo es? – cambio de tema

-mañana – le respondió sasuke

-mañana – susurro hinata mientras sus ojos se llenaban de melancolía y tristeza y sentía su garganta cerrarse mañana hayato pasaría a ser parte de la tierra y del descanso eterno

-hina-chan nosotros siempre estaremos para ti – le aseguro naruto

-gracias pero yo necesito estar sola, solo unos momentos – menciono

-está bien hina pero recuerda que siempre estaremos para cuando quieras hablar

-lo se

Cuando ambos estuvieron fuera hinata saco su collar y lo remarco

_"recuérdalo siempre estaremos unidos ni siquiera la muerte nos separara"_

_"mi deseo es… que vivas hina-chan"_

_"los ninjas suelen morir en misiones si yo muero tu… llorarías por mi"_

_"si algún día muero me gustaría que siguieras adelante sin mi hina-chan"_

_"te amo hinata uchiha"_

_"siempre pensé que cuando perdiera mi virginidad seria con la persona que amaba y que al mismo tiempo ella la perdería conmigo… te amo hinata"_

-hayato – murmuro mientras algunas lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos

***puedes llorar todo lo que quieras hinata pero eso no te devolverá a hayato sin embargo respetare tu tiempo de luto para luego cumplir con nuestra promesa***

"-**gracias hikari**"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aquella mañana abrió los ojos sintiéndose decaída había llegado el día donde hayato seria enterrado y ella tendría que avanzar sin él. Suspiro mientras se colocaba la ropa negra. Sus huesos se habían regenerado de forma casi milagrosa por lo cual la dejaron ir al funeral y había sido dada de alta en el anochecer del día anterior.

Se miró al espejo sintiendo lastima de sí misma, nunca le intereso su aspecto físico pero cuando empezó a salir con hayato y surgieron los celos hacia rukia comenzó a pensar en verse más provocativa pero unos días después se aburrió de fingir quien no era y se dedicó a asustar a la chica y mantener fijado a su novio. Pero ahora ella tenía bolsas bajos los ojos y su piel estaba más blanca de lo usual, hasta su cabello parecía no tener vida

_"me encanta tu cabello hina-chan es tan sedoso"_

Sus ojos se cerraron al recordarlo y tomo unas gafas negras que le cubrían toda marca. Cuando salió de su habitación vio a su familia vestida de negro y sin decir palabra salieron camino al funeral, nadie dijo nada y ella agradeció en silencio que respetaran su luto.

Al llegar al lugar vio a la madre de hayato una uchiha que había perdido a sus hijos y a su marido en misiones ninjas y que solo contaba con dos pequeños niños de 5 años; una niña y un niño ambos tan parecidos a hayato que le dolía verlos.

La ceremonia comenzó a llevarse a cabo y ella se mantuvo callada y quieta sin derramar una sola lagrima, digna de una uchiha sin embargo moría por ser inmoral y llorar y que todos vieran que era humana pero era algo que nunca se permitiría hacer.

Sus ojos buscaban a cierta chica de cabello parecido al suyo pero más corto y la encontró, al extremo del funeral con su compañero de equipo, la chica lloraba libremente sin importarle nada hinata sintió envidia y apretó con fuerza lo que guardaba entre sus manos. Elevo la cabeza cuando sintió a alguien tocarle el hombro y sonrió tristemente al ver a su sensei con la misma mirada que ella poseía.

El funeral fue tranquilo y sencillo muchas personas miraron a hinata con lastima y otras con asombro al verla tan tranquila e indiferente de lo que pasaba, hinata les ignoro a todos y se quedó sentada mirando fijamente al ataúd donde permanecía hayato

"_si muero quisiera que mi ataúd fuera con los colores del clan y ¿tu hina-chan?"_

Cuando el funeral termino las personas comenzaron a irse a excepción de hinata, rukia, ryu y la familia de hayato.

Hinata se levantó cuando solo quedaban ellos y se acercó al equipo de hayato y paro al frente de ellos

-hinata-san – saludo ryu

-ryu-san, rukia-san – saludo la chica lanzándole a cada uno ciertos objetos ambos lo atajaron y la miraron con incredulidad

-¿Qué significa esto? – pregunto ryu

-cuando salíamos del jutsu que creo orochimaru hayato me dio eso para ustedes me dijo que el anillo del clan te pertenecía ahora por la apuesta que habían hecho y la cadena del clan era para rukia porque siempre le gusto

-hayato – sollozo la chica abrazando el collar y hinata sintió pena e hizo algo impropio de ella. Abrazo a rukia sorprendiendo a los presentes

-no importa si alguna vez nos odiamos y luchamos por el amor de hayato ahora compartimos el mismo dolor porque estoy seguro que si hay una persona que puede entender un poco del dolor que estoy sintiendo esa eres tú, solo tú puedes saber que se sentiente que la persona que amas no esté más

-hinata-san…

-tomad esos objetos como puentes de superación hayato no querría que se atrasaran y no siguieran con su destino deben seguir adelante y ser grandes ninjas por él por su recuerdo por su memoria

-hai – respondieron los dos mientras hinata se marchaba con media sonrisa en su rostro

_"siempre estaremos juntos_

_Hai siempre juntos hina-chan_

_Lo prometes_

_Lo prometo"_

-mentiroso – murmuro – rompiste todas tus promesas hayato

_"te amo hayato – el chico sonrió – te amo hinata"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Su mente estaba presa del pasado, su cuerpo era inconsciente del peligro que le rodeaba y a ella sinceramente no le importaba si la mataban. No sabía qué hora era, no sabía que día era, no le importaba nada.

Luego del funeral se fue a beber. Tenía escondido sake en la laguna y cuando llego comenzó a beber sin parar nunca antes había bebido sake pero no le desagrado su sabor, siempre había visto a su sensei con una botella y un par de veces a hayato con un vaso de sake pero a ella nunca le llamo la atención.

Tomo su cuarta botella de sake mientras sentía como el efecto del alcohol estaba haciéndole efecto, su garganta quemaba por la cantidad de alcohol que estaba recibiendo pero hinata estaba dispuesta hacer desaparecer ese dolor que sentía de alguna forma

"_quien eres y que quieres – pregunto_

_Hayato uchiha, chuunin y me pareció ver a una chica linda por aquí y pensé que estaba en problemas"_

Un sollozo se escapó de su garganta mientras se llenaba de momentos que vivió con él, que solo eran una memoria ahora

"_entonces – comenzó mientras se sacudía el cabello – eso es un si_

_Eres un idiota hayato – respondió mientras se alejaba – pero si acepto ser tu novia_

_SI – grito lleno de felicidad"_

Su historia había comenzado en este lugar, ella nadaba pensando en el golpe de estado que sufriría konoha y él llevaba días observándola y la siguió y decidió hablarle, sin embargo su historia no duro para siempre como soñaron y pensaron

"_Ni siquiera la muerte nos separara"_

El juramento hecho el día de su aniversario quedaría vigente hasta el día que hinata muriera y el dolor de la perdida quedaría siempre como una horrible cicatriz en el corazón de hinata

-PORQUE – grito hinata tirándose del cabello.

El alcohol la había hecho caer de nuevo en aquel estado tan vulnerable, había vuelto a llorar y a gritar y todo mientras bebía y bebía sake

"_siempre estuve celoso de todos ellos_

_De que hablas tú eres mi novio y ellos solo son simples idiotas que no saben qué hacer con su vida – le miro molesta_

_Ellos siempre tendrán algo que yo no. Tu infancia_

_No cambie mucho_

_Lo sé pero me hubiera gustado conocer a la pequeña hinata llena de ilusiones y esperanzas de la vida y no a la hinata que conocí que pensaba en cómo salvar a su aldea y asesinar a todo aquel que se interpusiera_

_Te quejas de algo soy una kunoichi mi vida es la aldea_

_Lo se soy un shinobi también pero me hubiera gustado verte en plena juventud con una inocencia única de niños"_

-hayato – murmuro mientras se tambaleaba – me abandonaste POR QUE – grito

Ella sentía lastima por sí misma, su estado no era digno de una de las hijas de fugaku uchiha pero era la única forma que encontraba de no sentir dolor el alcohol ahogaba sus penas y la cubría de ellas era su escudo en contra del mundo

"_eres una fuerte kunoichi, mi kunoichi"_

_"me perteneces hayato recuérdalo_

_Siempre he sido tuyo princesa tampoco olvides que eres mía"_

"_-prométeme – murmuro hinata en su oído – no, júrame que nunca vas a abandonarme hayato júramelo_

_El chico sonrió – te lo juro amor nunca te dejare sola"_

-PROMESAS ROTAS, VIDA ROTA HAYATO – la chica estaba llorando de rodillas en el césped – nunca creíste completamente en mi amor, siempre te sentiste tan poca cosa al lado mío pero yo te amaba, te amo y yo… yo estoy cayendo sin ti

La chica saco otra botella de sake y bebió mientras con su sharingan activado recordaba cada momento vivido con hayato especialmente aquel en donde se entregaron sus virginidades

_"Ella hundió su cabeza en el cuello de él y comenzó a besarlo hasta llegar a su oído – te amo hayato_

_-te amo hinata – susurro el chico en su oído_

_-HAYATO – grito cuando el clímax la invadió"_

Hinata hizo una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba las estrellas, había muchas igual que aquel día, estiro la mano como queriendo atrapar una estrella y giro levemente la cabeza mientras comenzaba a reír

-¿eres una de ella ahora amor? – Pregunto sin dejar de reír - ¿me abandonaste para volverte una de ellas? – Su voz se entrecorto y comenzó a llorar nuevamente mientras reía – eres egoísta hayato comenzaste un viaje sin mí te fuiste y me abandonaste

La chica se levantó y con la botella de sake al lado comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos mientras bebía a largos sorbos el contenido

-mírame amor no soy más que una borracha y sabes porque, soy una borracha porque no sirvo para ser una kunoichi no pude proteger lo que más amaba y lo perdí todo cuando te fuiste porque sin ti una parte de mi está vacía

Hinata siguió mirando las estrellas mientras bebía hasta que poco a poco comenzó a olvidar todo lo que sucedía y el alcohol la hacía actuar como una chica normal y ebria

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El equipo de escuadrón anbu 4 estaba frente al hokage luego de haber regresado de una misión y daban el informe de esta. Minato miraba fijamente a un anbu que llevaba una máscara de oso y que era conocida como zero. Sus acciones en la batalla eran únicas pero siempre terminaba por apartarse del grupo por ello se le había puesto zero, era única como el hielo pero al mismo tiempo fría y neutral, zero un nombre que ella misma había elegido

-pueden retirarse hinata necesito hablar contigo – los anbus desaparecieron en una nube de humo blanco mientras zero se quitaba la máscara y volvía a convertirse en hinata uchiha, una kunoichi de rango jounin

-no sé cuál es el objetivo de tener nombres en clave si no la usas minato-san

-¿cuándo planeas decirle a tu familia? – pregunto

-no es algo que necesiten saber – respondió – un anbu vive en la soledad y es único el anbu es una sombra que nadie ve pero protege a todos

-lo sé pero ¿no crees que fugaku y mikoto querrían saber que eres anbu?

-no, ellos no necesitan saberlo

-bien, puedes retirarte

Hinata asintió y desapareció.

Minato suspiro mientras comenzaba hacer su papeleo, la hinata que él había conocido había comenzado a cambiar luego del golpe de estado y fue un cambio algo brusco pero luego de la muerte de hayato hinata se dejó ser, se volvió callada y fría, podías encontrarla siempre en la tumba de hayato con una botella de sake al lado, podías ver en sus ojos el vacío que dejo esa muerte y la impotencia al saber que no pudo ayudarlo.

Al principio minato tenía pensado sacarla de misiones por un periodo lo suficiente para que se recuperara pero con el paso de los días se dio cuenta que entre más ocupada estuviera era mejor para ella por ello en el último mes había ido a misiones relativamente cortas cada vez que podía y así podía distraerse de todo lo que la atormentaba.

Se había enterado por kushina que la chica casi no duerme y es notable al verla a la cara con unas ojeras marcando su delicado rostro además de que últimamente el sake es algo que siempre tiene al lado y mikoto estaba especialmente preocupada por las reacciones de su hija. Él en lo personal no sabía qué hacer con hinata y seguía pensando que darle misiones podía ser lo mejor

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata se sentó en frente de la lápida de hayato con una botella de sake al lado la cual se había convertido en el último mes en su mejor amiga.

-hola, acabo de volver de una misión y vine a verte cada día que pasa te extraño más y este vacío que tengo en vez de cerrarse se hace más grande ¿soy una idiota? No lo crees se supone que soy una kunoichi y me la paso llorando todo el día

Esa era su rutina, una botella de sake y hablar con hayato día y noche muchos decían que se volvió loca pero la verdad era que por las noches las pesadillas la atormentaban y prefería estar despierta a estar dentro de ellas, muchas veces mientras esta en el cementerio cierra los ojos y entrena con hikari dentro de su mente, las heridas que recibe en su entrenamiento con ella se marcan en su cuerpo y luego debe cubrirlas

-dejare de venir – sentencio – no quiero decir que no vendré si no que dejare de estar aquí todo el tiempo debo empezar mi entrenamiento y ya me estoy aburriendo de la vigilancia que todo el mundo tiene sobre mí, te dejare un clon para que te haga compañía te prometo que nunca te olvidare hayato

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade se pasó las manos por el cabello mientras miraba a su alumna, había pasado un mes y medio desde la muerte de hayato y la chica lo tomo peor de lo que esperaba. La propia belleza que siempre la caracterizaba está marcada por dos grandes orejas y por una piel más blanca de la usual su cabello parecía no tener vida, era como una rosa marchita, una rosa negra

-que sucede sensei – podía escuchar el tono cansado de su voz, se notaba que llevaba días sin dormir

-que te sucede a ti hinata – le reprocho. La chica simplemente la miro sin decir nada - ¿piensas en la muerte? ¿Te quieres morir? Te estas dejando morir hinata no puedo creer que la chica con gran determinación que conocí se esté volviendo esto

-no puedo hacer nada sensei

-hinata escucha fue tu primer amor se lo que duele perder a la persona que amas yo también perdí a alguien importante en mi vida.

-si pero de seguro usted intento hacer de todo para ayudarles – la chica comenzó a temblar de ira – yo no pude hacer nada, era demasiado débil para controlar mi mena, yo bloquee mis propias cadenas de mena por mi desesperación yo mate a hayato

-hinata tú no lo mataste

-lo hice tsunade-sensei si yo me hubiera movido él estaría aquí

-estas en una etapa donde necesitas estar con tu familia te comprendo naruto, sasuke e itachi están en misiones hace un mes y medio y no les has visto cuando más los has necesitado, hayato ya no está, tus demás amigos están en misiones por ser genin o tal vez chuunin pero están tus padres

-no puedo preocuparlos, padre está ocupado con el clan y con la policía y madre está ocupada con los demás asuntos de clan

Tsunade suspiro y la miro podía ver la duda en esos ojos negros podía ver como deseaba decirle algo pero nada salía de su boca

-¿Qué es? – pregunto

-la noche anterior a la muerte de hayato él y yo… hicimos el amor

-QUE – grito

Con aquella revelación todo hizo clic en la cabeza de tsunade ahora entendía porque la chica parecía estar peor de lo que pensaba, ellos habían ido más allá de lo que pensaba nunca cruzo por su mente la idea de que ellos hubieran tenido sexo en medio de una misión sin embargo recordaba a hinata diciéndole sobre el mal presentimiento que tenía y a hayato diciéndole lo mismo antes de irse de misión

-yo sabía que algo iba a suceder y él también lo sabía fue inevitable necesitaba demostrarle que lo amaba, no con palabras si no con acciones necesitaba hacerle entender que le amaba tanto que le daba lo más importante que puedo tener

La chica rompió en llanto y tsunade entendió que lo hinata necesitaba no era tiempo si no apoyo, necesitaba a alguien que le explicara todo lo sucedido ella necesitaba a alguien que le digiera que lo que hizo no estuvo mal y que no jugo con los sentimientos de hayato lo que hinata quería era alguien que la entendiera y no sintiera lastima por ella

-ven aquí – hinata se levantó de su asiento y abrazo a tsunade

Hinata lloro en sus brazos y dejo salir todo lo que le faltaba después de esto ella no quería seguir llorando quería superarlo o por lo menos dejar de llorar pero no podía hacerlo

-¿te sientes bien con lo que hiciste? – hinata sabía a lo que se refería asique asintió – bien entonces ¿Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa?

-nada solo lo extraño, mi mente juega conmigo cada día y cada noche, he imaginado un millón de situación peores intentando ayudarme pero nada sirve.

-¿tienes pesadillas?

-todas las noches

-bien ¿te has hecho un examen de maternidad?

-no

-¿has tenido tu periodo?

-si

-¿Qué es lo que te falta para sobrellevar la situación?

-tiempo, solo tengo que llorar lo que me falta e intentar hacer mi vida, necesito nuevas motivaciones que me llenen la vida

-¿nuevas motivaciones?

-nuevos retos, nuevos ideales, necesito algo que proteger y mantener a salvo

Tsunade sonrió sintiendo que era hora para darle la noticia

-sabes he querido decirte algo por semanas pero siempre estás en misiones

-que sucede

-estoy embarazada

Hinata se paralizo su sensei ¿embarazada? No tenía cerca de 50 años ¿era eso posible?

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-bueno realmente la posibilidad de que una mujer como yo quede embarazada a esta edad es del 0,00000001% pero ya vez soy ese porciento

-¿jiraiya-san es el padre?

-¿Quién más? – Pregunto con una sonrisa – es mi pareja después de todo

-esto es irreal

-lo es no me imagine nunca con un bebe pero ahora estoy embarazada de dos meses y me siento viva, con una motivación para vivir

-me alegro por usted sensei

-hinata yo y yo jiraiya queremos que seas la madrina de nuestro bebe

¿Ella, enserio? Hinata no lo creía

-¿Por qué yo? – pregunto

-somos ya mayores y es posible que no resista el parto e independiente si lo hago o no mi hijo necesita a alguien que este con él y yo no estaré siempre con él necesito a alguien de confianza y fuerte que le proteja había pensado en shizune pero mi primera opción eras tú y hayato claro que el muy idiota lo supo antes de morir

-mi nueva motivación un ser tan pequeño

-lo sé pero no es emocionante protegerás a un ser que necesita cuidados y lo más importante de todo es que te amara siempre

-yo lo are gracias tsunade sensei – lo are por ti y por mi hayato pensó la chica

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata se dejó caer en el césped totalmente exhausta. Hace un par de semanas había comenzado un entrenamiento intensivo en el bosque. De noche entrenaba con hikari y de día entrenaba físicamente su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos mientras intentaba controlar su respiración. Estaba intentando crear una técnica exclusivamente suya pero tenía que comenzar desde cero e imaginarse la técnica pero cada vez que la tenía su mente se nublaba y todos sus avances retrocedían al comienzo

-tal vez necesite unas vacaciones – su mente estaba bloqueada y los acontecimientos sucedidos en los últimos meses no la ayudaban mucho.

Volvió a comenzar su entrenamiento mental y comenzó a liberar chacra mientras lo formaba, se imaginó la textura y la forma que tendría, el elemento que usaría o si sería una combinación. Sonrió cuando pudo verlo pero la imagen se esfumo.

-mierda – murmuro frustrada y volvió a lo mismo pero al escuchar el sonido de las hojas moviéndose se tensó levente al reconocer el sonido como el de un cuerpo deslizándose entre los arbustos. Tomo un kunai y lo lanzo a escasos centímetros del rostro de la persona. Se levantó perezosamente para ver a la persona y se sorprendió al ver a la heredera de los hyuga asustada entre un árbol y su kunai

-perdón – se disculpó rápidamente – yo solo pasaba y la vi hinata- san lo lamente

Hinata sintió remordimiento al ver a la chica disculparse pero al mismo tiempo sentía una atracción por la chica era una sensación de protección, quería abrazarla y protegerla pero no sabía porque

-no te preocupes hanabi-san estaba algo distraída también

La verdad es que nunca paso mucho tiempo con la heredera de los hyuga pero siempre la encontró adorable la chica ahora debía tener unos 9 años

-¿Qué haces aquí hanabi-san? Es un lugar muy peligroso para un niño de tu edad – le dijo hinata. Hanabi tenso el puño al escuchar las palabras de hinata y esto no pasó desapercibido para hinata quien miro sutilmente su puño

-yo venía a entrenar

-¿Por qué si acabas de entrar a la academia?

-soy la heredera hyuga y debo se fuerte

Responsabilidad. Hinata recordaba haber visto alguna vez a su hermano en una situación como esa, al hacer el heredero debía ser fuerte e inteligente un líder para el clan y aquello traía muchas responsabilidades y compromisos

-aun eres joven hanabi-san no apures tu crecimiento – le recomendó

-pero – objeto la chica – usted tenía mi edad cuando entro a la academia y solo se demoró dos años en cumplir con todo su entrenamiento, a los cuatro manejaba su sharingan y cuando tenía 12 ya era jounin

La uchiha arqueo una ceja ¿las estaba comparando?

-hanabi-san yo y tu somos distintas sabes – hinata le sonrió – desperté mi sharingan a temprana edad es cierto pero también observe muchas situaciones que me hicieron enfrentar la vida y comprender mejor el mundo ninja

-sin embargo lo que los hyuga necesitan es un líder fuerte

Hinata suspiro sintiéndose frustrada no entendía porque le importaba tanto la niña pero tenía la necesidad de protegerla es más el sentimiento que sentía por ella era comparable con el que sentía por sus hermanos aunque a la vez era distinto

-entonces tu y yo aremos un trato ¿te parece?

-un trato – la chica la miro dudosa

-si ven aquí todos los días después de la academia y yo te entrenare si no me encuentras aquí es porque estaré en una misión

-porque hinata-san quiere entrenarme – le pregunto

La uchiha se encogió de hombros mientras la miraba – digamos que necesito retos y traspasarle a alguien mi sabiduría además eres adorable

Hanabi se sonrojo y hinata rio, adorable no era una palabra que ella le diría a cualquier persona pero la pequeña niña que tenía al frente era tan tierna y se parecía a ella cuando era niña que le pareció interesante ver como se convertía una niña en una kunoichi pero ella tendría cuidado de no romper aquella inocencia que tenía la niña

-bien hanabi comenzaremos con enseñarte a usar los shuriken

-hai – hinata saco un par y se los entrego

-quiero que los lances a ese árbol

Las horas comenzaron a pasar mientras hinata instruía a hanabi y la corregía en sus movimientos. La uchiha había visto en la pequeña hyuga un gran potencial que debía ser pulido con paciencia y determinación

-puedes descansar – le dijo a la chica

Hanabi suspiro y se dejó caer en el césped y se limpió el sudor de su frente con la manga de su chaqueta

-tu byakugan que alcance tiene

-solo un par de metros hinata-sensei

¿Sensei? Sonrió internamente al ver lo bien que sonaba su nombre con la palabra sensei

-que tantos sabes sobre el estilo de lucha de los hyuga

-padre me entrena casi todos los días con el puño suave

-bien quiero que mañana me ataques con él

-hai hinata-sensei

-bien hanabi está anocheciendo y es peligroso asique te iré a dejar al complejo hyuga

-hai

Hinata levanto a la chica y sonrió al ver que sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar – hanabi-san ¿quiere ir en mi espalda? – la chica asintió cansadamente mientras hinata la traspasaba a su espalda y la niña se aferraba a ella. La uchiha comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea mientras la niña comenzaba dormirse. Al llegar a la aldea hinata ignoro las miradas y los comentarios de los aldeanos al verla con la heredera de los hyuga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hana estaba parada en la puerta de la mansión hyuga mientras esperaba a su pequeña hija la cual ya tenía 5 horas de retraso, hiashi la acompañaba mientras hana miraba impaciente la calle.

Una sonrisa se hizo en su rostro al ver a su hija y no solo a ella si no a sus dos hijas unidas. Sintió una presión de calidez en su pecho al ver como hinata traía en su espalda a su pequeña hermana aunque ella no lo supiera

-hana-san, hiashi-san – los saludo mientras hacia una reverencia, hana sintió como siempre ganas de llorar al ver a su hija llamarla así

Siempre estaría arrepentida de la decisión que tomo en aquellos días, el destino se lo recordaba cada vez que venía a hinata, cada vez que la escucha decirle madre a mikoto y no a ella. Hana quería que hinata la llamara madre y que la amara a ella y no a mikoto era su deseo egoísta y era un deseo que no se cumpliría nunca porque en el momento en que ella renuncio a hinata perdió su derecho de madre.

-gracias por traer a casa a hanabi, hinata – respondió ella

Sus ojos observaron detenidamente a su hija y quiso llorar nuevamente al verla. Los rumores que corrían por konoha era ciertos, su hija estaba en una depresión, se notaba en sus ojos los cuales estaban cansado y con ojeras debajo de ellos, su pelo estaba sin vida, su piel blanca y su evidente delgadez.

Mikoto le había comentado que hinata parecía estar aislada de ellos, llegaba a casa y se encerraba en su cuarto ya no cenaba con ellos y cada vez la venia menos. Hana quería con todas sus fuerzas abrazar a su hija y decirle que todo estaría bien pero no podía

-hinata-san ¿Por qué hanabi se encontraba con usted? – pregunto hiashi

-oh eso – la chica sonrió mientras bajaba a hanabi de su espalda y se la entregaba a hana – desde hoy entrenare a hanabi claro si no les molesta

Definitivamente hana quería llorar y hiashi sentía una felicidad dentro de él al ver que sus dos hijas se habían unido sin ayuda de nadie

-claro que puedes entrenarla hinata-san – respondió rápidamente hana

-hanabi tiene un gran potencial y me gustaría ser yo la que hiciera que todo ese potencial sea relucido a la luz

-confió en que lo aras hinata-san

-espero poder hacerlo para ser sincera no sé nada de niños y ya debo hacerme cargo de dos – el matrimonio hyuga no entendió a qué se refería con dos

-¿quieres pasar a cenar? – le pregunto hana

-gracias hana-san pero esta vez diré que no debo hacer algo

-no te preocupes hinata-san será para la próxima

-claro y adiós – se despidió la uchiha mientras se iba y cuando estuvo fuera del rango de visión de hana esta se giró a hiashi con una sonrisa – viste eso se unieron – murmuro feliz mientras caminaba a la casa grande

* * *

><p><strong>hola ¿como estan? espero que bien <strong>

**ahora se que muchas/os se habran confundido sobre la nueva relacion entre hinata y hikari pero eso sera explicado mas adelante. Tambien uni a hinata y hanabi como las hermanas que debieron haber sido pero ahora seran sensei y alumna. otra cosa es que hinata pasara un tiempo con depresion espero que lo aguanten **

**leyendo los comentarios lei uno donde decia que hinata tenia un hijo de itachi y que este finc tendria que ser itahina y no sasuhina y efectivamente lei el primer capitulo y debo decir que es mi error porque realmente doy a entender eso aunque no lo es debo aclarar que el futuro hijo que es mencionado es de sasuke y que en ese parrafo solo quise mostrar la desesperacion de itachi y lo que seguia debia ser aparte a eso aunque mas abajo dice mi querido sasuke odio que llore por alguien como yo y todo eso y lo demas son cosas que mal explique y realmente lo lamento y a la persona que confundi perdon de corazon **

**otra cosa es que estamos a pocos capitulos del lemon sasuhina **

**debo avisar que no subire cada semana como casi siempre hacia y tengo dos razones para ello **

**1- estoy con examenes finales y eso consume mi tiempo**

**2- los capitulos son mas largos ahora y no me alcanza el tiempo para subir cada semana **

**gracias por leer y comentar**


	22. Chapter 22

**_naruto no me pertenece _**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 22 unidad<p>

La noche había caído en konoha había tranquilidad y soledad en las calles de la aldea podías escuchar sin problema el soplar del viento y algunos ronquidos de los aldeanos. Pero en el hospital de la aldea la historia era otra. Ha altas horas de la madrugada un hombre de largo caballo plateado llego con una mujer con largos cabellos rubios en sus brazos, la mujer estaba en proceso de parto y los gritos de esta eran escuchados por todos los médicos y pacientes del hospital.

A las 4:30 am un anbu Aparicio en la mansión uchiha. Hinata quien acababa de llegar de entrenar fue la primera en verlo y la primera en enterarse de la noticia. Dejo una nota en la mesa de la familia y fue a despertar a su hermano para darle la noticia

-llego la hora sasuke – le dijo cuando este abrió los ojos – van a nacer

El uchiha estaba algo confundido pero su cerebro rápidamente unió la información y entendió lo que la chica quería decir. Se levantó rápidamente y se puso su ropa diaria mientras su hermana reía divertida

-rápido – murmuro algo avergonzado

La chica dejo de reírse y entro en seriedad. Ambos hermanos salieron de la mansión y corrieron al hospital. Al llegar se encontraron con la familia namikaze y al futuro padre, reunidos en el pasillo. Hinata se sintió nostálgica era la primera vez que entraba en ese lugar luego de la muerte de su novio

-dattebayo ya era hora que aparecieran – los uchihas ignoraron a su amigo

-hinata-sempai – la aludida se giró para ver a quien la nombro y se encontró con una de las nuevas enfermeras del lugar – tsunade-sama desea que sea usted quien atienda el parto. Dio órdenes exactas de no dejar que otra persona lo hiciera

La peli azul se quedó en blanco ella nunca había atendido un parto y pocas veces había visto como se hacía uno

-tsunade-sensei se volvió loca, no sé nada de partos – confeso nerviosa

-lo aras bien hinata – la chica miro al futuro padre – si tsunade está poniendo en tus manos el nacimientos de nuestras hijas es porque confía en ti

Responsabilidad. Hinata odiaba jugar con el limbo de la vida y la muerte

-lo aras bien imouto confía en tus habilidades de ninja médico – le aconsejo su hermano

La uchiha tomo un largo respiro y suspiro – bien hay que hacerlo

Comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo para llegar donde se encontraba su sensei

-hinata-san – hinata miro a shizune y busco ayuda en ella – lady tsunade la espera

-shizune-chan no sé nada de partos – le advirtió la chica

-no se preocupe hinata-san yo estaré para ayudarla

-gracias – respondió a secas la chica

Hinata se dio ánimos y abrió la puerta en donde se encontraba su sensei quiso reír al ver la camilla doblada

-ya era hora hinata – gruño tsunade – quieren salir

-tal vez no debió perseguir a naruto por todo el complejo uchiha estando embarazada tsunade sensei – sugirió la chica con algo de reproche en su voz

-sí, sí, si regáñame después hinata ahora saca a tu ahijada de mí y también a la de naruto – gruño la ojimiel

La uchiha rodo los ojos – como quiera tsunade-sensei

Hinata tomo un respiro antes de comenzar. Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en su objetivo. Los gritos de la mujer la ponían nerviosa y al mismo tiempo ansioso

***todo estará bien*** – la tranquilizo hikari

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una gota de sudor cayo por la frente de hinata mientras se preparaba para recibir a la primera de las gemelas sus manos ya estaban con sangre y comenzaba a entender porque su sensei odio la sangre por un tiempo

-vamos tsunade-sensei – murmuro hinata – sus hijas dependen de su fuerza de voluntad

Tsunade pujo mientras gritaba y hinata pudo ver la cabeza de la primera niña – nunca pensé que tsunade senju fuera vencida por algo tan natural como dar a luz – se burló la uchiha en su intento de hacerla enojar

-HINATA – grito la ojimiel enfada y pujando con mayor fuerza

-solo un poco más lady tsunade – le dijo shizune

Y fue así un grito más, un empujón más y una lágrima más hicieron que hinata recibiera a la primera de las gemelas

Los ojos de tsunade volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas al escuchar el llanto de su primogénita y sintió que por primera vez en su vida era una mujer completa.

Hinata vio con adoración el pequeño cuerpo que protegía con sus brazos, la pequeña bebe dejo de llorar al verse protegida, la uchiha se encamino hacia su sensei y le entrego al bebé

-megumi senju – la abrazo encontrar de su pecho

Hinata se sintió mal por romper el momento – tsunade-sensei recuerde que aún queda una – la mujer asintió y hinata tomo a la recién nacida para pasársela a shizune.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shizune salió con megumi entre sus brazos. Jiraiya fue el primero en levantarse e ir a dirección de la mujer

-megumi senju – naruto sonrió mientras se levantaba e iba donde su ahijada

-es hermosa no lo crees ero-sensei – jugueteo el chico al ver la emoción en los ojos de su sensei

-lo es –

Megumi tenía el cabello plateado como lo era el de jiraiya y la piel que tenía era idéntica a la de tsunade aunque sus rasgos eran una mescla entre ambos

-megumi senju mi hija – murmuro sin creerlo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-una vez más sensei solo una vez más – pidió hinata

Tsunade sabía que el parto seria duro y que terminaría agotada pero nunca pensó que fuera a gastarla tanto, su embarazo era peligroso por el hecho de tener 48 años y estar teniendo un bebe y no solo uno si no dos. Ella comprendió que su cuerpo no aguantaría el parto y que se tendría que actuar rápido para evitar su muerte por lo mismo los últimos meses estuvo reforzando su cuerpo con chacra para evitar ese final

-sensei solo una vez

-AHHH – grito tsunade haciendo su último esfuerzo

Hinata sonrió al ver a la segunda niña, su cabello y piel era idéntica a la de su sensei

-eres tu – le susurro a la bebe y se acercó a su sensei entregándole a la bebe

-yasuhika senju – murmuro la mujer llorando en el pecho de su recién nacida hija

Hinata le hizo una señal a una de las enfermeras y se acercó a su sensei mientras comenzaba a traspasarle de su energía vital. Ella no dejaría que su sensei muriera y esas niñas se quedaran sin madre pero especialmente no dejaría que nadie muriera mientras ella pudiera hacer algo

-jutsu transferencia de energía – cerrando los ojos con fuerza comenzó a traspasar cada gota de su energía. Tsunade podía sentir su cuerpo fuerte y sano y sintió pánico al ver el cambio de piel en su alumna

El jutsu transferencia de energía fue creado por hinata mientras entrenaba a hanabi. Lo creo como una manera de salvar vidas en peligro. El jutsu puede ser utilizado con o sin chacra, con o sin parálisis se podría decir que es ninjutsu medico perfecto pero las consecuencias pueden ser graves si no la hace un ninja fuerte.

Cuando traspaso toda la energía que podía, hinata sintió como sus piernas se estaban doblando – bienvenida al mundo yasuhika – murmuro antes de caer en el estómago de su sensei, desmayada

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se movió incomoda del lugar donde estaba. Estaba teniendo uno de los mejores sueños y no quería despertar pero la sensación de alguien mirándola no le agrado y termino por abrir los ojos

-ya era hora – escucho como le decían

-bueno intenta mantenerte consciente si traspasas tu energía a otra persona naruto – reclamo la uchiha sentándose en la cama

-era una broma dattebayo

Sin embargo la atención de la chica fue captada de inmediato por dos pequeñas cabezas que dormían al lado de su sensei – son tan pequeñas – murmuro

-claro que lo son hinata después de todo son recién nacidas

_**"nacieron hayato, nació tu ahijada****"**_ pensó la chica

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tres meses después del nacimiento de las hijas de tsunade, hinata y hanabi se encontraban entrenando en el bosque como solían hacerlo desde los últimos 10 meses. La uchiha le había tomado un gran cariño a la pequeña hyuga pero eso no impida que los entrenamientos fueran duros

-bien hanabi es todo por hoy

-pero sensei – reclamo la chica – aun puedo continuar

-lo sé pero tengo que cuidar a yasuhika y a megumi hoy

-nos veremos mañana – cambio de tema la niña

-saldré de misión esta noche, no volveré hasta dentro de tres meses

-sensei – volvió a reclamar la chica

-hanabi cuando vuelva quiero que seas una chica fuerte queda claro

-hai

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-dattebayo por favor deja de llorar ¡sé cómo tu hermana! – exclamo naruto desesperado por el llanto de su ahijada

Sasuke le miraba con una sonrisa burlona les habían encargado cuidar a las gemelas quienes dormían cuando llegaron pero luego de que naruto comenzara a gritar cosas "dattebayo yo te venceré" "ya verás dattebayo seré hokage" "seré el mejor padrino del mundo de veras" las gemelas despertaron y comenzaron a llorar. Yasuhika había sido la más tranquila apenas sasuke la tomo entre sus brazos, con algo de asco, dejo de llorar y comenzó a sonreír mientras trataba de tirar del cabello de sasuke

-serás un gran padrino naruto – se burló una voz desde la ventana. Ambos ninjas se voltearon sorprendidos al no sentir la presencia de esa persona

-hinata-chan – lloro naruto – megumi-chan no quiere parar de llorar ¡lleva más de 30 minutos llorando y no se calla!

-ya intestaste darle de comer – pregunto

-comer – pregunto confundido – los bebes no se alimentan solos

La ignorancia de naruto hizo que sasuke casi botara a yasuhika y que hinata casi perdiera el equilibrio que mantenía sobre la ventana

-naruto – la chica sintió lastima por él – los bebes se alimentan de leche

-¿leche? – pregunto

-sí y no comen porque no tienen dientes – le dijo antes de que lo preguntara

-no soy tan tonto hinata-chan – le dijo nervioso

La uchiha suspiro mientras tomaba la mamadera de la bebe y la colocaba a calentar. Se acercó a naruto y le quito a megumi de los brazos – hola megumi-chan

La bebe dejo de llorar de inmediato al verse en unos brazos cálidos que trasmitían un calor maternal

-QUE – grito el rubio al ver a la bebe reír – megumi-chan me odia – lloro

-el mejor padrino del mundo – se burló sasuke

-teme no te burles

-no tendría que hacerlo si no fueras un dobe

-hina-chan el teme se burla de mi

-por favor compórtense como dos ninjas de 14 años – gruño mientras dejaba a megumi en brazos de naruto e iba a buscar el alimento de la niña

-a veces pienso que ser ninjas nos quitó la libertad de ser personas normales

-fue el camino que elegimos – le respondió sasuke

-sin embargo oni-chan-ototo ¿nunca has pensado en la vida sin ser ninja? – le pregunto

El azabache se quedó en silencio mientras meditaba la pregunta – cada vez que vamos a una misión y veo a la ira de los ninjas y luego veo a simple civiles con una sonrisa y sin preocupaciones. Ellos no piensan en el peligro que pueda venir, ellos no desconfían de todo el mundo, ellos no deben estar pendientes de los posibles enemigos. Hay veces que envidio a los civiles

Sus dos amigos movieron la cabeza. Ellos se sentían de la misma forma

-¿recuerdan su primer asesinato? – pregunto naruto

Ambos hermanos asintieron

-claro que si – respondió sasuke – mi primer asesinato fue dos años después de volverme genin. Recuerdo que vomite todo el almuerzo de aquel día y temblaba como una niña

Sasuke recibió un golpe, cortesía de hinata uchiha – en fin aquel día no pude dormir bien y los siguientes tampoco me atormentaban los recuerdos del hombre al cual asesine hasta que tú e imouto me hicieron entender que era parte de ser un ninja

-teme – se burló naruto y luego se puso serio – mi primer asesinato fue en la misión a la aldea escondida entre la niebla. Recuerdo que el kunai que tenía en mi mano se movía rápidamente y mi vista era borrosa, sudaba demasiado y luego simplemente lo hice. Le enterré el kunai en el corazón y dejo de respirar de inmediato. Me quede paralizado hasta que tú, teme, me golpeaste

Los tres ninjas rieron mientras hinata le pasaba el biberón a megumi y colocaba a yasuhika en su cuna, la bebe se había quedado dormida

-mi primer asesinato – hinata suspiro mientras se llenaba de nostalgia – fue la noche que danzo mando a un grupo de anbus para asesinarme. Ellos iban a matarme, recuerdo que estaba sangrando por la herida que tenía por la misión del constructor de puentes. Casi no tenía chacra entonces hayato me salvo – ambos chicos se tensaron al escuchar el nombre del fallecido uchiha – se burló de mí y yo termine matando a uno de los anbu sin consideración no tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Me desmaye por la falta de sangre y cuando desperté konoha estaba a horas de ser atacada

-siempre pensé que matar no sería la gran cosa hasta que lo hice – murmuro naruto

-niisan siempre nos decía que matar a una persona era la verdadera prueba para convertirte en un ninja – hinata miro a sasuke quien miraba a megumi

-itachi-oni-chan nos preparó mentalmente para todo – acoto hinata – pero saberlo es distinto a experimentarlo

-mi padre siempre me dijo que el ser ninja era ser una sombra. Nunca lo entendí – comento naruto

Hinata y sasuke sonrieron mientras recordaban a su hermano mayor diciéndole lo mismo – ser una sombra, solitaria, oscura y precavida. Se esconde y aparecer rápidamente, siempre está detrás de ti en silencio. Ser un ninja es ser una sombra

-nunca fui nuevo con las metáforas – hinata y sasuke se pusieron a reír de su amigo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estaba anocheciendo cuando tsunade y jiraiya volvieron. No se sorprendieron al ver a sus dos hijas dormidas y a los tres ninjas riendo en su sala

-bueno pueden irse – los tres ninjas arquearon una ceja al escuchar a tsunade

-con un gracias por cuidar a nuestras hijas estábamos bien – murmuro naruto

-para algo les hice padrinos de mis hijas ahora ¡largo! – exclamo tsunade

Hinata rio levemente mientras una idea cruzaba su mente – recuerden la protección esta vez no queremos otro bebe ahora ¿o sí?

Los adultos se sonrojaron – hinata – gruño tsunade

-adiós sensei nos vemos dentro de tres meses

Los tres ninjas desaparecieron y se mezclaron con el viento

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-aun no puedo creer que les digieras eso – exclamo naruto

-aun no puedo sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de ellos teniendo sexo – murmuro hinata

-gracias por hacerme recordar – murmuro sasuke

-hay veces en las que sueño con ese momento y luego suelo despertar cubierto de sudor

Los uchihas no dijeron nada pero estuvieron de acuerdo con ello. Siguieron caminando por las calles de konoha hasta que naruto se fue y los hermanos siguieron su camino

-mañana tendremos una misión de larga duración – rompió el silencio sasuke

-le dije a hanabi que serían tres meses pero estoy segura que serán más – sasuke movió la cabeza y suspiro

-rastrear a un grupo como akatsuki será difícil

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a su casa donde su madre les esperaba

-sasuke, hinata los esperábamos para cenar – grito desde la cocina. Sasuke y hinata se miraron entre si y se dirigieron al comedor. Hinata miro a su familia y sonrió. Mañana iría con sasuke a una misión y tenía un presentimiento. Aun no podía decidir si era bueno o malo pero sabía que algo grande iba a pasar y ella esperaba que fuera bueno

* * *

><p><strong>hola ¿como estan? ha pasado tiempo pero como ya se los habia dicho estoy en examenes finales y debo pasarlos por mi bien <strong>

**bueno este capitulo es el ultimo de la primera fase de la historia **

**como se los habia prometido en el otro capitulo abra lemon sasuhina **

**no subire capitulos hasta que tenga mis vacaciones o tal vez si suba el lemon sasuhina para dejar la historia con algo de ellos ya que hasta el momento la historia es basicamente hinata y hayato**

**debo decir que no escribo mucho sobre sasuke porque no soy buena con su personalidad y me disculpo por no adaptarla a como es realmente **

**con cariño princesasuhina**


End file.
